The Academy
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: I'm in no normal high school.I'm unknowingly inlisted in the Academy a ninja school placed in the heart of rural Japan.How am I now going to handle friends,love,rival students,and try not getting killed in the prosses? First year is a fight to the death!
1. The Wrong Bus

**A.N: To all my fans of BMBB, WSUSJ, and HFBU I'm really sorry for being way to lazy to go up to my room and write in those storys but I've been working on this silly little story on my brother's laptop I hope you like it. **

** Deidara do the disclamer!**

**Deidara- Nooo! un**

**Plezz?**

**Deidara: Un fine...**

**To slow time to start the story!**

**Deidara: Damn un...**

* * *

Chapter One: The Wrong Bus

I growled waiting for the bus to show up. I was either very early or no one was coming to school today because no one was at the bus stop except me. I snapped open my cell phone to check the date. Everything seemed normal it wasn't a holiday or a teacher meeting. I whimpered again crossing my arms. I so did hate waiting for anything.

Ten minutes later a bus stopped in front of me. I stared up at it something was very wrong I could feel it but before thinking I climbed up into the bus and looked blankly at the driver. It wasn't my bus driver who was at lest five hundred years old this guy was just creepy. Thin, short, pale white skin, long black hair that dripped over his shoulders and forehead, his most striking future though were his golden eyes with slits for pupils.

I shivered sitting down in a middle empty seat. Only a few people were on the bus but none of them I knew or even looked normal. I think I'm on the wrong bus.

It took five minutes to get to our next stop picking up about five or so kids. One boy sprang to the back of the bus fallowed by a quieter black haired boy and a pink haired girl. Yes pink! I took a second glance at her before deciding it was mostly dyed. The next two boys were older maybe seniors. The first one had long blond hair tied up in a weird ponytail with bangs hanging over his left eye. Drop dead beautiful was what came to mind; I never thought a guy with so much hair could take so much care of it.

I nearly fainted when he sat next to me with his friend in the seat across from ours. His friend was handsome too with short red hair; half open reddish brown eyes, and eye lashes a girl would die for! I didn't even look at either of them much to self-couscous to be caught staring. Even if I really wanted to.

I quickly took out my math folder and flipped to the back pages and began to draw. I had become so consumed with my drawing I didn't realize the silence next to me.

"She's good," the red headed boy murmured getting a nod from his friend.

"Oh," my head snapped up seeing that now the haired boy had gotten in the seat behind me and was looking over my shoulder. "I…uh…thanks."

"What's your name hmm?" the blonde next to me asked.

"Um Jenny," I said back looking at him in the face.

"I'm Deidara and this is Sasori-Danna yeah," the blonde introduced them both. Well those are not names you hear every day. "You new hmm?"

"I guess," I murmured blushing from under my shield of black hair. "I am just a freshmen."

"Freshmen?" Sasori and Deidara said at once and I nodded dumbly. "Ah hell," Deidara mumbled "your from the vocational high school aren't you un?"

"Uh yea," I answered with a frown.

The two boys looked at one another for a second before Sasori shrugged and looked out the window.

"Well you must be the new Ginin then hmm," he stated with a rueful smile. "But that's okay Sasori-Danna and I will show you around humph!"

"What?"

"You're the newbie," Deidara said "Yeah the newbie." I stared at him dumbly. "Come on you never heard of the Academy hmm?"

"She wouldn't know of it brat," Sasori mutters "Does top secret mean nothing to you?" Deidara just smiled.

"I still don't have any idea what you guys are talking about," I said my eyes a little wide behind my glasses.

"It's not really for me to say yeah," Deidara said scratching the back of his head.

"Mine either," Sasori sighed from behind us.

"Lets just say I hope you packed extra clothes un," Deidara smiled and I just looked dumbly back at him as the bus rolled on under us.

"Why would I do that?" I murmured looking in my small bag holding some safety glasses, rubber gloves, and a dust mask that I needed for auto body shop. I had a notebook and a pencil also. Not really anything a person could live off of.

"Ah crap hmm," Deidara murmured looking in at the stuff in my bag rather nosily. I quickly shut my bag a little annoyed.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama or Pein-sama would get he some uniforms or something," Sasori said and Deidara nodded. "I doubt Orochimaru would though hopefully she doesn't end up on his team." The red head mutters in a worried voice.

"She's not his type," Deidara laughed pocking my temple "she's much to artistic un!" I blushed and hid behind my hair again.

Sasori raised a brow at him.

"I can sense these things un," he said with a shrug.

"Right," Sasori said rolling his eyes.

We stopped again; I didn't recognize this part of town at all. It was mostly countryside with a few odd Asian looking houses. I wasn't even sure if we were in America anymore everything was so alien. A group of boys had formed around me, not all as far looking as Deidara or Sasori but all made me blush whenever I was given a compliment. They all wore pretty much the same thing unlike most of the other students. They had a uniform of black tight tang top shirts over mesh t-shirts and baggy-ish black pants. On there feet were odd either blue or black toeless shoes which looked difficult to walk in.

I listened quietly to there conversations. Smiling whenever the odd looking fish man Kisame made a stupid joke or when Deidara said 'un' way to many times in a sentence that no one could understand what he was saying. They gossiped like the Cosmo Girls at school it was rather entertaining even if I didn't know the people they were talking about.

Outside I saw a sign reading 'The Academy' I tilted my head seeing that the sign gave no other information on what kind of school it was. I blinked as we passed houses in the same Asian style. These were closer together then the ones before. I saw stores of all kinds and more apartments. Now I knew why Deidara had asked me about needed cloths. This was a boarding school!


	2. Fire Tower

**A.N: Yea...Boys are weired...**

**Sasori- Art dosn't own Naruto and never will...**

**Deidara- UN!!!!**

**WTF????**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Fire Tower 

We got off the bus onto the campus. It looked more like a little Japanese town then a high school. The creepy bus driver had disappeared somewhere and so had most of the boys I had been sitting with except Deidara and Sasori.

"Tada!" Deidara said cheerfully raising his arms over his head I heard Sasori sigh.

"So this is it?" I asked, "What do I do now?"

"I'll take you to the Fire Tower with the other eleven newbies un," Deidara said leading me down the road.

"I'm heading to the temple Deidara see you later," Sasori said leaving us. Deidara waved him off and led me to five towers caped with a different color blue, brown, red, green, then yellow. I guessed that the red one was the Fire Tower, this was confirmed when Deidara walked in. We took the elevator even if Deidara thought the stairs was more dramatic.

We made it to an office full of other students some of them looking rather normal.

"Your parents were told not to tell you," Tsunade said "the Academy is were we train warriors called Shinobi, you have been chosen because of special traits and talents." All eleven of us 'normal' children blink. Special? What's so special about me? I doodle and I get by in math on a C average. How's that for a talent? "You will be put into one of eleven groups. There are five towers Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning there are also six temples Sound, Rain, Grass, Wave, Waterfall, and Akatsuki. Lets do that first." The Kage gets up and opens a large scroll that sat on her desk.

"Nina?" Tsunade read off the name. The same girl as before looked up. Her green eyes seemed mixed with brown and blues as if in a patchwork.

"Yea?"

"The scroll says you would do best in the Fire Tower," said the Kage and Nina smiles back.

"Thank you I guess," she murmurs.

"Kiba take her to the rooms," the woman ordered and a boy with narrow eyes and a dog sitting on his head nodded leading her down the stairs. A few other names were read off all going to the Fire Tower. Then my school friend Loren going into the Wind Tower broke the cycle. After that everyone was scattered to other Towers but none to any of the Temples.

"Hmm I guess your Jennifer then?" Tsunade asked looking up at me with amber eyes.

"It's just Jenny," I corrected and she rolled her eyes. Seemed Deidara and me were the only ones left in the room so she wasn't afraid of being rude.

"Looks like your heading to the Akatsuki Temple," she mutters, "have fun with that."

I felt my hand being yanked backwards. "Eep," I squeaked as Deidara pulled me down the stairs. Somehow by the time we got to the bottom I was sitting piggyback on him, but he didn't slow down as he ran out of the Fire Tower and onto the coble stone streets.

"Stop!" I screamed nearly strangling him. He suddenly stopped and dropped me and I hit the ground right on my butt. "Ow."

"Welcome to the Akatsuki un," he said looking up at a large black marble temple thing. "Hope you feel at home yeah."

* * *

**It's SOOOO short!!! it burns!!!**


	3. Awkward Beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

Chapter Three: Awkward Beginnings

Once I shook off the embarrassment of having been thrown to the floor we started up the large stares. They were black glossy marble stairs that you could use as a mirror. I glanced at Deidara; he had a wide smile on his face. Those smiles scared me, I could never tell if they were going to poke fun at me or complement me. I am self contuses person, not that I want to be but no one other than family has ever given me a positive compliment on my looks.

"Fallow me un," Deidara said when we got to the top of the stares. I nodded timidly and fallowed just behind him as he headed briskly down the dark hallway. "You can bunk with me and Sasori if you want hmm." He said. I blushed and shrugged at the thought of being roommates with the two rather fine looking boys. I zipped up my three sizes to big sweater nervously glancing at my ID card clipped to it. "Is that a yes? Hmm? I'll get you your own room if you'd like yeah," he said after I failed to answer.

"N-no it's fine. If it'll be easiest for you guys I don't mind being a roommate," I said blushing even more after I realized that desperation rung in my voice. Deidara didn't seem to notes it.

"Great un!" Deidara cheered his arms over his head in rejoice. I just blinked looking at him. He wasn't much taller then me even if he must have been at lest two years older then me so I was practically eye level with him. "Wait let me think your going to need a uniform."

"I guess…" I started but he grabbed me by the wrist and he practically flew down the hall past red wood doors and marble columns. He skidded to a stop at the end of the hall with me nearly slamming into him. Thankfully I just sort of knocked into his shoulder.

He opened the sliding door that was set up on the wall reveling the black clothing he wore. He brought is hand to his jaw his index finger and thumb cupping his chin in thought.

"Your like an extra small eh?" he asked still looking over the clothing.

"Yea," I murmured shyly a little self-conscious about being so thin. He nodded and began pulling stuff out and then throwing the wrong sizes onto the floor.

"Ah ha!" he cried in triumph tossing a tang top at me then going back to the closet to find me an undershirt and pants. He quickly found the right sizes and gave them to me. "What shoe size are you hmm?"

"Eight and a half," I said looking at my all black and rather sexy uniform.

Deidara closed the first sliding door and moved to the one under it, which was filled with those weird toeless shoes. He handed me a pair of blue ones and lead me back down the hall leaving his mess all over the floor.

We stopped in front of one of the red doors and Deidara began to dig through his pockets. "Here it is," he muttered finding the key and unlocking the door. "Bathroom is over there," he said waving his hand to the left.

I looked around the dorm room clutching my uniform tightly to my chest. There was a worn black leather sofa, a coffee table covered in paints, pencils, and clay, a TV that was showing MTV's Sweet Sixteen. There were also a few easels leaning agensed the walls. On the other side of the room were three tiny beds with black sheets over them embroidered with red clouds. On the bed closest to the door sat Sasori typing away at a laptop.

I breathed in before heading into the bathroom and quickly locking the door. I sat on the toilet cover and hugged my knees. Everything had seemed to happen so fast I had no time to digest everything. What exactly is a Shinobi? What 'special skills' would I ever have? Why am I bunking with two guys? Doesn't this school have boy and girl dorms?

I shook my head and began to undress from my sweater, t-shirt, jeans, and work boots and into my fish net under shirt, black tang top, matching pants, and weirdo toeless shoes. (That were more convertible then they looked.) I looked myself in the mirror smiled then walked out of the tiny bathroom.

"Hi Sasori," I said feeling good in the uniform. He looked up at me with his lazy half open gaze and gave a nod. I smiled back at him and joined Deidara on the sofa as he flicked through the channels. "When's class start?"

"Not till tomorrow un, they want the noobs to settle in before classes begin," he replied looking over at me. "You look good in that yeah," he added as an after thought. This made Sasori's head pop up from his online chatting and raise a brow at us.

"Yea she looks okay," the red head said. Deidara put a rerun of the Simpson's on and propped his elbow on the armrest his chin in his palm. Sasori quickly went back to his computer and silence fell. The awkwardness was murder!

"So what's with this school anyway?" I asked and the two boys looked at me.

"It's a study for ninja," Sasori said flatly.

"Ninjas?" I nearly laughed.

"Yup this is a six year school for Shinobi," he said "or for however long you wish to study here for."

"I can't fight," I said appalled but Sasori only gave a tiny smile showing that he was amused.

"Everything will clear up when Pein-sama talks to you but for now your going to have to deal with the idea un," Deidara butted in. "I felt the same way when I was brought here."

"Well what's your special talent?" I grumbled sarcastically. I saw Deidara's visible eye flicker as he scooted closer to me and showed me his palm. It had a thick cress in the middle of it. It looked a bit like a scare before it twitched and pealed open showing ivory teeth that grinned at me. I squeaked watching the mouth open and a tongue stuck out and wiggled.

"Deidara you're scaring her," Sasori growled in disapproval but the blond ignored him taking a chunk of clay from the coffee table and putting it in the mouth. The mouth began to chew happily and I watched half amazed and half disgusted. A few moments later the mouth opened and spat out the now wet clay. Deidara closed his hand and began to pinch the clay then opened his hand again showing a small clay figure of a bird.

"On my command this bird would blow up," Deidara whispered, "it's my art hmm."

"That's," I started unsure of what to say "terrifyingly beautiful."

Deidara blinked then laughed closing his fist squishing the clay bomb. "That's a first yeah," Deidara smiled looking over at the TV.

"What's my power then?" I asked.

"It wont be known for a few weeks Jen-Chan you need to relax," Sasori stated.

In truth I couldn't just relax as Sasori had ordered. Too many things were going through my head.

"WHAT BASTARD MADE THIS MESS?" screamed a male voice from outside. All three of us looked at the door before Deidara sighed getting up. He opened the door and was greeted by more swears and yelling.

"Yea yah I got it Hidan un keep your head on," Deidara grumbled walking out and leaving the door ajar. Sasori shook his head going back to the computer. I bit my lip and after a moment of sitting there I got up and went after Deidara. As I turned I slammed into someone and fell right on my butt.

I looked up and saw a guy with angry violet eyes, white slicked back hair, and a scowl on his lips.

"Sorry," I mumbled getting up and tried to go around him but was stopped by the guy's arm.

"Wait a sec," he said in an annoying I'm-so-bad voice. "You're the new Akatsuki?"

"Yea," I said pressing my brows together.

"Your just a little girl," Hidan scoffed "must be a mistake."

"Is not," I said defensively looking up at the tall man. He looked way older then Deidara and Sasori, he must have been in his early twenties.

"O'rely?" he asked with a smirk.

Now I was getting pissed. I pushed his arm out of my way and huffed down the hall.

"Why you little b…" I heard him start but Sasori who had materialized by the door cut him off.

"Leave her alone Hidan don't you have better things to do?"

The silver haired man huffed before heading down the opposite way. Sasori crossed his arms and sighed before going back into the dorm to update his myspace.


	4. Finishing Touches

**A.N) Yea! new chappy up!!!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Finishing Touches 

I met up with Deidara and the quiet Itachi picking up the clothes from the floor. They were nearly finished so all I really needed to do was fold a black tang top and put it in the shelf. I crossed my arms and smiled at the two of them.

Itachi nodded back and headed down the hall while Deidara slug an arm over my shoulders as if we were old friends instead of only having known each other for like a day. I blushed red but smiled anyway looking at him in the corner of my eye. We walked back silently at first.

"We have to all paint our nails before tomorrow hmm," he muttered as if talking to himself.

"What?" I asked thinking I heard wrong.

"It's part of the uniform that we paint our nails black, dark purple, or green un," Deidara explained and I raised a brow.

"That's odd," I muttered smiling.

"Yea I know humph," Deidara chuckled. It was a soft low sound that made my insides flip a few times. He let go of me as we entered the dormitory and he literally flew to the bathroom. I have never and may ever see again a guy running to find nail polish.

I went over and sat down next to Sasori on his bed reading off some stuff on his myspace. His fingers moved quickly over the keys and he didn't look once at what he was writing. He smelled odd too, kind of like freshly cut wood. My eyes drifted from his hands up his arm, half way up his forearm was a tiny groove it seemed to go all the way around his arm too. I was about to ask him about it when Deidara re-entered the main room.

"Okay Jenny hmm what color do you want?" Deidara asked shacking the three nail polish bottles.

"Err… black?" I shrugged watching his lips curl into a wide smile. The blond threw Sasori the bottle of greenish blue, which the red head caught without even looking up.

"Alright un you do mine and I'll do yours. Mm, k?" Deidara asked sitting down on the middle bed that I guessed was his. I nodded and hopped over next to him. He passed me the bottle of black and I opened it, skillfully whipping the extra paint off the rim of the bottle.

"Thumb," I ordered and he put his hand flat onto his knee his thumbnail facing up. I leaned in and painted over the nail taking in his clean sent of earth and vegetation. What's with me smelling guys? Well anyway I finished with his hand and went to the other as he wagged the left one to dry the polish faster.

It was two something in the afternoon when I started feeling hunger wash over me. Deidara was watching TV and Sasori had been on the computer all morning like a zombie. I looked down at my onyx nails then suddenly remembered my mother. She would be at work but I needed to call her so badly! I got up off the sofa and sprinted to my bedside getting my bag from under it. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped it open. My face fell seeing that I had zero bars. I snapped it close again and turned seeing that the two boys had been staring at me.

"Our cells don't work on campus," Sasori answered my unsaid question. "They only work if you pass the sign in front of the school."

"Of course," I sighed sitting on my bed "I'm really hungry."

"It's two forty five Deidara we should go get something to eat," Sasori said shutting his laptop.

"Mm huh," he grunted turning the TV off and getting up. "Lets go then hmm."

I cheered my hands up in the air as we headed for the door. Sasori locked the door and we headed for the exit. Down the glossy marble steps and headed for the middle of town/campus thing. We passed other temples that were similar to ours but was made in a different kind of stone.

"So what's the point of the temples?" I asked looking up at the cloudless sky.

"I don't know really," said Sasori who seemed to have all the answers "I know that when the school first started it was only the Towers."

"The temples came after ward when the Academy became more popular to other counties the temples were added so more students could be taken in yeah," Deidara explained as if he were reading it from the text. Sasori gave him a sideways glance but said nothing. "Were do you want to eat Jenny-chan? Un?"

"Um," I looked at the three small restaurants we stood in front of. One a café, the next a ramen place, and the last was a sushi house. "How about ramen? I've never tried it."

"But Fire Tower stu-," Sasori stated but was interrupted by Deidara.

"Sure I haven't had any for ages hmm," Deidara said showing me in. I heard Sasori sigh very loudly behind us. As we walked in heads popped up some eyes in curiosity others in a glare. We found a free booth and got in, me sitting next to Sasori and Deidara across from us.

"What are Akatsuki doing here?" I heard someone growl.

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled a girl and I looked up at the people sitting at the bar area. There was a blonde boy, the pink haired chick from the bus, and the black haired boy too. There were other people whispering too but they were the loudest.

"How rude," I grumbled looking at the menu crossly. Deidara smirked while Sasori said something along the lines of 'I told you so.'

"Oh my god Jenny!" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend squeal. I looked up from my menu and saw her run over from the booth she had been sitting at with a boy.

"Hi Loren," I said with a smile as she booted Deidara over so she could sit. "What Tower are you in again?"

"Wind," she chirped "I see you're already in uniform."

"Yeah isn't it the hottest?" I asked talking as if the boys weren't sitting with us.

"Hell yes," Loren said. She is a year younger then me but a half an inch taller. She had a much more womanly form then me also but it didn't stop us from practically sharing a brain. "And who are _these _guys?" she asked giving me a Cheshire cat smile.

"Deidara and Sasori they're my roommates," I replied with a just as devilish grin.

"Ooh I see," she cooed. The two boys had been very quiet but seemed to enjoy our childish conversation. Well at lest Sasori seemed amused, Deidara on the other hand had a deep blush across his cheekbones.

"So whom were you sitting with?" I asked looking up at the guy still sitting at the booth Loren. I could only make out the guy's blood red hair and the creamy skin on the back of his neck and ear. This school seemed to be full of nice looking guys.

"Oh that's Gaara he's my roommate," she said with a sly grin "He's quiet but I'm sure I can get him to smile." Not wanting to be rude to her new friend Loren left us and went back to her roommate.

* * *

**A.N) Paragraphs have been fixed**


	5. The Room Of Dawns

Chapter Five: The Room Of Dawns

Deidara cheerily put down my bowl in front of me. I took the chopsticks and fiddled with them until I got them in the correct position. I wasn't a pro at it but I somehow stuffed the noodles in my mouth.

"Mmm," I moaned happily swallowing down the ramen. "This is really good."

"Uh huh," Deidara gave a typical guy grunt and went back to eating.

"Why aren't you having anything?" I asked looking over at Sasori in the corner of my eye. He shrugged and looked away as if I had said nothing. I glanced back at my bowl and felt the awkward silence fall over us. I finished up my bowl with little difficultly except making myself into a total moron when a big glob of noodles fell from my lips and onto the table. Deidara had laughed and Sasori smiled as I tried to laugh it off and inwardly picking up whatever was left of my dignity.

"We should go," Sasori muttered seeing a group of Fire Tower students coming over to our booth.

"To late un," Deidara muttered.

A group of five or six or something like that (I suck at math) came over to our table. We sat promptly up and kind of just rolled our eyes upward to look at them. Well that's what the boys did and it was pretty hot. I just tilted my head up and looked at the Fire students quizzically like a moron.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned a kid with short spiky blond hair and aqua blue eyes. His hands were on his hips and he seemed really pissed.

"Our new roommate was hungry and she just happened to pick this spot to eat hmm," Deidara stated then sneered "not that it's any of your business Jinchuuriki un!"

The Fire Students growled back and I was very suddenly completely and utterly lost. I looked from Deidara to 'Jinchuuriki' as they glared daggers at each other.

"Guys lets just go," I murmured and Sasori nodded in agreement as we both got up, but the two blonds stayed glaring at each other. I pressed my brows together annoyed. "Deidara c'mon."

"Were you going?" a girl wearing purple and yet another Blondie asked. I looked up at her and blinked.

"To the Akatsuki temple," I answered "duh."

"Don't 'duh' me!" she growls stepping forward.

"Well don't ask retarded questions," I scolded here pushing my glasses up like a nerd. The next thing I knew I was being pressed up onto the wall with a knife thingy at my throat. I looked back at the Barbie girl want-to-be as she smiled. "What the hell?" I squeaked but before she could say anything she was pulled backwards and smashed into the bar. I dropped to the floor and looked up seeing Sasori with his hands out his fingertips glowing a light blue.

On the other side of the room Deidara was fighting hand to hand with those weird-o knives. No one other then the people battling seemed to notice the squabble, which surprised me since well, were on school grounds and such. I quickly got to my feet and looked around wondering what the hell I should do.

"Jenny-Chan," Sasori said looking at me "come over here!" I nodded and sprinted over. "I'm going to place charka strings on you so you can be my puppet. I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"What?" I gasped the thought of fighting scared me.

"If you stand around you will be hurt," Sasori growled, "now turn around." I did as he told and slowly became very numb. I watched my arm move up and down but it wasn't me doing it. Before I knew it I was running over to Deidara. The blond looked at me and throw over a knife that I somehow caught.

My knife clashed with one of the pink haired girl I'd seen on the bus. She punched but my body moved out of the way. I looked over to where Deidara was fighting with a dark haired boy who looked a lot like Itachi. My legs were on the move again as Sasori moved me out the front door then let go of me. I feel to my hands and knees onto the sidewalk. Loren was soon out the door also and knelt down next to me a worried look on her face. That Gaara kid was right behind her.

"You all right?" she asked as I straightened. I just nodded in reply. "How did you do that?"

"It wasn't me…Sasori was using my body like a puppet," I said my head spinning.

"You know that sounds kind of kinky," she said helping me to my feet. I blushed and shrugged. I looked over her shoulder at Gaara. His already narrow eyes narrowed even more and I quickly looked back at Loren.

Soon Deidara and Sasori had somehow gotten themselves out of the ramen place without getting killed. Each of them took one of my wrists and they pulled me off. I attempted to say a good-bye to my friend but my roommates were running inhumanly fast.

We were back in the safety of the temple walls in only a few minutes. Deidara and me were painting form the adrenalin rush; Sasori didn't seem to have shed a sweat drop. I looked up and about four other pairs of eyes stared back at me from a small table in the middle of a black room with red clouds painted on it. They sat in front of a large fireplace and over the mantle of the fireplace a red moon was painted.

"This is the new girl?" a boy with an orange mask and only one eyehole in it asked. "Tobi thought she'd be prettier."

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara spat standing up straighter "That's real rude un!"

I blushed and looked away. I felt Itachi's cold gaze on us as he stirred a cup of tea.

"Ooh Deidara-sempai likes her?" Tobi said in a childish mock.

"Say another word and I'll choose your death hmm!"

"Hum again? That's getting rather boring " the masked boy asked. Everyone except Itachi and me sighed as Deidara chased after Tobi who had run out the door. Still blushing I fallowed Sasori to the low chair-less table were we kneeled down next to Itachi and the odd plant man Zetsu.

"Hello girl we did not catch your name," said Zetsu in a sweet gentlemen's voice.

"Yea hurry up and tell us!" Zetsu said again only his voice was deeper and darker then the first.

"I-um Jenny," I muttered looking up.

"Don't mind Tobi," the gentlemen Zetsu sighed. "He's a freaking idiot!" growled the darker voice.

I smiled a little beginning to catch up to what was up with the plant man. He was literally spite in two. One side of his face white and the other black and the two voices could only mean that he had a split personality also. Nothing could surprise me.

"Tea?" asked a low voice and I looked up to meet Itachi's black shine less eyes. I just stared dumbly at him; his voice and eyes had such a sensual danger to them I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Is that a no?"

"No!" I squeaked, "I mean yes, I'd love some tea." Kisame cracked a smile seeing my nervousness. Itachi didn't even blink as he looked away from me and poured the tea from a small silver kettle into a china cup. "This room is beautiful," I said looking at the other chairs and tables that sat in the room.

"Sasori painted it two years ago," Kisame said ginning his sharp teeth. God whatever my 'power' is I sure as hell hope I don't become a plant or a fish!

"Oh?" I asked looking at the red head next to me he just shrugged. "It's very pretty," I complemented again Sasori said nothing.

"Here," Itachi said handing me a cup of tea. It was scalding hot and I nearly dropped it.

"Thanks," I muttered looking down at the sweet smelling tea. "There are a lot of guys here," I said randomly.

"Your observational skills are amazing," Itachi said before sipping from his cup. "Yes, this temple is made up of mostly males but you aren't the only girl. Konan is a fifth year student here but she doesn't leave her room often."

"Yea she is kind of a loner," Kisame sighed.

"Why is it that Kage lady seemed upset that I came into the Akatsuki?" I challenged hoping to get more answers about this school.

"Fire Tower doesn't like this temple," gentleman Zetsu said. "Yea they're a bunch of wimps who can't take a loss!" Growled his other half.

"What Zetsu means is that they don't like the way Pein-sama picks who stays and who goes," Sasori interjected before I got confused. "At the end of the year we all get a test and if you fail they kick you out of the school or you die."

I was about to laugh but Sasori's face had all seriousness in it. I quickly shut my mouth and looked at the red head who just looked straight ahead blankly. My eyes darted back to my cup of tea that had cooled in the oddly breezy room. Nothing here made any sense.

"Die?" I said to myself meekly.

"It's not for me to explain," Sasori quickly snapped.

"Of course," I replied taking a sip of the warm tea. "All will be told by this Pein-sama I keep hearing about."

"All will be told to you in time," Itachi said and I looked at him "it is only just the beginning, this is only just your Akatsuki."

The room fell into a cold silence which seemed to last forever until Kisame stirred up conversation with Sasori and Zetsu. I was gazing at Itachi in the corner of my eye and he was looking back with cold almost dead eyes. His words seemed to sink into my chest and carve themselves into me. My Akatsuki. My dawn.


	6. The True Nature of the Akatsuki

**AN: I know it's amazing to know I'm alive. Anyways heres Itachi with the disclaimer...**

**Itachi: ...**

**Come on Itachi-kuuunnnn!**

**Itachi: ...No**

**Fine I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Deidara: To late here's the story un!**

**Damn! **

* * *

Chapter Six: The True Nature of the Akatsuki

Loren was having a hard time paying attention to what Temari was telling her about um well she really didn't have a clue to as what the eldest Sand Sibling was saying. The younger girl would just nod and grunt a yes or no reply every once and a while. She was busy thinking about what she thought was her fragile friend.

Gaara had informed her that the Akatsuki temple was ruthless and hard on students, answering why so little students were in that temple. He had gotten into gruesome detail about last year's Final Akatsuki Exam. He had told her about a boy who had gotten his arms blown off by the Blondie she had sat with, and a girl was poisoned and died while fighting Sasori. Those were the only two who had failed last year the boy had been a second year and the girl a first year with Deidara.

No, wonder the Fire Students disliked them, Loren thought, there teaching methods are cruel and unusual. She looked up at the blond girl talking at her. Soon Loren's sense of hearing came back to her and she could hear Temari again.

"So you're sure you still want to bunk with my brother?" she asked a brow rose.

"Of course," Loren replied with a smile.

"Your very sure?" the Sand Sibling pressed and the younger girl nodded. "Humph. Don't say I didn't warn you," and with that Temari got her ridiculously large fan from the wall it had been resting on. When the white painted wall clicked close Loren shook her head and went to the tiny balcony. She looked out at the six Greek-like temples that sat on the other end of the campus/village.

She couldn't help but worry for her friend. It was in her nature to be a motherly worrywart anyway but now she had more of a reason to worry. It wasn't as if she was scolding Jenny of not studying for a math test this was worry to the next and most powerful level of fear. If her best friend didn't become strong enough she may die.

She heard the door click open again and Gaara's dark aura filled the room and she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Gaara," she said not looking away from the scenery. He said nothing but she could feel his eyes on her. "Do you think Jenny will be okay?"

"I don't see why you care," he replied.

"She's like my sister that's why I care!" Loren snapped twisting around to shoot her roommate a glare. He just looked back at her and his nonexistent brows pressed together. "Humph, sorry," she muttered looking back.

He padded silently over to her and stood next to her on the balcony. "Your really odd," he said in a flat monotone.

"So I've been told," Loren sighed not in any mood for jokes.

They stood silently just watching the sky get darker and people beginning to head back to there respective Towers or Temples.

The day's craziness hit me hard as I tried to will myself to sleep. Suddenly my head throbbed and my back ached from when Barbie Girl had slammed me into the wall. I groaned and flipped onto my side and burying my face into the pillow.

"Can't sleep hmm?" asked a groggy voice in the bed next to me.

"No," I replied, "I have a hard time adjusting to new places."

"Really un?" Deidara propped up on his elbows; his golden hair flowed over his shoulders and gleamed with a silvery blue with the moonlight coming from the window.

"Um huh," I yawned looking at him hungry teenage girl lust. Of course I didn't let myself look like some sort of dog I let my 'checking out' on a low so he wouldn't disappear under his black blankets.

"So tell me," Deidara said "your from America right hmm?"

"Yea," I said in a 'uh duh you were on my bus.'

"Odd," he mused his eyes half open.

"Why?"

"Not many students come from America but there was a lot this year un," Deidara said moving his long bangs behind his ear so I could see both of his eyes. The one normally covered over with a weirdo scope had many small holes in the skin around his eye. I had watched him take off the scope and saw that it was held in place by hooks that would go in the healed over holes in his skin.

"Were are you from?" I asked and he grinned back at me.

"You'd never guess," he chuckled and I just raised my brows waiting for his answer. "Korea. Born and raised."

"You realize you have blonde hair and blue eyes right?" I asked with a smile.

"They changed color after I got my bloodline limit," Deidara said rubbing the tuff skin around his left eye. "My hair use to be real black hmm."

"That's awesome," I sat up my eyes wide. Deidara chuckled and I felt my face go hot. "I mean yea that's pretty cool," I corrected playing with a curl of hair. He just gave a look that said 'your really aren't fooling anyone.' "God I'm such a nerd," I sighed the corner of my lip perked in a smile.

"Yea you kind of are un," he agreed then chuckled softly "but it's adorably fun to watch yeah."

I smiled goofily and lay back on the bed. I looked at the ceiling just smiling stupidly to myself. "Thanks Deidara," I said softly.

"Your welcome Jenn-Chan hum," he replied curling up in his sheets "try to get some sleep okay?"

"Yea," I yawned rolling over and my eyes fluttered shut.

"Come on Jenn-Chan get up un!" I was asleep for about five seconds before I heard Deidara yell at me. I sat up groggily and blinked a few times.

"Ugh what time is it?" I croaked through a dry throat.

"Five fifteen," he replied getting on his fish net shirt. "You have to hurry we leave at six okay?"

"Five?" I groaned getting up and dragging myself to the bathroom where I found a clean uniform waiting for me. I pulled off my blue tang top and black pajama pants and quickly got into the shower. I squeaked as frozen water hit me square in the face. I sighed happily as the water heated up and made my skin red.

About ten minutes later I rung out my hair and stole Deidara's hair dryer so it wouldn't poof out on my as the day went on. Then I pulled on my uniform and stepped out to find Deidara and Sasori pulling on black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. There was a matching one on my bed and an Asian rice farmer's hat with white cloth attached to the rim of it.

"This for me?" I asked picking up the cloak which was silky but didn't seem to droop for some reason.

"Obviously un," Deidara smiled putting on his hat that jingled from a tiny bell tied to the rim.

I pulled on my cloak that hit perfectly at the knee and then the jingly hat. "How do I look?" I asked and both of my roommates nodded in approval.

Then we waited by the door Sasori's hand on the knob. The minutes ticked by painfully slow. I felt my legs buckle and the butterflies fluttered angrily in my belly. I didn't dare ask what we were waiting for nor did I ask why we couldn't just wait on the sofa.

Before I opened my mouth a gong rang out. It was six o'clock and from the window the sun had just peeked over the horizon. Sasori snapped open the door and so did seven other doors at the exact same time. We all walked out and formed into two lines heading up the hall away from the entrance of the temple. Itachi and Kisame led the way then Zetsu and that Tobi kid third in line was that jerk Hidan with his partner whom I couldn't really see then Sasori and Deidara and lastly was me and the only other woman of the Akatsuki.

I looked at her in the corner of my eye she was beautiful. Her hair was a striking blue-purple that I guessed was natural from hearing what Deidara said last night. Her eyes were crystal teal and under her pink lower lip was a silver stud ring. She didn't look at me once as we walked down the darkening hall.

We came to a staircase that wined up to a higher level of the temple. As I expected we began to climb the black marble steps. I watched the carvings in the wall of different animals and people. It was all very beautiful and spiritual. The temple felt more like monastery then a high school.

We reached the top of the stairs and the two lines branched off and encircled a giant unlit fire pit that must have been fifty or more meters around. Everyone around me clasped their hands together index and middle fingers pointed straight up the ring and pinky fingers of there left hands curled over the same fingers of the right hand. Sasori who sat next to me nudged my shoulder and I copied the group's actions.

"Welcome students," said a strong voice not has deep as Deidara's but very authoritative. I looked up seeing a man with 'kiss-me-I'm-Irish' hair and odd gray eyes that seemed to be many thin circles around a tiny dark pulp. He had three metal studs in his nose, two out the sides of his lips, and a wide range of rings in both ears. "It seems that this year we have only one new student," he said looking at me. There was a long and awkward silence before he spoke again. "Care to state your name?"

"Oh uh Jenny," I said quickly getting a kind smile from Deidara across from me and a snicker from Hidan.

The man nodded. "I welcome you with open arms to the Akatsuki," he said before looking away. "Itachi would you light the flames?"

Itachi stepped up and did some very fast things with his hands and brought his hands to his lips. "Fire element, Phoenix Fire Jutsu," he said as a fireball came from his mouth and lit the logs in the large fire pit. I gasped in surprise watching the fire dance and grow till it tickled the ceiling.

The 'Morning Meet' as it was called was soon over and we were told to go train out in the fields. I stood in the room wondering what I should do long after everyone has left.

"Ah Pein-sama," I said meekly and he turned from the mouth of the stairs and raised a brow. "I don't know what to do," I said hopelessly taking off the jingly hat and holding it over my chest. "I don't see anything remarkable about me and I feel like no one is willing to answer any of my questions!"

"Calm yourself," he growled "to be a ninja you must control your emotions." He paused looking at me before saying "you have orders go and train your sempai will be Itachi." And with that he headed down the stairs leaving me in the meeting room alone with the dieing flames.

After a few minutes of standing and watching the amber logs I decided the best thing to do was to fallow Pein's orders. No, need to get on the man's bad side when I've already annoyed him by showing weakness. I placed the jingle hat onto my head and flew down the stairs. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to take off the robes for training but I still don't have a key to my dorm so I couldn't change out of it.

I headed down the steps and found someone in the black robes and the jingle hat on. I couldn't tell who it was till I got closer. As I neared I could see the tiered lines on each side of his face and the raven black bangs hiding his eyes. It was Itachi.

"Hey," I greeted sitting down next to him. He didn't move. "Pein-sama told me that you're my sempai, whatever that is." His head shifted and he stared at me.

"I know," he said before getting up and strolled down the street. I blinked in surprise and fallowed Itachi to the training grounds. "I'd put my hair up if I were you," he said as we neared the large field dotted with a few small forest areas and a medium sized pond. I nodded taking off the hat and leaning it on my leg before tying my hair into a lose braid.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked placing the jingle hat back on. In a flash I was kicked hard in the ribs. I toppled over clutching my chest as I gasped for breath. I looked up dizzily seeing a pair of blood red eyes looking down at me.

"Get up," I herd Itachi's voice say.

My ribs burned but I struggled to my feet. "What…was…that for?" I gasped and I was answered with a punch to the face. I felt tears roll down my eyes as I fell of my ass.

"You must be able to take pain," he said coolly pulling me up by the braid. I wriggled in his grasp but he was terrifyingly strong. "In the Akatsuki you must be strong," he whispered in my ear "or you'll die."

* * *

**AN: I hope I annoyed you all with my cliffy**


	7. Just When You Think You Know A Guy

**A.N.: Hurray for kicking the crap out of OCs**

**disclamer: I don't own naruto but the plot is mine**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Just When You Think You Know A Guy 

This was the moment that people began to watch. After ten minutes I had become a bloody mess on Itachi's shoe. I had stopped crying at this point. My tears were all gone and now I was only listening to Itachi's calm voice.

"Your doing well," my sempai said gently pulling the robe from my shoulders so the nasty gash on my temple wouldn't bleed on it. "Get up," he ordered. I moaned but pushed myself up and looked at him.

"What does this-" I was cut off by a knee to my stomach. I fell onto my side pain shooting up and down my spine.

"Hum I didn't think the girl would let the shit be knocked out of her," said a voice I recognized as Hidan. Itachi stepped around me watching me like a cat toying with a mouse before it bit its head off.

"She did better then Deidara last year," Tobi added getting a laugh from Hidan.

"Shut up un," Deidara grunted. I nearly died finding out he had been watching my major ass whopping.

"What was the point of that?" I coughed looking up at Itachi who was now leaning over me.

"Seeing what it takes before you stop feeling the pain," he answered "about seven minutes and forty nine seconds."

"Can someone go get a medic-nin hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi will," the masked Akatsuki said running off. Itachi and Deidara helped me into a sitting position as I tried to figure out just how many people were around. Feeling light headed I suddenly and not so gracefully fainted hitting Deidara's face with the back of my head.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a not so convertible bed and a white room. My roommates and Itachi were sitting at my bedside; Deidara was pressing an ice bag to his lip. My head suddenly throbbed and my spine ached but it was a hell of a lot better then on the field. 

"Jen-Chan," Sasori looked up "are you feeling alright."

"I just got the crap beaten out of me," I grumbled dryly "how do you think I feel?" I heard Deidara snort as Sasori raised a brow at my cheeky answer.

"Touchy," the red head sighed with the tiniest smile showing he wasn't offended.

"You alright Deidara?" I asked and he moved the ice bag away from his face reveling a puffy bottom lip and a nice purple bruise on the side of his mouth.

"You've got a hard head yeah," he said giving an awkward smile. I smiled back shutting my eyes. I drifted off quickly unaware of my best friend barging into the room.

* * *

(3ed person) 

"Oh my God!" Loren screamed in rage seeing Jenny lay in the bed with bruises going up and down her arms and face. The three boys sitting by her bedside blinked watching the curvy girl spas out. She wore the Wind Tower uniform of a light blue shirt with the symbol of an hourglass printed in gold on the front and cut at the mid-drift (for girls) a mesh under shirt and blue pants.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sasori asked the frantic girl. She glared at him but didn't answer still trying to get Jenny to wake up.

"She just fell asleep she must rest," Itachi said in a voice that really meant 'quit it before I rip your spine out and use it to jump rope with.'

"Monsters," Loren spat breathing hard. She touched her large silver star earrings nervously as she began to calm down. "What happened? I heard it was an initiation, it better have not been."

"It was training and she did very well," Itachi said more then a little annoyed at the Wind student.

"Training huh?" Loren growled, "I'll give you training!"

Before a punch could be given Sasori was holding the girl back with charka strings and Deidara was doing his best to hold back Itachi's rage.

* * *

(back to 1st person) 

"What are you guys doing?" I asked sitting up. Loren was screaming the most colorful words she could think up while the rest of her body was frozen from Sasori's control. Deidara was 'ahem' sitting on Itachi with only is left eye open as Itachi wriggled angrily under him. "Uh. Guys?"

"WHAT?" they all screamed in reply looking right at me, it took them about ten seconds to realize I was awake another five seconds to realize they looked like complete morons.

" Jen-Chan your awake," Deidara smiled sweetly but was soon pushed off by a pissed Uchiha.

"Jenny!" Loren squealed as Sasori let her go and allowed her to wrap her arms around my neck. I winced as she pressed on my bruised shoulders but just shrugged off the pain and smiled. "What happened to you?" she demanded repulsed by my less then glamorous state.

"I was doing my first training with Itachi-sempai," I said smiling "I did well too, so don't worry so much your worse then my mother."

"That's my job," she said lovingly letting me go. I rolled my eyes in reply.

The pink haired girl walked in and pressed her brows together. "Okay visiting hours are up only Sasori is allowed in here now," she said a hand on her hip. I glared at her wishing I could have my friends stay the night.

"Aw I'm going to be so lonesome tonight un," Deidara whined then winked at me before leaving the room. Itachi gave me a nod and fallowed after him. My overly dramatic friend gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek goodnight before leaving.

"Call me okay?" Loren said.

"Our phones don't work," I informed her.

"Oh well I'll see you in the morning," she said before reluctantly leaving. I sighed leaning back on the bed. Sasori sighed also but mostly because he was kicking himself for having being talked into staying.

"She's odd," Sasori muttered after a very long silence. I giggled pulling the sheets over up to my neck. "I've never seen anyone so brave or perhaps idiotic to attack Itachi so recklessly."

"That's Loren," I said sleepily "always looking out for me." Sasori's eye narrowed and raised a brow at me and I sighed. "Long story."

"I'm sure," he said leaning back on his chair.

"Hey Sasori," I said remembering something from yesterday morning. "What's with them lines in your arms?" His eyes shot up quickly and I knew I had hit a nerve. "I mean if you don't want to tell me I don't mind," I saved with a mental eye roll at my nerdy ness.

Sasori shrugged having a short inner battle before opening his mouth. "Well I turned myself into a puppet," he said, "so I could be young forever and be one with my art." To prove this he grasped his left forearm and pulled the whole arm off with a small pop of the shoulder.

"That's true dedication Sasori," I said my eyes a bit wide. I watched as he popped the arm back into its socket. "How'd you do it?"

"I've never been asked that question actually," he replied with a smirk. "Its rather hard to explain."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said smiling as his face-hardened. Silence fell and my smile soon faded too. We stared at each other and I counted the full ten minutes he hadn't blinked. "Well good night Sasori," I murmured laying back and closing my eyes quickly.

"It's noon," he corrected.

"Oh," I muttered before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes Sasori had his cheek cupped in his hand and his eyes closed. Now I could really tell he was made of wood or a mix of wood and hardened flesh I could now see the line that marked were his neck connected with his shoulders and so on. He didn't breath but his fingers did twitch every so often like a weird mini spasm. His face however was angelic with the tiny curl upward of his lips and just the blissful look he didn't have when he was awake. 

I shifted in the hospital bed and heard my arm crake loudly from stiffness since I'd been sleeping on it. I quickly look back at Sasori who was sitting up straight his eyes the color of dry blood gazing at me with the half interested expression. And that adorable curl in his lips was gone.

"Oh hey sorry if I woke you," I said shyly.

"How do you feel?" he said in a voice that said 'I really don't care but I want to get the hell out of this hospital.'

"Much better," I replied sitting up with little effort. My back was just a dull ping and the cut on my face seemed to have scabbed over. Sasori blinked.

"You've healed quickly," he said more to himself then to me.

"I guess," I said rubbing the back of my head. He nodded and stood up and went to the window and opened it up wide the evening breeze coming in. "Sasori what are you-?" I was cut off when he came over and through me over his shoulder. "Ah! Sasori put me down!" He went back to the window and we jumped out from the four-story room. I never screamed so load in my life.

* * *

**A.N: I've wondered howthe hell Sasori turned himself into a puppet with out you know dieing. I guess thats justthe magic of Tv. And remmber to review no one did last chapter and you made Deidara cry!**


	8. A New True Friend And A New False One

**Art Note: I really love this chapter! I had a ball writing it it has everything you love about high school dramas. (Well at lest I think so. Now anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I don't even know Japanese okay?**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A New True Friends And A New False One 

Turns out we didn't die. I don't know how because my eyes were glued shut until Sasori dropped me on my own bed. I looked around the room and saw my roommates fighting over Sasori's laptop.

"I just want to check something Danna!" Deidara whimpered pulling the computer toward him.

"Give it back brat!" Sasori growled pulling back on his laptop.

"You're going to break it," I sighed watching the two fighting over it. Deidara ended up giving up before the computer would end up being smashed on the floor. Sasori claimed victory by sitting cross-legged on his bed checked his emails or whatever he did on that poor overly used laptop. "Sasori almost gave me a heart attack," I sighed after things had calmed down between the two males.

"That's interesting un," Deidara said obviously not interested the amazing jump we somehow survived.

"Thank you for caring," I muttered, "so did I miss all our classes?"

"We just un-rusted some basic Taijutsu un," Deidara said with a shrug "like always I did average hmm."

"You always fail Taijutsu," snickered Tobi's annoying voice from the doorway.

"Shut up Tobi," Deidara growled in a low dangerous way. Tobi chuckled walking into the room much to Deidara's distaste.

"That was quiet a beating you got new girl," the odd boy said to me his hands on his hips.

"I have a name," I snapped not in the mood for a reminder of my ass kicking.

"So does Tobi," he said with a laugh. No one else found it that funny.

"I should go find Itachi-sempai," I sighed sliding off my bed "to see if he would like to train with me the more conventional way." Deidara laughed at this as I left the room hoping my roommates wouldn't die from annoyance.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. I stayed there leaning up agencies the red stained door. The hall was empty but I could head the cackling of the fireplace in the Room Of Dawns across the hall. So I walked in having an odd feeling as I walked into the ominous great room.

Sitting at the low table was Konan.

"Come here," she said. Her voice was low and gentle but had a dangerous underlining tone. I hesitated and stood frozen to the spot. "You're an artist right?" she asked looking up at me from her cup of tea. I nodded dumbly looking back at her. "Do you have any idea how you can put your art into your Jutsus?" She asked and frowned when I shook my head. "Well come over here and I can help you," she said as her skin on her face pealed off but was now a piece of paper. I gasped as she put the paper down on the table and took out a pencil from behind her ear.

"You draw?" I asked carefully walking over and sitting next to the older girl.

"No," she said, "I do origami and kind of like Deidara's attacks I can make the paper animals come to life and attack, but that doesn't matter what do you do?"

"Draw I guess," I said with a shrug "people, animals, dragons stuff like that."

"Dragons?" she asked looking at me with her crystal cold eyes. "That's interesting." I looked at her with a blank stare. "Well transformation and summoning Jutsus can both be rather difficult," she sighed thinking out loud. She scribbled a few symbols in what looked like Chinese or Japanese or something like that. Not that I would know anything. "Oh well we can think about this once you know something about basic ninjutsu. Meet me back here the first Monday of October at this time." Konan got up taking the paper with her and left the room leaving me alone at the table very confused. What is she up to?

After a bit of sitting and looking at the walls like a moron I left the Room Of Dawns and started down the darkening hallway. It was nearly ten but I still needed to see Itachi before I could go to bed. I knocked on Itachi and Kisame's door, I heard a shuffle of feet before the giant blue man opened the door and smiled down at me.

"Jenny I heard about your training day," he chuckled and I looked back at him not amused.

"Is Itachi-sempai in?" I asked trying to look past him but his shoulder blocked my view.

"Yea come on in but curfew is at eleven so don't get to comfortable," Kisame said stepping aside and allowing me in. "He's on the toilet or something so just wait on the sofa." I nodded and sat down on the simple well taken cared of black leather couch unlike our beaten up squishy dog crap sofa. In fact the whole dorm was very neat and clean again unlike my dorm filled with three messy artists one of which likes to throw clay everywhere.

After fifteen minutes Itachi walked out of the bathroom his long straight black hair lose around his shoulders. He wore a baggy black t-shirt and jeans; it was rather odd seeing him as a normal guy. Itachi was sometime more then just some guy, he walked into the room and everyone would shut up in either respect or fear.

"Itachi," I said with a smile. He blinked at me then glanced over at Kisame who was folding clothes on the small breakfast table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh I just wanted to see you," I said looking away embarrassed, that came out way more 'friendly' then it should have.

"Hn," he sighed sitting down at my right. "What is it you want?"

"I was hoping that you could start actually training me," I said looking at him and my brain kind of fizzled out for a second because he looked like some sort of dark god. His bangs hung over his coal black eyes, his shoulder blade length hair framed his ivory face that allowed the color of his curved lips to pop. "Wow you look really good…"

"What?"

"I err nothing."

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up groggily. I glanced over at the digital clock and gasped, it was nine thirty! I had told Itachi (after that awkward moment) that I'd meet him at the Room of Dawns at eight! Someone had turned off the alarm.

"Deidara!" I roared jumping from my bed onto him. "Damn you Deidara!"

"Ow Whoa- What?" he grunted trying unsuccessfully to sit up but I was kneeing him in the chest.

"You turned off the alarm!" I growled.

"Yea," he replied with a smile. "You set it at eight are you nuts un?"

"I was going to meet Itachi today," I whined glaring down at him.

"You're over reacting," said a monotone voice "I'm over here." I blinked and turned around still sitting on Deidara mind you and saw Itachi on the sofa. "Sasori let me in after I waited a half an hour in the Room Of Dawns."

"Oh my God Itachi I'm really sorry," I said. "Oof!" I squeaked as Deidara promptly pushed me off him and the bed.

"So you've been up watching us sleep hmm?" the blond asked annoyed. He sat up and I happily noted that he was in fact shirtless and even with me flat on the ground my perverted gaze fallowed him.

"Don't flatter yourself I was watching Jen-Chan sleeping," Itachi said as I stood up.

"What!" Deidara and me said at the same time. Itachi tilted his head to the side and we both stared at him blankly. Deidara huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yea whatever," Deidara said making Itachi's mouth twitch.

"Deidara-kun don't be so cross I'll only have her for a few hours," Itachi said making Deidara beat red.

"Um…I'll go get dressed," I said quickly taking a uniform from the tiny dresser the three of us share and heading into the bathroom. The testosterone was killing me! I sighed stripping off my PJ's and into my uniform. Shower could wait until after training.

When I came out Deidara was buried under his blankets only a small hole let him look out to what was going on. I walked over to him and looked into the hole.

"Deidara?" I asked and he grunted. "I'll be back in a few hours if your not going to take classes and be angsty all day. Okay?"

"Fine un," he replied and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't even going to ask what his issue with Itachi is I have no time. I quickly fallowed Itachi out trying to keep up with his long strides. Like Deidara he was just a little taller then myself but his movements were fast and graceful so I was having a hard time keeping up with him.

When we got out to the field I noticed that many of the Tower students and some Temple had an adult with them. They were in mostly groups of three with the elder ninja teaching them.

"Eh Itachi-sempai why doesn't the Akatsuki have adult teachers?" I asked, "I mean even Pein-sama is rather young."

"The Akatsuki work as one team," Itachi said, "we work as one big group instead of many small ones. So instead of having adult teachers the elder students teacher the younger ones."

"Oh that's a pretty cool idea," I said as we found a spot near the large pond under a few trees. He didn't say anything and pulled a few weird knives and throwing stars from a bag that was strapped to his thigh.

"Your going to have aiming lessons," he said "give me five consistent hits to that tree," he pointed to the farthest skinniest tree he could fine. "And throw them from the water's edge."

"Um okay," I said reaching for the knife but he pulled it away from my reach.

"First of all this is a kunai just so you know," Itachi said "and second of all if you miss any shots you must take a lap around the pond."

"Humph," I grumbled taking the 'kunai' by the thin iron handle. I took my place at the water's edge and took aim at the trunk of the tree. I swung my arm and let go of the blade. I sighed as it missed the tree by about twenty yards. I looked over at Itachi who had his arms crossed and was watching me with unblinking eyes.

"You asked for it Jenny," I sighed breaking into my awkward run. Not even halfway going I saw the blond bitch that had slammed me into the wall of the ramen place talking with the pick haired girl. They didn't see me but I ran a little faster as I passed them by.

* * *

The whole three hour training session went pretty much the same. The most kunai I hit in a row was like two. I did a lot of running today. I collapsed under the tree I had been aiming at. My leg muscles hurt, and I'm sure I pulled muscles I didn't even know I had. The roots of my hair where dripping with perspiration that slipped down my forehead and off the tip of my nose. But it was a hell of a lot better then getting the shit beaten out of me and spending the day in a hospital bed. So who's really complaining?

"Hey you," said someone in front of me. I thought for a second that it was Deidara but no the voice was too high and she was wearing the red Fire Tower uniform with the symbol of the Tower (which looked like a swirl with a triangle and a line coming off it) embroidered in black. "Sorry about the other day Akatsuki don't normally go to the ramen place so a lot of Fire students were pissed," she said with a small smile.

I looked up at her and blinked. "You pushed me into a wall and put a kunai to my neck," I said "don't be surprised that I'm just a little confused."

"Well," she said sitting down in front of me cross-legged. "The kids you were hanging with they hurt two of our friends real bad last year in a battle. Gaara of Wind Tower who is attached Naruto by the hip and Sakura who's my best friend. Well we thought since Deidara was a first year he'd be an equal battle partner to Gaara who is at the top of his class. And Sasori wanted to join us too and he even said he'd go easy. Well in the end Gaara was put in the hospital for a month after losing horrible to Deidara and Sakura won her fight barely and also needed hospital care. Sasori was a bit injured and gave his complements to Sakura but only needed to repair himself a bit. Deidara had a badly broken arm from one of Gaara attacks but wasn't in the hospital more then a week. All and all both the Fire and Wind Towers are just angry because Akatsuki are such powerful fighters even if they are just a Temple branch."

"Oh," I said surprised that even in only his first year Deidara could put a top student out of commission for a month and only come out with a broken arm. As for Sasori I could already tell he was powerful but what surprised me was that he let a first year beat him, perhaps that's why the Fire Tower was angry, they wanted a fair fight not a half assed one.

"Yea," she said "well I'm Ino by the way." She said with an extra sweet smile.

"I'm Jenny," I said and smiled back at her. Okay maybe she wasn't such a bitch and at lest I knew why the Akatsuki are so disliked. They are threatening to the Towers who must think themselves very powerful over the Temples. That must also be why that Tsunade lady had been so cross when putting me with the Akatsuki she knew that in only one year of training I could be more powerful then some of her second or third years. In reality this thought scared me more then it comforted. "And thanks for telling me this."

"Any time," she said "I'm not that strong and I barley passed last year but I'd love to fight you one day." So that was it, she is just afraid of me! She just wants to get on my good side so I don't kick her ass in a month or two! I take back what I said before Ino is a total two-faced bitch!

"And it would be a pleaser to fight you too," I said acting as if I was still fooled by her fake smile. She smiled again stood up and said a quick good bye before speeding off with inhuman speed. "Humph bitch," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**A.N: See Jenny isn't as stupid as you think! She is already thinking like a ninja and doesn't even know it yet! And what's with Itachi was he attempting to flirt? And Deidara why did he get so pissy? And were the hell did Sasori go? All questions will be answered in the next chapter of the Academy!**

**Itachi: Don't be so damatic the bad narration ending is so Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo-Bo **

**A.N: TT**


	9. A Quick Geography Lesson

**A.N: Yea another Academy update. I know this one always gets updated alot faster then the other three but I have a very good explaination! This fic is saved in a laptop which is easyer to get into then the computer in my room. In other words I'm to lazy to go upstairs and turn on my computer. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I dream that the Akatsuki are my man slaves **

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Quick Geography Lesson And The Death Of Physics

No one was home when I got to the dorm. I was pretty happy for the down time too. Itachi had disappeared before I had even saw Ino coming over to me so I had guessed training was over.

I took the bathroom for myself happy to take all the hot water. I was still annoyed with Deidara for turning off my alarm so he could have the cold water. As for Sasori well I had never really seen him go into the bathroom so I wasn't sure if he took showers being a puppet and all, but even if he did I don't think he'd be able to feel the cold water. I'm just guessing over here of course again I really don't know anything but how not to throw a kunai.

I stole Deidara's flat iron since I still didn't have one and came out of the bathroom like an hour later since I am so damn slow with drying my hair. I don't know how Deidara does it since he has more hair then I do!

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. When I walked out Deidara was on his bed huffing his clothing covered in ash and he smelled like something burned. When he looked up he smiled insanely and his eye (the one not covered by a scope) was glazed over as if he was high on something not meant for school grounds.

"Deidara are you alright?" I asked staying near the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm perfectly content," he laughed the grin on his face widening.

"Are you on something?" I murmured raising a brow.

"Only on my art the fleeting wonders of its explosions!" he said getting to his feet. "You should have been there I nearly defeated Sasori too! I was so close for me art to rain supreme hmm! Of only you had been there perhaps I would have won Jen-Chan!"

I couldn't tell if Deidara was angry with me or not; the insanity in his voice and eyes were throwing me off. I stayed silent watching him as he sat back down rolling his shoulders in agitation. He was stressed I could tell now that he had calmed down.

"I'm sorry but I need to start training," I said "and Pein-sama assigned me as Itachi's subordinate so I don't have a choice but to train with him."

"You're spending way to much time with that Uchiha ass hole! His' coldness will rub off on you un!" Deidara yelled. "He doesn't trust in art as you and I do he thinks it's foolish! When in reality he is the fool hmm!"

"It's not my fault!" I screamed back losing my temper "and I like Itachi he's a great teacher and no matter what you say I'm not going to leave from under his care!"

"You could ask Pein-sama to make Sasori your sempai un," he said a little more desperately. "Then we could hang out more hmm."

"But Sasori is your sempai, he already has enough trouble keeping you in line forget both of us," I said putting a hand on my hip. "And like I said before I like Itachi he's cool and I like his no nonsense attitude because he answers my questions without twisting them around on me. That's what I've been wanting since I got onto that damned bus, I just want answers to my questions."

"But Jen-Chaaan," he whined and I held up a hand to shut him up.

"How about we go out later when Sasori gets home?" I asked and he gave me a half smile "but first you need a shower."

When we were ready to leave after some coxing Sasori to come with us we were ready to leave. We put on our high collared robes and hats since it wasn't training time and we were told to wear them when we go out for public affairs. Hidan and his roommate Kakuzu had added themselves to the group when Kakuzu over heard Sasori saying he'd pay for the dinner. I wasn't too happy with having to hang with load mouth Hidan but it didn't seem like they where going to leave anytime soon.

We walked into the rather large Italian restaurant that was across the street from the jade stone Waterfall Temple.

"I sure miss the smell of good food," Hidan said who was from France but took vacations in Italy with his family when he was younger.

"I've been living off fast food the past three days," I said with a smile as we sat ourselves down at an empty table.

"Aw damn it," Hidan grumbled looking at the menu "all the menus are in English."

"What do you think your speaking?" I asked raising a brow.

"Um duh Japanese," he replied sarcastically "the jutsu that keeps this place secret also makes us all speak it but we can't read it unless we know Japanese to begin with. And since I don't know a lot of English do you really think I can read a menu in all English?"

"Ow my head hurts," I mumbled as the realization that I've been speaking a language I didn't know dawned on me.

"Mine's in English too un," Deidara sighed. Only Sasori and me didn't need new menus since Sasori's father was from an English part of Ireland and only spoke to Sasori in English while his mother only spoke to him in only Egyptian, which I found pretty awesome. But then again he really didn't need a menu at all since he didn't need food.

Once we all got our food we started eating well except Sasori Hidan who was promptly slicing his hand open and poring the blood from the fresh wound onto his food and into his wine.

"Hidan would you stop with your retarded rituals just this once?" Kakuzu growled angrily.

"You are a raciest bastard!" Hidan yelled, "I'm expressing my religion so shut the hell up!"

"Feh," Kakuzu muttered pulling down his mask and showing off a mouth that seemed to be sowed up from ear to ear like a male vision of the Black Dollia (sp?). His skin was dark and hard as boiled leather and it seemed that most of his body was stitched up but I couldn't be sure since only his face and hands were visible.

"So um were are you from Kakuzu?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Mongolia," he replied gazing at me with yellow eyes. He had maybe the lightest but most likely the most deviating transformation I'd seen so far. I could tell by his eyes and bone structure that he had been rather handsome but becoming a ninja must have destroyed his looks. Which I found sad since he seems like a really smart guy a bit bitter and perhaps greedy but still smart.

"Wow really?" I asked and he nodded "you know it's funny how there are so many people from all over the world here."

"It's also funny that we all get to an island on a bus but that's just one of the mysteries never to be told," Hidan said.

"I have been wondering about that un," Deidara said tilting him head.

"Why doesn't anyone ever ask about that?" I asked and everyone shrugs. There was a long pause as everyone thinks on the disturbing thought.

After dinner everyone split up. Kakuzu and Hidan being upper classmen (years 5th-6th) they were able to go to the bar. Sasori decided to head back to the dorm. As for Deidara and me we were still to hyper to go to bed it was only nine o'clock after all. We headed to the training grounds, which were nearly disserted of any life forms.

"Can I ask you a few questions hmm?" Deidara asked as we walked by the shore of the pond the only sound being the soft jingle of the bells on our hats.

"Um sure," I replied tilting my head up so I could see his eye from under the straw hat. I could see he was looking away from my gaze.

"What do you think art is un?" he asked locking onto my gaze making me look down bashfully.

"Well," I said, Deidara tilted his head in waiting making the bells chime. "Art can never be finished because there is an infinite amount of correction that could be made. It always says something to the viewer and it's always something different. Two viewers could be seeing the same art but it could mean to different things. I believe art is a representation of life through the eyes of the artist."

"Hmm," Deidara hummed thinking over my words. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting un."

"You were expecting me to say something?" I asked.

"Well I thought you were going to say that art was something you look at and enjoy for a while before it's forgotten or replaced hmm," he explained and I pressed my brows together.

"Why would I say that?" I asked putting a hand to my hip.

"Well you draw un."

"So? That's just the art I'm good at and enjoy it doesn't mean it's perfect or supreme," I explained.

"Your not making any sense un," Deidara sighed looking ahead. "Someone who doesn't believe there art perfection is not a true artist un."

"I didn't know art had a rule book," I said sarcastically and the blond huffed next to me. "How can you say that what I believe is wrong?"

"Since I know for a fact," Deidara replied crossing his arms and I scowled.

"Deidara I thought you wanted to hang out with me not disgust me completely," I said with a low Itachi monotone. I could feel his wall of male ego crumble.

"Sorry un," he sighed "I'm so used to having battles over art with Sasori…"

"Don't worry about it," I said with a shrug and a tiny smile. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes," he said even lower voice, which seemed impossible by Deidara's standers. "Are you taken un?"

"What?"

"I-My…cousin wanted to know since he'd seen us hang out and he thought you were cute un," Deidara said tipping his hat down so his face was shadowed.

"Cousin?" I asked.

"Yea he's from the Earth Tower like the rest of my family un," Deidara said.

"Right well no, I've never had a boyfriend actually," I said with a blush. "Pretty pathetic eh?"

"Don't worry about it I was the same way hmm," he said "I was always really caught up with my art…everyone thought I was crazy un."

"I can't see why," I said sarcastically and he smiled.

"You think I'm crazy hmm?" Deidara stopped and tilted his head to the side. I smiled looking back at him.

"Perhaps a bit," I said teasingly. He smiled his head tilted up a bit. God that's a hot smile, but you have to control yourself Jen, don't say anything like you did with Itachi! "I really lov-like your smile," I added making his grin widen. Nice one Jen you're a flirty beast! "It's really shiny," I said pathetically.

"Alright then," he laughed and I inwardly kicked myself. We walked silently side by side; there was no awkwardness in the air it was just a comfortable silence between…friends? I couldn't be sure what Deidara was thinking. His emotions were like lightning strikes and I never really knew what would hit me next.

I bit my lip looking at Deidara. Could he really like me? Would he ask me out? Will he kiss me later? Did I leave the TV on? All these questions and more ran through my impulsive mind in less then three point five seconds. That my friend is a new record.

Okay so it happens that nothing I had thought of really happened, except I had left the TV on. We just headed back to the dorm having a bit of small talk. When Deidara finally found his keys and opened the door Sasori was sitting on a plastic mat on the floor…um polishing a human head. Well it looked like a human head kind of.

"Oh hey guys," he said looking up at us. Then uninterested in our response dipped a rag in a purple colored liquid and rubbed it into the surface of the head.

"Don't ask," Deidara said taking off his robes "just don't drink it okay?" I nodded watching Sasori for a moment before also stripping off the black robe.

I quickly went to bed and curled up while Deidara and Sasori whispered about the day's training. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the start of a art argument. And the last thing I recall thinking about was Kakuzu.


	10. Sundays are Dangerous!

**A.N: This one goes to my friend Katie who I promised would be in the story. And like she told me I'm putting some Sasuke in it, but she never told me how stupid he was allowed to be. Hee hee hee! This is a bit of a crack chapter showing the dangers of the weekends at the Academy.**

**disclaimer: I don't oun Naruto okay?**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sundays Are Dangerous!

September seemed to fly by in blur. Itachi was still a bit of a mystery but was a better sempai then I could hope for. I could easily make about three shadow clones in one sitting and could transform into all the members of the Akatsuki and Loren. Whom I was hanging out with today at her dorm, I had easily snuck in by posing as Gaara.

"Hum I have to meet up with Konan tomorrow," I mused suddenly remembering as we sat in front of Sasori's 'barrowed' laptop watching Death Note.

"Oh for what?" Loren asked pausing the video.

"She said she'll help me with a new Jutsu," I said. "Anyways did your throwing stars come in yet?"

"Oh yeah! They came in yesterday from the ironsmith," she said cheerfully jumping off her bed and going to the tiny closet her larger dorm had. She took out a metal box with the Wind Tower insignia on it and put it on my lap. "There are exactly one hundred of them which is not a lot but I'm going to put charka strings on them so I can pull them back to me."

"That's pretty sweet," I said opening the box and pulling out the five-pointed custom shuriken that were identical to her star shaped earrings.

"But enough about school," she said quickly. "How's _Deidara_?" she asked with emphasis on his name.

"He's just my friend Loren," I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever," she groaned annoyed "what about Itachi?"

"What about him?"

"Does he like you?" she pressed.

"How should I know?" I asked putting the star back into the box. "He's my sempai and I'm his subordinate and that's all our relationship is. We don't even hang out."

"You sound more and more like that Pein guy everyday," she grumbled crossing her arms. "He's brain washing you Jen."

"Don't say that," I snapped and she glared at me. "He's like our father I guess. He's stricter Itachi but I want to think he's good because I'm going to start summoning lessons with him the day after I meet with Konan."

-Flashback-

I was pulling kunai out of the chest of a wooden dummy not realizing that Itachi was no longer behind me. It took me a second to realize that the charka signature was totally off. Give me a break I failed in reading charka.

I spun around and saw that Pein-sama was there! I mean really who knew? The guy never sees the light of day so I was rather surprised.

"Pein-sama," I greeted giving a low bow.

"I'm just here to give a message," he replied as I straightened. "The day after you meet with Konan come find me in the upstairs meeting room at noon. I will begin teaching you summoning there." He then brought his left hand into a quick hand seal and was gone in a puff of purple smoke. I blinked as he disappeared because he hadn't even waited for me to reply. I guess it was more of an order then a request.

"Um of coarse?" I murmured.

-End flashback-

"Wow really?" Loren cooed "they don't teach that until next year here."

"The Akatsuki have a very different teaching methods," I said with a smile. "I'm really existed too Sasori said that Pein doesn't usually choose students out like this."

"Oh?" she blinked and I shook my head. "Well he must see something in you then."

"Maybe but I don't get what," I said. "The others are all better fighters then me."

"Well they are more advanced in there studies," Loren said.

"Loren must you allow her into my room?" asked a voice from the doorway. The red head had his arms crossed and was staring at us his eyes extra narrow.

"Gaara must you always be a stick in the mud?" Loren grumbled "She's my friend I can't just stop hanging with her because she's in the Akatsuki." Gaara's nose twitched.

"Can't you 'hang out' in her dorm?" he monotones and I began wonder if he took lessons from Itachi."

"No, it's harder to sneak into the Temple since I'm still having a hard time with transformation jutsu." Gaara's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, we have tried."

"Morons," he grumbled getting to the sofa and picking up the bible from the table. We both stared at him. "What?"

"I didn't think you read the bible," Loren said.

"I don't," he said pulling out a DVD of Nightmare on Elm Street. "But Temari is always taking my movies thinking I'll go crazy and kill everybody…"

"Has that happened before?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not," he said and popped the horror movie into the DVD player.

"Gaara," Loren said with a smile and he looked up from the TV. "I love you."

"Hn," Gaara muttered turning the volume up on the TV. I rolled my eyes at my friend who was smiling at her roommate. Don't worry everyone she dose this to all her guy friends, it seems Gaara had already gotten use to her madness.

-Mean while-

"Sasori no Danna," Deidara burst into the dorm. "Have you seen Jen-Chan un?"

"Do you have attachment issues?" Sasori grumbled ripping through the dresser.

"I wasn't close with my mother…Um Sasori what are you doing un?" Deidara blinked as his master continued to trash the dorm.

"My laptop I can't find it!" he growled.

"And your asking me if I have attachment issues hmm," Deidara mumbled.

"Shut up you," Sasori roared.

-Back to Wind Tower-

"I feel a disruption in the force," I murmured turning off the laptop.

"What?" Loren asked looking at me.

"I should go," I said "I think Sasori just found out his computer is gone." I said and she raised a brow. "Do not question me!"

"Alright I'll see you Jen," she laughed and I smiled.

"Transformation Jutsu!" I said puffing in white smoke and taking the form of a Wind Student. "Bye Loren see you Gaara!" I said heading out of the room.

"Don't come back," Gaara growled as Loren waved.

I ran out of the Tower as quickly as I could with the laptop under my arm. Halfway back to the Temple I changed back and headed in to meet my gruesome fate. I slowly opened the door to the dorm and looked in. Everything was a mess. Clothes, sheets, clay, and puppet parts littered the floor and an angered puppet had the cable that came out of his torso whipping around poison hitting the walls.

"Sasori?" I squeaked walking in "Don't worry I just barrowed your computer."

"What?" he snapped stopping his rampage for a moment.

"Jen-Chan run un!" cried Deidara from the bathroom. Both Sasori and me ignored him. Sasori himself had ripped his shirt right off the cable snaked around his body and his blade wings out stretched.

"Me and Loren were just watching youtube," I said "I would have told you but I couldn't find you."

"Oh," Sasori said looking at me blankly. "Well give it back I need to check my email," he grumbled snatching his beloved laptop.

"Who do you talk to all the time on that?" I asked and he looked at me.

"My parents," he said "they are ninja too so I always worry if they are alright."

"You worry?" I asked but he had turned away and was now sitting on the sharp cable that had looped its self into a make shift chair. We had forgotten about Deidara who had slammed the door so hard trying to get away from the murderous Sasori he jammed the door closed. We only noticed him when we heard an explosion and the door had been blown off its hinges.

"Not again!" Sasori yelled and Deidara stumbled dizzily out of the bathroom. I shook my head knowing I'd be the one stuck with the cleaning while Sasori would fix the door and Deidara would be knocked out from the beating he was going to get from his master. This happened about two weeks ago when Deidara slammed the door to hard because he was being pissy for having lost (again) to Sasori in a duel.

Two hours later when the whole dorm was cleaned up I took the wet cloth from Deidara's forehead were a nasty black and blue had been placed from a good pimp slap by Sasori's cable.

"Your so abusive Sasori," I said with a smile.

"The brat disserves it," he grumbled typing away.

"Aw you know you care about him," I said and he snorted.

"Jen-Chan I'm a puppet I can't feel," he said.

"Part of you is human," I said and he stayed silent. "You care about me and Deidara like siblings and you even said yourself that you worry about your parents. That in itself is contradicting what you just said."

"Your clever," Sasori sighs "like Deidara but you not impulsive like him which is good. I'm thankful you're around Jen-Chan you keep him grounded, something that air head desperately needs."

"Really?" I asked. "I always thought I was the one needing grounding."

"If you speak the truth then I'd have gone mad already," he said and I laughed softly. I went to the bathroom and ran the cloth over cold water before going back and placing the damp cloth back on Deidara's forehead. He twitched from the cool water but soon became calm again. I tilted my head looking at him. "And one other thing," Sasori said making me turn to look at him "never take my laptop without informing me or next time Deidara may die." I burst into the giggles and Sasori just looked at me blankly. "I'm serious," he said and I smirked.

"Of course," I snorted fighting back my laughing fit. "I think I'm going to go out on the training field," I said shortly.

"Alright just be careful," Sasori ordered and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright sure," I said and headed quickly out the door grabbing my cloak and hat. A shut the door behind me getting an arm through the robe then the other and lastly my hat that I had been holding by my teeth. I headed down the steps waving at Zetsu who was sitting on the top step then down the streets of campus.

There weren't many ninja on the training grounds. Only a few Tower students were out, training for there beginning of the month exam. They had one every month after September so they could get less crowded, so I wasn't surprised to see Ino out since she was on the chopping block. What did surprise me was that she wasn't training and that she was part of a group of girls who were also not training.

Curious I came over standing outside the group of girls. In the middle of the group was that black haired kid who looked a little like Itachi but looked more like a cheep Disney channel actor. I rolled my eyes finding that all the girls around me were drooling like dogs. I can't say the kid wasn't cute but he wasn't handsome like Sasori any of the other good looking Akatsuki boys. He seemed like a kid and unlike the Akatsuki seemed very young even if he was the same age as Deidara.

"Hey what are you doing here?" someone asked making me snap up from my daydreams. I glanced to my left were Sakura was glaring at me. "What you like Sasuke-kun too? Well get to the back of the line!" she growled at me.

"Ew no!" I laughed and she looked blankly at me "My sempai Itachi is ten times as handsome and my roommates are good looking too. I have no need for that junky eye candy when I live with better."

"Itachi?" I heard a male voice say and I looked to Sasuke who was now growling like a wolf. "Your student of Uchiha Itachi?"

"Um yea," I said and all the mostly Tower girls stared at me. "What's it to you?"

"He is my brother," he said "and one day I'll kill him."

"Have fun trying," I laughed remembering my beating at the beginning of the year. I'm sure the elder Uchiha wasn't even trying to hurt me. Sasuke glared at me as I laughed off his comments. I put a hand on my hip and looked at him with a smirk the bells on my hat jingle softly. "Why would you want to kill Itachi anyways?"

"He killed my dog," Sasuke growled and I raised a brow. "And he takes all the glory when we get home even if he is part of the Akatsuki. I'm ignored though I am in the element tower of the Uchiha family! I must get stronger so one day I can kill him and then I'll be the greatest ninja in the world!"

"Are all Fire Tower students so dim?" I growled, "By killing your brother it doesn't make you a better ninja!"

"Jenny," said a voice from behind me. I jumped backwards quickly landing next to Itachi. The two brothers had a stare down before the elder spoke. "Why do you argue with by foolish brother?"

"Sempai what he says makes little sense I only wish to enlighten your brother," I said quickly. I've been learning Akatsuki code talk from Sasori. It makes you sound a lot smarter and like you know what you're talking about in front of enemies. So the translation for what I just said would be, 'Itachi this kid is a retard and I want to beat some sense into him.'

"Don't bother he isn't worth your energy," he said glancing at me with Sharingan eyes. I avoided his gaze. Translation: 'Maybe later.'

"Yes, sempai," I muttered but smirked. Translation: 'Tag team his ass?'

"Good," he muttered with a slight nod. Translation: 'Of course.' We both turned away from the group of girls and Sasuke and started walking away dramatically our clocks being blown into ripples by a soft wind.

"So he wants to kill you eh?" I asked going back to normal human talk.

"Yea," Itachi shrugged.

"And you don't do anything about it?" I asked rising a brow.

"It's a lot more fun to make him think I hate him," Itachi replied not a hint of emotion touched his face.

"You are bad," I laughed. We stopped seeing as someone had gone in our path. It was a Fire Tower girl with dirty blond hair and round brown eye. She had a kunai in hand and was standing in a defensive position.

"Take back what you said about Sasuke-kun!" she growled. I looked at Itachi his gaze was far off over the head of the girl.

"You take care of her Jen-Chan," he ordered and flashed away to some tree some were to watch. I nodded and looked back at the girl.

"Right then," I said with a smile. I grab a kunai from the sleeve of my clock still hiding my hands.

"Take it back!" the girl yelled running at me. She jumped a few feet from me attempting to land a kick. I jumped back and our kunai clashed. I wasn't afraid to fight I could stand my ground. We jumped back from each other I stood with my hands down the kunai hidden again. She stood out in defense again her legs apart and arms out with the throwing knife held horizontally.

"What do I have to take back?" I asked and she scowled. "Just because I think he's a bit foolish I'm attacked?"

"I'd die for Sasuke," she said.

"So would the rest of the Fire Tower girls," I said softly "but would he die for you?" I saw the surprise in her face and tilted my head to the side when she said nothing. "I thought not." I tipped my hat and disappeared to go find Itachi.

"You did not fight her," Itachi said as I landed on a branch next to him

"I didn't find a need to," I said leaning on the trunk of the tree. We sat silently for a few moments glancing at each other once and a while.

"I see," he murmured and I half smiled sleepily.

When I woke up I was in my bed and it was nearly dusk. Sasori and Deidara were still up, Sasori working on his poison mixes and Deidara reading a bird anatomy book.

"How'd I get here?" I asked groggily sitting up.

"Itachi-san brought you over he said you fell asleep in the tree you two were sitting in," Sasori replied.

"Oh," I muttered leaning back on my pillow. "I almost got killed nearly three times today."

"Sundays are very dangerous un," Deidara chuckled rubbing the nasty back and blue that was still on his forehead.

* * *

**A.N: Read and Review!!!!**


	11. Scrolls of the Four Dragon Kings

**A.N: Okay the Four Dragon Kings in this story are basied on the ones of Chiness Mythology with my own little twists. I havn't really studyed on the ledgend but I think I jhave enough to also be able to make up my own stuff. Okay and anyway I know I'm really flying with this story but I have no schoo for all this week so I'm going to try to get as many chapters in the other fics as I can. And be sure to review!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the Four Dragon Kings **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Scrolls of the Four Dragon Kings

The Monday was going by very very slow. The Morning Meet felt like forever as I waited for Pein-sama to just shut up.

"Jen-Chan," Sasori tapped my shoulder. I looked and everyone had their hands clasped in the Ram hand seal. They were all also looked at me waiting.

"Oh sorry," I said bringing my hands together blushing. I heard a few chuckles perhaps belonging to Hidan or Tobi.

"Pay more attention next time," Pein said before going on about some tournament or something. Wait a what? "You will in tag team matches, I'll be choosing your partners for the tournament. You will be graded on your performance and anything under a seventy-five will be considered failure. No one will be sent home if they fail but this will tell me if you are even worthy of more training. This may even influence the student cuts for the end of the year." He said and my eyes widened hearing the stacks of this test.

"When did you say this event would take place?" Itachi asked knowing I hadn't been paying attention up until now.

"The twentieth," Pein said quickly "alright everyone get out of my sight." Everyone made a quick bow and headed for the stairs. Glad it was all over I headed quickly to the dorm so I could get rid of the cloak and hat. I tied my hair into a braid and put in my contact lenses which I had gotten at the hospital about a week ago sense training with glasses on had become a pain in the ass.

I checked the clock and smiled. It was nearly noon and it would be best if I got to the Room of Dawns before Konan. So I just walked across the hall and was surprised Konan had been way earlier then me. Figures.

"What's this?" I asked sitting down next to her at the table. There were four scrolls in front of her each having a different colored seal on it. The white scroll pointing to the west, the red to the south, the blue to the east, and the black scroll pointed to the north.

"The four Dragon Kings," she said. "Each represents the four elements and the cosmic directions. Itachi has noted to me that your chakra is very neutral not really choosing one element to be associated with."

"Really? Well that's pretty cool," I stated not seeing what was so great about neutral chakra.

"Cool?" she laughed softly "It's amazing and very rare, you have the potential to learn whatever jutsu you want with out your body rejecting it." My eyes widened a bit hearing this news. "Anyway I've already set up the scrolls now all you have to do is draw the form you wish to take in blood."

"Wait a second you set up a scroll for summoning but you want me to set up a transformation drawing over the jutsu?" I asked thinking over the amazing amount of chakra that was going to be needed.

"Yes." She said with a small smile "I, Itachi, and Pein-sama believe you have the potential. You have amazing skill in transformation and an eye for detail. To do this you'll need to make a pledge to the Dragon Kings but you must also draw them on the scrolls with your blood. I'd suggest you do so in Hidan and Kakuzu's room since they have an area for such messy work thanks to Hidan's rituals. Then tomorrow Pein and I will teach you how to summon the dragons and take their form."

"I-I'm honored," I stammered looking back at Konan. She smiled at me and I wondered if I'd become as beautiful as her one day.

"I'm sure," she said "now let's go you must draw the dragons in soon."

"I'll need to do some research on how to draw them," I said.

"Pick a few books from the shelf I'm sure they have dragons in there," Konan said pointing to the large bookcase on the side of the room.

"Yes," I nodded hurrying over to the books and quickly picked out a few I liked. "Do you have dip pens?"

"Yes, I 'barrowed' some from a fifth year Fire Student," she said with an extra charming smile.

"Of course," I laughed fallowing her down the hall to the undead boy's room. Konan knocked three times, a few loud curses were heard before Hidan answered the door.

"What?" he growled blood trickling down his lip. "I was praising Jashin-sama!"

"Sorry Hidan-kun but we need your ritual area for a few hours," Konan said but Hidan didn't move from the door. "It's orders from Pein-sama."

"Damn that Pein," he grumbled moving out of the way so we could enter the room.

The dorm looked like it was split down the middle. One side was neat and rather plain with white walls and a made bed next to the left wall. The other side had been painted black with an unmade with blood spots in the mattress. On what I guessed was Hidan's side of the room there was a sunken in part of the floor in black tile with a symbol of an upside down triangle inside a circle in red tile. There was also two shower drains in the corners of the area.

"There will be a lot of blood spilt so Pein-sama thought it would be best if you did your drawings in this area," Konan explained leading me to the middle of the tiled area.

"Humph," Hidan grumbled, "I'll be watching TV."

Konan shook her head smiling and knelt down putting the scrolls in the same configuration as before and putting down an empty wooden bowl. I sat down next to her and waited for her orders.

"Take out a kunai and slash your non-drawing hand then fill this bowl," she ordered and I nodded taking out a knife from my weapons pouch. I pressed the knife to the skin of my palm let out a breath and slashed it open. The blood poured out and dripped into the bowl. I squeezed my wrist hard making the wound open more so the blood will come faster. "Alright," Konan said when the bowl was about halfway full and she bandaged my wound. "If you begin to run low make a new cut. Once Kakuzu gets here he can stitch up the worst of your wounds," she said getting to her feet "I'll come back in an hour to check your progress and make sure your as detailed as you can get then once your finished write your name at the bottom of the scrolls."

"Yes, Konan-Chan," I replied bowing my head ignoring the pain in my hand. She nodded and left the room. I looked to the scrolls and took the white one first and opened the seal. I unfurled the scroll and looked at the writing. It was first written in what looked like Chinese or Japanese then in English. I read the name at the top of the English translation. "Ao Run Dragon King of the West Sea," I murmured and saw that the Earth Tower symbol was next to it. "Must be the earth element then," I mumbled and opened one of the Asian Art books. I found an oil painting to spring board off and dipped the pen into the bowl of my blood and began.

The ending result for Ao Run was a bulky but strong dragon. His snout short and full of small pointed teeth and along his long back tall spins, his rack was based off ram horns and his main and tail tipping feathers were very short. I was just finishing up with Ao Run's scales as Kakuzu walked in glanced at me then sat down next to Hidan watching The Price Is Right.

The next dragon I picked was Ao Guang of the East Sea then Ao Shun of the North Sea and lastly Ao Qin of the South Sea. All together it took me six hours to complete and I could guess nearly three quarts of blood was used. I was so tiered and weak I couldn't even feel Kakuzu stitching up my five wounds. Consisting of my left hand left upper arm and both of my thighs.

"All right girl," he said making me open my eyes half way. "I'll take you back to your dorm so you can rest. You get one of your boy friends to get you food and lots of water if your fed properly your chakra levels should be back to normal by tomorrow morning." I nodded sleepily as he picked me up bridle style and picking up my scrolls with a tentacle coming from his forearm.

"See you later kiddo," Hidan said amazingly polite as Kakuzu and me left the dorm.

The next thing I knew the smoky warmth of Kakuzu's chest was gone and I was curled up in my bed. I glanced around and saw they he was near the door talking with Sasori and Deidara. Both of them looked a bit worried, Deidara more so. On my bed table my four scrolls had been placed and I smiled weakly proud of my work.

"So yea she should be fine by morning," Kakuzu stated before bidding fair well and leaving.

"Jen-Chan un," Deidara whispered kneeling down next to my bedside. "Are you alright yeah?"

"I feel really tired," I said looking at him and absolutely loving the look on his face. His visible eye was wide and shiny and I could clearly see the silvery blue ring around the abnormally large pulp. Deidara's lips naturally curved upward and mouth parted slightly. "I've got to be dreaming," I sighed closing my eyes.

* * *

(3ed Person)

"What is she talking about un?" Deidara asked looking back at Sasori. Sasori crossed his arms and shrugged. "You know," the blond grumbled getting to his feet.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," the red head said giving a smirk that said he obviously did.

"Danna!" Deidara whined but the puppet master said nothing.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Spirit Realm-

"Hmm brothers blood has been spilt in our honor," Ao Run the white dragon king said.

"Yes, I feel the same," said Ao Shun twisting his whiskers. "Who is this human Ao Qin?"

"A Shinobi I believe," the eldest dragon brother replied. The other three Kings hummed in reply. "I've never smelt so much blood given to us for just summoning however."

"Hmm A new jutsu perhaps," grunted Ao Run swishing his tail.

"Perhaps," the other three agreed.

"It is odd," Ao Guang finely said being the most soft-spoken of the four. "This Shinobi is rather odd."

"Please do not speak in riddles Ao Guang nee-san," Ao Qin growled baring his teeth at the youngest brother.

"I was only thinking it odd that I feel no strong element in her chakra," Ao Guang muttered rolling his eyes at the hotheaded brother. The four royal brothers all hummed in unison.

"Well whoever this ninja is we will be meeting with him soon," Ao Qin said finally ending the conversation.

* * *

-Back at the Academy-

"I'm hungry," I said sitting up about two hours later. Deidara was the only one in the room watching TV.

"Sasori went out to get you something un," he said flipping through the channels.

"Did you see my drawings," I asked.

"Yes, they are very nice," he mused, "even if it's not art hmm."

"What if I told you what you did wasn't art?" I asked getting annoyed with his hard headedness. He gave a very wide grin and looked at me his eye a bit wide.

"I might have to kill you hum," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm so scared," I said sarcastically as my empty stomach knotted painfully making me grown.

"You all right un?" he asked his eye wide now in worry. I half smiled and nodded even though it felt like my rib cage was going to rip apart. "Hmm just tell me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay Deidara," I said and closed my eyes just as the door clicked open.

"Deidara check her forehead for me," I heard Sasori's voice.

"You didn't get a thermometer hmm?" the blond grumbled getting up and padding to my bedside.

"I forgot," Sasori replied simply pulling out something from a paper bag. I felt Deidara's hand cup my forehead the lips moving uncomfortably on my skin.

"She's fine," he said, "starving but fine un." I opened my eyes and snatched the bag of fast food from Sasori and stuffed it in my face because you know that's just so classy. "See I told you she's starving."

"She also bit my arm off," Sasori said blinking a few times.

"Don't look so surprised," I chuckled between bits. Deidara smirked while Sasori rubbed his arm carefully. "I'm dangerous!"

"Feh your about as dangerous as a kitten wearing mittens," my best friend giggled from the door frame making the three of us look.

"Loren!" I smiled.

"You all right?" she asked walking over to my bedside.

"Yea I'm okay," I sighed while my roommates stared at her "just hungry." I stuffed more French fries in my mouth.

"When aren't you hungry?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm hungrier then usual," I said with a blush.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked Loren but she just ignored him. "Hey girl…" he said touching Loren's shoulder.

"What do you want?" she spun around growling demonically.

"I uh… nothing," Sasori blinked.

"Good," she whispered before turning back to me. "So what happened? I'll kick Itachi's ass if he hurt you again."

"No, I was doing my scrolls see there on the night table," I said and she picked it up and opened the dried scroll. "It's in blood so that's why I don't feel so well."

"Wow Jen but really did you have to do them all at once?" she asked looking at the detail.

"Yes," I said in an unsure voice but Deidara and Sasori nodded quickly watching my friend fearfully. "I mean yes, of course or the jutsu wouldn't have come out correctly."

"Oh okay well I just wanted to check up on you since you left yesterday in such a rush yesterday.

"Yea well it's a good thing since Deidara might have been killed if I hadn't gotten there in time." I heard Deidara mumble something like "little pain in the ass un," but I smiled anyway.

"What did you say Blondie?" Loren growled.

"Nothing un," Deidara said quickly his hands rose defensively.

"Well I'd better go my test is on Thursday," she said "do you think you could stop by to watch me fight?"

"Sure thing," I replied with a nod and she smiled at me.

"See you around then," Loren said tilting her head so her star shaped earrings shinned in the light.

"Bye," I said as she turned to leave. When the door clicked shut I looked to my roommates who were still watching the door for any movement. "I think she likes you two."

Sasori and Deidara fell backward as I laughed.

* * *

**A.N: If you were wondering. Yes, my best friend is this crazy in real life **


	12. Out of Body Experience

**A.N: Woo hey everybody. This chapter is a bit angsty so be warned. You know how sometimes you don't see how much people really care about you or how much you care for another person until something bad happens? This is kind of what this chapter is all about. **

**Anyway in other news for the people who want to know the date for'Curse of Curves' the sequel of 'Be My Bad Boy' its going to be relesed the 7th. **

**And lastly please check out my good friend Mellos-In-My-Closet and her brand new fan fiction 'Stud Lee.' For those of you who like 'The Academy' you'll love 'Stud Lee.' It's about Rock Lee who moves from Southern California to New York City and must try to survive life with his rather emberressing adptive father Guy. Making friends with the gothed out Sand Siblings and the radical art group called the Akatsuki. Oh and lets not forget his rather akward love life. 'Stud Lee' is modern, angsty, humorous and very different. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: An Out of Body Experience and Akatsuki Brotherhood

"Eh you want me to do what again?" I asked looking at the earth dragon scroll.

"I've told you five times already," Pein said annoyed "It's tiger, dragon, ox, then boar hand seals then call out 'spirit transformation jutsu' then the name of the dragon."

"You know that sounds like something from Power Rangers right?" I said raising a brow at him and Itachi glared at me from behind Pein. "Right hand seals..." I clasped my hands together in the seal of the tiger then did the rest not as quickly as it would have been but I wanted to be sure I did it correctly. Then with both hands I opened the scroll pulling the two ends apart so the drawing faced outward. "Spirit Transformation Jutsu: Ao Run!" I said releasing chakra into the paper. The dried blood changed into a soft yellow light blinding me and perhaps Pein, Itachi, and Konan who were standing a few yards away.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself on dark cool earth. Looking around I found myself on a small island floating in dark space.

"This is the Shinobi?" a voice asked. It was deep and a bit scratchy like Kisame's. "Looks more like a little girl to me." I looked up and four giant serpent-like heads with long whipping whiskers and lovely manes of feather or fur.

"That would be because she is a little girl Ao Run," said the light blue and lavender scaled head. Its head was of that of a camel with fleshy lips and small white eyes. "Don't be stupid."

The ivory colored serpent head hissed and snapped at the blue one with short jaws and small teeth. "Don't call me stupid," snapped the scratchy voice of the white dragon.

"Stop it both of you," said a small child-like voice "your frightening her."

"Anyway who are you girl?" a fourth voice said as a red serpent head came very close an over-sized wooden pipe hung from his lips.

"J-Jenny," I squeaked trying to lean away from the giant nose that was nearly touching my own. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the red dragon chuckled but his mouth didn't move around the pipe. "Hmm the world has changed a lot when anyone can not guess my name. I little girl am Ao Qin and these are my brothers."

"You're the Dragon Kings?"

"Obviously," said the blue dragon that I guessed was Ao Shin the water dragon. "Anyway what do you want with us Shinobi?"

"Um well it's kind of a jutsu that my mentors and me have been working on," I murmured. I'm not usually so meek looking but these were spirits each that were at lest a hundred feet tall from the shoulders up! You'd crap your pants too!

"A summoning?" asked Ao Qin tilting his head to the side.

"Kind of," I said "but I take the form of you guys."

The eldest king snorted, "A summoning transformation?"

"That's mock-foolery," growled Ao Run pulling his lips up from over his teeth. "I say we just eat her now and be done with it." The others hummed as if thinking it over.

"I vote no," said the black dragon that must have been Ao Guang. He had a long mane of feathers around his face and down his neck. He had soft angular brown eyes that oddly stood out from his glossy black scales.

"I also vote no," said Ao Shin "just to piss Ao Run off." The white dragon growled furiously and looked to Ao Qin.

"Hmm let her speak," said the eldest and I sighed with relief and stood up gaining a bit of confidence.

"Well for what I know the summoning will a low me to take your forms and posses your powers," I said and bit the corner of my lip "with a price of course. Your spirit would need to take up room in my mind making me lose some of my memories."

"Exactly how much?" asked the red dragon.

"I'm not sure," I said "but I'm sure enough to really mess me up for a while." The dragons hummed and glanced at each other.

"Alright we except your offer and your gifts of blood and mind," Ao Qin stated with a slight nod and a puff of his pipe.

"Goodie," I said not thrilled about the memory loss I was going to get but it is way better then being ripped limb from limb by four dragons.

"But for now you rest, your visit here has drained your chakra," said the soft voice of the youngest dragon.

"Jeez how many times am I going to end up in the hospital wing this year?" I muttered to myself as the seen darkened and my vision blurred.

* * *

"Err," I grumbled cracking my eyes open. "Wha-Ahh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as to there was a large blue eye and a yellow mane of hair only inches from my face.

"Jen-chan calm down it's just me un," said a low voice that I recognized as Deidara's. As my vision cleared the pieces of blue, yellow, and tan that made up Deidara's face also cleared. He had leaned back away from my face and I was able to take him in, in detail. His hair was in the ridicules ponytail that he only wore while fighting and his face was scratched and covered in soot. For some odd reason his bangs were flying around as if he were being hit by a fan and I could see his scope that was hooked into the skin over his left eye.

"Whatever you do don't scream and don't look down hmm," he said and stood up onto…wait what was on anyway? I shifted my hand that felt like it weighed ten tons and carefully touched the cool surface. It was malleable and a bit damp.

"Were am I?" I coughed my voice raspy and my throat swore from screaming so hard.

"Heading to the hospital un, you should relax whatever happened to you in training it sucked a lot of chakra," he said looking down and me and I just blinked tiredly.

"I'm such a weakling," I whispered but my voice was drowned out by the wind.

* * *

I don't remember much after that, but when I opened my eyes again I was lying in a bed with a few IV needles in my arm and a healing scroll stretched over my forehead.

"Ah your awake," said a voice I recognized as being Sakura's. Why she was always my medic I would never understand. I made a small sound in reply. I couldn't see her because of the scroll in my view. "Freshmen like you are always coming in because of jutsu backup," she said, "you have to be careful how much chakra you use or you'll end up in here a lot."

I really wanted to tell her off but my mind didn't feel like getting angry and my mouth couldn't seem to form words. I just made a low grumble to show my dislike of her words.

"Seems that you got stuck in an odd genjustu or rather a total chakra removal then replacement which is rather…strange," she said, "it seemed to have broken some receptors in your brain."

Brain damage? I wanted to scream but again I could only muster a moan, damned dragons, damn Akatsuki. Anger flushed within me to an uncontrollable amount and I finally screamed and trashed in the bed much to Sakura's surprise.

"Ah Jenny calm down," she yelped trying to hold me down. I ripped the scroll from off my face and sat up my eyes wide and filled with tears. "Calm down," Sakura said again rubbing my arm carefully. "Its okay your alright, we still don't know how bad the breakage is and when we find out its very easy to fix," she added giving me a smile. I could see she was being true to me and I could see she really cared and that made my emotions totally flip. I began to cry and really hard too. I leaned on the medic nin's shoulder and cried, she rubbed my shoulder tenderly. "There," she murmured, "would you like to see your teammates they are awfully worried about you."

I nodded slowly rubbing the tears from my eyes that felt oddly ruff. Sakura smiled again and left while I continued to rub the skin under my eyes.

Soon most of the Akatsuki, Loren, and Gaara were in my room. I smiled seeing Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi and even Hidan had come to visit. The only two missing were Pein and Konan.

Loren put some flowers on my bedside table and smiled at me and I smiled back. "It's good to see your okay," she said. "Your going to worry me to an early grave you know that?" I just blinked still rubbing my eye.

"Hey this hospital care is getting expensive so be more careful," Kakuzu muffled from behind his mask.

"Huff your such an annoying bastard Kakuzu," Hidan grumbled. "By the way I sacrificed a lamb to be sure you'd be okay Jen-Chan."

I nearly rolled my eyes at that. Poor lamb.

"Ah Zetsu-san can we go now?" Tobi asked and I heard some yelling from Deidara.

"Shut it Deidara," said the darker half of Zetsu.

"Let me just give Jen-Chan her gift," said the gentlemen half. The plant ninja walked over to me and place a Venus flytrap on the end table. "From us and Tobi too." I smiled at Zetsu but his expression didn't change.

As my friends began to leave I glanced at the now full end table. There was the flowerpot from Loren, the Venus flytrap I decided to call Jeff from Zetsu and Tobi, a scale from Kisame's sword that had been strung on a chain from of course Kisame. Another necklace of Hidan's religious symbol from Hidan and Kakuzu since Kakuzu either didn't know what to get me or was too cheap to buy me anything. Either way I didn't mind since he came to see me anyway no matter how troublesome. Gaara had gotten me a pair of earrings with little chibi raccoons on them, which I found odd but cute. Sasori had given a small puppet that he told me to practice with even if I wasn't a puppeteer, but I guess it would be good for chakra training. Itachi had given me a slight tilt of his head and patted my own head in approval.

Deidara was the last to give a gift and well…

"Watch this Jen-Chan it will be a great expression of art un," he said throwing a small butterfly into the air. "Katsu!" he said and the butterfly exploded inside the hospital room lighting the curtains on fire and getting Deidara kicked out.

Looking everything over I realized how much the Akatsuki boys cared about each other and me. Sure they bickered with each other but don't all families do that? I thought about this as I put on my two necklaces and the little raccoon earrings and playing with the little puppet that had a striking resemblance to Sasori.

"You've been mute all day," said Sasori who was again the one picked to watch me over night.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," I said quickly rubbing the now itchy skin under my eyes.

* * *

**A.N: Read and please Review!**


	13. The Puppet Master's Heart

**A.N) If you couldn't tell this fan fic is going to be really really long since I'm planning to do this full school year then the next 6 coming school years also it's going to be a big project but I'm sure I'll be working on the second one around middle of this next coming winter. Anyway I wanted to give a whole chapter just on the misterious Sasori so here he is with lucky chapter 13! Rather fitting don't you think? Well read and review!**

**disclamer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Puppet Master's Heart

The next day I woke up surprisingly early to find Sasori sleeping peacefully in his chair. I was nice watching him sleep, seeing him so venerable and so content with whatever dreams a puppet may get if a puppet dreamed at all. I brushed the silver pendent Hidan had given me that sat on my breastbone. The pendent didn't mean to me what it did to the silver haired man but it was nice to know that we were friendly with each other at lest.

Sasori's fingers twitched and he rolled open his eyes like an old fashioned doll would when you tilted it vertically. Which I may add is a tad creepy.

"Up already?" he asked and I nodded. "Hmm," he said pressing his brows together and getting to his feet. He walked over to me as I watched him quizzically, he leaned in a bit and I heard his hallow body rattle. I felt a smooth finger touch under my eye and then move down my cheek. I blinked at him the air caught in my lungs. "Your eyes…" he murmured "…you've got scales under your eyes."

"What?" I blinked the romantic moment totally ruined by those odd words. He leaned in closer and my cheeked blushed as he inspected my skin. "Are you sure it's not just a pimple?" I blurted and he raised a brow.

"I'm sure," he muttered still not realizing that he was leaning only inches over me, perhaps he just didn't care. "There gold scales," he said again running going over the skin with his fingers as if trying in vain to feel it.

"Can I see?" I asked trying to get his intoxicating smell of wood and leaves out of my system.

"Uh huh," he said walking away and looking through a few cupboards before finding a hand mirror. He gave it to me and sat down at the end of my bed careful not to squish my feet.

I looked into the mirror and at first saw only myself but after a moment I noticed the off coloring under my eyes. I leaned into the mirror and touched the hard but smooth scales that had seemed to grow in over night. There were five golden scales under each eye as big as your pinky nail.

"That's odd," I muttered "this must be from my agreement with the Dragon Kings."

"I guess so," Sasori said looking at me with an unsurprised gaze.

"You don't seem at all amazed," I said a little annoyed with his dull reaction.

"I'm a puppet, our roommate has working mouths on his palms, Zetsu is a plant man with a split personality, Kisame looks strikingly similar to a shark, Hidan is immortal, and Kakuzu keeps himself together is sowing thread," he said bluntly "so you growing scales is not a big event."

"Aren't you observant?" I asked sarcastically and Sasori gave an annoyed look.

A half an hour later Sakura came in with Ino to check upon me.

"Well your tests came in and your short term memory will only be affected for the next few days or so but if what you say is true about your dealings with the dragons then I can't say your mind wont be more affected," Sakura said reading off a chart.

"I see," I murmured and Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you know what?" I asked looking at Sasori and touching the silver pendent that sat on my breastbone. "Some people have sacrificed more for being a ninja then I have." I saw Sasori's lips curl into a tiny smile as he looked to the floor as if bashful. Of course I must have been wrong because the small emotional range Sasori had did not include bashful. Boredom, annoyance, rage, worry, and a bit amused were about all the puppet could minister. Well at lest that's what I've seen.

Confused my hand dropped from my pendent and looked up at Sakura. The pink haired ninja gave me a half smile and gave me the go ahead to check out of the hospital.

I was a bit weak on my feet but my chakra was back and sitting out in the training grounds was nice since I got to watch Sasori and Deidara train. Which made the blonde very excited. I sat under a tree a few feet away from the duel as they began.

"Watch my art work Jen-Chan," Deidara said throwing a clay bird into the air and it expanded. He smiled and jumped onto it's back. I bit my lip as he took off and soared high into the air.

"Wow," I muttered watching the clay bird as Sasori got him self ready for the battle. The puppet master opened a scroll and did a few quick hand seals before a large turtle-like puppet climbed out of the paper. I was one of Sasori's favorites that he had named Hiruku, this one puppet creped me out every time I saw it.

I watched as the two sized each other up. Deidara was the first to move as two birds took off after the puppet. Instantly Hiruku's scorpion-like tail slashed out copping the heads off the bombs. Useless the clay fell to the ground and the puppet jumped back as the clay exploded. I squeaked seeing that I was only meters from the explosions.

"Art is a blast! See what I told you Jen-chan un?" Deidara laughed his fists on his hips.

"Do not gloat so soon boy," Sasori growled as the puppet's mouth opened sending off poisoned senbon off that hit the bottom of Deidara's ride. This knocked the blonde off balance and made him lose altitude. Once he got his footing again he did a sharp loop to get himself back to a desirable height.

I giggled as Deidara glared down at his mentor. There was a low chuckle coming from Hiruku and I smiled watching what was going to happen next. The puppet got up on all fours rattling softly its tail hung over and twisting slightly. I saw the purple colored venom drip off the sharp tip.

Deidara smirked bringing his hands together. I saw the puppet jerk a little as if surprised.

"Katsu," he yelled and five great blasts went off around the puppet. Sasori and I hadn't seen the smaller bombs that had clung to the birds then had burrowed under ground. "Ha! You didn't see that coming now did you Danna? Hmm?" Deidara had his arms crossed and he was laughing his head thrown back in pure enjoyment.

The dust cleared and the shell like side of Hiruku had been blasted open and Sasori's body was limp inside. His eyes widened seeing that his eyes were dark and empty and there was a hole in his chest were that strange red tattoo should have been.

"I bet you didn't see this coming," a voice said and pulled a katana blade close to Deidara's neck. It was another puppet that was similar to Sasori but this one seemed less human like and wasn't as smoothly cut as Sasori. This new puppet did have the strange seal over the spot were his heart world be.

"Ah damn un," Deidara growled as the bird slowly came down landing on the now scared ground. I got up and walked over to the pair and sighed. The look-alike Sasori slowly let go of Deidara and they both stepped off the bird that popped and disappeared in a puff of smoke as the jutsu held on it was released.

"Sweet fight guys," I said trying to lighten the mood. I knew how much Deidara hated losing and all.

"Jen-chan when I relise this capsule would you bring it back to my other body?" Sasori asked pointing to the odd seal thingy. "I'd ask Deidara to do it but I think he'd blow it up."

"Of course Sasori," I said confused. He didn't smile and the seal popped up from his chest and began to eject itself from the hole. The capsule fell to the grass and Sasori fell backwards lifeless making be yelp in surprise.

"Don't worry I'll put it back," Deidara said about to pick up the odd canister.

"No, I'll do it," I stated bravely picking it up. It pulsed in my hand softly and vain things stuck out of it. "What…is it? This isn't his…?" my question stayed in the air and the blond nodded at me. I shivered as I quickly took the pulsing capsule over to Sasori's main body.

I kneeled down and pressed my lips together seeing how utterly dead Sasori looked. I moved him a bit so that I had a better view of the hole in his chest careful not to cut myself on anything around me knowing that Sasori had soaked everything in his deadly poison. Then I took the heart thermos (which is what the thing reminded me of) with the red marking in my palm and plunged it into the hole careful not to harm the soft veins. I waited a moment and watched as the puppet's fingers twitch and his eyes rolled open. He looked at me and sat up inside his broken puppet.

"Be careful Jenny I don't want you getting cut," he said making me shuffle away and sit blankly on the chard ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked but he didn't respond as he climbed out of Hiruku.

"Very good work Deidara-kun I nearly didn't get out of there," he said with a nod. "Of course my art has won again," he added making Deidara grumble.

"It's alright Deidara-kun," I said happily and he grumbled. "Humph you better cheer up because I'm fighting you next!"

"What?" Deidara gasped as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the battleground.

"Yea maybe it'll boost your ego to beat a girl," I said "but you'll have to work for a win I'm not a little newbie anymore."

"Oh yeah? I guess it's time to put you back in your place un," he said with a wide smile "You've had it to good to long hmm!"

"Perfect now I get to work on my jutsu," I smiled back as we stepped away from each other his hands in his clay bags and my hand on my black scroll clipped to my belt.

"You two are so overly dramatic," Sasori sighed from the side lines and the fight was on!


	14. Artistic Differences

**A.N: I really love this story and finally there is some action in it and amazingly Jenny's not going to the hospital. She's spending way to much time there. Anyway doesn't everyone just hate segrigation? Being pushed away by a group just because your a different race or gender? This chapter is going out to MLK jr may he always be remmbered as a great leader and artist who helped add color to America. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Artistic Differences; Ao Guang is Released!

"Hah!" Deidara growled as two giant centipedes crawled out of his palms. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped back not realizing that maybe Deidara would actually try to prevent me from turning into a Dragon King. I really had to get my gears together. The clay insects chased after me trying to get into the correct range as I jumped away trying to get ready for my jutsu.

I skidded to a stop about twenty meters away from the on coming bombs and strike them with kunai into their round heads. The centipedes stalled for a second but then started on the move again. I cursed under my breath ripping open the scroll of the black wind dragon Ao Guang. I quickly did the hand seals for that particular dragon as the bombs come nearer.

"Spirit transformation jutsu: Ao Guang!" I cried the scroll fluttering around me.

"Katsu!"

There was a bright light being a mixture of my own hot white chakra and Deidara's explosion.

_Shinobi? _I heard a soft voice in my head say. _I'm surprised you would summon me so soon after what happened._

"I need you," my lips mouthed as the light engulfed my body. I felt my ribs and back crack and screamed but I could not hear my voice. This was like no other transformation this was no illusion my body was really reshaping it's self and I felt like I was dying. Then the light began to die away with the pain and I blinked.

What I noticed first was that I was really high up, at least ten feet in the air, but my feet were still on the ground. The second thing I noticed was that Deidara was staring at me his pulped tiny. Sasori also had a look of interest but not the scared shitless gaze as Deidara did. I felt my lips stretch into a smile as I gazed at my target.

I took a step and fell over having lost my balance. I felt my long body hit the ground then my neck and lastly my head. I heard a laughing and cracked open my eyes. I seems that a two hundred foot long mythical lizard stirs up a bit of commotion and I had a group of bystanders currently laughing at me.

_Ah well that wasn't too graceful _said the little voice currently eating away at my memories. _You should have trained a little in walking in this form instead of challenging someone much stronger then you before hand. _

'You tell me that now?' I thought crossly trying to get up on all four slim legs. I swayed a bit trying to figure out how to shift my weight correctly.

_You hadn't called on me before little girl _the voice said softly and what seemed thoughtful.

I shook my head and locked my gaze on Deidara who was currently a few hundred feet in the air atop one of his creations. 'Tell me, how do I fly?' I asked Ao Guang who replied with a low hum.

_You are the wind dragon you can figure it out _he chuckled.

'Your helpful,' I thought giving a mental eye roll and heard him laugh softly.

"Time to show you that my art wins un!" Deidara laughed and I could only imagine Sasori rolling his eyes and giving a 'yeah whatever.' The blond dropped a few bomb birds that like seeker missiles went after me. I felt chakra rush in me, and leek out as a tiny blast of wind, which seemed to have escaped from the very pours of my skin. This knocked the bombs off course but there were at least twenty of them and my little burst only totally smashed the front of three birds, which had crashed to the ground.

'This is interesting,' I thought and almost thought I could see the youngest dragon smiling thoughtfully from within my subconscious. 'But how to make it work purposefully…'

I had little time to think, the bombs had recovered from aftershock and were speeding towered me. I hadn't realized that fighting a long-range fighter would be so hard. As I tried to stay out of range of his bombs I noted in my mind that no matter how much I duck away or get rid of the birds I wont be making and progress unless I attacked the source. I needed a way to get to Deidara.

I whipped around my teeth bared as I felt every single of my new muscles twitch. I sprang off careful to keep my weight level; I did trip a few times but was able to make a U-turn for Deidara. My legs I was happy to find out were long and thin but my back thighs seemed pretty strong so I jumped for it. Deidara was clearly surprised as I leapt into the air using chakra to enhance my jump, I clasped to the bird he sat atop with my claws and dangled limply the tip of my tail brushing the ground. We looked at each other silently for what seemed like forever when really it was more like seven seconds as the clay bird fought the extra two or so tons now on it.

In those stretched out moments I saw Deidara's shocked look turn into a soft smile. The next thing I remember was a smash as we both hit the ground. My sight blurred but I fought to stay in the living world. I could feel my chakra level out as the jutsu was cut off by the fall and I could feel my mind be cleared of the extra entity. Once my body felt its self again I attempted to sit up and was greeted by horrible pain.

'Why am I always getting myself in the hospital?' I thought to myself 'I always enjoyed self preservation before I came to this crazy school.' I slowly sat up as a Water Tower medic Nin came over along with Loren who had been watching. I glanced over at Deidara would was half on half off his smashed slay eagle. His hair was covering his face but I could see blood on the clay and in his hair. He shifted and moaned and I exhaled my held breath. He was okay I could relax.

"I'm fine really," I murmured knowing all to well that I was defiantly not okay. The water student ignored me and began to heal my cracked ribs with chakra. Apparently he knew already knew Deidara's injuries were less serious. Once he was finished he moved over to Deidara who had a nasty gash in his scalp but other then that was okay.

Sitting up he looked at me with a half smile and spat some blood out. Looks like he had bitten his tongue also. I smiled back and leaned on the clay bird my head dizzy from the fall. Loren rubbed my shoulder saying things like how reckless I had become and how stupid I could get.

"That was an awesome match," a girl said kneeling down in front of me. It was a Fire Tower girl and I recognized her as being the one who defended Itachi's little brother. Loren almost hissed I could tell she was in her protective mood.

"I was getting my ass hand delivered to me," I said with a slight cough. "What did you say your name was?"

"Katie," she replied with a smile and I smiled back. I could feel Loren relax next to me. Deidara watched us quietly from the other side of the clay creation that was still twitching its legs slightly. "So who won?"

"I have no clue but I'm pretty sure the match should go to Deidara," I said making the blond snicker.

"Told you my art is awesome," he said making Loren and me roll our eyes.

"Art?" Katie blinked and the two of us fell backwards knowing this was going to spiral into another art rant.

* * *

"So Loren are you excited for the exam?" Katie asked slurping down a bowl of noodles "I know I am."

"Yea I guess so," she replied, "I've been working a lot with Gaara's two older siblings and they help a lot."

"I've never seen you fight before Loren," I said chewing on a pocky stick contently. We were in the ramen place again but there weren't as many people there was the first time I came. Much safer for a 'red cloud,' as some Tower students called us, to hang out here when business is slow.

"You'll see tomorrow then," she said with an indifferent shrug.

"Yea were is this test going to be anyway?" I asked my hat jingling softly.

"A stadium will be set up tonight in the training ground," Loren said "I'm not sure when I'll be fighting but I know all first years fight tomorrow and some of Friday if every student hasn't fought yet."

"The first year Tower student body is going to be cut one third," Katie said her round eyes wider.

"I have a test coming up soon too Pein-sama says it's a pretty big deal too," I said tilting my head down "I have to master my jutsu soon or I'll make a fool of myself and Itachi-sempai."

"You Akatsuki take honor seriously," Katie said and I laughed.

"No, not really I just don't want Itachi to Mengekyou Sharingan my pathetic ass," I said bluntly knowing that whatever happened in that certain technique was not pleasant by any means. Katie stared at me horrified that someone would tourcher there subordinate with such a powerful genjutsu for just losing a match in their first test.

"Mengekyou Sharingan?" she murmured "d-don't you kill your best friend to get that?"

"Yea," I said softly. "Itachi is…a rather narrow minded person. When he sets a goal he does anything to acquire it, 'you must do everything in your power to get what you want in life even if it means stepping over someone weaker then you' that's what he told me one day after training."

"That's some ethics," Loren said sarcastically and I smirked.

"I wont be like that," I said "Itachi is smart and powerful and maybe he's right but I couldn't kill you for just a pair of eyes."

"It's nice to know you wouldn't murder me for just power Jenny," Loren said with a smile and we laughed.

"It's amazing you two are even friends," Katie said and we looked at her. "Well I just mean you two are from totally different parts of the school and all. Jenny being a Red Cloud and you being a Wind Tower Student."

"We've been friends since like sixth grade it's not like I'm going to stop liking Jen just because of some rivalry," Loren said making me smile. "Besides someone needs to make sure she and her explosive boy friend don't kill themselves."

"He's not my boyfriend," I said pressing my brows together.

"Is he a friend?" she questioned and I nodded. "Is he a boy?"

"God I hope so," I sighed and they laughed.

"Well then he's a boy who's a friend," Loren snorted.

"Wouldn't that qualify as a guy-friend then?" I asked and Loren just shrugged. Loren and me left the ramen joint after a few Fire Tower kids started heckling me. Katie stayed sense her crush Sasuke was in the group and she wanted to try to talk to him.

Katie was nice and I could call her a friend but she did have a group to fit into and if she had left with me I'm sure she would have trouble from the other Fires later on so I didn't mind her ditching us. As we walked down the street Loren played yo-yo with one of her five cornered throwing stared attached to a chakra string. She told me it was good practice for her since she had to hold onto many small targets going at high speeds with strings instead of one or two larger slower targets like most puppeteers.

I thought that it was pretty amazing; the whole idea of being able to control things with just chakra just boggled my mind. The many things chakra could do was amazing. Summoning spirits, controlling objects (and people), crazy illusions, transformations, controlling the elements, healing, the list goes on and on. I wondered how much my neutral chakra could allow me to learn, endless amounts of Jutsus I could master.

The thought made me shiver. I was thinking way to into this. I need to relax but Itachi's words rang in my head like a freaking gong. Would I really murder for power?

* * *

**A.N: I know this chapter doesn't have alot of stuff about segrigation in it but it's there and that's what was on my mind while writing this chapter. Also these are only my thoughtsand feelings on issues I just always try to add life lessons to 'The Academy.' Again these are just my thoughts I'm not saying I'm right on these issues I'm just putting down what I think and believe. Anyway Read & Review!**


	15. Super Nova of the Wind Tower

**A.N: This chapter was so hard to write but I like how it came out. Props go out to Shashuko the Paisley Maiden and of course this chap goes to my real best friend no matter what pathes we take in our four crazy years in high school (prehaps not as nuts as the Academy but still pretty stressful) Mellos-In-My-Closet. **

_Extra Note: My mouse for my PC is dead so my three other storeies will have to be on hold till I get my lazy butt to Staples and get a new one. Luckyly Academy is on my laptop so this storey will be updated ALOT!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Super Nova of the Wind Tower

"Hey Deidara," I said as we walked together to the training grounds the next morning. There was no way I was going to miss my best friend's match even if I had to wait days before her fight came. Of course I couldn't go alone and had dragged a groggy Deidara with me.

"Yea" he asked glancing at me.

"If one of your clay birds took a shit and it fell on a house would the bird shit blow the house up?" I asked seriously. Deidara gave me a look that meant I probably should be in a straight jacket.

"I-I don't know un," he blinked "what kind of freaking question is that anyway hmm?"

"Just a thought," I replied with a smile.

"You think about my birds taking craps on houses un?" he asked and my smile widened.

"I have time to think about stuff before I go to bed," I stated as if it explained everything.

"You are an oddity Jen-Chan yeah," he sighed looking up at the hazy sky "I think it's going to rain."

"Do you think they'd call off the test?" I asked looking up at the gray sky that was becoming darker by the second.

"No, they never cancel anything in this school hmm," he said in a lower then normal voice. I looked at him with a brow raised and it was obvious he was being overly dramatic so I punched him in the shoulder playfully. "It's funny un, your so little" he laughed.

"I'm as tall as you," I stated "the only thing that makes you taller is your crazy ponytail."

"No, I mean your skinny yea," he said pocking my thin arm. I frowned and he smiled widely. "It's cute since your such a little fire ball hmm."

"Your skinny too," I said pocking him in the rib for vengeance. He smirked but his eyes went cold as he stared at something ahead of us. I looked up to see Itachi up ahead in the Akatsuki cloak his hand dripped in the open collar. I had seen him do this a lot just before a fight. I could tell he was pissed too because his eyes blazed red with his bloodline limit. "Itachi-sempai?" I murmured biting my lip "what's up?"

"I've been waiting for you for over an hour explain," he ordered tilting his head up.

"Ah…Sorry I must have forgotten," I said quickly feeling Deidara's anger building like a ticking time bomb. "I have somewhere I have to be sempai can't I…can't I skip?" I knew I looked pathetic groveling like I was but Itachi was glaring down on me and looked so angry and so disappointed.

"Fine," he said before disappearing.

Translation: "Your sorry skinny ass is so dead later."

* * *

Loren bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the match going on from the TV in the waiting area. She was nervous that was for sure, everyone was as far as she could tell. Usually she was good with tests, Jenny was the one who got cold feet, not her! But this was no ordinary quiz; this was a test from hell! If she lost she'd be kicked out and probably have her mind erased of being in the Academy. If that wasn't a good reason to be nervous she had no idea what would be.

"Loren-chan," Gaara said softly sitting on the bench beside her. He had his massive gourd slung over his shoulder that must have weighed a ton. She could see his muscles stress under the presser. "Don't be scared you'll be fine."

"I'm not scared," she said defensively "just a little nervous."

"You'll be fine," he shrugged. He had gotten close with his roommate, sort of, he would never allow her to hug him _ever_, no matter how long she begged, but he was close enough to her to give a few kind words. "Your speed and timing has improved."

"Thanks I guess," Loren shrugged looking at the odd boy next to her. Gaara didn't meet her gaze he just looked off into space. "Do you think Jenny came to watch?"

"The Akatsuki?" Gaara asked and Loren nodded, he shrugged. "I doubt it, the elder Uchiha wouldn't allow her out of a training day so close to her own exam."

"Oh…" she muttered cursing Itachi silently.

"Loren Colona and Nick Champaign come to the testing area," said a voice over the intercom.

"Wish me luck?" Loren asked getting up and Gaara tilted his head up to look at her.

"No."

"Gee thanks Gaara," she sighed but smiled her star shaped earrings jingling softly as they tapped her neck.

The red headed boy watched her walk off and whispered to himself. "Good luck Desert Star."

* * *

I sat down next to Deidara in the arena seats. It was the equivalent of a high school foot ball game with upper classmen cheering on or booing the first years. We seemed to be the only Temple students in the whole arena.

I could see that a fight had just ended and the audience was going crazy. It was less like testing and more like a gladiator fight, which it kind of was. Deidara went along with it and started whooping although he had no clue what he was cheering for. I rolled my eyes at him and stole some of his popcorn.

"Hello," said a soft voice to my right making me turn quickly. It was a girl with long brown hair and wearing a pair of jeans and a black baggy T-shirt.

"Hello," I said between my popcorn. As I studied her I took into notice her flat chest and Adam's apple, it was hard to notice but it was defiantly there under the black chocker necklace. I blushed seeing that this was a guy! At first glance it was a bit difficult to tell but there was no doubt now.

"I'm Haku from the Water Tower," he said his voice not giving away his gender either. I had to admit he was adorable in a boyish goth-ish kind of way. "Well I'm really from Tokyo."

"I'm Jenny that's Deidara," I said pointing to the blond next to me who was still cheering. "I'm from America he's from Korea and where studying under the Akatsuki."

"Oh?" he asked his brows raised and I nodded solemnly "that's pretty cool," he said and I perked up in surprise. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly at my gawking look. "Not all Tower kids hate Akatsuki I think you guys are pretty awesome. If it weren't for my bloodline limit I'm sure I'd be in there!"

"Hey the next fights starting okay?" Deidara piped up and our chatter stopped as the proctor came into the middle of the area.

The man coughed a few times in his hand before speaking into the microphone. "Next match _cough_ will be the Wind Tower's Loren Colona and Nick Champaign."

I jumped up screaming like wild as the two came out from different sides of the arena. The boy, Nick was a giant with wide shoulders and strong arms he was however only an inch or two taller then Loren. They met at the center were the ill proctor explained the rules of the match. First knocked out is the loser and killing strikes are strictly prohibited. Blah. Blah. Blah.

I sat back down Haku looking at me as if I'd grown an extra head. After a moment he just laughed softly smiling in that cute little way with his eyes closed. I smiled back at him and looked back at the upcoming fight.

"Begin!"

With that word Loren sprung back quickly. Nick smirked clenching his fist and running after her. He was quick and I could feel the massive amounts chakra coming off him, he wasn't that great with control but his raw power made up for it.

Loren however was both a weapon's mistress and a puppeteer. She quickly backs away from him as he proceeded toward her. Then she quickly unsheathed a short katana from her belt and threw it at him. Then with a shift of her hand it stopped straightened it's coarse and stopped in the ground in front of him making Nick trip over the blade.

A dirty trick that made the crowd roar with energy. Loren smiled looking up at all the faces. In these seconds of distraction she doesn't see Nick get into a crouching position and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell onto her side hard and the boy was soon standing over her. Her fingers lashed out putting chakra strings on him and pulled him backward away from her.

She jumped to her feet and opened the weapon pouch tied to her thigh and ten of her throwing stars floating around her body. She did a few quick hand seals as the stars pumped with chakra glowing blue.

"Puppet jutsu Desert Evening!" she yelled and the stars shot out her hands moving to direct the stars.

There was a low thud as metal hit plaster and flesh. The crowd was silent as they saw that Nick had been pinned on the wall by the stars. There was a smirk on his face and he chuckled dully.

"What's so funny?" Loren growled pulling a star from the wall and having it hover in front of his face. "You're done."

I couldn't see why Loren couldn't feel the sudden chakra spike, maybe she was to caught up in the moment but the surge of energy was enough to make me feel sick.

"I think you're the one who's done," Nick chuckled pulling is arms forward and the throwing stars were pulled out of the plaster. Another pulse of chakra and a girl in the seat in front of me threw up in her popcorn bag. I could see now Loren had felt that.

"What's going on?" I murmured to Deidara.

"He's using large amounts of chakra to disorientate her, last year I saw Kakuzu fight with a upperclassmen Fire Student who could do that. Perhaps a cousin of this guy's un."

Loren held her stomach the best she could but the energy overloud was melting her brain! The boy chucked as he readied himself for another wave of chakra. Thinking quickly she jumped forward before he could send the next wave of sickness. Kunai clashed as he was pushed out of his jutsu and into a Taijutsu situation. Neither of them were very good with hand to hand, both being a middle range fighters but Loren seemed the better of the two.

She kicked out hitting him square in the hip and there was a satisfying crack that echoed throw the stadium. Nick lumbered backward howling in pain of his cracked hip and Loren brought her throwing stares around her all one hundred glittering dangerously as a soft rain began to fall.

"Puppet jutsu Desert Night!" she cried and the stars shot out stopping only inches from the opponent's body. Twenty five of the stars making a halo around his head, twenty five around his rib cage, twenty five around in belly area, and the last twenty five waiting to hit any spot that may not have been slashed into by the other seventy five stars.

The proctor declared victory to Loren and the rest is history.


	16. Welcome to the Black Widow

**A.N: Yay sweet sixteen! This chapter is all about the after party, well its the begining of the after party ku ku ku!**

**disclamer: Wait what?...Oh right right I don't own Naruto and all OC's are based on real people (as if you all ready didn't know that)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Welcome to the Black Widow

I nearly killed myself as I pushed past a few sleepy fourth years and headed back stage. Loren was currently on a bench her hands holding her forehead, she must still feel sick from the chakra waves. Gaara was sitting next to her but giving me enough room between them to fit. So I sat myself down and hugged my ill friend.

"You won!" I said with glee "Oh Kami your jutsu at the end was amazing."

"Thanks," she said glancing up at me "I got the idea from Kankuro's Iron Maiden technique."

"It's marvelous!" I said stomping my feet excitedly. "Oh you look sick," I mumbled realizing this just now.

"Yeah and if you don't quit squeezing me I'm going to barf," she muttered dully.

After a few moments of composer, the five of us (Deidara and Haku eventually caught up with us) went off for some serious face stuffing. I hadn't eaten breakfast since I usually do so with Itachi before training. Having been taken out of my usual loop I had forgotten all about it.

"Hey I know a spot were they do karaoke hmm," Deidara said, "What do you guys think?"

"No," Gaara's only reply.

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah lets do it!" Loren said happily "I want to celebrate after all."

"Um okay," Haku said shyly.

"No," Gaara said again.

"To bad majority wins Gaara-kun," Loren teased slinging an arm over the red head's shoulders much to the boy's distaste.

We walked a few blocks before finding a spot that was crawling with Temple students. It was a little back road with a few café's and a large building that looked like some sort of club. I could hear and feel the music pulsing from the inside. In large red neon letters it said Club Kuroi Uido, I gave Deidara a look but he was just beaming.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The only club in the Academy hmm," he replied.

"Is there karaoke?" Loren asked and Deidara nodded.

"How much to get in?" I asked sure that this wasn't going to be free.

"About twenty five American dollars could get us in yeah," He said digging around his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that showed a little dojo thing on the front and said ten thousand on it. "Sweet but were still short."

"Hey I got eighteen thousand yen on me," Haku said pulling out two-crumpled pinkish colored papers from his pocket and four coins. "What do you guys have?"

"I got a five," Gaara muttered pulling out American money.

"Oh were are you from Gaara-kun?" I asked digging around my pockets for any extra cash.

"Nevada just moved there from Libya last summer," he said dully.

"Ah ha!" I cried pulling out two sad looking dollars that must have gone through the wash.

"I've got seven bucks," Loren said finally "some one do the math."

"Hmm ten thousand won comes to about seven seventy yeah. Plus eighteen thousand yen that's hmm five dollars plus fourteen," Deidara muttered gathering the pocket money. "That's like twenty six something, that'll be good enough yeah."

"Ugh it sucks when everyone has different money," Loren muttered stuffing her hands in her now empty pockets as we headed to the front gate of the club.

"Yea but Blondie seems to be good with numbers," I said and she smiled.

The club was dark with crazy lights and the beating music it was hard to hear yourself think. I was gawking in awe at everything while Loren looked around at bit more warily. There were some upperclassmen Towers but not many mostly everyone were Temple students as far as I could tell.

Everything was great, the music, the people; just one thing was a tad off. Everyone was wearing rave close! Girls in the tiniest things they could find and boys looking laid back but sexy. I looked at my group still in their uniforms (except Haku he looked fine.)

"Loren?" I murmured in her ear but with the loud music it was more like yelling at her. "Are you wearing a nice bra today?"

"Um I guess," she muttered back.

"Okay take your shirt off when I say so," I said and was greeted by a 'What?' look. "Trust me." I went over to Deidara and quickly pulled out his ridiculous hair tie.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he growled but I ignored him. With his hair tie I pulled up my own hair into a bun with a few bangs hanging over my eyes.

"Gaara trade your pants with mine?" I asked eyeing his blue soft fabric pants.

"No," he said but after a moment or two of pestering we headed to the bathrooms for the trade off. I also gave him my shirt.

When we walked out I was in the blue pants a blue bra and the fish net shirt on top. Gaara was wearing my pants that were unisex so they fit him fine and my black tang top, which was a little small, but it looked good.

"Holy shit," Deidara blinked a few times making me blush.

"Shirts off you two," I ordered the blond still gawking and to my friend. Deidara did so with little objection but Loren was a different story.

"Jenny no," she said as someone with a tall green Mohawk brushed past her to get on the dance floor.

"Here Loren-chan wear my shirt over yours hmm," Deidara said handing over the black tang top. She thanked him and quickly pulled it over her head. "What to dance yeah?"

I perked up my ears to the pumping rock and smiled. "Sure why not?"

"Okay," Loren said.

"I'll not," Gaara muttered but Loren took his arm "Hn fine…"

"Yeah!" Haku cheered punching the air. Deidara smirked and tilted his head leading the way to the dance floor. The black lights making his hair glow a soft blue green color. It was warmer on the giant dance floor were bodies moved to the music stuffing together like anchovies. I was feeling a bit less embarrassed about being only in my bra a fish net shirt and pants when seeing how much less other girls were wearing.

Deidara suddenly spun around as we neared the center of the floor and took my arms. I gasped but relaxed as he moved softly back and forth to Maroon 5 and I began fallowing his step. We kept our space from each other only holding hands as we swayed. I glanced over at Loren who was sandwiched between Haku and Gaara, her arms around the annoyed red head's neck and Haku back to back with her. I coughed a laugh before looking back to Deidara who was also smiling. His scope was off and most of his long bangs were tucked behind his ear, I could see the large area of hard skin on the side of his face clearly now.

The skin was creased around his left eye, which was slightly more greenish in color then the right eye. I was completely distracted and I only realized what was going on when Deidara suddenly spun me as if we were in some fairy tale ball. I gasped as we rejoined but very close now his hand around my waste and he smiled at me cockily.

"You're blushing hmm," he said with a grin as I felt his hand's lips move on my skin through the netting.

"You're an asshole," I said pressing my brows together but smiling despite myself. "Does being an ass have anything to do with your art?"

"Hmm no," he said rolling his eyes up "I just do it because it's fun."

"Oh I thought it had something to do with your obsessive compulsive disorder," I retorted and he pouted his lip and his pulps shrank in annoyance, which looked oh so cute!

"I do not have OCD un," he said defensively as we moved together on the dance floor.

"Oh really? You constantly talk about your art and how perfect it is, you say 'un' or 'yeah' every other sentence, and you put your shoes in the exact same spot every night and get pissy if some body moves them." I smirked evilly watching a sweat drop form on his cheek.

"Okay I got a little OCD but its not all bad is it hmm?" he asked his face transforming from annoyed defeat to cocky little bastard.

"…No," I said softly "I enjoy your mood swings."

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. God I swear our face were two inches (or were they centimeters?) away from each other. I could feel his breath on my lips and nose, and dear Lord did he smell good, Earthy like his art.

"Hey wait up Tayuya-chan!" cried a black haired girl as she ran onto the dance floor and smacked into my shoulder making me fall forward.

"Hurry the hell up Kin," someone replied from somewhere near the DJ was.

I hit Deidara in the mouth with my own. I would have been romantic if it had been in a movie. You know the seen were the girl is bumped into her soon to be lover and they accidentally fall into a soft kiss. Sadly this was real life and real life is really one giant comedy act not a romantic love story. So our teeth smashed into each other shooting pain into our skulls.

"Ow!" Deidara yelped pulling back and pressing his hand on his mouth. "I think you chipped my tooth!"

"Ouch!" I growled doing the same jester as him with the hand over my mouth. I looked at him and he looked back at me and we burst into nervous chuckles. And in this moment I realized once more that I was envious of all romance novels.

"Err gee I'm really bleeding un."

"..."

God kill me now…

* * *

**A.N: Yes this looks alot like how my first kiss will play out if you can call teeth clicking together painfully a kiss . **

**Anyway yea I did some math while working on this chapter (amazing no?) Just to specifiy Deidara is from South Korea were they use 'won' as there money system and Haku is obviously from Japan. If I did my math wrong please some one tell me. And as in all of my fan fics Deidara has some sort of adorible quork I just happen to be in an OCD mood today I guess. **

**Read and review please!**


	17. Eat Your Heart Out Lizard Lips

**Warning to FLAMERS:** **I just got a very rude review from a reader whome is angery at this story for being OC. I do not normally care for flames but this one really pissed me off. First of all Mr. PEEV if you do not like a story after just reading the first chapter you just leave the page and go to a fan fic you like better. Second of all The Academy is based in MODERN times and has nothing to do with the plot of Naruto. I KNOW that the character Jenny does not have a Japanese name this was intentional because she's from America (Uh duh!) And I know some of the Akatsuki are a bit OCC but this was also intentional for the correct flow and to show these villans in a new light. I do not care about putting a OC or AU warning in my summery and I'm not going to. And I will tell you why, because if I do that it will ruin the hook of the summery. When I'm looking for a fic to read I never go for anything with OC in the summery so i know others do the same thing. So to be able to get people to read an OC fan fic you must not give to much information on what the fic is going to be about. I give you just enough information for you to know that the fic was in a AU so don't give me the crap saying that you had no clue what you were reading. This fic has under lying meanings about personal situations that have happened to me also being a freshmen in highschool. I thank you very much for pointing out the obvious about what the Academy is not and for completely losing the inner point of this fan fiction. I'd like very much for you to completely READ a whole fan fiction next time BEFOR flaming someone's work that they could have spent countless hours researching and thinking up. It is easy to write something that goes along with the plot of Naruto but is is VERY difficalt to take the idea of someone else and turn it around to make it your own. **

**Everyone who is a fan of this fic I am very sorry I had to make this rant and I know the writer of the flame may never even read what I have to say but I needed to get this off my chest because it was impossible for me to PM this PEEV person myself. **

**-Your faithful survent, Art**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Eat Your Heart Out Lizard Lips

We headed back a few hours later. Gaara and I were beginning to get annoyed that the same songs were being repeated and Loren was getting tiered so we got back in our own close and walked down the streets together.

"Well see you guys later," Haku said politely as we got to the Water Tower. "I had a really great time," he added before hugging Loren then me and waving to the guys then disappearing into the great iron double doors.

"He's cool," I said as we headed to our next stop. The Wind Tower stood only a block away and I hated the thought of having to walk alone all the way to the other side of campus with Deidara. Not that I didn't like him, I liked him a lot, but it was all way to awkward! I'll be dead from a mental brake down by the time we get to the temple I was sure of it.

"Night Jenny," Loren said giving me a hug "thanks for telling us about the club Deidara-kun."

"Goodnight," Gaara muttered before pulling Loren into the tower.

So that was it, now we were walking back to the Akatsuki temple together. It was getting darker and there were now only senior students still partying at the few bars. I glanced at the blond next to me trying to be in tune with his footsteps. His bangs were blocking my view of his face and I was slightly thankful for it.

"I wonder what Danna has been up to yeah," he muttered tilting his head toward me.

"Probably been on the computer," I said quickly "he doesn't seem to care much about the Tower Testing so I would guess he's either training or on the computer."

"Your right hmm," Deidara replied with a slight smile "what a party pooper."

"I know right?" I giggled as we entered the temple and walked down the hallway our footsteps echoing ominously in the darkness. I don't know why I was so worried; at lest Loren didn't see us…um kiss? I'm not even sure what to call whatever the hell that was but I couldn't call it a kiss. Right?

"Oh look who it is," said a teasing voice at our door. It was Hidan who was leaning up on the door lazily, his weapon a roped scythe with three blades draped in the crook of his arm, in the other hand was a glass of what I hoped was red wine. "The two little love chickadees!"

"Shove off Hidan your blocking the door yeah," Deidara grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Tutu Deidara no sex till your married," he chucked and we both blushed red.

"Move it Hidan," I growled embarrassed.

"Nah I'm just screwing around with your heads," Hidan said his violet eyes full of amusement.

"I see," I sighed, "I'm not even going to ask… can you just move Hidan?"

"Ah sure whatever," he said moving out of the way of the door so Deidara could unlock it. "Don't be surprised if I'm not the only one who bugs you two _seriously_."

"What?" Deidara snapped but Hidan was already on his way down the hallway. "Shit," I heard him mutter as he opened the door and I blushed red as a fire truck.

As predicted Sasori was typing away, he didn't even look up as we entered the room. Deidara instantly attacked his bed flopped on his belly his hair splayed out on the pillow and facing palms up. The hand mouths opened and shut like fish gulping water.

"What's your issue?" Sasori asked skilled fingers going over the keys. We both stayed silent and with his answer of nothing made Sasori look up at us. "What happened? Don't make me wait."

"Nothing Sasori-kun," I said quickly kicking off my sandals "We just partied to hard I guess."

"I don't believe a word of that," the puppet said tilting his head.

"I knew you wouldn't," I sighed flopping onto my bed still in my uniform. I sat there cross-legged running my fingers through my hair before glancing over at Deidara. "Stop that your making me feel bad," I said to him but he didn't move "you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Yea but now everyone's going to think… stuff" he muttered lifting his face off the pillow.

_So? _I wanted to say but this wasn't a discussion I wanted to have with Sasori in the room. The puppet was like an older brother and it would be awkward talking about this in front of him. So instead I shrugged and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Harsh," I heard Sasori say as always he underestimated my skills in enhancing my senses, or perhaps he didn't care if I heard or not. Perhaps it was a bit of both or perhaps neither.

"Shove off Sasori hmm," Deidara said using the puppet's name instead of his sempai's pet name.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the water of the shower, letting it warm up as I stripped off my clothes. I was a tad bewildered when I found sand all on the inside of my shirt and pants. I tilted my head to the side thinking it over for a bit before giving up, I didn't feel like thinking.

When the water warmed up I stepped into the shower and sighed. The water was pleasant and I was defiantly going to use as much hot water as I could for revenge on Deidara for being such an ass. _Vengeance will be mine! _Scary I'm starting to sound like Uchiha Sasuke. I giggled despite myself at the thought.

Forty-five minutes later the water was beginning to cool and my fingers were beginning to prune up so I turned off the water and began to dry myself off. I hadn't bothered to wash my hair so I wouldn't have to use Deidara's blow dryer and just go straight to bed. I then got into an over sized t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

When I got back into our living room/bedroom area Deidara had curled himself in his sheets and Sasori was gone. His computer was still on however still humming softly and giving a "ping boo bop" sound whenever a new instant message came up making me cut the volume from annoyance.

"Deidara," I said sitting down on my bed. He looked to be asleep but I couldn't be sure. "What's wrong?" I asked almost afraid to touch him but I nudged his shoulder anyway.

"What Jenny un?" he muttered opening an eye.

"I…um," I stopped and looked at him. He looked tiered and there was a light flush to his cheeks, I couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. "Um goodnight." I didn't have the guts to tell him what I thought, I had to become physically stronger in ninja training but I was still the same insecure girl I've always been.

The alarm went off and I sprung to my feet. Deidara was still asleep and as always Sasori had either **(a)** gotten up before us or **(b)** not gone to bed at all so I quickly changed in the living room into my uniform.

Putting my hair into a lose braid I glanced around the room. It was a mess to say the lest; it looked like a nuclear warhead had smashed into our dorm room when no one had noticed. There were my drawing papers and Mythology scattered on the floor near my bed. On the coffee table was a pile of clay rapped in plastic wrap to keep it wet and next to that a few bird anatomy books and notebooks that held Deidara's mathematical equations for his bombs. And lining the walls were Sasori's many puppets that use to creep me out but now I don't know if I could fall asleep at night without them.

Smiling to myself I left the dorm and headed down the hall to Itachi and Kisame's room. As always the shark man opened the door, yet it didn't make much of a difference because if a football player and a basketball player had a love child that would be Kisame, so pretty much he was a human shark door. Okay that was most likly the oddest thing I've ever thought!

"Ah morning Jen-chan," he said with a sharp-toothed smile. "I'm sure you're here for Itachi-san?"

"Uh huh," I said with a nod "Is he here?"

"Not at the moment he went to see Pein-sama about the testing requirements but should be back in a bit," he said moving away from the door so I could come in. I walked in and was surprised to see Zetsu sitting on the sofa. I sat next to him waiting for my sempai patiently.

"Good morning Zetsu-san," I said politely and he just moved his glowing yellow eyes at me.

"Morning Jenny-chan," he said with his lighter half and sipped some tea. I could see the thick veins in his plantlike shell that grew from his shoulders and up around his head pump softly under the tissues.

"So Zetsu… were are you from?" I asked but he didn't answer, "I'm from Massachusetts near Boston."

"Africa," he said after a moment of thought **"We're from Kenya" **

"Really that's pretty cool," I said with a thoughtful smile as Kisame walked in and handed me a cup of tea. He had his own mug of coffee that I envied but the tea was fine too. As I sipped it I identified it as Itachi's favorite, green tea with a touch of honey. "What about you Kisame? Were are you from?"

"Cape Cod," he replied and I raised my brows "my dad owns a fishing boat and we've lived on the water all our lives."

I nodded and smiled holding the warm cup in both hands. By the time Itachi came into the room Kisame and I were doubled over in laughter and Zetsu had the smallest smirk of amusement. Itachi raised a brow at us but we ignored him.

"Oh Itachi-sempai," I snorted catching my breath "I didn't see you come in!"

Itachi was not amused.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun I really didn't see you there," I said still laughing as we left his dorm.

"Come we are already late," he stated plainly.

"Alright now…" Itachi stopped staring up at me in the air dragon's form. "I suppose you can't do hand seals like that now can you?" I shook my head narrow 'no' careful I didn't get myself dizzy. "That could be an issue…you sure the dragon wont help at all?"

"I told you he says I have to figure it out myself," I said my voice sounding just like Ao Guang's small childlike voice.

"Hmm," he sighed his face hidden by his hair because of my height. "For a chakra link to work the left and right hemispheres of your body must meet. If you could sit on your haunches and bring your claws together in a hand seal then perhaps you'll be able to link the chakra."

"That's a good idea Itachi-sempai but what if I fall?" I asked, "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"Don't worry about it they'll be able to get out of the way," he said, "now do as I say."

"Ah okay," I murmured carefully beginning to straighten my spinal cord. I brought my upper body up carefully curling my neck so I could see Itachi from below me. I must have been nearly thirty feet in the air. Itachi had measured my body length and told me I was sixty feet long all together. It was a bit scary to be so high up but my feet were still touching the ground so I didn't freak out.

_Hmm that boy is very smart_ said the soft voice from within my mind. I did not reply to the voice I needed to concentrate.

"Alright now do off the seals and tell me what seals give you the strongest chakra flare," he instructed and I nodded but stopped when I nearly lost my balance. Anatomy wouldn't be a difficulty because when drawing my dragon forms I had made sure that I'd given all four drawings five claws. I was very thankful for that now.

I brought my hands together and began to do the twelve seals quickly and doing them over again to be sure I'd gotten the correct flares. After a few minutes I finished and looked down at Itachi. "Bird, Dragon, Rabbit, Ram, Snake, and Tiger," I said and he nodded.

"Alight now do just those seals," he ordered.

"Alright," I said and did the seals in different combinations until a great burst of wind shot from the pores in my scales sending Itachi off forty meters before he skidded to a stop.

"What was that combination?" he asked.

"Dragon, Rabbit, um Snake," I replied.

"Very good!" he said with more excitement then normal. I curled my lips up in a wolfish grin of pride.

_I didn't think you'd get it young Shinobi I'm very surprised _said Ao Guang.

'Yeah eat your heart out,' I thought and he laughed.


	18. Conversation With The Crows

**A.N: Sorry it took so long. I had to rewrite the whole second half to speed things up a bit cuz as you can see it's already chapter 18 and only mid October in the time line. Once this next exam is over however I'm going to jump to mid-December just to let everyone know ahead of time. Anyways read and review!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Conversation With The Crows

With Itachi's help we recorded and practiced two new jutsu both having to do with the air that came from my skin. The ability to fly however still was out of my grasp.

I slumped down on the grass and watched Itachi work on his swordsmanship. We were in a secluded area so no others had yet disturbed us during our training; even so I had still been afraid I'd land on someone if I were to fall in my massive form. My gaze went to Itachi, who was slicing the air with his full sized katana. It was a beautiful sword and he held it like it was an extension of his arm. I'd like to sword fight some day, I'd been saving up the money my parents mailed me once and a while so I could buy some new weapons, perhaps I'd get a short sword and maybe Itachi would teach me if I asked.

My gaze fell as my legs and arms throbbed with pain. The transformation took a lot of chakra and afterwards my muscles would suffer. My mind was also slipping too as I tried to remember what I had had for breakfast…was it Pop-tarts or had it been Cocoa Pebbles? I couldn't remember at all as if I had done nothing between the point of getting up and the point of beginning my morning training. It was rather strange and very frightening.

"Itachi," I said looking up my brow knotted together.

"Hn?" he grunted still swinging his sword in perfect concentration.

"What did I eat this morning?" I asked and he stopped and looked at me.

"Mini Pancakes," he said his face not twitching as he spoke.

"Oh?" I gaped and he just nodded before twisting around and cutting down an unseen foe. I leaned back till my spine rested on the cool grass and I was gazing up at the clouds. They were mostly plump happy clouds that drifted by lazily with a few quicker wispy clouds higher above the plump ones. "Hey Itachi…" I said my chest knotting up to what I was about to say. He replied with a 'huh?' sound and I went on with my question. "Were you…sad when you killed your friend? Did you feel guilty?"

There was a pause but Itachi didn't skip more then a second of thought. "Yes, for about a moment," he said and I closed my eyes.

"I don't think I could do that," I said.

"I know you couldn't," he said "you love to much. You think to much about the well being of others before your own."

"Only for my love ones," I said trying to defend myself.

"Exactly," he said as I heard the sword swish through the air. "You think to fondly of other people who you think care for you, but I have learned you must only think about your own well being and to make you self stronger. Or maybe one day you'll find yourself be surprised as a loved one you once trusted is thrusting a blade into your back." He said making me open my eyes and gasp. He was staring down at me with the sword's point inches from my face and his eyes swirling red making my head fuzzy as I looking into his cold fishlike eyes, the gaze of death.

"Get that sword out of my face Itachi," I said trying to stop myself from stuttering. My voice quivered but only slightly and I hoped Itachi hadn't noticed even though I knew he had. He must have, I sure he could even hear the sound of my heart thumping at the rate it was going at this second.

His face twitched just slightly as if having an inner battle of weather to run me through or not. Lucky for me the side of him that would rather tolerate me alive rather then deal with getting rid of my body won the fight and he sheathed his katana. But for a few seconds longer he stared down at me until his blood eyes dried and became lovely charcoal again. That was the only moment when I let myself relax.

Then the slowly lowered himself and sat down next to me on the grass. I was breathing quickly still and my heart felt like it was going to burst from the stress but it still felt nice to have his presents with me for some reason even if he could have killed me moments before. I could have defended myself if he had tried to kill me with the kunai that was easy in reach of my right hand but I wouldn't have bothered try. I cared too much for Itachi to bring myself to kill him, he was completely right about me. Compared to him I am weak as a mouse mentally and I probably still couldn't hold my own for long in a physical fight with him.

"Your to nice Jen-chan," he said using my Akatsuki pet name. I kind of liked the way he said it, it made me feel warm, kind of like when Deidara said the pet name. "But for some reason I don't hate that about you. It makes you nothing like me and I like that."

"You just pointed a sword at me," I said crossly sitting up so I could look at him. There was the smallest smile on his soft lips but the rest of his face was obscured by his choppy bangs.

"I was trying to make a point," he said making me giggle. He turned his head to look at me quizzically.

"Make your _point_," I smiled at him. He just tilted his head thoughtfully. "Itachi?"

"More questions?" he asked.

"Just one," I said and he nodded. "Would you teach me how to sword fight?"

"Anything you want to learn I'll try to teach you Jen-Chan."

* * *

The First Years of the Towers had all taken their exams and out of the ten noobs who had made it into the Towers only five remained. The others had all been mind washed and sent home thinking they had just finished a normal day of school and by the time I got back to campus the whole First Year class had nearly been cut in half. Except of course for the five Tower students and me.

So now it was my turn. It was the day before the Akatsuki pre-test and this morning Pein was to assign partners. We all waited in the meeting room the only sound being a bell if someone were to move slightly. This being mostly because of me because everyone else didn't even seem to be breathing.

Suddenly Pein appeared being uncharacteristically late. He never wore the Akatsuki hat so his carrot hair was the first thing I noticed as it usually is, then I saw that in his hand was a paper.

"You've all been training for your exam right?" he said but there was no reply, it was a rhetorical question. "Good well I have the list of partners here and I expect you all to train with your partner till this time tomorrow when the test will begin." He stated looking over the ten of us. "Right then," he muttered looking down at the paper. "Itachi and Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori, Deidara and Tobi, Kisame and Konan, Hidan and Jenny."

_My name sounds just very wrong when grouped with everyone else's _I thought before my mind could possess something very important that was said. _Wait a second, I'm being paired with Hidan!_ I looked around careful not to move my head and saw Hidan on the far side of the room.

"Alright your all dismissed," Pein said with a slight smirk before vanishing.

"Damn I'm partnered with Tobi un?" Deidara groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"Meet you in the training fields Zetsu," Sasori said "don't make me wait." Then Sasori vanished and Zetsu shrugged melting into the floor.

Kakuzu took a look at Itachi before shrugging and heading down stairs fallowed by my sempai.

"Come on Sempai we should go too," Tobi said and Deidara grunted fallowing the masked ninja down the stairs.

Konan made a small worldwide of paper making her and Kisame vanish. I looked over at Hidan who was the last person in the room. He smiled taking off his hat and looked over at me.

"You good at fighting?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Itachi is my superior so I should be asking you that question," I said with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see," he said leaning on his scythe. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we will," I said with a smile. He tilted his head slightly before taking the pendent that rested on his color bone in hand and kissing it.

"Okay let's go," he said and we walked down the stairs.


	19. Date With A Vampire

**A.N: Yay that was quick and this chapter makes me giddy. I tried to make Hidan as in character as I could and from reading his part in the manga I found out he dosn't swear in every single sentence. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Date With A Vampire

"Okay err show me what you got," Hidan said crossing his arms over his bare chest. Hidan very rarely wore a shirt, the most he put up with was his cloak. He was very well muscled without looking like a football meathead. It was very different from Deidara who has a more wiry frame.

"Jutsus or just melee?" I asked feeling I was talking more about a video game rather then training.

"Lets just duel you can use jutsu if you'd like," he said with a wicked smile. I smiled back slipping a kunai into my hand from the sleeve of my cloak. "May God take pity on your soul."

"Don't be so cocky," I said throwing the kunai at Hidan expecting him to move out of the way, but instead it hit him in the abs. I blinked as blood spilled from around the wound but Hidan just smiled. "Hey are you alright?" I asked and he laughed.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine," he said holding his triple bladed scythe out horizontally "it's you who should be worrying."

I stepped back watching Hidan carefully as he snapped up and charged. That wasn't the most intelligent thing for him to do but I wont hold it against him. He gave me time to do the new wind jutsu. Quickly I brought my hands together. Dragon, Rabbit, Snake.

"Dragon Hurricane jutsu," I said and a gust of wind blasted from my pours. I was so happy that it still worked even in my human form. I smiled seeing Hidan was being knocked off his feet and sent out forty meters away.

"Gah shit what the hell was that?" Hidan cursed

"My art," I stated simply thinking about my roommates.

"The art freaks are getting to your head," Hidan spat looking very annoyed. I smiled putting my hands on my hips.

"I thought you'd be better then that," I said pulling my eyelid down and sticking out my tongue.

"Seriously, that's not funny," he said in mock hurt but I could see the smirk on his face as he got to his feet. "I don't see you trying that little number again," he stated with a chuckle. He lifted his triple blade scythe and disappeared with speed. I couldn't track his movements at all and the only thing that defended me was my kunai that I held out in front of me my eyes looking back and forth.

Then out of nowhere he appeared to my right and I drove the blade into his shoulder but he didn't draw back as expected. Instead he brought down his scythe but I quickly moved out of the way and it only grazed my arm. It felt no worse then a bad paper cut but I could see Hidan's massive grin.

On the longest of the blades there was a tiny drop of blood, which he happily licked off nearly cutting his own tongue. I jumped back away from him with a look of disgust plastered on my face. Hidan cocked a brow at me his mouth curved at one side.

"This fight is over isn't it?" I asked knowing he had something most likely painful up his sleeve.

"You have to tell me that?" Hidan laughed.

* * *

I sat on the grass wrapping the wound in my leg while Hidan lied on his back in one of his circles similar to the tile one in his room with a five-foot iron spike jutting out from his chest. I glanced over at him; he looked like he was utterly at bliss in the closeness of his god.

"That is an amazing jutsu you have Hidan-san," I stated bowing my head to him.

"Thank you very much," he said turning his head to me. "I really should have killed you so I'm going to need to pray a lot within the next few days if I'm to stay in Jashin-sama's favor, I'm in big trouble."

"Sorry," I said raising a brow at him. "You really could have killed me, that jutsu is very dangerous."

"You have to tell me that?" he said with a hardy laugh, blood escaping his lips. "You're the only one besides Kakuzu who's ever seen it in action."

"Does that put me on good terms with you," I asked finishing the dressing of my thigh.

"Um no," he said, "you should be dead remember? And I hate Kakuzu." I fell backwards.

"Eh right," I sighed "oh well I tried."

"Well I'm done," he said sitting up leaving the grass stained red. I sat back up ignoring the sharp pain in my leg and eyeing his identical wound. "It's nearly noon too and I'm starving." He got up to his feet pulling the rod out from the depth on his chest. He examined the hole carefully, it had stopped bleeding and was now was just a gory hole that was leaking a clear liquid. I shuddered and looked away from the already infected wound.

"Ugh put your cloak on and I'll come with you," I said carefully getting up. "I'm going to need to get this leg healed," I muttered "can't go fighting tomorrow like this."

"Okay," he said putting his cloak on to hide the nasty hole "I'll walk you to the hospital then we can grab a snack then we'll come back and work on some strategy for the exam."

"Um I'll be fine," I said with a slight blush "you go get something to eat."

"Nah nah," he said and I could hear his French ascent through the language jutsu. "I will walk you to the hospital get your leg fixed and then we'll go eat together okay?" he more ordered then asked his violet eyes cutting into me and his smile just adding to the fact of his handsomeness.

"I err sure Hidan," I said and his smile became a devil grin.

The hospital trip was fast; one of the healer Nins quickly closed the muscle wound and eased its pain. I thanked him quickly before going with Hidan to the sushi place where a few other Akatsuki where hanging and Loren too minus Gaara.

"Hey Loren," I said cheerfully not having seen her for nearly two weeks. Itachi had been training me hard and I'd have had no time to hang with anyone.

"Jenny," she said with an extra big smile as Hidan sat down next to me. We were in one big booth in the back of the restaurant seating Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Loren, Hidan and me with room to spare.

"Ah Jen-chan how are you?" Tobi asked in his annoying little voice. Deidara looked like he was going to explode, however I think he would find it as art so I didn't feel to bad for him.

"I'm okay Tobi," I said with a friendly smile "so what's up?"

"Eating," Kisame replied stuffing his face with five rice balls at once.

"I can see that," I blinked watching him inhale his food like…well a shark (or a vacuum cleaner but whatever.) "Where's Konan-ue-san?" I asked seeing that Kisame was alone.

"She left before you got here to go for a walk," Kisame stated between bites of food.

"She is so pretty isn't she Jen-chan?" Loren asked picking at some fish with her chopstick. I nodded picking up a clean pair of chopsticks myself and snapping them apart. I could see that Hidan must have been praying before he ate because his head was bowed and violet eyes were shut.

"So how are you dealing with Hidan?" Kakuzu asked he didn't seem to be eating anything because his mask was on and he was leaning back in his seat.

"He's fine," I said with a smile but Hidan didn't seem to be paying attention. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Saving my money for more important things," he replied.

"How could you not see that one coming un?" Deidara sighed around a ball of maki. I shrugged with a small smile as I picked at the small bowl of rice in front of me.

"Itachi-sempai left too?" I asked Kakuzu when my mouth wasn't full.

"He is still training," the zombie man said "he never stops working."

"Aye that is Itachi-kun," I said thoughtfully.

Loren reached over and poked Hidan in the shoulder. He snapped open an eye giving my friend a glare that would have killed lesser (or smarter) men.

"I was just making sure you were alive," she said making Tobi giggle. Hidan gave another hard glare before closing his eye.

"Your such a pain in the ass Hidan," Kakuzu sighed his eyes glazed with boredom.

"I know I'm a pain," Hidan muttered opening both eyes and getting a pair of chopsticks and snapping then apart. "But I have to pray to Jashin before eating every meal." He started eating one of Kisame's untouched rice balls before looking squarely at Deidara and speaking. "She's really nice," he said randomly making the blond look up a bit of seaweed hanging from his mouth. "You two should go out seriously."

Deidara swallowed down his food and gave Hidan a hard look. "What the hell are you talking about hmm?" I sat silently trying to hide behind my hair while Loren listened intently a smile on her face. I wanted so badly to elbow the silver haired man next to me in the hole that was in the side of his chest but doing that would only give him pleaser.

"She's artsy your artsy you live together it would work nicely," Hidan said as if I wasn't in the room. "Plus I know she likes you!" Loren couldn't take it anymore and she joined Kisame and Tobi with there fit of giggles.

"Wait who? Jen-chan?" Deidara blinked and Hidan nodded. "Well I-"

"Could you guys _not_ act like I'm not here?" I demanded pressing my brows together. The two looked at me Deidara having a red tint to his cheeks and Hidan a cocky half smile. "I mean damn it Hidan you don't have to embarrass me like this."

"I'm just trying to help," Hidan said with a grin. I wanted to slap him so badly but I just glared and went back to my food. Tobi was the only one laughing now but stopped when Deidara gave him a good shove onto the floor. Everyone ignored Tobi's cries.

"Yea? My skinny ass you are," I muttered under my breath stuffing some more fish in my mouth. Deidara was on the other side of the table now just picking at his food awkwardly.

* * *

"Your such an ass," I growled clashing my kunai with Hidan's scythe. We both jumped back a few meters away from each other. Hidan smiled at me and licked the sharp part of his blade even if it was clean of any blood; perhaps he just wanted to intimidate me.

I snapped up again charging at him and jumping up for a kick. He used his scythe to block making me jump back doing a back flip before landing on one knee.

"I think we should head back," Hidan stated and I nodded my head. I hid my kunai back in the pocket of my sleeve. Hidan put his cloak back on; I had been surprised that his wound had already healed over with a thick scare in only a few hours. The man was very surprising and I couldn't say I wasn't slightly attracted to him, even if he was a total jerk at times.

We walked back to the temple as the sky began to darken into purple. We stopped in front of my dorm and he turned to me looking uncharacteristically troubled. I raised a brow at him.

"Hey seriously I didn't mean to embarrass you and your boyfriend," he said with a thoughtful smile.

"He's not my-," I paused and smiled "Thanks Hidan-kun see you tomorrow?"

"You have to tell me that?" he asked, "of course I'll see you the exam is tomorrow."

"Oh right my bad," I said putting the key in the keyhole of my door and unlocking it.

"See you around _tueur virginal_," Hidan he said making a dramatic bow before heading down the hall.

I watched him go and smiled before opening the door and heading inside.

* * *

**A.N: ****tueur virginal means killer maiden or killer virgin in French but I like maiden better. **


	20. I Hope You All Studied!

**A.N: Wow I can't belive this fan fic has gone so far! More then 100 pages and 20 chapters. But this year is far from over! I swear that I'll only do one more chapter before I time skip to about late December so we can move along. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap. **

**Important!**

**Okay everyone who likes high school drama, humor, and yoai please read _Stud Lee _by my good friend Mellos-In-My-Closet. She's one of the people who helped make The Academy and she's also the person I base Loren from. Her fan fic Stud Lee is for Lee fans Gaara fans and Akatsuki fans! Okay? If your not a fan of Rock Lee still read it he is so hot in this fic you'll fall in love I swear to God. Anyways Mello-chan's profile can be found in my Favoret Authors and Stud Lee in my favoret stories. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty: I Hope You All Studied! The Test Begins

The alarm clock went off making me squeak with surprise. Deidara had already jumped up in just his boxers running for the bathroom. He must get that I always steal the hot water. I sat up sleepily and groaned seeing that Sasori had set the clock to two hours before the exam. With a few tiered glances around I got up.

Sasori of course had been up already and was nearly finished coating his wing blades in poison. This test wasn't intended to be a fight to the death but I could tell that Sasori had put himself in the mind set that these exams were do or die. And maybe they were too. I'll just have to prepare.

"Sasori-kun are you as nervous as I am?" I asked leaning on the bathroom door waiting for Deidara to finish.

"No," he said simply and I cursed him for his bluntness. I felt a push behind me but wasn't quick enough to move out of the way and I fell flat on my face as Deidara pushed the door open.

"Ah Jen-chan sorry," he said and I groaned. As the blond helped me up I glanced over at Sasori, he did not look the lest bit fazed. Deidara and I hadn't talked much the past few days. It was beginning to annoy me because well I thought we were friends. Maybe he's just busy.

I quickly slid past him and into the bathroom and gave a long sigh. I shut the door behind me and locked it but pressed my ear on the door. For a few moments I could only hear the blurb of the TV and I sighed again leaning away from the door.

I climbed into the shower and was grateful that there was enough hot water for me to take a good ten-minute shower. I let the hot water vapors fill my lungs as I rubbed the soap over my shoulders and back then my chest and belly. I washed out my hair digging my fingers down to its roots.

After drying my hair with Deidara's hair dryer I braiding it tightly to my head. I looked myself in the face and squinted my eyes, and then after a moment of looking through the make-up my mother had sent me I found some purple eyeliner that would make the golden scales under my eyes pop. I quickly applied it around my eyes and tipping off the end of them.

Satisfied I stepped out of the bathroom and slumped down on the warn poop sofa, squishing in between the two artists already sitting there. Sasori had already gotten into his cloak and reeked of the sweet smelling poison. Deidara was in a different version of our usual uniform. It was a net T-shirt under a dark blue tang top that was cut at the mid drift, knee length black paints with long stirrup socks that went over his ninja shoes.

"What are you wearing?" I asked him raising a brow. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"It's our exam uniform I left you one on the toilet set un," he said and I dashed back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Afterwards the three of us decided to head for the Room of Dawns since we still had two hours before the exam. I was going to question why in his right mind Sasori had woken us up so damn early but I soon found out.

"Here you two lets draw or something," Sasori said handing me a sketchbook. I blinked seeing that Deidara was already at the table. I sat down beside the blond while Sasori sat across from us. "We haven't been hanging out much so I just thought…" Sasori trailed off and I just smiled.

"Thanks," I say quietly opening the drawing pad and taking a pencil and eraser from the center of the table.

"Yea thanks Danna this was a great idea un," Deidara said cheerfully.

I looked down at the paper and saw the image begin to take shape in my head. I smiled and put the penile to the paper and began with the first face. It was round like a child's face then I added it's half open eyes. I added a few other details to that drawing before moving to another spot on the paper to draw the second head, a bit longer then the first bit still had rounded cheeks then an angled cat-like eye and a block of hair covering half its face.

We drew silently for about twenty minutes before Deidara laid down his drawing pad. "Okay I want to see what you guys have done yeah," he said clasping his hands together and weaving the fingers together so his hand lips touched.

I looked down at my drawing and shrugged putting down the pad. Then Sasori did the same and we leaned in. to look at each drawing. Sasori seemed to have started a new puppet plan with perfect proportions and a few notes in the corner. Deidara had drawn some chibis of random people.

"Aw Dei-kun those are cute," I said pointing to the little chibi of him.

"Well look at yours Jen-chan you drew the whole Akatsuki," he replied "Is that Tobi under my foot un?"

After a few laughs and a few more doodling it was nearly time to go. I shrugged on my cloak made sure my weapons were secure to my thigh and that my scrolls her clipped to my belt. I could only activate the Wind Scroll but I wanted to show the others off.

"Come on Jen-chan we don't want to be late yeah!" Deidara called and we left. We walked together the hall wide enough for us to trot side by side. We soon found the others heading for the training ground were the testing was to take place.

* * *

My insides tied itself into a knot as I saw just how many people had come to watch. I twiddle my fingers nervously as the Akatsuki group up and make a line in the center of the coliseum. The crowd roars for us the best of the best, a mix of both Tower and Temple students. I can't see Loren but I do pick out Haku and Katie and tip my head up to them.

Soon Pein enters the field in front of us and the crowd just roars loudly and wildly, I'm not sure if they are cheering or booing us but I'd like to think there screams are positive. Pein glares up at the audience and slowly the sound begins to fade to silence and so the pre-exams begin.

"This year we have a very talented group of ninja," Pein said in a strong voice so everyone in the coliseum could hear him. "Our 6th years Kakuzu of Mongolia and Konan of China" the pair removed there hates and bowed. "Our 5th year students Hidan of France and Zetsu of South Africa," the next pair bowed neither wearing a jingle hat. "Our 4th years Itachi of Japan and Kisame of America. Our 3ed year Sasori of Egypt. Our 2ed years Deidara of South Korea and Tobi of Japan. And lastly but not lest out 1st year Jenny of America.

I quickly bowed taking off my hat and in unison every one straightened up. Pein soon spoke again.

"The Akatsuki has been divided into teams of two each having a partner they do not train much with or do not train with each other at all. The first to fight is Zetsu and Sasori vs. Itachi and Kakuzu." The crowed began to roar softly being about to see the secretive Akatsuki fight for the first time in a year. "The rest of you go down to the waiting area I will announce the next pair after this fight is over."

"Did you guys notice that the groups aren't even?" Tobi asked after a while of silently watching the fight going on outside on the old TV. "There are five teams and two doesn't go into five evenly."

"Wow Tobi you did math un," Deidara said sarcastically twitching slightly as Kakuzu began to unstitch his body on the screen.

"Pein will just make the last fight one on one with the last partner set," Hidan stated.

"Well how come it wasn't like that last year?" Tobi asked.

"Because last year there was two other people in the Akatsuki, that other first year who got kicked out and the other one who was killed?" Kisame asked but Tobi shook his head making the blue man sigh heavily. "Last year there was six groups instead of just five," Kisame tried again in simpler terminality.

On the TV Sasori had summoned his one hundred puppets and attacking Kakuzu with them while Zetsu was trying to tangle Itachi in vines blindly having shut his clam like plant appendage so he wouldn't get caught in Itachi's dangerous genjutsu. The plant man was not seceding in is quest and it looked as if Itachi was going to attempt the Uchiha fireball jutsu.

I couldn't watch any longer. I was beginning to feel sick. I didn't want to have to fight anyone and I didn't want anyone to get killed. Yes, perhaps I was being overly emotional but it was hard seeing friends try to kill each other. All for a grade…

"Hey are you alright _Tueu?_" Hidan asked looking over at me and I just nodded but he and the others could tell something was defiantly wrong.

"Ah Jenny-Chan what's the matter you look sick," Tobi said tilting his head to me.

"I'm okay…its just kind of scary is all," I said with a wary smile to the others.

"You'll be fine with that jutsu of yours un," Deidara said with a wide grin. I just nodded looking back up at the TV screen. The match was nearly over and Itachi and Kakuzu were wining by a landslide victory.

I could see that Sasori was tangled in a mess of threads that came from Kakuzu's body and Zetsu had gotten trapped in the Mangekyou Sharingan and I really felt bad because he looked very uncomfortable. _Just end the match. _I thought, but it went on and I watched Sasori finally be able to move enough so his blade wings could slash through Kakuzu's threads.

I saw Sasori's hands flex quickly bringing an abandon puppet to life. It had no weapons and its head had been smashed in but it didn't seem to matter to Sasori. His fingers danced as if strumming piano keys and the puppet quickly flew over and smashed Itachi over the head and breaking the genjutsu. I gasped lightly seeing my sempai slump to the ground and Zetsu sluggishly come back to life.

Kakuzu was now on the defense as he began to draw back from Sasori. With Itachi knocked out it seemed Kakuzu was going to need some luck to fight off the puppet and cannibal. (Yes, I have seen Zetsu eat it is not pleasant!)

Hidan's roommate however was smart as he quickly bounded away from the dangerous puppet and over to Zetsu still recovering from whatever Itachi had made him endure.

That's when an alarm buzzed off the end of the match. All movement on the battle area stopped, slowly getting back to reality Kakuzu picked up a limp Itachi and flopped the smaller boy over his shoulder. I'm sure if Itachi were awake he would be not to amused by this.

I leaned back a bit looking around the room. I bit my lip hard enough for it to become raw.

Pein did not announce who won; it didn't matter like it does for the Tower students. The only thing Pein cared about was to see how far along in their studies his students were. The rest didn't matter.

Once the crowd had stopped there cheering and or booing Pein opened his mouth.

"The next match will begin in a half an hour and will be Kisame and Konan vs.," he paused looking at the crowd for a few seconds "Hidan and Jenny."

My heart skipped a beat as I glanced over at my idol, Konan stood parallel with the wall behind her. She looked beautiful in the dim light her hair looking almost purple and her eyes were glazed with an icy stair. I was going to have to fight the 6th year I'd been looking up to this past month and a half.

"Good luck kiddo," I heard Kisame chuckle. I could feel Deidara give the fish man a cold glare.

* * *

**A.N: Okay I know not alot of action but please bare with me. And all cridics out there do not complain about Itachi being defeted way to easyly. Remmber he's only a 4th year ninja meaning he's only been a ninja student for four years! I try to make the characters as in character as I can but I still have to be realistic on how they would fight being whatever year they are. Also thesame goes with Zetsu, yes he's a 5th year but in the manga he is really justa spy ninja and because we don't know his true powers I can only guess. **


	21. Last Minute Preparations

**A.N: And so ends the beginning of the year. Next chapter will have a time skip like I said before. And thank god this is the last battle I have to write for a while. Well anyways here we go. Please reveiw**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Last Minute Preparation; Ao Shin is Released!

I closed my eyes trying to calm down. This was it this was everything I've been working for. In my concentrated state I did not expect anyone to touch me. So I nearly jumped off the bench when an arm fell around my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked at Deidara shocked by his boldness after not having talked to me much since we 'kissed.'

"It's going to be fine un, don't be so nervous," he said with a smile. "You'll do fine yea," he moved some bangs out of my face and tilted his head slightly. My heart throbbed hard in my chest it almost hurt.

"I'm going to get my ass kicked," I muttered looking over at Konan in the corner of my eye. Deidara rubbed my shoulder the only thing between our skins was my mesh shirt. I could only think of the soft lips that were brushing my flesh. His hand was cool and dry; his palm had a different texture then a normal it was softer more like skin you'd find on your cheeks.

"Oh please Jenny don't make me laugh," he whispered giving me chills "you're a wonderful fighter but your just a first year, don't think that Pein will judge you the same as the seniors hmm."

"Uh huh," I coughed blushing like mad. I looked back up at the screen. "Do you think Itachi-sempai is okay?"

"Ugh I'm sure he's fine," Deidara grumbled crossly. An evil thought came to mind and I smiled wickedly.

"Deidara, your not jealous are you?" I asked with the same Cheshire Cat grin. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No," he said with a pout "I just don't like the guy, he's such a show off un. I'm glad Sasori-sama put him in his place yeah."

"_Sure_," I said with a laugh.

"Shut up Hmm," he muttered his eye becoming a half circle and his lip pouting even more. I just wanted to squeal and hug him like a child would a soft plushy.

"Your so adorable Deidara-_kun_," I said sweetly and he smirked.

It was something about Deidara that made worries explode and turn to carefree ashes that drifted thoughtlessly in my heart. It was a white-hot feeling that made me feel like nothing could hurt me. As long as he was around I'd always have a warm blanket to make me feel happy again.

And then the bell rang out and the warmth disappeared as nervousness and worry took me over.

* * *

Hidan and me walked side by side to the far right of the round fighting area, while Konan and Kisame stood on the opposite side. I looked at Hidan next to me who had a sadistic smile on his face as usual.

The area was completely silent. Only the Akatsuki bells rang softly in the cool breeze. I looked up at the people around us, watching, craving to see us spill each other's blood. To them it was nothing more then a gladiator match.

'_Well if it's a gladiator they want,'_ I thought with a smile _'it's a gladiator they get!'_

So the bell rang again and the fight started.

There was no thought in my first few actions. I just sprang into action, I knew my target, and I wanted to fight _her. _

Konan's eyes widened as she realized I was only a few feet away from her now. My mind did not dwell on the fact that she didn't move a centimeter as I neared. I jumped and swung my leg around to kick into her side. Curiously all I hit was air and lost my balance.

"Ah! Come on _Tueur_," Hidan cried trying to block Kisame's chakra sucking blows. "Fight smart!"

I looked around and the flutter of paper was all around me.

"I'm really disappointed Jenny I'd hoped you'd do better," I heard Konan whisper. Suddenly a worldwide of paper twisted around me into a mini tornado that swallowed me up.

_'Crap wind element will do me no good,' _I thought _'I'm not prepared for this!'_

The walls of the tornado began to shrink and the razor edges of the paper were being to bite and knick my skin.

_**Use the water element then **_something whispered in my head. It wasn't the soft-spoken Ao Guang. This voice was silk but had a venomous underlining. _'I don't know what the water Jutsus are,' I thought. __**No better time then now to figure it out right?**_ _'Troublesome lizards are going to get me killed,' _I thought annoyed reaching for my belt and grabbing the scroll with blue tape around it. I ripped open the seal and the scroll opened up.

"Spirit Transformation Jutsu: Ao Shin!"

Blue gray light flashed from within the paper twister the massive form ripping it apart. I stood in Ao Shin's form my white eyes gazing about. I tilted my camel-like head up slightly seeing Konan hovering above. Her paper had formed into wings she looked like one of God's angels ready to smite Satin's hideous serpent, that serpent being yours truly.

_'All right your highness what do I do now? It's not like I can try whipping my tail at her, she'll just fall apart again.' _I thought. _**Okay I can only tell you one jutsu under my eldest brother's orders so here it is, tiger, snake, spread hands out in front of you, snake, tiger then inhale and exhale through your mouth okay? **__'Got it,' _I thought raising my body up, the purple and blue scales shimmering in the noon sun.

I clasped my claws together and did the seals as fast as I could. But Konan had already seen through this and was assaulting me with paper airplanes. They bombarded me trying to get at my eyes and cutting into my arms trying to make me lose concentration.

I growled shutting my clouded eyes so they wouldn't get injured. I didn't want to lose my eyesight due to major paper cuts that would just be dumb. I was midway through the hand seals putting my claws out in front of me like Ao Qin had told. Suddenly unfolded paper zoomed out at me cutting the soft flesh in-between my fingers and pinging off the tough scales of my neck.

I ignored the pain and finished the seals. Then I quickly inhaled feeling water filly my chest and belly. I panicked the feeling of drowning and light-headedness coming over me. I wobbled nearly toppling like a tree. _**Exhale you idiot! **_I heard scream through my brain that was already throbbing painfully.

I did as the voice said and blew out. Water spayed from my lungs and belly with very high pressure. I tried to hit my target but Konan was already moving and my neck was stiffed out.

I tried to see what was going on but everything was going to fast for my eyes to register. I could hear the spray of water and the flutter of paper.

My lungs were emptying of the water and the presser was beginning to lessen allowing me to move my neck better. I shut my jaws holding my breath so I would chock.

I looked down seeing that Konan had in fact been hit, her right wing crippled and inert. I could feel the water begin to force it self out of my nose so I opened my mouth again to try to hit her again but she moved out of the way and soon I was empty of all the water in my gut.

My chakra was low and I couldn't hold my dragon form for much longer. I fell forward landing on all fours but this time I was much smaller and I could see my brown hair had fallen over my eyes. I was me again.

I saw the scroll near by all wrapped up and pulled together with blue tape as if it hadn't been used at all. I grabbed it quickly and stuck it back in my belt. _**Good work girl now finish her off. **_I nodded getting to my feet.

Konan was standing not far off only her left wing still mostly in tact if not a little damp. Her right wing however was just a bunch of lose papers scattered on the ground. Her face was completely emotionless perhaps from shock or something else, I wasn't sure. I knew a head on attack would do me no good. She would just disperse, unless she was so wet she couldn't, but I could not tell. Her face gave no sign ether it was nether of despair or hope so I wasn't sure what to do.

She saw an opening and in a millisecond her left wing broke apart turning into hundreds of origami cranes and butterflies. I could tell there sides were sharp as knives and would and will cut through me if I didn't move, Konan was out to kill me!

I moved my hands quickly as I could as the blades of paper art shot at me. They hit with amazing force they nearly hit me but I was already gone. My clock however was stuck to the plaster wall. I was moving fast now and I could see Konan's eyes darting around trying to catch a glimpse of my movements.

I shot out with a hard right jab trying to catch Konan's solid form. But something had caught my arm. Paper had folded around my limb and with inhuman strength holding it in place. I could see Konan's face in front of me but it was only three flat pieces of paper floating in the air with her face printed on it.

I noted that paper was floating and folding around me into pointed tipped paper airplanes. She was going to hit me on all sides and both crush me and slice into my body. My other arm with trapped in a paper cocoon that was holding me still and my mind was blank of any ideas.

Then she let the airplanes zoom down onto me and I could nearly count the seconds, I shut my eyes tightly. Then a wonderful sound went out, a bell rung out in the stadium and I cracked open an eye. A paper airplane was floating only centimeters from my face and would have stabbed into my eye had it hit.

The paper around me fluttered away unfolding and reconstructing into Konan's form. I took an intake of breath, it was over the quiz was over. I'll never complain about math test again!

* * *

Somehow I was able to leave the stadium quickly afterward. I wanted to have stayed to watch Tobi and Deidara's fight but my chakra was low and I was still in shock about how close to death I had come and recalling all the stupid mistakes I'd made.

I went straight to my room were Sasori was already on his bed. But he wasn't on the computer someone else was in the room. I blinked a few times that he was talking with Loren. She was balling and he was sitting next to her an arm wrapped around her shoulders and with a 'I really don't know what to do' look on his face.

"Loren? Sasori?" I blinked again as they looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"Jenny," Loren sniffled and I noticed a nasty bruise going across her cheek and going under her eye. "I w-wanted to see you fight b-but Gaara didn't want to go with me. I tried pushing him to come with me b-but he lashed out at me and the sand…" she trailed off. I walked over to her and kneeled down so I could see her eyes that were cast away. "Jenny he hit me bad."

"Where?" I said anger flushing within me.

"My face…my arms," she was flooded with new tears "he-he nearly crushed me Jenny! I'm so scared! And I-I don't want to go to the medic ninja because…Oh Jenny I love him so much! I-I don't want to get him in trouble…"

"Shhh you can stay here for a while okay?" I said and Sasori looked at me. I looked back at him my eyes full of rage and he just nodded slightly.

* * *

**A.N: Oooh more drama and a last minute plot twist! **


	22. Vacation Plains

**A.N: OMG I'm soooo sorry but I've been like grounded from the computer because of my sucky math grade so that is really going to effect my fan fics but I was able to finish this chapter today while my parents are at work. It's the start of a new adventer! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Vacation Plains

The rest of the month and most of December seemed to go by with a snap of the fingers. My birthday came and went with little notice; the only thing that showed it even occurred was a photo of my parents and my brother with fifty dollars. I had forgotten who I looked most like between my parents. The photo had given me a needed memory boost (thanks to my jutsu the memories about my family had been eaten away first.)

So on this late winter day I was in the Room of Dawns alone sitting cross-legged and my hands clasped together. Something needed to be done about this Justus's side affect. So I began to serge chakra into my head.

I had began building a box and a room in my mind. The box was endless filling with important information while the room was just an empty area I could fill with my own chakra to keep the walls together and would empty when a dragon's chakra was in use. This way the area were I put my memories and the area were the dragons stay would be apart. At the end of all my days I would decide what information was important and what memories I could leave floating around so the dragons could feed on them later.

I spent half an hour doing this and recalling the day from the point I woke up. Dreams could no longer count except the ones that I would wake up and have sudden artistic inspiration, however other senseless dreams I happen to remember would be left to be eaten by the dragons.

Loren was doing okay too. Sasori, Temari, Kankuro, and me where the only ones who knew about Gaara's outburst. However she no longer stayed in Tamari's room at night, she had gone back to sharing a room with Gaara but there friendship had been greatly strained.

I had noticed she had become spending a lot of her free time with Sasori and both of them enjoyed each other's company. Sasori had lost interest in spending hours on the computer and even his drawings were becoming less and less about puppets. I dare not even look at his sketchpad anymore scared of what I'd find. But by far the weirdest thing Sasori had ever done happened last week when Loren had popped in to say hello and he had looked up from his computer and smiled. A smile that I remember from when he had slept next to my bedside in the hospital. It was a tiny innocent curve upward but it made all the difference.

"Jen-chan?" Deidara asked taking me back to the present time.

"Oh hey Deidara-kun how long have I been meditating?" I asked not really sure myself.

"About an hour hmm," he said coming over to sit with me.

"I'm so bored," I muttered "all I've been doing is freaking training I'm sick of it."

"Well what do you want to do un?" he asked pulling out his ponytail and shacking out his hair.

"I don't know…something," I said with a grumble.

"Winter vacation is coming up in a two weeks hmm," he said making me perk up. "Yea we get to head home for a week because this area gets flooded with snow by a yearly blizzard coming from the west so all the staff have to spend a week cleaning up before any learning can be done hmm."

"That's pretty sweet for us!" I said my eyes brightening with the thought of going home.

"I stayed at Sasori's last year since I hate family reunions," Deidara said. "Besides pretty much all my family is in here so it really won't matter hmm."

"How about you, Sasori and his parents come to my house?" I asked "Loren lives in Boston too so we can all hang out and stuff."

"I'd have to ask Sasori what he thinks and you should ask your parents if it's cool with them yeah," Deidara asked but then smiled "but if your parents say it's okay I'll go un. I've never been to America!"

"Sounds great!" I said and we smiled at each other like idiots. "Come on lets go before Sasori goes to bed."

We both got up and raced to our room. We nearly broke open the door laughing as we did.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sasori asked as we barged in "besides your mental capacities."

"Let me see your computer?" I asked.

"Sure?" Sasori blinked.

"Want to go over Jen-Chan's for winter vacation un?" Deidara asked.

"What?"

I scrapped up Sasori's laptop and plopped down in the dog poop sofa. I got into my e-mail account and typed in the message to my father.

_From: _

_To: _

_Subject: Hi Papa_

_Hey papa I miss you so much! Anyway my roommate Deidara told me that we get to have a winter vacation in 2 weeks. I'm not really sure what day they'll be taking us home but I was wondering if my roomies Deidara and Sasori could come over for the week. (Sasori might bring his parents) Anyway Deidara has never been to America and I think he'd really like to come and I think Sasori will like to come too. Please tell me if it's okay soon! Tell mama and Ken I love them and miss them a lot! XOXOXO_

I read over the email a few times before passing the laptop to Sasori so he could ask his parents if they would like to come over or if he could go at all. Deidara didn't bother asking since he said his family wouldn't care.

After a bit of chatting we all somehow ended up falling asleep on the sofa. The TV still blabbering in the back round and the fan of the laptop humming.

I woke up the next morning a tad bit perplexed. The three of us had fallen asleep on the sofa together before if we stayed up to late but this was ridiculous.

I had my head leaning on Sasori's hard shoulder and the rest of me was lying on Deidara. I blushed like mad hoping nether boy would wake up as I carefully pried myself away from them. I shook my head when I was somehow able to get off the couch with other ether of them stirring I turned off the TV and got changed into some fresh clothing.

I carefully closed the door behind me. And headed down the hall. It was Saturday so no morning meet today, just a lazy day of doing next to nothing. I headed down the steps snow crunching under my sneakers. They were the first thing I had purchased with my birthday money and they'd be better for the weekends then my ninja shoes.

I headed to the Towers in the center of campus and quickly disguised myself as a wind student, I had also found out I could make my chakra signature feel like a certain element, which was useful to sneak into places.

I knocked on Loren's dorm door with three long taps two short and a jiggle of the handle. I heard movement on the inside of the dorm and saw that it was Gaara who opened the door. I narrowed my eyes still angry with him for hurting my friend even if he had just lost control it didn't make up for what he did.

"What do you want Jenny?" he asked knowing it was me even with the disguise.

"Where's Loren?" I demanded.

"Asleep," he stated, "You do realize it's like nine in the morning right?"

"Why are you up then?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm an insomniac I don't sleep well, you know that," he said with a glare.

"Just let me in," I grumbled pushing him out of the way, ruffling up some sand but he said nothing. I looked around the room; it was neat as always with the TV buzzing softly while Loren was curled in her sheets. She muttered incoherent words and I sighed moving my fingers through the short blond hair I'd made for my disguise. "Well…tell her I was here okay?" Gaara nodded as I went to the balcony and jumped down landing in the disserted street below.

I'm transformation jutsu wore off as I walked through the streets. Wondering around before finding myself back at the Akatsuki Temple. I sighed looking up at the black marble building it's roof and steps capped with snow. Tobi was sitting at the top of the steps usually the place you'd find Zetsu.

"Ah! Jen-chan nice seeing you!" he said waving his arm I giggled and waved back. Sure Tobi was annoying sometimes but most of the time he was cute. "Sit with Tobi?"

"Alright," I said pushing some snow away and sitting down next to him. "How are you Tobi?"

"I'm okay," he said fiddling with the end of his green scarf. I noticed that Tobi never wore the formal uniform other then the robe and such. He had on a thick black sweater that had iron plates on each arm, black gloves; black pants with the white stockings and more plates on the sides of his thighs lastly the green scarf and his orange mask. He pretty much covered every inch of skin on his body except his toes. And no he didn't dress like this just because it was cold he dressed like this all the time!

"Really? That's good to hear," I said politely. "Deidara-kun told me your exam was a pretty even fight."

"Really Deidara-sempai said that?" Tobi asked excitedly. I could almost see the smile spread across his face.

"No, not really," I said with a slight smile. "Zetsu told me it was a close match, he said your very good."

"Oh Zetsu-san is so nice!" he said. I smiled at him again and envied his bliss.

"God, it's freezing," I muttered pulling my clock close around me. "I'm going inside, got any idea were Itachi is?"

"Nah haven't seen him for a week," Tobi said looking up at me as I got up.

"Yea me neither," I muttered as I left him. When I got back to the dorm the boys were already up and running around the room. "Guys?" I muttered looking in a bit wary.

What I saw was a tad bit frightening as I peeked into the room. Deidara was jumping up and down on his bed with giant headphones on and moving his lips as if re-sighting the song. Then I glanced at Sasori and he was on the computer (as usual) but he was typing feverously and his brow was knotted angrily.

"Uh guys what are you doing?" I asked coming in and clicking the door shut. They both ignored me Sasori much to engrossed with whoever he was typing with and Deidara probably just couldn't hear me. Annoyed I came up behind Deidara sneakily. With my ninja skills I hopped onto the bed and pulled the headset off him roughly.

"Hey un! What the hell are you-?" he turned around scowling for a moment then a big smile spread over his face and he jumped me! We landed on Sasori's bed him practically on top of me. I looked up at him shocked and most likely blushing like mad. The tips of his bangs feather touched my cheeks and forehead and his earthly smell of cool clay and charcoal filled me and made my mind buzz. "Jen-chan guess what un?"

"Hmm?" I murmured listening only to the pitch of his low voice and not really understanding what he was saying.

"Your father said that we could stay over," he said making me blink a few times as I registered what he had said.

"How do you know my password?" I muttered but he was already on a roll.

"Yea this is going to be wonderful, I was just listening to some of Sasori's favorite American rock bands and I was trying to copy what they were saying hmm," he said sitting up a little and by sitting up that meant in my lap be he didn't seem to realize that. "I still think I'm going to need a language jutsu from Pein-sama hmm but at lest I'll be starting to learn English."

"That's wonderful Deidara-kun," I said trying to get out from under the blond so I could sit cross-legged in front of him. "What's with Sasori?"

"Oh…" Deidara muttered being thrown from his ranting "Um he's fighting with his grandmother yeah."

"Oh?"

"Yeah his parents have a long term mission but he's grandma wants him at home," the blond sighed "but he never usually listens to his grandma hmm."

"I see…so your family is okay with this too? I don't want you getting in trouble," I told him with a brow raised.

"Nah it will be fine Jen-chan hmm. I want to come with you," he said his eye angled a bit and a small smirk on his mouth. I smiled back at him as we listened to Sasori's rock bands for the rest of the day. In the end Sasori quit fighting with his grandma and decided to come with me even with out her permission. I didn't like the thought of it but I guess it couldn't be helped.

So again I sit here before bed storing the memories of the day until I got to the part about Loren. She had never come over all day and I wondered if something was wrong with her. I thought over it for a few seconds before going on to saving important information. I then paused for the second time.

I thought over that few seconds Deidara had practically pounced on me and then wouldn't get off. I can't say I could complain about it I mean I did like him and all and I can't say he isn't like mega cute but…he's like my best friend besides Loren of course. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want him to get hurt either. If we are 'just friends' I don't want to mess it up. So I let go of those few seconds and let myself forget.

* * *

**A.N: 'I forgot I forgot I forgot' that's my favoret line and is Jen-chan's side effect. **


	23. Hunt Me Uchiha

**A.N: Yea I know everyone wants me to go straight to vacation but important plot key is coming up. Dun worry there will only be like two more chapters till we get to the United States but I've been needing some Uchiha lovin (minus Sasuke lolz). Oh and like with Hidan I tried making Tobi as close with his actual character as I could which means he is not a brainless idiot who always talks about himself in the third person. Read and Reveiw please!!**

**disclamer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto nor do I own the Disney movie Mulan.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Hunt Me Uchiha

"You sure you can go Sasori?" I said still not sure if it was a good idea for him to go since his grandmother had said no to him.

"Yea I'm sure for the hundredth time," he grumbled as we walked together to the training grounds for some morning warm ups.

"Yea okay," I sighed and jumped off into the trees with a swoosh sound behind me. I wanted to find Itachi so maybe we could go together to pick me out a sword. He had said after all that he would teach me but I hadn't seen him in days, he was even skipping the Morning Meet, which was pissing Pein-sama off.

I stopped in our usual privet training area but he wasn't there. My heart sank, I really missed him in my heart and soul and it scared me that I didn't know were he was. I could however feel the print of his and my chakra here. I could feel the two energies twisting together in the breezes that would some how get in-between the trees and through our training spot.

His chakra was a strong feeling and burned with the flames of his element but at the same time was cold somehow. My chakra on the other hand felt a bit weaker since I didn't usually give off to much chakra when I'm fighting except when I turn into a dragon.

"Where are you Itachi-sampai?" I wondered out loud and walked around the perimeter of the training area. I didn't know much about tracking but if Zetsu could do it so could I…wait a minute why didn't I just ask Zetsu for help?

* * *

"Zetsu-san!" I pounded on the door of Tobi and Zetsu's room. The door opened and I almost punched Tobi in the chest.

"Jen-chan what is wrong?" he asked putting his hands on his hips to show he was slightly annoyed.

"Um do you know were Zetsu is?" I asked and he nodded "…could you tell me?"

"Oh right! He's sleeping but you could come in I was just making some coffee," he said and I fallowed him in.

"Coffee?" I asked not having had anything but tea for the last three months.

"Yea would you like some?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, I'd love some!" I said excitedly before tripping on something on the floor.

"Oh be careful it's kinda messy," he said walking to the coffee maker that was hissing quietly.

Messy however was an understudy. The room was a pigsty! There was stuff all over the floor. Two full garbage bags in the corner, clothing littered the floor, and there were potted plants everywhere! There was a radio on a coffee table instead of a TV that was playing some Japanese hard rocker.

"What's with the plants?" I asked and Tobi chuckled softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked handing me a cup of coffee. "There Zetsu's"

"Right," I muttered stepping over a pile of cloths so I could get to the sofa. I glanced around but I could only see one bed. "Um were is Zetsu-san?"

"I don't know actually…maybe in the wall or the floor," Tobi said.

"Oh…"

"_Jen-chan you wanted us?"_ said the cool voice of Zetsu. I blinked looking up and he was coming out of the ceiling. **"You woke us from a deep sleep you know!"**

"Huh sorry Zetsu," I said with a smile and he just blinked at me. "I want you to find Itachi-sempai."  
_"He has been gone for a while," _he sighed jumping down from the ceiling. _"What do you think?" _**"Pein-sama will end up telling us to find him anyways, he's been skipping classes." **

"So well you help?" I asked sipping on my coffee.

"**Of course," **he said _"but I'm hungry!" _**"Let's find Itachi first." **_"Oh fine." _

"Okay sweet," I said taking a long drink of my coffee. "Shall we start?" Zetsu nodded simply and Tobi gave an army salute.

The three of us set off with me checking Itachi's favorite hang out stops, Tobi asking the others if they'd seen him at all and Zetsu…well I wasn't really sure what Zetsu did since he just melted into the ground and disappeared. I questioned Tobi about it but he just shrugged.

For me the search was dry. His chakra was easy to detect but all I could find were old thumb prints of were he had been at one time or another. Tobi was even less lucky, though Kisame was Itachi's roommate he hadn't come to the room for nearly a week and a half. It was puzzling how a student could just disappear with no one noticing but this was a ninja school after all.

"Sasuke," I said seeing the younger sibling as I was walking back to the temple. He was walking with Naruto, Katie, and a long haired boy. I knew it wasn't Haku since this boy was wearing the Fire Tower colors. "Hey Sasuke," I called making the group turn to look at me. Katie gave me a wary smile while Sasuke gave a dull glance Naruto glared daggers and the other boy stared at me with creamy white eyes. I walked over being as non-threatening as I could. "Hey um I was wondering if you would have any idea were your brother is…" I said making Sasuke's glance become icy "he's been missing for a while and the rest of us (except maybe Deidara) have been rather worried."

"What are you, Itachi's girlfriend?" Naruto snickered pointing up his pinky finger.

"No!" I said defensively "but he's my teacher and he promised me that he'd teach me to sword fight but I can't find him."

"Right," Naruto piped.

"Be nice baka or I'll kick your face in," Katie growled finally coming to my defense.

"Anyways have you seen him?" I asked looking back at Sasuke.

"No," he said before turning away.

"Fine!" I growled sick of the snobby boy already "I'll just find your stupid brother myself." I turned on a heel and did a fast teleportation jutsu landing in the hallway of the Akatsuki Temple. "Any luck?" I asked seeing Tobi leaning on the wall his arms crossed.

"Nah nobody knows were the little weasel ran off to," he said before giggling at his own pun. I smiled but wasn't in the mood to laugh at his cute joke.

_"Found him," _said Zetsu's nicer voice as he popped his head out from the marble floor.

"Really?" I blinked still a little jumpy about the plant man just appearing.

**"Yea well he's not doing so hot," **he said, _"he's at the hospital."_

"Got any idea why?" Tobi asked with a worried tone.

_"No we didn't stay to long," _he sighed and added, **"his family was in there and we couldn't hear over Mr. Uchiha's yelling." **

"Yelling for what?" I demanded pressing my brows together.

**"Something about dishonoring the clan," **he shrugged his yellow eyes always unblinking.

"Of course," I muttered a flash from the Disney movie Mulan coming back to me. "I'll go see him then."

"I'll come too," Tobi announced.

"Hum fine but be good okay? Don't make to much of a seen we just want to see what's up with Itachi."

"Of course I'll be good," Tobi said as if insulted "Tobi is a good boy after all!"

"Right," I said rolling my eyes "lets just go okay?"

"Right chief," he said cheerfully giving another salute "let mission Weasel Hunt come to an end eh?"

This time I laughed as we walked together. "If Itachi heard you busting his chops he would kick your ass Tobi."

"Ha don't bet on it," he said more seriously then it was meant to sound. I narrowed my eyes a little but said nothing.

The trip to the hospital was a silent one but I didn't mind any time when Tobi was silent gave me time to think. We entered and went to the front desk were a sound temple student was sitting lazily. He was about Itachi's age maybe older but his longish hair was white and tied back in a pony tail. He had big circle glasses that he pushed up the bridge of his nose as we came over.

"We came to see Uchiha Itachi," I said in a business like tone. "Could you tell us what room he's in?"

"Hmm let me see," the guy muttered opening up a binder that was on his desk. "Oh yea he's on the third floor room 368 are you a family member? Only family members are allowed in his room."

"Oh…" I said the hope suddenly drained out of me.

"Wait I'm related to him," Tobi said coming up next to me "he's my nephew."

"Okay name please?" the sound student asked getting a pen.

"Uchiha Madara," he said making me blink in surprise.

"And she's with you?" the guy asked pointing to me and Tobi or 'Madara' nodded. "Alright I guess you guys can go," he said with and shrug and Tobi led me off.

"What was that all about?" I whispered as we walked through the halls of the hospital. "How can Itachi be your nephew if you're younger then him? I didn't even know you were a Uchiha!"

"Shush!" Tobi growled making me shut up quickly. "I'll explain later okay? But for now your sempai is hurt so you should go and take care of him."

"Uh okay," I muttered until he pushed me into a room. There was a single bed that was crowded by a few people. "Um hi?"

Someone looked over at me and I narrowed my eyes a tiny bit. It was Sasuke and he looked surprised to see me again. We lost eye contact with a soft push behind me making everyone around the bed look up.

"What the hell are you-…Oh sorry," said a man who was staring over my shoulder at Tobi. "What do you want Madara?"

"Well I am Itachi's uncle aren't I? I should have a right to see Itachi-san." Tobi replied briskly walking into the middle of the room.

"And what does _she _want?" asked the man with brown hair cut below his ear lobes and had the tiered marks under his eyes as Itachi did.

"I am under Itachi-san's teaching," I said a little annoyed I'm being talked of as if I'm some sort of disgusting object "I to have a right to see him."

"You have no right to-"

"Father," Itachi's voice said from the bed "she is my student and she is right."

I quickly went over to Itachi's side nearly pushing Sasuke out of the way to get to my sempai. Itachi had wrappings of bandages and healing scrolls over his eyes that were stained with blood. His skin was sickly pale and looked wet with sweat. He looked utterly terrible and I just wanted to cry.

"Itachi-sempai," I muttered absent-mindedly touching his hair that was damp with a cold sweat but still very soft. Without me realizing the woman standing by me put a hand around my shoulders, she was very beautiful with long black hair like her sons and lily-white skin. Her eyes were ebonies that glowed with a somber fire.

"He'll be okay," she said softly "he's having trouble with his eyes but the medic ninjas are doing a wonderful job in helping." Her voice was very calming and reminded me of how I though my mother's voice sounded. I couldn't remember the actual tone in her voice but I could recall the feeling it gave me and I was happy for that.

"Oh," I said not sure what to say still randomly stroking Itachi's hair. I couldn't really tell what Itachi was thinking the only thing that pointed out that he wasn't dead was his smooth steady breathing.

"Jen-chan," Itachi said making me pull back my hand for a moment. "You said you wanted to learn swordsmanship correct?"

"Uh huh," I said pushing his bangs away from his face "that's why I went looking for you."

"You went looking for-…right well once I get out of here we can buy you a katana."

"Alright," I said, "when will they release you?"

"In a week or so," he sighed and his mouth twitched as I brushed his cheek with my fingertips.

"Do you want me to tell the others were you are?" I asked still playing with his hair "everyone is very worried."

"Hmm just Pein…and Kisame too alright?" he said, "I don't want a crowd of people in here, it's crowded enough with my family here." His lips curled into a smile and so did mine. We stayed there smiling at each other dumbly before he spoke again. "However I wouldn't mind you coming whenever you want I don't want your studies to become lacking."

"Alright I'll come over tomorrow," I said with a grin "do you want me to bring anything?"

"Paper, pencil, do you have colored pencils?" he asked.

"I do."

"Bring them too," he ordered and I gave him a skeptical look though he could not see it thanks to the bandages that covered his injured eyes.

"Alright I will," I said with a goofy smile. "I'm glad your okay Itachi-sempai."

"As am I," he sighed again as I pulled away from his bedside.

"See you in the morning," I said and he nodded. I quickly walked passed his mother and father did a quick glare at Sasuke for lying to me and left the room with Tobi at toe.

"So tell me Tobi," I said giving him a small smirk "who are you really?"


	24. Every Girl's Favorite Toy

**A.N: Okay I just needed to get this chapter out of the way so the fun can really start. You know the boring important plot bits between the fun chapters. So here it is kinda a colaberation of a bunch of unrealated topics.**

Chapter Twenty-four: Family Secrets, Mathematics, And Every Girl's Favorite Toy

"Well," Tobi said in a way that told me he was grinning "I'm Tobi I guess."

"Not what I mean," I said as we walked out of the hospital and into the hustle of the streets. It was almost seven and most lessons were already over. Now was the time that all students would go to restaurants or the Black Widow club to unwind and hang out. It was Tuesday so the crowd wasn't to big but it was still like walking through a crazed school of fish.

"Then tell me what you mean?" he asked and I could tell he was about ready to bust a gut.

"I mean who is Madara and how is it your related to the Uchiha clan," I said pressing my brows together. Tobi took a short breath and linked his arm with mine.

"Ah Jen-chan," he sighed patting my hand "it seems the cat is out of the bag now isn't it?"

"No, duh," I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled.

"Okay I'll tell you," he said playfully "my birth name is Uchiha Madara and I'm the youngest of eighteen siblings. Itachi's mother is one of my sisters making me Itachi and Sasuke's uncle."

"Oh well that makes sense I guess," I said "but what's with the mask…and why change your name?"

"Ninja technique," he said pointing up the index finger of his free hand "what's the point in letting you opponent know who and what you are on first sight?"

"Oh like the ninjas in them old Japanese movies were they are dressed in all black and only show their eyes and hands?" I said making Tobi laugh.

"I see," I said then gave a sly smirk "so since I know about you can I see what's under your mask?"

"Ha in your dreams Dragon Girl!" Tobi laughed unlinking his arm from my arm and racing off to the Akatsuki temple. I giggled and chased after him we both moving at normal human pace so we could enjoy the moment.

* * *

Never let Itachi have you think that you'll ever do anything artistic in his classes. I stared down at the giant math problem that he had told me to write down on the paper.

_If your moving at a rate of 94 miles per hour on foot and the enemy is moving at the rate of 98.7 miles per hour with a 6 mile lead how long will it take for him to be empty of chakra if he loses one billionth of his chakra every second and if he started at full and has normal chakra control. _

"You're an evil man," I murmured but Itachi said nothing. I began to write down what I could for this mother of a math problem. "Itachi can I leave to think about this better?"

"Sure," he said with the tiniest smile that you would need a ninja trained eye to really see. "But no cheating."

As I left still reading over the problem and what I had scrawled on the paper with me chewing on the eraser of my pencil. I tried visualizing the situation at hand but couldn't get myself to think so far ahead. I mean what kind of terrain were we on? What element or Jutsus did the target know? Am I alone or backed up by a team? In most math problems at school these extra facts wouldn't matter and perhaps they didn't matter for this problem either.

I left the hospital into the crisp cold streets. The streets were mostly empty but there was still the trickle of business in the small stores and fast food places. There has to be some sort of trick with this, Itachi knew I sucked at math. I had told him that a few times.

Besides in a squad of four there would usually be one or two people that were skilled in mathematics, why would I need to know this stuff when I was an artist? It was so silly that I would ever have to solve something like this evil math problem.

Maybe I'd be able to think better at home I thought and headed off to the dorm. I had started talking about the dorm like my home with two very attractive artistic brothers. I pushed open the door and Deidara quickly looked up. He was sitting on the sofa his with his drawing pad sitting on his knees. He also had a calculator and a few books on seals and the atom bomb.

"What's up?" I said going over to sit by him.

"Oh just working on this jutsu," he said tapping his pencil on the page before looking at me. "What do you have there un?"

"It's a math problem Itachi-sempai gave me to do," I sighed still chewing on my eraser.

"What's it say?" he asked and I read it to him out loud. "Well what's the question to the problem?"

"How long will it take for him to be out of chakra," I stated wondering what use that was to me.

"Well what information isn't needed to solve that problem hmm?" he asked and I knotted my brow reading over the problem again in my head.

"The rates we are moving at?" I guessed and Deidara gave a wolfish grin. I crossed out the unnecessary information and read what I had left.

_How long will it take for him to be empty of chakra if he loses one billionth of his chakra every second and if he started at full and has normal chakra control?_

"Well that cuts it down quite a bit," I murmured, "now all I need to worry about is this mega decimal."

"One billionth is a bit much yeah," Deidara stated "cut it down a bit make it one tenth better."

"Um okay," I said "so if he lost a tenth of his chakra every second I um I don't know." My face felt flushed and I could feel the water coming to my eyes.

"Hey don't worry," he said worriedly "I don't think I'd be able to get this problem correct ether un. Just tell Itachi that this one is just way to hard for you yeah."

"No!" I snapped, "I'll get this damn thing right okay? I can't let him down not after I made all those mistakes while fighting Konan!" The tears were in my eyes now and running down my cheeks. "I don't want him to be angry with me."

"Jen-chan this problem is completely ludicrous hmm!" Deidara snapped back at me "It's not meant to be solved! Can't you see this it just a test to see how far you'd let yourself be mentally bombarded before you snap hmm? And you now what Jenny, you completely failed this test! You know you're not good with this stuff but you still wanted to do it on your own! If this were a mission you could get someone killed because you are to proud to say you couldn't do it and let someone else take charge yeah!"

I was speechless as I looked back at the angry blue eye that glared daggers at me. We were nose to nose with each other but I did not dare move forward I was too scared he might bite. There was something more then just anger in his gaze however, there was frustration, worry, and disappointment. He took my shoulders and took a deep breath. I just looked back at him numbly if not a bit shaken also.

"I don't want to see you hurt yourself physically," Deidara said rubbing my shoulders gingerly "or mentally un. You've already messed up your memory for the powers of the dragons so don't kill yourself with needless stress okay?"

"Alright," I said closing my eyes and letting my tears dry on my cheeks.

* * *

For the rest of the week Itachi gave me similar riddles but none as horrible as the very first. He explained to me that mathematics as with all things were needed but one must always have a clear head with every situation and not to let problems like that derail you from your main goal. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

The weekend came giving me time to begin packing for the travel home. I wouldn't need much but the boys needed at lest a week of clothes plus emergency extras. They had normal clothes that they pointed out to me to pack for them because it would be odd for them to wear there black uniforms everyday. I also knew it would bring suspicion to the kids of my town. They would ask to many questions and making up lie after lie might bring loopholes to our story. So the boys had to look as normal as possible.

So for most of Saturday morning I was folding and packing clothes for Sasori and Deidara. Sasori had gone to get a language jutsu from Pein-sama while Deidara was getting a disguising scroll from the hospital.

There was a knock on the door making me jump because it had been so silent in the room other then the TV that had music videos on. I sighed feeling the blood pulsing in my ears and walked over to the door to open it. Itachi was standing in the hall wearing a pair of jeans a gray sweater and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Oh hey," I said with a smile "they let you out of the hospital?"

"Yea," he said plainly.

"What's with the hot shades?" I asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"To protect my eyes since they've been wrapped out for a week I can't have direct sunlight for a little while till they adjust to bright light again."

"I see so what's up?" I questioned putting a hand on my hip.

"To go out to get your sword," he stated with a bored shrug "or did you forget?"

"Of course not! Let me just get some shoes on and I'll be right there," I said disappearing back into the room to pull on some sneakers and took about fifty dollars from my little plastic piggy bank that Kakuzu had gotten me. I went back over to Itachi who was leaning on the doorframe. "Lets go then!"

The weapons store was near the front gates of the Academy and was nearly the size of a temple unlike many of the other miniature shops so for the standards of the Academy it was the mall. There were all kinds of things in there. Smoke bombs that were in buckets with two-dollar price tags like tennis balls you'd find at a spots store. Clubs and medieval flails hung from the ceilings and kunai/shrunken sets put in glass cases like jewelry would be in a normal store. Manikins that would usually wear the latest winter fashion had the newest lines in lightweight armor. Like in a bookstore there were shelves and shelves of scrolls full of Jutsus and summons waiting to be unraveled and learned. And hidden away near the back of the store there were swords that hung on the walls.

There were all kinds of blades from every part of the world. Celtic swords as long as I am tall from Ireland, curved blades from the deserts of the middle east, giant swords that must have been eight feet tall and three feet wide, and even French foils. Of course the largest group of swords were katana of all sizes and color.

"Well go on pick something out," Itachi said crossing his arms.

I wasn't really sure what to pick all of them were so beautiful I was afraid if I touched one and dropped it that it would shatter to pieces. Of course this thought was crazy because these were made for combat. So I picked up a short sword about a foot long that's scabbard was probably made with ivory and had gold-foiled dragons printed on it. Unlike with most stores that sold weapons like this there was no lock on it and I could carefully pull the blade from its case.

"That's a wakizashi," Itachi stated making me look at him questionably "it's a side sword that is used with a long sword."

"Oh," I said looking at the blade "it's beautiful."

"There's the matching katana," Itachi said looking up slightly above my head. I sheathed the wakizashi and looked up at its older brother. It had the same ivory scabbard and its halt was twinned with black and gold weave. I gingerly took it from the shelf putting the smaller sword carefully between my knees.

The katana was heavy but with an extra boost of chakra to my muscles I was able to hold it without much effort. I then unsheathed the larger sword and examined its blade.

"I like both of them," I said still looking at the metal of the blade.

"Then lets go," Itachi said and I smiled sheathing the katana. All together the perches were only like seventy-five dollars and I went home a very happy girl.

"Where have you been?" Sasori asked as I came in and put the bag holding my new swords.

"I went shopping with Itachi," I said pulling out the wakizashi then my katana.

"You know when a girl says she's going shopping one would expect she would pull clothing out of a bag," Sasori stated giving me a lazy look as he pulled a sleeping Loren closer to his chest.

"Did you get the jutsu or were you two making out this whole time?" I asked with a smile as I stood my swords on the windowsill.

"Of course I got the jutsu," Sasori said unaffected by my sass.

"Hmm?" Loren muttered opening her eyes "oh hey Jen," she said sitting up a tad bit bashful.

"Hey haven't seen you in a while," I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Yea I know but after this week we have a whole week to hang out," she said with a warm grin.

"Uh huh," I said, "how are the sand siblings?" And by sand siblings I meant Gaara and she knew it.

"He's okay," she said "you know same old same old."

"I guess," I sighed slumping down in the sofa next to her. "I can't wait to go home."

"Me either," she sighed putting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**A.N: Jeez Sasori hasn't been in a chapter for a while I gatta give him more screen time. Review please!**


	25. First Snow Falls And The Buses Roll Off

**A.N: Yay this chapter is finally up! And it's long too! 10 pages baby!! Finally the crazy week in the civilin world begins and the young shinobi finally get a real good chance at maybe some real high school romance?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: First Snow Falls And The Buses Roll Off

Surprisingly the week went by without much happening. Everyone was really to excited for the up and coming vacation to do any real kind of training. So the whole week was really just lazing around, computer, reading, drawing, chatting, and eating large unhealthy quantities of instant ramen.

"You're going to get fat un," Deidara had joked when he watched me eat twelve bowls of the salty noodles.

"I'll be fat and happy then," I had said back before feeling very ill and needing bed rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

But it was already Sunday morning and the alarm went off at about five o'clock giving us about two hours before the buses were ready to go. I made it to the shower first much to Deidara's dismay. I was giddy to see my family and hearing their voices and seeing their faces to refresh my blurry memory of them.

I did remember thankfully the way to my house having saved that information before the dragons could have gotten their claws on it. That would be very useful but I'm sure my parents would be waiting at the bus stop anyway.

Getting out of the shower I dried out my hair and removed the nail polish from my fingers and toes. Then I took the scroll from the toilet that held the disguise jutsu that Deidara had gotten for us. It was necessary for everyone leaving the Academy for vacation needed to hide his or her true appearance if any sort of odd change had happened to them and the scales under my eyes counted as an odd noticeable change.

"Cover up medical jutsu," I said doing the easy seals shown on the scroll. There was a poof sound as greenish smoke enveloped me and when I looked again my scales were gone but I also saw that my arms and legs had lost the muscle I had built in the last four months. I looked like a normal civilian girl again.

I smiled at the mirror and got dressed into a pair of jeans with holes in the knees a black t-shirt and the oversized sweater that I had been wearing my first day here. I brushed out my long dark hair and saw that I badly needed a haircut, all my layers had grown out and my hair was already down to the small of my back. It was weird having my hair down sense I usually wore it in a low ponytail or a braid if I had time. I left the bathroom and Deidara quickly took it next.

"I'm going to go to the Room of Dawns okay Sasori," I said taking my backpack that held my light luggage of drawing pad, color pencils, and the four scrolls holding the Dragon Kings. Vacation or not I couldn't have someone breaking in and stealing them. "Maybe there's someone to talk with."

"Okay I'll get you when we are ready," Sasori said blinking at me.

I nodded and left the room to head across the hall. And surprisingly there were a lot of people in the main Akatsuki hang out spot. But I nearly couldn't recognize anyone!

"Ha Jen-chan there you are," said a tall black guy and I had no clue who it was for a moment then I noticed his shark like grin and small black eyes.

"Kisame!" I shouted with surprise. Kisame laughed and he looked rather cute without his fishy look. "Who else is here?" I asked looking past him and seeing an Asian girl with short black hair with blue highlights dark eyes and a metal stud under her lower lip. Obviously Konan. A platinum blond haired guy with icy blue eyes and pale skin that I knew had to be Hidan. The guy next to him had brown skin and shaggy black hair his eyes were slender and black and his face bone structure was to die for. That had to be Kakuzu and I was right he is hot without the stitches! Near the bookcases were two boys one white and the other black chatting quietly to one another. I had never seen these two before so my curiosity was pinging. I looked back at Kisame. "Who are they?"

"Oh why don't you go ask them?" he asked with a childish I-know-something-you-don't-know grin.

"Fine," I said with mock anger and walked over to the two boys. As I neared I noticed that they both looked very similar except for their skin color. All of there facial features were exactly the same; they were even the same height. "Um hi," I greeted looking at the boys curiously.

_"Hey Jen-chan," _the white boy said politely.

**"About time you showed up," **the other said with a smirk.

"Oh my god," I murmured and both of the boys smiled "Zetsu-san?"

_"Uh huh but you can call me Zet and him Su just so things don't get confusing," _the white boy said.

"I think it's a bit to late for things to be not confusing," I said looking from one boy to the other. They both had the same spiky hair as Zetsu but instead of green it was blond and black and each had the same almond shaped eyes but rather then glowing yellow it was blue and brown. They were opposites that looked exactly the same. "So that's why you two always call yourself 'we' you are actually two people."

**"Did you figure that out all on your own?" **Su asked.

_"We are twin bothers," _Zet explained _"But for some reason or another I was born without any pigment in my skin, hair, and eyes." _

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

**"You really wouldn't have believed us in the form you know us as," **Su said and I nodded in agreement.

We chatted amongst ourselves Itachi and Tobi soon joined us. Tobi still wore his mask and really his normal attire. Itachi was hadn't needed to change much either. Still it was nice to see the people that had become my good friends as people rather then Shinobi. This is how we looked when we were being ourselves rather then a tool to keep the civilians of the world from destroying each other.

"Jen-chan," I heard a voice behind me call. It was a low husky voice one that I knew very well. I spun around to see Deidara and Sasori. I was shell shocked from what I saw. There was a boy with long black hair with some of it tied up loosely standing there and had hawk like black eyes. The other boy just looked alive and soft. I could see his chest was moving with breaths.

"Oh my god," I said looking from one to the other "you guys look so…normal."

"Weird isn't it un?" Deidara asked sarcastically making me laugh and throw my arms around both of them. I pulled away and absent mindedly touched Sasori's cheek. It felt like flesh.

"What are you doing brat?" the red head asked annoyed.

"Can you feel that?" I asked looking at him seriously.

"…I can," Sasori nodded and I smiled.

"We should all get going it's nearly eight," Konan announced and soon everyone left the Room of Dawns and locked the temple behind us.

Snow was falling softly as we walked down the black marble steps as a group. We saw others flooding the streets, as we all headed to the center of campus were the buses waited for us.

The lines thinned out as everyone found their busses. Again our driver was Orochimaru so, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Loren and me all sat together in the back of the bus. We were the only of the Akatsuki on the bus but there was a good mix of temple and tower students on.

I sighed leaning on Deidara's shoulder as I often did at home when the three of us would watch a late night movie.

"I can't wait to get there hmm," Deidara said "I want to see your home."

"Maybe next year we can go over your house," I said and Deidara snorted at the thought.

Once the streets were empty of anyone but a few staff members that were staying for the weeklong clean up the buses began to move slowly. There was an incredibly long line of buses so it took us nearly twenty minutes just to get out of the gates of the Academy but after that oddly we were the only ones on the street. The other buses had somehow just disappeared and we were moving rather quickly but my trained eyes could see in flashes we were moving through cities then country side then over water all in seconds that when you look with eyes that were untrained to ninja art just looked like ancient Asian houses.

The first stop came much to quickly and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi all got up.

"Bye Itachi-sempai take care of your eyes," I said quickly. He just glanced at me quickly giving a sharp nod before fallowing his brother off the bus.

Then the bus went off again and I began to study Deidara's new look. He looked pretty normal I mean the long hair might turn a few heads but only because they don't normally see boys with long hair. He looked good too his yellow-based skin tone looked good with either blond or black hair.

"I can't wait to get home I miss mom and dad," Loren sighed examining Sasori's now soft hands. I looked at her over the seat and saw that she was tracing the veins that crossed under the thin pale flesh. He seemed to be enjoying the attention too.

"I can't wait to see them either," I sighed sadly "I wish I could remember them better."

"Don't worry Jen they'll remember for you," Loren said looking over her shoulder at me. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Right," I said leaning back as the bus came to a stop in what looked like the port of Boston where we said goodbye to Kisame.

"See you Monday!" Loren waved and Kisame laughed hopping off the bus.

For some weird reason the last few miles seemed to last forever and I began to drift off, but I forced myself upright quickly because if I didn't the dragons would take the memories of this day, I didn't want to forget the first ride to my winter break. I refused myself sleep while Deidara gave me wary side-glances. He must have been wondering why I had stopped leaning on his shoulder since it was freezing on the bus because the cursed Orochimaru wouldn't just put the damn heat on!

"Something wrong un?" he whispered and I shook my head and smiled at him. He tilted his head and swiveled it slightly so he could look at me more directly. "Are you sure? You look tiered yeah."

"Ah yeah I am but I don't want to forget anything," I explained quietly.

"I see," he said rubbing his left eye still a bit scaly but not as scared as it normally is. The skin however did irritate him because it wasn't under the protection of his scope that he would lather with cream so it wouldn't become itchy, but without the scope the skin would dry and crack.

"I'll get you something at Brooks pharmacy when we get home for your face," I said "stop scratching your eye it will just get worse!"

"Sorry," he said with a smile putting his hand down from his face and into his lap "its just annoying un."

"I'd think so," I muttered moving the hair from over his left eye "you pierced the whole area with a whole bunch of little metal hooks, plus the weight of that damn scope."

"It's not that heavy," he defended pulling back so the black locks fell over his eye again."

"I've held that thing," I stated "it's an ounce block of tin with fifteen different lenses plus a small infer-ray camera that's pretty damn heavy for just your face holding it."

"I guess," he muttered "I could remodel the scope hmm. Make it lighter and easier to put on my face yeah."

"Maybe like a suction cup or something," I said with a shrug.

"That could work," he mused as the bus took its final stop in front of the town hall of the town of Cork. Cork is about forty-five minutes from Boston and is a big city wanna-be. The town could only be described as to small for a city but to big for a town, it's some awkward thing in the middle with the hassle of city life and the calm of a small ocean town all at once. Seeing that we had stopped Deidara did the language jutsu quickly being the only one who couldn't speak fluent English already.

"Hurry up you little rats," the bus driver hissed and the four of us quickly scrambled off the bus and into the high snow bank. And that was it the bus rumbled and drove off, our last taste of the ninja world till next Monday.

"Well I guess we go," I said looking around the disserted street. I checked my phone and was surprised to see that it was nine o'clock at night on a Saturday. Must be the time laps.

"I'm going to call my Mom," Loren said also flipping out her cell phone and quickly dialing the numbers.

I thankfully had my mother's cell saved onto the phone because there was no way I remembered her number. The ring buzzed in my ear before some movement background noise came on.

"Hello?" a woman answered tiredly.

"Mama?" I asked over the phone.

"Oh Jenny oh my God where are you?" the woman who I guessed was my mother though I didn't recognize her voice.

"At the town hall," I said as a car sloshed passed us in the messy road "can you come get us it's freezing."

"Uh huh," she said "I'll get you right away my love."

I smiled somehow knowing that that was something my mother would say. "Okay see you in a few."

"Okay see you." And she hung up the phone and soon I snapped mine shut too.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Loren asked me still on the phone. I shook my head no and she nodded. Soon her car was already there, a big black ford SUV, I knew it wasn't my car when Loren came and hugged me tightly then Sasori then Deidara.

"See you guys later okay?" she said opening the car door.

"I'll call you in the morning," I replied and she nodded and shut the car door waving at us from inside as her father drove away.

We waited there for what seemed like forever, in the cold dark night. We could see the stars shinning dully over the street lamps that lined the road. Then out of the darkness a small jet black Nesson Versa drove up and parked right in front of us. I smiled slightly at Deidara and Sasori who both gave me wary smiles as a woman came out of the car.

"Baby let me help you and your friends put the luggage in the trunk," she said with a lovely Spanish ascent.

"Mami," I said running over to her and hugging her tightly while the boys looked on and soon began to take there stuff to the back of the car while I cried happily into my mother's chest.

* * *

**A.N: Okay just so you know Cork is a fictional town so don't be going off looking for some place near Boston called Cork because you will not find one...I don't think you will at lest. **


	26. You Have Arrived To Your Destination

**A.N: The parents and sibling are in! Let's just see how akward life can get for the three young Akatsuki**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: You Have Just Arrived To Your Destination Have A Nice Day

It was warm inside the small house and a bit dark too. The walls and floor were covered in hard wood; there was a worn looking gray blue sofa and next to it a maroon reclining chair. On the right wall next to the staircase was a big flat screen TV hung there which seemed a bit out of place in the simple house.

On the sofa a thin bald man sat but quickly got up seeing us come in. I smiled at him warily brushing on Sasori's arm with my own. The man was tall and smiled like me and had my long angled nose too.

"Sushi I missed you," he said coming over and giving me a hard hug. I squeaked and he let me go. He must be my father and I just smiled at him gaining confidence. "These must be your friends? Hello I'm Jenny's father, Omar." He stretched out his large hand to Sasori who shook it.

"Sasori Akasun," he replied with a small smile. My father nodded and shook Deidara's hand next.

"Deidara Nendomeshi," he said.

"Wow, what interesting names," my mother said "anyway you must all be hungry."

"Very," I said.

"Well it will be done in a few," she said leaving the living room and into the kitchen which was connected to the dinning room.

Still a bit wary the three of us sat down in the sofa while my dad sat down in the reclining chair. Deidara seemed unsure what to do with him self but I could see he was very existed looking around twitchingly.

"So how do you like school?" Papa asked lowering the volume on the TV. "I'm sure ninja school isn't the same as a normal high school."

"Yeah," I murmured, "I really like it, its really competitive though."

"Oh?" he asked before smiling again "I'm sure it is."

"My tutor is teaching me how to sword fight," I said and he frowned slightly.

"Real swords?"

"Yes," I said, "There duel blades, a short one and a longer one."

He's smile became wary and he looked like he was about to disapprove. I looked away from his face but Sasori quickly took the save.

"Of course I'm sure Itachi wouldn't let you touch a blade unless he knew you were capable," he said closing his eyes slowly.

"She's an incredibly good fighter hmm," Deidara added with a slight ascent "I fought her before and she's…" Deidara stopped seeing the look on my father's face. "Ahem…of course it was as safe as possible un."

"Well how about you guys put your stuff in Jenny's room," my dad said giving a wary smile at the three of us. "The sofa can pull out as a bed so one of you can sleep here."

"I will," Sasori, said quickly sanding up to get his things from the floor fallowed by a red faced Deidara. In nearly two seconds they were already upstairs though I knew they had no clue what they were looking for.

"Pa," I said making him look up "don't worry so much I can take care myself." I kissed him on the forehead and fallowed the boys upstairs.

* * *

Deidara was already sitting on my bed looking at the palms of his hands. The cloaking jutsu had made the mouths of his hands into deep scares that could be excused with any normal childhood accident. Sasori was looking himself in my big mirror that was on my black burrow. He seemed fascinated with his own breathing.

"Well what do you two think?" I asked sitting down next to Deidara.

"I like it here," Sasori said turning back to us "it's cozy I guess."

"Your dad scares me," Deidara murmured making me laugh. "It's not funny hmm."

"Yea it is," I giggled "Hmm…so Sasori your going to take the sofa?"

"Yeah and I'm not sharing," the red head said getting a glare from Deidara "he can sleep on the floor."

"Ha very funny hmm," Deidara crossed his arms annoyed.

"Isn't it?" Sasori said unaffected by the other boy's anger.

"Alright you two," I said giving both a cool smile which Sasori promptly ignored but Deidara gave a faint sigh before rolling his eyes at me. "I'll set up an air masteries for Deidara so you can have the sofa bed all to yourself."

"Deal," Sasori said.

"Jenny?" murmured a groggy voice from my doorway making the three of us look up in surprise. It was a boy probably only a year or so younger then me but he was pretty tall for his age. His hair was short but stood puffy over his scalp just less then a half an inch. His eyes were brown and almond shaped like my mother's come to think of it he looked a lot like my mother when it came to his facial futures.

"Hey," I said kindly thinking this must be a sibling though I couldn't recall his name.

He rubbed his eyes a few times before his face contorted into a sad smile. He came over and jumped onto me hugging and crying hard while my roommates watched a bit perplexed. He sniffled but slowly his breaths became normal again and he pulled his face away from my shoulder. He bit his lip slightly as if unsure what to do with himself.

"Who are they?" he asked randomly making me look at my friends.

"Um that's Deidara and Sasori," I said to the boy "they are my roommates from school."

"They let a boy be in a room with two girls?"

My mouth hung open slightly as I heard Sasori snort and could feel the 'going to blow something up' vibe coming from Deidara.

"Um there both boys," I said wryly trying to save my little brother's life.

"Oh…" he said before whispering "so there gay or something?"

* * *

There was a hard thud from upstairs and Omar glared up at the ceiling. There was some more rustling and some running footsteps going down the hall before Kenneth's door slammed shut.

"Deidara!" he heard me yell before there where a few more rustles and thuds.

"Que pasa arriba?" his wife asked from the kitchen.

"Nada," he sighed changing thethe channel.

--

I glared at my roommates who had probably scarred my little brother for life with Deidara having nearly jumped him and Sasori using chakra strings to make a ceramic horse come flying at him from my dresser. Deidara looked very cross and Sasori looked back at the mirror studying his face carefully.

"Welcome to America assholes," I muttered as my mother called us down for dinner.

* * *

"What's there problem?" my mother asked sitting down. "Is my food bad?" I looked over at Deidara and Sasori who where eating quickly and weren't looking at each other.

"Of course not," I said taking a folk full of mashed potatoes "There just mad because Ken thought they where gay."

"Oh so it's not my food," she asked with a smirk.

"No," I said with a grin "in fact they really love your cooking. And so do I."

* * *

"Are you still pissed?" I grumbled from under my covers, it was probably like eleven thirty but I was still restless because it would only be like early afternoon in the Academy.

"He thought I was a girl then he thought I way gay of course I'm pissed hmm," he muttered from the air mattress that was placed next to my bed.

"He didn't mean it to be rude," I sighed rolling over so I could look at him. He turned his head to give me a dull look. His raven hair fanned around his face and shoulders and he looked a little alien to me. "Just let it go," I said and he sighed closing his feline eyes.

"Pff whatever hmm," he grumbled and I smiled at him. "So Jen I guess we'll be talking all night eh?"

"I guess," I said glancing at the TV "I'm not really all that sleepy."

"Good because I want to talk yeah," he said rolling over so he resting on his belly and propped himself up on his elbows. He didn't wear a shirt as always and I took quick glances at his flesh that was illuminated by the light of the TV. "We are friends right hmm?"

"Of course," I said turning back to him and giving a look that asked why he would question our relationship as friends.

"And Sasori too un?" he asked and I nodded wondering if his mental capacity was running low tonight. "We I was thinking after we graduate and junk maybe we could make our own squad yeah."

I had never really thought much about graduation. That would be in six years so it never crossed my mind much if at all. The thought was rather weird. When I graduate we'd all be adults in our early twenties and his thought of us starting our own ninja squad sounded very possible.

"Have you asked Sasori yet?" I asked giving him a serious look. "If we do I want Sasori as the leader."

"I haven't asked him yet but I will I just needed your consent first yeah," he said with a half smile.

"That would be amazing Deidara," I said suddenly fantasizing about it.

"Yeah because you know since the three of us are 'artists' and all," he muttered off handedly "I just think we'd make a really good team."

"I know we would," I said "I can already see it in my minds eye." I rolled onto my belly nearly rolling onto the other ninja's bed.

"We would be and awesome destructive team you and I," he said in a low whisper "I see that in my minds eye hmm."

"What about Sasori?" I asked raising a brow. Deidara seemed slightly annoyed but just smirked at me. "You weren't planning on leaving him behind?"

"Pff of course not who do you take me for un?" Deidara laughed.

"An annoying little pyro brat maybe," I said examining my fingernails.

"That hurts me bad yeah," Deidara rolled his now dark black eyes.

"Someone could mistake you for a Uchiha with that hair and those eyes," I said and he glared at me.

"Now _that _is insulting," he said knotting his brow cutely.

"Oh come now you can't hate Itachi that much," I laughed quietly

"Humph," he grumbled looking back at the TV as if it really did interest him. "He's annoying un."

"Nah uh," I said "you're the only annoying one and maybe Tobi too but I don't see him often."

"Yah huh," he argued back but I just smiled stupidly at him.

"Come on let's try to get some sleep okay?" I asked, "It took a lot of coxing from my dad to even let you sleep here so sleep!" I rolled over again and closed my eyes to attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah not along going on but there is some humor um anyway...(runs away!) PLEASE REVIEW PLEZ!!**


	27. The BoyFriend Complex

**A.N: I love this chapter a lot just because of it's very coy and sexy nature. Here's really just a more indepth explanation of how Jen-chan thinks of the men in her life (Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara really)**

**Read and review**

**disclamer: I don't make any money from the Naruto plot or characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Boy-Friend Complex

From my sleep stupor I heard the phone blare. It took me a few seconds to recognize it but then went quickly to the phone nearly banging my knuckles on the bedside table. I growled at it before snapping it open and bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked my voice raspy and a bit harsh but I didn't really care.

"Hey Jenny," piped Loren's voice from the phone.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, "I'm going to be late for morning training aren't I?"

"Uh Jen it's like ten thirty and we're on vacation remember?" she asked and I blinked a few times as the moments stored in the 'box' came back to me.

"Um kind of," I said looking around the room and then at Deidara's sleeping form "I didn't really meditate correctly last night but I remember now."

"Ugh Jenny well do you want to go out or something?" she asked "There's going to be a dance tonight at our old school want to go?"

"Um err when is it?" I asked getting on my glasses so I could actually see.

"Ten tonight," she replied, "sounds cool eh? I mean we could see our old friends. They think we've been in a private school in New York so you don't have to make anything up."

"Oh interesting," I said with a yawn "could Dei and Sasori come?"

"Duh we could just say they go to our school," Loren stated with a laugh.

"With names like Deidara Nendomeshi and Sasori Akasun? I don't think so," I said wiggling and curling myself within my blankets like a cat.

"Is that Deidara's last name? Weird. Well he does look Asian so who cares?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Um I guess," I sighed, "but what about Danna?" I blinked at myself having called Sasori by his nickname.

"Um well let's not call him Danna for one thing," she said, "that's just weird, I mean really? Danna? Doesn't that mean master?"

"Yea well Deidara calls him that once and a while," I said and she laughed into the phone.

"Oh yeah I can so see that 'Oh Master Sasori please not the hand cuffs un!'" she laughed mimicking Deidara's voice the best she could.

"Shh! He's sleeping," I squeaked trying not to burst out laughing.

"He's sleeping with you?" she gapped then began to giggle.

"No!" I screamed and this time Deidara really did wake up.

"Huh?" he muttered lifting his head from his pillow.

"Uh nothing just talking to Loren," I said trying to shush the still giggling fitted girl on the other end of the phone. "Pervert," I muttered at Loren while Deidara stretched out contently. I watched him silently while Loren kept blaring giggles. I rolled my eyes waiting for my friend to die from lack of oxygen. "Morning Dei-Dei," I said coyly and he glared at me. "You look ravishing," I said nodding at his messy mane of hair.

* * *

"I hate snow," I muttered sitting out on the porch though it was freezing cold. "And I'm already bored."  
"Sorry for that," Sasori said taking a sip of the tea my mother made for him. "Are we still going to that party or whatever?"

"If you want," I replied and Sasori shrugged. There was silence. "Um me and Deidara where talking…"

"Fascinating," Sasori said taking another sip.

"Well we where kind of wondering if we where still going to be friends after we graduated," I said looking at him and trying to catch his maroon gaze which was more brown then usual.

"Maybe," he said glancing over at me.

"I think it would be nice," I said bringing my feet up on the chair and hugging my knees. "We could take mission together and stuff."

"Yeah…_stuff_," he said with a slight curve on his lips.

"So that's a yes?" I said widening my eyes at the puppeteer.

"That's a maybe," he said taking another sip "it's still a long ways off before you graduate. Who knows what could happen in six years."

And that was it, as always Sasori was the one to bring me back to earth. He was right as always and that's what made him an amazing leader. He was reasonable but always gave room for others opinions…well except when it came to art; he was just as hard headed as Deidara when it came to that subject. In the Academy Sasori was the big brother who didn't look like he cared but always made sure his younger siblings didn't get into trouble.

You'd think Itachi would be more of that kind of role model after all the time we'd spent together as student and teacher but that wasn't the case. Itachi was a teacher but he was a different kind of teacher then Sasori. Itachi had a more dangerous air then a big brother would, not saying that when Sasori gets pissed he's not just as deadly but they where just different.

In other words Sasori _was _sexy and Itachi _is _sexy. Not that Sasori isn't super hot too he is but I just don't see him that way anymore. That would be like me saying I wanted to date my brother and that was so not happening. Itachi on the other hand is like your hot biology teacher that you know you don't have a chance with but you still find yourself staring when he's having a big rant that you should be taking notes on. Yeah Itachi is _that_ kind of teacher.

I shivered but not from the cold.

Then there was Deidara…what was Deidara? I really had no idea actually. He is just so indescribable it was almost frustrating trying to think of the correct adjective for him. I couldn't even think of the correct color of his hair, either way he still looked like Deidara. In fact I wondered what he was doing now…

"Oh yeah well take this yeah!"

I snapped up from my daydream and blinked hearing the door slammed shut and I saw Deidara chasing my brother out the door. I was about to yell out at Deidara but then I heard my brother laughing as they weaseled into the snow. I sighed in relief that he wasn't going to blow him up and watched them play around like boys. I wasn't going to ask how they ended up like best friends but I was happy they where getting along.

"Are you still mad at Ken?" I asked to Sasori.

"Nah just another brat I have to deal with," the red head shrugged. I smiled at him, good old Sasori.

* * *

I looked through my closet; it was nearly nine o'clock and I had only just taken a shower. I had no idea what I was supposed to wear and nothing seemed right. The only thing I've worn for months was the black uniform of the Akatsuki. So I picked out a bright red tang top a pair of jeans and my black leather boots. I also found some fish net gloves that came up to my elbows. In the reassess of my jewelry box I found some black dangly earrings and then put on the pendent Hidan had given me.

"Jen-Chan?" I heard Deidara whimper, "can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," I replied smearing on some black eye liner. He came in but I hadn't expected him to be in just a pair of shorts as he dried his hair with a towel. I blushed slightly but was pretty use to seeing both boys running around half naked. "My mom's buying me my own hair strengthener so I wont have to steal yours," I said.

"Thank the gods," he said with a smile "its annoying having to wait for you hmm."

"Please I always leave the house with my hair half wet," I said turning to him as he was getting on a pair of baggy paints. Again I only blinked slightly.

"You're looking nice," he said eyeing me sharply.

"Need to look good for the boys," I replied brushing my hair out then shacking my head so it would fluff up. "Plus I haven't dressed up in like forever."

"What about that time at the Black Widow?" he asked and I laughed.

"We only switched clothes around," I shrugged putting on some red lipstick.

"I don't know you still looked pretty hot," he said very uncharacteristically. I looked over at him with a raised brow and raised a brow. He was looking very gangster in the baggy pants, tight black tang top, fingerless black leather gloves, and skater sneakers. Yes, I used the term 'gangster' sue me okay?

"Dude I was wearing my bra and fish net for a top I must have been on drugs or something," I sighed rolling my eyes at his guy smirk. I leaned on my dresser and glared at him. "Is Sasori ready?"

"He's been ready the past two hours un," he said, "I have to dry my hair it'll be two seconds then we can go k?" He got up and left the room.

"Yeah," I muttered to myself after he left.

* * *

I waved a quick goodbye to my parents as I fallowed the boys into Loren's brother's car.

"_Hey_ Jenny-from-the-block," he said as I climbed in "haven't seen you in a while." I blinked and smiled wryly at him while the others snickered. "And who are these two? _Boy_friends?"

"Uh no," Loren said rolling her eyes "there just friends from school."

"_Right_," he said as we zoomed down the streets going way over the speed limit. It only took about twenty painful minutes of listening to Loren's brother crack lame jokes before we got to the school and where soon free.

"Sweet nickname Jenny-from-the-block hmm," Deidara quipped as we entered the building.

"I kind of like yours better Dei-Dei-_kun_," I snapped back exaggerating the 'kun'. He rolled his eyes and I giggled softly. We paid for our tickets and went into the dark cafeteria that was already filled with a good amount of people standing around and talking. The music wasn't blaring but it had a good beat and I wiggled my hips a little to the rhythm.

I was surprised to see that I recalled a lot of the people's faces. Names where lost to me but that's why I'd have Loren with me. Loren by the way was wearing a black leather jacket over a emerald green tube top that was showing off her beautiful shoulders a pair of jeans with a black and white checkered belt and a pair of sneakers. I was too bony for tube tops to look flattering on me so I envied her in that department.

Sasori wore a sharp soft green button up shirt that was left open to show a white tang top and better fitting jeans then Deidara. It was kind of weird not seeing him in the uniform, he looked like an average sixteen year old and he looked hot doing it. Jesus both Dei and Sasori looked good as always. You could probably make them up as hobos and still find nine out of ten girls still would want to bang both of them…jeez where did that thought come from?

"Oh my god!" a girl I recognized squealed. I knew me and Loren knew her from before the Academy but I couldn't recall her name. She was gothic with the all-back Hot Topic lover thing going on. "Hey guys I didn't think I'd see you again like ever!" She sure was hyperactive for looking stereotypically emo.

"Hey Britt," Loren said with a warm smile "yeah we got a week off. Britt this is Sasori and Deidara."

"Dude killer names where are you from?" Britt asked the boys.

"I'm an exchange student from Korea un," Deidara said trying to make his assent a little bit thicker.

"Which Korea?" Britt asked making Deidara raise a brow "I mean like the good one or the psycho I-kill-you Korea." Did she realize how raciest she sounded?

"Um I'm from South Korea hmm," Deidara said hoping he'd given the right answer.

"And what about you Sasari?" Britt asked turning to the red head.

"It's Sasori," he corrected before dumping his mega lie "my parents where hippies and where into the whole hugging trees thing and named me after the Japanese word for scorpion."

"Oh that's pretty sweet," she said before someone on the other side of the dance floor caught her attention "hey I'm going to catch you guys later okay? Nice seeing yah guys."

Once she was gone I turned to Sasori. "How much of that story was a lie?" I asked kind of wondering why a half Egyptian half Irish kid would have a Japanese name.

"It's not a lie my parents where hippies living in London," he said with a slight shrug.

"Oh…"

After a little while people started to dance and we where still just standing in a cluster in the corner of the cafeteria. We watched the crowd grind and wiggle as the songs blared with a Spanish beat. It was like watching a freaking orgy the way the girls rubbed up on the guys or girls dancing together in clusters. Then of course there where the few stragglers making out hotly in the back round.

"Loren," Sasori said looking at her with a half open gaze "want to dance?"

"Hmm alright," she sighed taking his arm and both where dissolved into the crowd.

"Jen-cha-"

"Don't even ask!" I said practically dragging him into the sea of moving bodies. In one quick movement I had my back up against him and his hand on my hips. I looked at him over my shoulder and to say he was a little surprised was an understatement. I bit my lower lip and smirked.

"Well this got interesting un," he said in my ear.

* * *

**A.N: Just so you all know 'Britt' is a very fictional person I havn't based on anyone I know**


	28. Never Forget Tonight

****

A.N: You know this chapter was really the only one that made me want the crew to have a vacation and it really didn't end up the way I wanted it to. But still it's a turning point in how the characters will now interact with one another. You'll also see that the Kings are begining to become more of a phycalogical part of the story

**I love reviews so please my craving!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Never Forget Tonight

Deidara is my best friend and the peanut better to my jelly and I was only figuring this out now. It's funny how things like this happen I mean I wouldn't call it love but it was _something. _And this something rattled through me as we danced to the Latin beats. His straight black hair tickled my bare shoulder and I felt my whole inside do an Olympic back flip that I'm sure is lethal but somehow didn't kill me.

* * *

Loren watched Jenny dance with Deidara and smirked.

"You owe me five dollars they're so digging each other," she said to Sasori who sighed and held her a little closer as they danced. This surprised Loren a little bit and she moved her arms from his shoulders to around his neck.

"You should worry less about them digging each other and more about me digging you," he said with a casual smirk "I can be rather poisonous."

"Oh is the cold puppet Sasori really flirting?" Loren said slyly trying to hold back a blush. "I didn't think you could flirt."

"I can be charming when I want to be," the red head shrugged and moved his face closer to her own.

"God…my dad's going to kill me," Loren said rather breathlessly as Sasori closed in for a kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss if not slightly awkward but Loren wasn't one to judge. Sasori pulled away first to see how she would react and became worried when she was silent for a long time. "Wow…do it again?" she asked looking up at him and licking her lips.

* * *

"Hey," said a male voice from behind us. I slightly recognized the voice but it had a negative undertone.

"What?" Deidara growled letting go of my waist and I gave an annoyed huff. Turning around I saw a kid with short brown hair and black eyes. He was built nicely with strong arms and chest without being overly muscular. He was cute but I was still annoyed that he interrupted the best dance of my life!

"If you don't mind," he said with a cocky smirk "I'd like to dance with Jenny." He looked over at me from around Deidara's thinner frame and smiled at me.

_Who is this guy? _I wondered but didn't expect an answer.

**Oh I know him **said the strong voice of Ao Qin the Fire King himself **that's the one you where drooling over before you came to the Academy. Seems he's found a fancy for you now. **

_Do you have his name? _I asked trying not to move my mouth as I asked the question.

**Something with a T…Timothy? Tony? Oh yes that's it Tony. **He replied and I could almost see him in my minds eye scratching his chin with claw and his pipe hanging from his thick red lips smoking lazily.

"I do mind actually un," Deidara said looking like a feral dog with his eyes narrowed out like needles and his hair looking a lot more messy then it did a second ago. "So shove off yeah."

"Whatever dude," Tony chuckled and looked back over at me "come on Jenny let's ditch this transvestite."

I physically felt Deidara prickle at that comment. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms waiting patiently for the explosion. In a whiplash attack Deidara grabbed the guy by the collar and punched him in the face hard and let Tony fall to the ground.

"Oh you mother…" Tony growled his nose smeared with blood and quickly got to his feet to charge at Deidara. The fist flew at Deidara's face but he caught it with his slender but strong hand and Tony's face changed from rage to 'oh shit.' Dei smiled wickedly and kneed his opponent in the gut then pulled him up over his shoulder and let Tony drop to the ground.

I blinked and found that there was a crowd around us. Deidara didn't seem to notice at much as he inspected the out of breath boy he'd just completely embarrassed.

"For the love of God," Sasori grumbled from the sideline as a teacher swooped in and took Deidara and me by the arm. She was scolding us pretty harshly as we where dragged to the exit but Deidara smiled cockily the whole way.

* * *

"Do you think they'll come out for us?" I asked as we stood freezing in front of the school. It had been nearly ten minutes and Loren and Sasori hadn't come for us.

"Nah I bet they are to busy making out yeah," Deidara said shivering in only the black tang top.

"Might as well call Ma so she can pick us up on account that Loren ditched us," I muttered opening my phone.

"Sure," he replied watching me wait for my Mom to pick up her phone.

"Hey Ma. Could you pick us up?" I asked into the phone "Yeah well Deidara got us kicked out and I think Loren and Sasori are having a good time… Okay see you." I closed the phone and glared at Deidara.

"What un?" he said defensively.

"That was so un needed," I said putting the phone in my jacket pocket "I would have said no to that jerk you didn't have to beat the crap out of him like that."

"I don't take nicely to being called a transvestite okay?" he said crossing his arms. "That's twice this week my sexual preferences have been questioned hmm. I'll forgive your brother but not that asshole yeah."

"Your arrogant," I hissed knotting my brows together.

"Sue me un," he growled back at me that only put gas over the fire.

"I hate that Deidara!" I yelled and he blinked at my outburst. "I freaking hate that about you!" I turned away quickly, making sure to hide my face with my hair.

* * *

We didn't talk the rest of the night. My parents could see that something very wrong had happened and left they're questioning for tomorrow. Sasori got home an hour or so later.

"Hey get off the sofa-bed," Sasori growled hitting a sleeping Deidara with a pillow.

"Ow hey," the artist grunted sitting up and glaring at the red head. "What? Can't you sleep upstairs?"

"Scared the dragon will eat you?" Sasori asked raising a brow "Get up their brat!"

Grumbling Deidara headed up stairs to meet his on coming doom. Down the hall he could hear the TV of my room murmuring, this made him slow down. He practically pushed the door open with his finger before peeking in. I intestinally sat up and looked at him. He walked in slowly looking like a whipped dog and I suddenly felt guilty for yelling at him.

"Got kicked out?" I asked and he snorted but softly as if not wanting to provoke some ungodly anger. "I'm not mad at you…not anymore at lest."

Feeling safe he crawled under the covers of his matures at the same time pulling the crushed ponytail out of his hair. I watched him lay there pathetically and I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. I knew he was either very sorry or he was just faking it so I would chew on his brains.

"I didn't think you'd get so mad hmm," he said lifting his head from the pillow and smiled wryly. "It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time yeah."

"You don't think much do you?" I asked a little to spitefully "I mean really Deidara do you care what you make people think of you?"

"No," he said completely truthful and I blinked at him. "I don't care if he made fun of my hair and I don't care if everyone in that school thinks I'm an asshole, I was really just angry by the way he looked at you un. Like he owned you yeah, when he doesn't even know you."

"I-" I blinked looking at him and then seeing him smile when he saw I had no come back. It wasn't one of his adorably cocky smirks it was a real truth to be told smile and if a smirk looked good on him he looked like a god when he smiled. "You're such…" Nope still nothing. His glorious smile devolved into the usual smirk and he crawled over to my bed. "Hey what do you think your doing?" I squeaked as he slinked over my bed sheets.

"Hmm?" he purred his face like an inch away from mine.

"Stop," I said pushing on his chest without much success "rapist!"

"Shh!" Deidara put his index finger to his lips a smirk on his face and his eyes on the door. After a few seconds of just listening to our own breathing his eyes flickered back to my face. I tried shifting my legs but he was practically sitting on me. I knotted my brow together in discomfort but thankfully he sifted slightly so I had more movement room from under him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly.

"Relax I'm on top of the covers it's not like sex is really that possible," he said very bluntly.

"Okay yeah I don't need a sex education lesson," I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh just shut up and trust me," he said and before I could come up with a witty comment he kissed me. I was surprised and didn't move as he moved his lips over my own. My brain buzzed as I wondered what I was supposed to do as I listened to the soft sound of his breathing. _What do I do? _My brain fuzzed and my lips parted slightly without me realizing it.

Noticing this Deidara took full advantage and pushed me down into the bed. I gave a muffled cry of surprise. A hundred different sensations came over me, mouth, tongue, soft nice smelling hair, tiny gasps of breath, the feeling of his weight on me. Slowly Deidara pulled away and looking down at me, I was a quivering pile of goop.

"Jeez did I kill you or something yeah?" he asked shifting his shoulders so they sat at an angel.

"Almost," I said hearing my heart beating hard in my throat. Deidara chuckled and carefully moved off of me.

"Don't you dare let yourself forget un," he said climbing off of my bed and into his own.

"Uh okay," I said softly sitting up so that I could meditate. "Don't worry…I wont forget."

**What a charming moment **said the scratchy voice of Ao Run **I can't wait to devour it. **

I ignored him as I sorted through the day's events. I needed to focus. One slip of my mind and I could lose the whole day to the dragons. I don't want to forget.

**Your mind will be destroyed **he hissed **you'll rue the day you dare disturbed the Kings. **

I don't want to forget…

* * *

**A.N: Yea Ao Run is a bitch**


	29. Self Assigned Mission

**A.N: Okay the begining goes back in time to the school dance to see what Loren and Sasori where up to while Dei and Jenny where arguing just so no one gets confused. Um yea pretty self explainitory.**

**disclamer: I do not own Naruto like at all**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Self-Assigned Mission

Sasori was about to lean in for another kiss but he noticed that all the people on the dance floor had clustered into a circle. He wasn't sure what was going on so he gently took Loren by the arm and dragged her over to the crowd that was jumping and roaring. When he was close enough to see what was going on he sighed. Deidara had beaten up some civilian kid, perfect; Pein-sama was going to love this.

"For the love of God," he muttered and Loren also sighed next to him. They watched a teacher suddenly swoop in and took hold Dei and Jenny by the arm and led them out of the cafeteria. "Idiot brat," Sasori growled making note that he was personally going to beat the shit out of the blond when they got back to the Academy. He was about to fallow his friends out when Loren took his hand.

"Please…I want to stay," she said looking at him with a cunning eye "they got in trouble not us."

"But…" he blinked as she pulled him back to her.

"I only get a week to have you like this," she said taking his soft cheeks in her hands and looking into his maroon gaze. "To have Sasori as a human…let me enjoy it."

Sasori wasn't sure how to react to the statement. On one hand she'd rather have him as a human rather then a puppet. Which was fair in his mind though slightly insulting to his art. On the other hand she was accepting to move forward their relationship. Which in his mind was a major plus since he did like her a lot (enough to kiss her in public) and she seemed to like him to (she let him kiss her) so in his mind this was a very easy decision. He'd worry about the puppet thing later.

"Your right," he said carefully putting her hands from his face and to his shoulders. "I'm sure they can work out their own issues," he said moving his hands down her lovely curves and rested them on her hips. "For now we enjoy the night."

She smiled at him happy he was about her own height; she liked it when guys didn't tower over her. In middle school she even use to beat boys up that where taller then her. Yeah, I don't get it either.

As another fast song came on Loren smiled leaning forward and pressing her body to Sasori's. The puppet smiled slightly and kissed her again.

* * *

Birds annoyed me awake. To most birds singing in the morning would be a pleasant thing but for me I'd be more likely the shoot down the damn things and go back to bed. I growled groggily and rolled onto my back. As I looked up at the ceiling I recalled the night before and instantly I felt my belly fill with butterflies.

Deidara had kissed me! No, more like totally made-out with me! Was I dreaming? No, couldn't have been…well maybe… I looked over to Deidara's bed but he was nowhere to be seen. I touched my lips as if checking to see if they gave any clue to last night's events. They told me nothing and I carefully got out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom. I had no idea what time it was but by the light that came through the windows I guessed about eight or nine in the morning maybe later.

"Jenny!" I heard my brother call from down stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back as I squeezed some toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"Want some coffee or tea?" he yelled and I thought it over.

"Tea is fine!" I said and there was no reply so I brushed my teeth quickly then washing my face. I headed down stairs still in my purple kitty pajamas (very attractive).

"You look lovely this morning," Sasori said from the sofa in his hands a steaming cup of tea I believed.

"Don't I?" I asked striking a model pose and flipping my un-brushed hair over my shoulder. Next to him Deidara gave a cute smile and I blushed bashfully at my silliness.

"Ma's got your tea…ugh how can you drink that?" he spat giving a disgusted look.

"My sempai at the Academy drinks it every morning with me," I said with a shrug as I padded past the boys and into the kitchen where my mother stood sipping on her coffee in a red and black robe. She looked up at me and smiled before shifting her head to point out the mug of green tea sitting on the counter top.

"Deidara is in a peppy mood," she said quietly as I picked up the mug "I thought you where mad at him."

"I was," I said quickly blowing over the hot liquid. I knew I could trust my mother she was my mother after all but I wanted to tease her with the news. "But we made up."

"Oh?" she questioned and I nodded with a stupid grin on my face. "So you talked?"

"A little," I shrugged taking a sip of my tea. "Hmm I miss Itachi…"

"Hey don't change the subject," she said with a sly grin that made her look like a teenager. The woman was beautiful with tanned skin from island sun and her black hair curling around her face. "Tell your Mama what happened."

"Okay well," I said softly checking the door for anything when I was content that no one was listening I spilled my guts. I knew I'd done talks like this before to my mother it just felt very natural. "He kissed me…well we kind of made out."

"Made out?" my mom raised a brow unsure of my meaning.

I blushed giggling insanely. "Well we where talking and then he came onto my bed," my mother's eyebrows became hidden in her hair line "he was on top of the covers Ma," I stated as if it was a valid excuse "well I was a bit surprised and tried to push him off but…he told me to shut up and trust him and he kissed me Ma." My insides flipped and I quickly tried to warm my belly with the tea. I felt I should just stop their I'm sure my mother wouldn't want to know that I was on my back and Deidara taking full advantage (in a good way) she might go Amazon on him and beat his skinny Asian ass. Though I'd actually like to see that happen I would fear for Deidara's life if my dad where to notice the events.

"Was it nice?" my mother asked her eyes soft and understanding.

"Yea," I said with a soft smile.

"Just be careful," she said in an authoritative tone "oh and don't tell your father it might be the end of that boy's life."

"I was just thinking about that," I said with a smirk.

After my little talk with my mom I felt a lot more relaxed as I sat down on the sofa next to Deidara. There was space between us but we gave each other glances and Deidara's usual guy smirk. Sasori could obviously tell something was up and Kenny was beginning to catch on too.

"So…is being a ninja hard?" my brother asked trying to get our attention.

"Kind of," Sasori spoke "it's different then a normal school."

"Very different," I sighed slouching down in my seat.

"Oh," Ken said bringing his feet up onto the recliner chair. "Must be cool," he said and I could almost feel his jealousy.

"It's a lot of hard work believe me," I said "very physical and mental stuff." (I described ninja training as _stuff_. Jeez Itachi would kill me)

"I'm surprised you're becoming a ninja," Kenny said with a dull look "you got like a C in gym class didn't you?"

"My sampai trained me hard I guess," I said with a shrug and Deidara snorted next to me. I glared at him. Pervert. "Besides," I said looking back at Ken "no one really knows who chooses you to become a ninja it's not like I sighed up."

"I'm sure," he said not believing me and I scowled.

"Yea I love you too," I said with a grumble looking up at the TV.

My friends gave wry looks at me as I crossly sipped my tea. The new was dull but it kept my mind off other things. Then some blabber about a major kidnapping in south Boston hit my ears and my head snapped at Deidara and Sasori. I knew both of them must be bored with being at home all day.

They're where never any rules that said we couldn't 'practice' our skills while off duty and it _was _to help mankind. I smiled at the boys as I rushed upstairs to get my phone and quickly dialed Loren's number.

"Hey?" Loren muttered from the other end of the photo.

"Did you hear about the kidnapping in Boston?" I asked very quickly as I dived into my closet to find something to wear.

"Yeah so what about it?" she asked "It's been on like every new station for the past hour, it's a gang or something and there holding like twenty people in some warehouse off the Mass Pike."

"What to go kick some ass?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Um are you sure? We are only students and if we are found to be ninja the Academy is screwed and so we will be."

"I'm sure that's all fine and dandy but what if we have a senior ninja with us?" I suggested knowing full well that her mother in fact was a ninja as well. "I'm sure Deidara is itching to blow something up too and I'd rather it not be my house," I stated picking out a pair of jeans a black T-shirt with a pentacle on it that I'd gotten on a visit to Salem and my black sweater of course.

"Um well...Ugh fine I'll ask my mom! Call you back," she sighed before hanging up. I snapped close my phone and began to change.

Everyone was soon dressed for comfort though we knew this was going to be a mission (self assigned). So now all we had to do was wait for Loren's call back. She had been completely right when she said we would need a graduated Shinobi with us to make sure we didn't mess up big time. So we waited quietly on the sofa not answering any of my family's questions and watched the news for any new detail on our mission.

There was an unknown amount of gang members which wasn't helpful, they were well armed and the hostages where thought to be locked somewhere in the Danny and Sultana warehouse. I could tell Sasori was getting antsy. He hated waiting for something to happen, no wait he hated waiting for _anything_.

Finally the phone rang and I quickly snapped it open as Sasori gave a sigh.

"Well?" I asked into the phone.

"Mom said she'll except watching over us for the mission," she said and I smiled. "How do we get there?"

"We can travel by clay bird," I said glancing at Deidara who smiled. "It's way faster then by car and it will be safer."

"Okay we will be at your house in five minutes undo the disguise jutsu on all of you okay? We can't look like civilians during the mission." She said.

"Okay that's fine," I said "see you in a few." I shut the phone and opened my back pack that held all of my own Dragon scrolls, two bags of Dei's clay that he had brought, and a few of Sasori's scrolls that held his favorite puppets. Lastly I took out the medical scroll to undo the disguise and passed it to Sasori. My brother watched interested but we didn't care if he saw.

Quickly each of us did the quick seals that undid the glamour and made ourselves back to 'normal.' I quietly scratched the scales under my eyes as Loren's mom's car pulled up into the driveway.

"Oh! Jenny um…where are you three going?" my mother blinked looking at the three of us stuff kunai up our sleeves and under our shirts. I looked up and smiled at her as the doorbell rang.

"We're going on a mission," I said and again she blinked at us gawking at Deidara's yellow hair as I opened the door. Loren walked in fallowed by her mother.

"Ah Jenny you look so beautiful," her mother said with a thicker Spanish ascent then my mother's.

"Donyeta," my mother blinked saying Loren's mom's nickname. Donyeta smiled at my mom. "What's going on? Um where are you guys going?"

"South Boston," Sasori said giving my mom a dull half lidded stare "it's on the WBZ-4 news."

"Don't worry I'll take care of the kids," Donyeta said with a smile "do you think I could leave the car in your driveway?" My mom nodded mutely and I hugged her and gave my brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Watch us on the new okay?" I said and they both nodded as we left the house, my mother and Kenny watched from the doorway.

Deidara groped at the clay in his bag and the mouths in his palms chewed. It took a few minutes but then Deidara was finished molding the clay and dropped a tiny crane like bird and preformed the seals to make it expand. The bird was engulfed in white smoke and then suddenly towered over us from twenty feet up. It was long enough to fit maybe ten people and had two pairs of wings for speed.

The crane lowered its head and the blond climbed on walking on the spine of its neck till he stood at the base and made a motion to come on. Donyeta jumped up bringing chakra to her feet and soaring up onto its back. Sasori climbed up next fallowed by Loren. I looked back smiled at my mom and brother and stepped onto the crane's head. As I stepped on the head began to lift up so I skidded down the neck and hit Deidara square in the chest.

I coughed bashfully and moved out of Deidara's way so he could drive the bird. Loren broke into a fit of giggles as she sat down on the clay. I sat down next to her and clamped myself down on it with my chakra.

Then the bird opened its great wings careful not to hit the house and lifted off. I took a breath as the vertigo fell over me and made my stomach flip. I looked up as best I could from the wind and watched Deidara's form stand tall at the front of the bird his gold hair whipping around his head.

"What's our coordinate hmm?" he yelled over the wind.

"North east at a 48 degree angel," Donyeta called.

Deidara nodded and the bird shifted slightly so we where heading in the right direction.

* * *

**A.N: I really do talk to my mom about EVERYTHING lolz. And yea the story was begining to slump into a romantic goo so I desided to put more ninja action which will be coming up in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEZ!!**


	30. Making A Plan An Action

**A.N: OMG 30 chapters? Really? Jeez this story is nuts! Sorry about the lateness but my laptop is acting up plus I havn't had much writing time. **

**Read and Review plez!**

**disclamer: Why do I even need this? By chapter 30 you shouldall know I don't own naruto or anything really important**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Making A Plan An Action

The trip was short and what usually took about a half hour took us only ten minutes by bird. Soon we where fallowing the Mass pike and heading east to where the big abandoned warehouse stood, good thing too because if I had to sit on that freaking bird I was going to barf. Deidara however wasn't as fazed by the amazing height we flew at. Every once and a while he'd step right at the edge of the wing to check if there where any kind of crack in the clay.

"There," Loren said pointing down to a building below. "Now we just need a plan." Deidara circled the building.

"Okay so Sasori and Loren are puppeteers, Deidara's fair range bomber, Jenny is mid-range and specializes in transformation jutsu, and I'm a medic," Donyeta said with a slight nod and took some head radios from her medic apron. "Here each of you put these on." She said giving one to each of us. "Set it to station 56, alright Sasori will take the first floor, Loren the second, and Jenny you get to the basement. Sasori and Loren take out as many thugs as you can and restrain them with chakra strings so the police can arrest them. Jenny once you find the hostages stay with them until the building is secure. I'll stay up here with Deidara and we'll act as lookouts. I'll be down there to heal the injured once things are settled." She paused before looking up at us with steely eyes. "If worse comes to worse I give you permission to kill."

We nodded and Donyeta closed her eyes before speaking again. Deidara I want you to send a few clay animals to boarder the building if any of the gang members try to escape stun or injure them with a bomb."

"Right hmm," Deidara said his hands already in the clay bags.

"Aright kiddos go," she said making a hand signal and Sasori was the first off the bird. I looked warily over at Loren who smiled at me and jumped off next. I looked at Deidara who gave an amused smile his bangs whipping around. I pressed my lips together and stepped backwards off the bird.

I pulled one leg up to my chest and held the other just a bit more loosely. My arms where up over my head and I used my chakra to slow my fall. I hit the graveled roof of warehouse a bit harshly and landed on one knee. Loren however was already at my side and helping me up.

I looked around quickly and saw that Sasori was already found the door to a stair well. A puppet floated next to him a few inches off the ground. It was a decoy puppet with no weapons and no fine detail in it. Pretty much it was just a 'human' shield.

"Alright lets go," Sasori said flickering his fingers so the puppet headed down the stairs first. Loren followed down next and I took the rear. The stairs where old and iron and had a few rust spots. There was no railing but we had trained balance so we headed down quickly and silently.

"Mum do you read? Over." Loren whispered and we listened to the static of the radio.

" I got yah," she said "Where are you guys? Over."

"Top floor over," I said.

"Affirmative. Targets?" she asked.

"Not from what we can see," Loren said, as we looked around the dark hallway "just some graffiti, some needles on the floor, and it smells like mold. Over."

"Alright keep going, over and out."

We nodded though Donyeta couldn't see us. Quietly Loren took the tin case from her belt and opened it to revel her one hundred metal throwing stars. Carefully she dumped them on the floor and put the empty box back on her belt. She ten held both hands out and picked up the stars with her chakra strings.

"Alright come on Jen-chan," Sasori said "Loren can take it from here."

I nodded and fallowed Sasori down the hall and to another staircase. However Sasori stopped at the top of the stairs and let the decoy puppet head down first. I glanced over my shoulder but Loren was already gone. Then I heard gunshots and snapped my head around.

"It's from down stairs," Sasori whispered "they shot the dummy," quickly he pulled out another scroll with a fighter puppet and summoned it. "I'll head down first okay?"

"Um okay," I murmured and he nodded heading down the stairs with the puppet in front of him. I pulled out a kunai and suddenly felt very nervous. What was I doing in an abandon warehouse? Why was I going to fight a dangerous gang? Why did _I_ have to save the hostages?

"Jen!" Sasori called and I snapped up in alert. Quickly I headed down the stairs ignoring the blood that streaked the wall. There was a body at the bottom of the stairs bleeding from a stab wound in his back. If he wasn't dead yet he would from the poison Sasori drenched everything in. I carefully stepped over him careful not to stare at his head or face and looked around. The 'oh crap' feeling came over me as a puppet flew overhead.

I looked up again and saw that there where five puppets fighting more then thirty guys. Sasori was already next to me at this time his hands moving wildly as he controlled the fighter puppets. The men all had guns and knives but where to preoccupied with the puppets. I could tell Sasori wasn't trying to kill them because he would have done so already.

"Hurry," Sasori snapped, "I'm going to make an opening for the left hall, get to the closest staircase you can find and get the hostages." I blinked at him and his face distorted. "Now Jenny!"

I looked to the left and there was another puppet pushing off a few guys from the side. I hesitated for a second before sprinting off for the opening. I got past the mob and kept running down the dark hall before I smashed into someone.

It was a boy maybe a year or two older then me. I stepped back startled and he looked back at me with surprised. He was Spanish with short brown hair and black eyes. I didn't pay much attention to what he was wearing since there was already a gun pointed at me.

In reaction I put my hands up in a defensive posture and he raised a brow. The kunai was still in my hand wand I was pointing it to the side as if in a shield. I saw that the boy was almost laughing and that's when my mind went into slow motion.

There where three shots and I watched the bullets move through the air. No, for real it was like a Matrix rip-off! It felt like minutes when they where close enough for me to just flick my wrists and deflect the bullets with the blade. (If you'd ever wondered how ninjas deflect flying kunai with a kunai now you know… it's a Taijutsu thing.)

I didn't let the guy react as I pounced and drove the kunai into his thigh. He groaned in pain and collapsed. I sprinted off running but as I was turning a corner there was a gunshot and a sharp pain. I hit the cement floor and screamed which I probably shouldn't have done but I was freaking shot! So sue me! My thigh throbbed painfully and I could feel a small pool of blood under me.

"Maria, Deidara," I murmured into my radio as my sight became blackened "Deidara..."

* * *

I can around some time later with my hands behind my back and my pant leg covered in dry blood. I groaned but the cloth tied over my mouth muffled the sound. My leg felt like a chunk of raw meat but for the moment I ignored it. I looked around and saw about five other woman tied up similarly as me. They where staring at me and I stared back for a few seconds before getting up onto my knees still ignoring my bullet wound.

_Okay Wind King _I thought closing my eyes _I'm going to need your help to snap these ropes. _There was no reply but I channeled my chakra anyway knowing that the youngest dragon had heard me. After concentrating and channeling the robes snapped easily. Because I had neutral chakra I could use all four elements with help of the dragon kings of course I still wasn't good enough to channel one element by itself. The women around me gave muffled squeaks of surprise as I pulled the bandana off from over my mouth.

"Shush," I commanded quietly and the others settled nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered getting to my feet carefully and wincing from my wound. I looked around and found that we had all been cramped into a broom closet. "Don't worry I'll get you guys out of here."

I went around and untied all five women there ages ranging from what looked like a 60 or 70 year old to a small girl who couldn't have been older then ten. I put my index finger to my lips to keep them from speaking or making any noise. They looked at me their eyes wide and mouth a gap.

"Trust me," I whispered "anybody have a business or credit card on them?" A black woman who looked about in her thirties nodded and looked through the inside pocket of her clean gray business looking jacket and pulled out a laminated card. She held it out to me and I took it and looked at it for a second. She was a lawyer but before I let myself read anymore I stuck the card in the crack of the door and slid it down hard on the lock. At the same time I wiggled the door handle and it unlocked with a soft click.

I froze and felt the woman behind me freeze to. I listened carefully for any movement and I felt for any chakra. Although civilians don't have strong chakra fields all living things have chakra. Anyway feeling and hearing nothing I opened the door so I could peek out. I looked around the gray and dimly lit work area with large machinery. My radio set was gone so I couldn't contact the others I didn't even know how long I'd been knocked out. I turned back to the woman closing the door.

"When was I brought in here?" I asked still whispering.

"About ten minutes ago," a blond woman said as she snuggled with the teenaged blond girl making up the last two of the group.

"Okay so the others must think I'm okay," I murmured and the woman gave me quizzical stares. "I'm with a few others trying to rescue you guys so bare with me. Well do you all want to tell me your names?"

"Elli," said the little ten-year-old Hispanic girl.

"I'm Nora," said the other girl who looked about three years older then me.

"I'm Kate," said the one I assumed was the teen's mother.

"Francis," said the elderly one.

"Roxanne," said the black woman "but who are you and what is a child such as yourself thinking you can play hero?"

"My name is Jenny," I said looking at Roxanne with a sly smile "and I'm the only way you guys are going to get out of here alive, unless you'd rather sit here and wait for them thugs to come back here and rape you or something." Francis's eyes widened as if I'd said the unthinkable. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Okay everyone fallow me we are going to get you all outside. I have someone out there who will tend to your wounds." Turning away I opened the door and walked out walking slowly so the others could catch up to me.

* * *

"Got anything from Jen-chan hmm?" Deidara asked through the radio. It had been nearly twenty minutes since her last transmission.

"Nope, nothing," Loren said, "Well I've cleared the top floor I'm going to head down to help out Sasori."

"Okay um," Deidara sighed sitting down on the bird and looking down at the warehouse.

Loren headed down the stairs the deadly slivery stars hovering around her body some splashed with drops of crimson. She felt numb from the adrenalin pumping through her veins. What she called a righteous high. She could soon hear the rattling of puppets and the yelling of men. Most of the gang had been hanging in the second floor and Sasori was still battling them off. Loren put up her left hand and twitched her fingers quickly while she was still unnoticed and a few stars spun off with bullet like speed and hit their targets below. Three men hit the floor dead and two more were slumped over groaning from there minor but painful wounds. The remaining stars had hit walls.

She jumped down the floor where the melee was going on. She could see many fighter puppets and gang members but no Sasori. Grimacing she moved her arms so they crossed over her chest with her fingers splay. The stars went into the desired formation so they created a type of shield around her.

"Puppet jutsu Clear Desert Evening," she called out doing a few fast seals and causing half of the stars the pump blue with raw chakra and speed off to hit any target close by. By now the crowd had lessened a lot and she could now see Sasori standing on the curled cable that came out from his stomach and his metal wings where spread out while he controlled the many fighter puppets with the opening in his chest that held many chakra strings.

Loren gapped nearly forgetting about the battle going on around her. But that was only before some thug jumped at her with a knife in hand. Bad idea! With only a flick of her wrist a star shot out and stabbed into the man's torso. Looking up gain she brought back all of her stars so they zoomed fast around her body some nearly close enough to nick her skin but still never touch.

"About time you got here," Sasori's voice soothed like fine velvet making her look up "you know I hate waiting," he added with a casual smile.

"It's ironic that your so impatient but you still claim that art is eternal," Loren said dully. Sasori could only give an equally dull face in return one brow high into his hairline. He had no come back…

* * *

**A.N: Yeah Loren in real life is good with dissing and pointing out things so I just found that little quip at the end funny. Plus does anyone else see the some irony as I do?**


	31. A Good Day’s Work Should End In A Brawl!

**A.N: Oh yeah! Cute little chapter**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own a Super Smash Bros video game it's bad ass! **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: A Good Day's Work Should End In A Brawl!

I'd pretty much had all the hostages with me now. It had been easy to find them buy tracking their chakra. It was a little difficult since there were a lot of different chakra patterns left by the gang but all I had to really do was find the biggest chakra grouping rather then the signatures themselves. Now I had a group of seventeen following me some came quietly but others gave resistance. But all followed me and all trusted me to a point.

I rounded a corner and found a fire escape. One continues spiral staircase that headed to the roof. Perfect. I nodded to the group behind me that the cost was clear and they flooded into the tiny area.

"On the roof there is a giant bird flying," I said to Roxanne who had become my consult and who would speak to the group on my behalf. She really would make a fine ninja and her strong will must make her an awesome attorney. "Flag it down and it will bring you to safety."

"A bird?" she questioned and I smiled at her.

"Just trust me," I said, "make sure everyone gets there safely and silently and if there are any guards don't worry the bird will take care of them. If he hasn't already done so."

"Um okay," she said looking to the rest of the group nodding before heading up the iron stairs first. Slowly the others followed her like baby ducks. I watched them for a few seconds before heading out of the small room and back to the main area. I already knew where the nearest stairwell to the second floor was.

I pulled a kunai for defense in case of a surprise attack. When I got to the top of the stairs something small and metal zoomed at me. Thinking it was a bullet I quickly defected it off my kunai, there where sparks but I bounced off and got stuck in the plaster ceiling. I looked up and saw that it was a five-cornered star and my brows pressed together as I looked to the direction that the shrunken had come from.

"Oh shit sorry Jenny!" Loren gasped as she stood up from tying a gang member's hands behind his back with chakra string. "I didn't know it was you!"

"I had my chakra flaring how could you not know it was me?" I asked only slightly disgruntled as I inspected the nasty crack in my knife from where the star had hit.

"I'm not good at figuring signatures jeez sorry," she defended "anyways did you find the hostages?"

"Yeah we found a fire escape and they are heading to the roof as we speak. "I lost my radio sorry for not calling."

"Oh okay," she said.

"Come in brat, Jen-chan is here and the hostages are heading to the roof so you can stop complaining that she hasn't called. Over." Sasori said getting to his feet and folding up his metal wings.

"What happened to your sweater Sasori?" I asked slightly amused.

"His wings ripped it apart," Loren giggled and I smirked.

"I see," I giggled and Sasori gave us a dull look before opening his mouth.

"Do you two have a compulsive giggle disease?" Sasori asked.

"Don't make fun of me that's a serious illness!" Loren yelled making the puppet blink. "Don't be such an asshole."

"It's true she really can't help herself!" I defended my friend's claim. Sasori looked at us for a moment as if thinking about a come back before giving up and turning around to leave. Loren and me gave a high five before following the red head out.

"Dude what the hell happened to your leg?" Loren yelled pointing out my blooded pant leg. Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that…

"Ok sweet un. I see the hostages," Deidara said steering the giant crane so it landed softly on the roof. The civilians scattered in fright but Maria was already off the bird trying to calm them down and heal the injured.

"The police are already here," Maria called to the blond "make a few birds to transport these people to the road."

Deidara nodded and began to mold clay while Loren's mom preformed some healing on the ex-hostages.

We got to the roof in a few minutes and the last of the civilians where being transported to the street where the police where taking them in. I had my arm slung over Loren's shoulder after she insisted to help me get up the stairs. Maria quickly came over to us ready to heal any sort of wounds.

"Sit down Jenny," she ordered and I did as I was told easing my body onto the rock-covered roof. She then knelt down next to me and put both hands over the bullet wound. Slowly the green glow of her chakra formed around her hands and into the raw flesh. I twitched from the chakra burning into my wound and slowly pulling the metal fragments still in my leg out of my body. "Alright that will do till we get back to your house," she said with a slight smile "it doesn't hurt right?"

"Nah I had nearly forgotten about it," I shrugged slowly getting to my feet. "Lets go before the police access the building," I said as we went over to the crane where Deidara was waiting his face looking a bit curious or worried I wasn't sure which. He helped me up onto the clay bird while the others jumped on.

"Dude you always get hurt hmm," he said with a half smile and I smiled at him and gave a quick kiss on the crooked lips. He was slightly surprised but I felt like I was glowing as Loren looked at me with a smile and a raised brow. I wiggled my pinky finger at her and she giggled.

"That was pretty sweet," I said as the bird finally began to level out it's flying and I didn't feel like barfing anymore. "Except you know the whole getting shot business."

"You're an injury magnet," Loren said "I mean you got the crap knocked out of you by Itachi your first day, you fell from the sky when you first used your dragon king jutsu, Hidan owned you, you where totally paper slashed by Konan, and now you've been shot in the leg."

"Yea and I'm sure you've never had a good reason to go to the hospital," I grumbled and she just smiled but didn't reply. I sighed pulling up my pant leg up to inspect my wound. It was bleeding again from the fragments having been pulled out but it didn't look major, most of it was healed but it still looked pretty nasty. Mom was going to freak out!

There was no point in talking anymore the wind was too strong. I could see that Sasori wasn't very comfortable flying on the clay bird. I noticed he would sit there unmoving and stiff with his maroon eyes shut tight like a doll's eyes. It was both creepy and cute. Sasori is weird. I smiled as Loren crawled over to the red head and sat down next to him. Her hair whipped around her face as she looked up at the unmoving puppet.

I looked away and over to the front of the crane to where Deidara stood directing the bird. He looked so natural standing there high above the ground and effortlessly just looking amazing. I wanted to be able to do that with him. Stand with him on the edge of the world and not be scared. Just the thought of it made it feel really, really cheesy. I slapped my forehead feeling really stupid with my diehard romantic thoughts.

I really shouldn't think too much about Deidara being a lover because he's not, I mean he didn't even ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I hope I'm doing the right thing because I don't want to be the one to get hurt. Would Deidara ever hurt me? I didn't want to think about it.

* * *

When we got home it was nearly five o'clock. Loren's mom explained to my parents that my injuries weren't serious and she healed them quickly. I had to explain to my brother, yes Sasori is a puppet and that yeah I know Deidara looks better as a blonde. After all that mom made dinner for all of us while my family questioned us on how our little adventure went. I knew they must have been freaking out on the inside but outwardly they looked kind of calm.

Loren left soon after with Maria and me and the boys where just resting on the sofa. Sasori had used the medical jutsu to make him over back into a stereotypical normal human so his metal wings wouldn't rip up the seat. Now all we had to do was rest out muscles and pray to god we wouldn't be expelled for school.

I mean it's not like we did anything truly bad to get us kicked out of the Academy but there is a tiny chance Pein would get pissed and just dump us in the dumpster. As for Loren she had her mom to back her up when it came to maybe having to have a word with the Kazekage (a.k.a. Wind Tower Principle). So we where pretty okay I guess. You know whatever. I was way to tiered to care at the moment.

"Hey Deidara do you want to play Super Smash Brother's Brawl?" Kenny announced as he turned on his game council.

"Hmm sure why not?" Deidara shrugged taking the Wii-mote my brother gave him. "Did you unlock everyone hmm?"

"Almost," he replied, "I think I have pretty much everyone except Jiggly Puff."

"Oh that's okay she sucks anyways," Deidara shrugged as the opening to the game blasted out of the speakers.

"Turn that down!" my dad yelled from the bedroom and I rolled my eyes and put the volume down.

"Dude I so pick Samus," Deidara said coyly wiggling his brow "she's banging yeah."

"Oh the irony!" I cried and Sasori watched slightly interested.

"I'm Pit," Kenny called out.

"Pit sucks hmm," Deidara snorts, "he's a little fairy."

"Actually he's an angel," my brother corrects.

"That joke went right over your head didn't Ken?" Sasori asked with a slick smile. Apparently my brother still didn't get it.

"Kenny," I said and he looked at me "being called a fairy means your gay."

"Oh…" he blinks then glares at Deidara "I know he's gay and stuff but I still rock when I play him. You watch!"

"Oh have Link and Kirby play as the computer," I said them being my two personal favorites.

"Fine," Kenny sighed locking them in. They picked a level after a bit of argument but finally they agreed on the 'Final Destination' level which is pretty much just a flat platform that the characters fight on as you zoom through space. Pretty cool. Through out the whole virtual battle I was singing a horribly off key 'The Final Count Down' most likely missing a few lines and humming the stuff I didn't know.

In the end Kenny was right. He totally owns when it comes to fighting as Pit. He came in first while Link came in second Deidara was third and poor Kirby got his ass kicked in fourth. Annoying little angel or not Deidara had to eat his words as Kenny beat him five more times using Pit every time.

"This thing is rigged un," he finally announced giving up the losing battle "I'm so done and so ready for bed."

"Me too," I agreed getting to my feet "I have to take a shower I'm still in my bloody clothes."

"Me three," Sasori said but we looked over at him and rolled our eyes.

"Yeah because Sasori actually sleeps hmm," Deidara said sarcastically and the red head flipped him the bird. We all laughed.

* * *

I was nearly asleep when I felt Deidara crawling onto my bed. I rolled my eyes in the dark as he lay down next to me on top of the bed sheets. I rolled over so I could face him. I could see the shadows of his features and he was smiling softly.

"You need to stop getting hurt," he said in a soft tone "your dad was about to have a metal break down when he found out you'd been freaking shot hmm."

"Yeah I know," I said groggily shutting my eyes for a long time then opening them again.

"You worried me too for a second hmm," he said with a wary half smirk. I smiled back at him in a daze of heartthrob goop before my brain snapped back to the issues I'd been thinking about on the clay bird.

"So, like we're like boyfriend girlfriend now?" I asked and he blinked at me. "I mean like…um you know!"

"Yeah," he said as if it was obvious "sorry I didn't make a legal document for you stating 'yes, Jenny I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend.' Yeah."

"I just wanted to know," I said hiding half of my face under the covers. "I mean it's all to surreal. It's like oh my god you're Deidara, handsome funny charming and a little crazy, and I'm Jenny. Just plan old Jenny nothing special…so I was just a little worried."

"I don't kiss girls for no reason," he said "if I where that needy for a kiss I'd just use these babies un." He lifted his hand and it grinned at me. A creepy image of Deidara making out with himself came to mind.

"Are they good kissers?" I asked completely serious.

"There okay," he sighed "not as good as kissing another person but they do there job." I smiled wickedly as an extra dirty thought came to mind. Deidara's face distorted as he read my mind. "Don't even go there hmm! These hands where made for art, I wouldn't dishonor that fact for a little pleaser un," he defended. We stared at each other for a second before I started smiling again.

"Your such a liar!" I laughed and he pounced on me as I rolled over making him do an entire flip over me and onto the other side of the bed. His hair had become disheveled and we where both laughing at our own silliness.

"Go to bed!" I heard my dad yell from down stairs.

"Oops better get going before someone walks in," Deidara said sitting up.

"Aw," I sighed grabbing at his hair playfully. "You know we won't be able to do this when we are back at the Academy. Sasori would get pissed."

"Yeah I know hmm," he said beginning to slide off the bed and back to his mattress.

"Great now I'm going to have to meditate again I sighed turning on my night stand lamp. Deidara groaned as I safe locked those few memories.


	32. Ninja Of The Night

**A.N: Yay crakey chapter full of cheap comidy enjoy!**

**disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in here. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two: Ninja Of The Night

The next morning I woke up to my mother's soft but groggy morning voice. My brain was in a haze because of yesterday's heroic activity and my body ached miserably. I groaned as she tried to coax me from sleep but rather then getting up I rolled over in acted pain my face in my pillow and lay there inert. My mother sighed and rubbed my head.

"Jenny," my mother whispered softly for the fourth time. Again I just grumbled at her. She was soon becoming impatient and just began to talk. "Your father and I have work today don't destroy the house, you know the rules. Okay honey?"

She bent in and kissed my head and I made a little puppy like whimper of acknowledgment. "Anyway be careful and your in charge so take care of the boys okay?"

"Yup mum," I grumbled lifting my head and giving her a kiss. For the darkness of the room I could tell it was still early, probably four or five in the morning. My parents always went to work very early so they could make there hours and come back home at about two or three in the afternoon. "See you and Papa later," I said curling back into a ball.

"Okay see you honey," she said in a whisper as to not wake Deidara. (Which would have been impossible too because you can't wake him up without body slamming him anyway.) She soon left and I listened to her walk down the hallway. After nearly half an hour later both of my parents where gone and I silently sat up.

The first lights of dawn where beginning to show. A curl formed on my lips as I glanced up at Deidara's sleeping form. I found it unfair that he was the only one doing the 'pouncing' so to speak. I wanted to make him completely breathless too I wanted to be the one in control if for only a second or two. (That last statement was way to sexual wasn't it?) Anyway you get the point I'm feeling a little too victimized (in a good way) for my liking.

I moved slowly out from under the covers and over to where he slept. The mattress had become a bit deflated but I was able to inch onto it with little disruption to the blond. My face felt hot at the thought of where this could end up and signals in my brain flared 'bad idea' every two seconds. I paused hovering over the sleeping ninja.

Chickening out I carefully climbed off the bed and out the door. I'd leave Deidara to sleep a few hours. I told that to myself as I skipped passed Sasori who was already up and watching TV. How long has he been up?

"You're up early," he said making me pause half way to the kitchen. "Your face is red too. What's up?"

"Sasori…" I paused unsure of what to say before walking back over and sitting on the sofa next to him my feet tucked up under me. I grabbed a pillow close by and hugged it. "Nothing."

"Liar," he said his dry blood colored eyes snapping over at me. I shrugged as if saying 'yeah so?' He sighed and leaned back in the set to look at me. "What's up?" he said in a dull voice that meant 'you could tell me but I wouldn't really care.'

"Deidara," I said and Sasori rolled his eyes in a very doll like fashion, which was incredibly creepy.

"Why aren't I surprised?" he asked and I looked at my fingers "you shouldn't worry about him. Your studying to be a ninja for god's sake, stop being such a wimp."

"You always know just what to say," I said sarcastically and he smirked. "I'm going to get a cookie and since you're a _doll_ youcan't eat there for no cookie for you!" I got up and stomped to the kitchen and got two Oreo cookies. I was going to eat both of them but when I came back to the sofa I gave Sasori one of the cookies despite what I'd just said.

"Is Loren coming over today?" Sasori asked almost hopeful. This time I was the one to roll my eyes.

"I guess if she wants to," I said with a slight shrug.

An hour later Loren did end up coming over but unlike what Sasori must have been think while we where eating Oreos there was no romance. In fact nothing about that day was at all what I would call romantic.

"I'm a ninja it's my birthday!" Loren chanted as the four of us watched cartoons. Kenny was still sleeping or something. "I'm a ninja!"

"Quiet I'm trying to watch this," I growled watching Cosmo and Wanda bicker on the TV screen.

"Dude where ninjas!" Loren said jumping up from the sofa and blocking our view. "We graduated from Ninja tech!"

"Yeah," I said crossing my arms "but that _means _to respect what it means to be a ninja."

"Dude I'm going to go to parties!" Loren interrupted beginning to geek-out "People will be at parties and they won't even know I'm there. They'll be like 'Did you hear something Tad?' They'll look up and I'll be all clinging on the ceiling and they'll be like 'Oh a ninja? Awesome it's a party!' And I'll be like 'just throw the cake up here please! Dude I'm a ninja!"

There was a pause as Deidara and Sasori stared at Loren as if she'd lost her mind but I didn't lose a beat.

"No, no, no, no," I snapped but she went on.

"I'll wear all black!"

"Don't exploit the ninja! The ninja is calm. Repeat calm!" I snapped getting to my feet hands on my hips.

"Calm," she replied unsurely. "Yeah I know but-"

"Defense," I said.

"Oh yeah…"

"Strategy,"

"Yes!"

"Eye of the dragon," I said dramatically.

"Wooohhaaa," she said putting her hands up in the stereotype kung-fu pose.

"Feel the power of the energy from below," I said shutting my eyes. I could feel Sasori and Deidara's eyes on my back.

"We must go out and ninja in the night," Loren proclaimed.

"We must start our quest," I said jumping over next to Loren.

"Shall we?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes," I nodded and I started up singing. "Like a shadow serpent silence is my vale!" I did snake-like movements with my arms for extra effect.

"Yes! And with perception of a cobra," Loren sang out with her stronger voice "Ninja kill and leave no trail!"

"We know ancient stuff! And we have fun fucking things up!" we sang as one.

"For instance," Loren sang putting her hand on her hip.

"In the confusion of a smoke bomb I could remove your bra," I said pulling a bra from the pocket of Loren's sweater (put there on purpose by the way.) "And you wouldn't even know it!"

"I can jump roof to roof! And steal my friends' free cable," Lore leaned in a little "its bad ass."

"I use my shinny star," I went back to singing the catchy tune "to pick the lock and steal your car!"

"Rock and roll!"

"Ninja of the-"

"Ninja of the-"

"Ninja of the NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT," we sang together doing a pair of wonderful jazz hands.

We stayed like this for a few seconds as the two boys just stared at us as if we'd just grown two heads. Sasori after a while just closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. After another long pause Deidara spoke up.

"Can you guys teach me that song hmm!" he asked enthusiastically before Sasori walloped him over the head.

It only got worse after that…

"Boom boom boom boom. I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together! Together in my room!" I sang as I walked passed Deidara heading for the kitchen. The blond reacted by twisting his head around wondering if he'd heard correctly while Loren snickered evilly. She had put me up to that one I swear!

Later on Loren, Deidara, Kenny, and I all did a little _Hips Don't Lie _dance. Deidara being the guy singer and Loren and me being Shakira while Kenny just shook his little booty on everything on the living room (including Sasori who wasn't happy with the unexpected booty rubbing.) Deidara sings pretty nice. By this time Sasori had refused to even be in the same room as us and went to my room to mess with my computer.

"Aw! Loren you can dance better then that!" I said watching her wiggle foolishly as I put the volume up on the TV that was playing _Ohio is for lovers_.

"No, I can't I suck at dancing," she proclaimed.

"I'm sure Sasori-Danna would beg to differ yeah," Deidara said coyly "Me and Jen watched you at the school dance."

"Well we weren't grinding like you two psychos," Loren snapped disapprovingly.

"But grinding is fun!" I said with a slight shrug "it's like sex without the mess."

"Lovely comparison hmm," Deidara said sarcastically.

"No!" Loren squealed "I couldn't dance like that! My butt is too big!"

"Do you have an excuse for everything?" I asked before shaking my head "besides grinding was created for big bun girls. My butt is too small so it didn't have the same effect for me and Deidara."

"Speak for yourself Jen-Chan hum," the blond muttered but I ignored him.

"Your so annoying Jenny," Loren finally sighed not wanting to go on with the conversation. A lot of conversations ended like this with us. It kind of annoyed me because I only want to help but she always thinks I'm trying to attack her or something…I don't know whatever. I mean at lest she has a nice butt all I got is a little lump and my brother even calls me flat assed. Which kind of hurts because I know it's true.

I went over to sit next to Deidara in defeat as Loren hurried to the bathroom which she suddenly needed to use.

"You okay?" he whispered and I nodded and smiled at him.

"Sheesh I'm fine Dei-kun," I said "Hmm what do you think the final test of the year will be?"

"I don't know but I know that we only have two months to study before it starts up yeah," he said "last year it was survival in a random spot on earth. Pretty much they blind folded us and took us to the desert in Africa, well at lest Me, Sasori, and Tobi. Thankfully Sasori knew everything there was to know about living in the hot desert yeah. After about a month and a half living in Africa we where picked back up and taken back to the Academy. The whole point of the final exam is to push you to the edge and see if you can survive hmm."

"Wow, that must have been crazy," I said in udder shock "Did Tobi ever take off his mask?"

"No! The little shit wore all his gear all the time even if it was a million degrees out hmm!" Deidara snapped as if angry that Tobi hadn't died of heat stroke.

"That kid is crazy," I laughed. "Hmm we're going back to the Academy soon. We leave Saturday morning."

"And today is?" he asked.

"It's Thursday," I said "but I can't say it wasn't fun or anything. I mean Ken called you guys gay, we danced, we kissed, we had a mission, and then we did the stupid stuff we did today."

"Yeah it was fun," he said with a smile. "Especially when I kicked that kid's ass on the dance floor."

"Oh I do remember that!" Loren laughed from the stairs fallowed by Sasori. "That _was_ pretty funny."

"If not stupid," Sasori said. I smiled and Deidara rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A.N: Hmm I wonder what the final exam will be**


	33. Darker Plans

**A.N.: FINALLY!! AHHH This freaking vacation is over!! I had such a hard time finishing this chapter GOD! Okay in other news!**

**A good friend of mine Meian-Seimei made an awsome cover page line art for the Academy and i'm sooo happy with it! you'll find it in the fallowing link **

**Academy Cover: meian-seimei./art/The-Academy-89628524**

**And check her out! meian-seimei./**

**The colored version will be coming out soon (When i finish coloring it lol)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-three: Darker Plans That Finally Make an Antagonist for This Story

Pein looked up at Orochimaru with steely eyes. Orochimaru had formally started the Akatsuki temple with Pein but the two never really saw eye to eye so the older man had left the Akatsuki to Pein and started up a new temple, The Sound. Pein knew that Orochimaru was a competitive man but he never thought that he'd become enemies with him.

"I'm telling you I have no choice on what students enter my temple," Pein said in his usually business tone but one could tell that his coolness was breaking under Orochimaru's argument. "And neither can you."

"I know the girl has a sibling Pein," Orochimaru said with a cool smile "he probably holds the same neutral charka as the girl. I will not allow _you _to hold them both under your care. And the Towers are too commercial to ever hold a child with such power."

"The Towers are just as powerful as any other class," Pein said narrowing his ringed gaze "at lest they don't make there students into monstrosities."

"I only give the Curse Mark to those you seek the power," Orochimaru sneered "now listen very carefully I want you to make it secure that I get the boy next year or I'll just mention to Tsunade about your little romps with one of your students." Pein's eyes widened and contrasted again. "Oh yes I know about…what her name? Oh right Konan."

Pein glared up at Orochimaru who smiled darkly. The silence was so thick it was hard to breathe as the two men stared back at each other one in udder rage the other in a cocky boastfulness.

"Fine," Pein growled "If the boy is coming to my temple next year I'll transfer him to Sound." The leader of the Akatsuki closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to see that Orochimaru had gone probably to go and black mail the other heads of classes. Pein gave a long sigh "Bastard."

Pein rarely swore but when he did you knew something was going to be destroyed. So in a rare fit of rage Pein threw the glass paper weight of a tiger from his desk and across the room where it shattered on impact of the wall.

And with that tiger shattered the bond between me and my brother also broke, though neither of us knew it yet.

* * *

"Hmm," I mused looking over some black tang tops, all of my uniform tops where faded and torn so Pein had ordered me before we left to buy myself some new ones. I didn't mind since all the extra tops in the cupboard at the end of the hall way where all too big on my or looked worst off then mine. I picked out seven which would be more then enough and I also got a few novels for myself.

I'd checked the Akatsuki library a million times but none of the books at school where non-fiction all of them where either Biographies on great ninja or common jutsu learn how do books.

Content I went to the video game section of Walmart where I found a black haired Deidara arguing with the teller because apparently they didn't take the foreign money that Deidara was trying to use to buy an X-Box 360. I watched Deidara for a long moment before dragging him to the closet ATM where I put in the Academy credit card and it transferred Deidara's Korean cash into American dollars. Apparently he didn't have the money for an X-Box 360 in the first place so I back handed him.

"You're a moron," I said dully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw you know you love me hmm," he said with an adorable smile.

"You're lucky you're cute," I grumbled as we met up with my Mom who was with Kenny buying him jeans. "Mom do you know where Loren and Sasori went off to," I asked.

"I have no idea," she replied only half paying attention to me.

"Probably making out in the bathroom," Deidara murmured "maybe we should join them yeah?"

My mom's head snapped up be we where both already gone. Thank God for a soundless escape.

I snapped open my phone when we where a safe distance away from my mom's preying eyes.

_Where R U? _I text into the phone and pressed the send button and put the phone back in my pocket. A few moments later my phone buzzed in my pocket giving me a slight jolt.

_Bathroom _

I looked at Deidara with a dull glare.

_Y? _

_Cuz I had 2 pee! Duh!_

I laughed at my own foolishness for even thinking for a second that Deidara might have been right. And who makes out at a Walmart bathroom? One that's gross and two there's a perfectly good car in the parking lot that that stuff could be done in. I shook my head. I really need to get my head out of the gutter!

"You have all the stuff you want guys?" I asked as we dragged our merchandise. Everyone nodded and or grunted positively. I had black tang tops like I'd said before, Deidara didn't have money for much but he got a bag of chocolate bars which I was so stealing later. Loren had books and some new star ear rings because her old ones had gotten dented in training. Sasori had some games for his computer. "Okay good because I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for bed!"

"Bed" Loren blinked "It's only like four thirty!"

"So?" I said "I want to get to the Academy as soon as possible I miss everyone already."

"You just miss Itachi," Loren teased shoving my shoulder.

I stayed quiet as we got to the cashier and my mom helped unload our stuff on the moving register board. I didn't reply because it was true that I missed Itachi and I was worried about his eyes. Those eyes are his only means of any sort of ninja work for him not only seeing no that's only the half of it. The Sharingan is the Uchiha bread and butter and without them he'd never be able to be a ninja. Going blind for Itachi would be just as bad as if Deidara got his arms chopped off.

Though I had wanted to go straight to bed mom had made me eat dinner and spend some time watching a Block Buster movie. Papa had gotten Sweeny Todd so my interest had been sparked and I had no other choice but the watch the awesome musical/murder movie that had come from the mind of my favored director Tim Burton.

The movie finished at around ten and everyone decided to head to the sack though me and my brother where still geeking out about how awesome the gory and bloodiest parts of the movie had been. I have to say Pirelli's throat slash had been the best of all the kills but my brother insisted that the Judge's murder had been the best. Deidara just thought we where both crazy.

Anyway so that was that and that was the end of my vacation. No romantic ending or sudden ninja battle in the hall way just us hitting the beds and knocking out. I was so happy to be going back to the Academy after this mundane week I mean sure I was happy to see my family but I could barely remember who they even where which saddened me deeply because I wanted to know how to love my parents and Kenny and somehow I'd forgotten.

Once I had all four dragons unlocked I'd get my memories back! I'd fight my own mind for them but I'd get those precious memories back. As I closed my eyes I made this simple promise to myself a promise that may be easier said then done more so when your own enemy is in your mind.

* * *

We where all awoken very early in the morning probably four or something. My father was already dressed and he practically rolled Deidara onto the floor to get him up. The clay ninja responded by drooling on the pillow and I laughed hoarsely watching my father attempt to do the impossible.

"Let me do it Pa," I said once I'd cleared my throat. My father grumbled something as I got to Deidara's bed side. I looked down at Deidara and sighed taking a fistful of black hair from his head and pulling. Deidara's reaction to this was less then glamorous or quiet but at lest he was awake.

"Oh stop being such a baby," I said as I dragged my luggage down the stairs. If I wasn't a student at the Academy I'd probably have fallen down the narrow stair case and the luggage would have landed on my thin body and snap me in half.

Behind me Deidara was whimpering still angry that I'd pulled his hair out. I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying it was way too early in the morning to bother trying to process words in my brain. So I was only able to acknowledge his negative grumbling.

Somewhere in my fogged thinking process I heard my mother's voice say 'coffee' she said it in Spanish but it was still coffee none the less. I abandoned my luggage in the middle of the living room and sprinted to the kitchen. Of course I found Sasori talking with my mother. He'd probably been up before my parents. I wasn't even sure if he ever slept I bet you he doesn't!

I ignored my revelation and attacked the cup of coffee sitting pleasantly on the counter top. I took a long drink of it. It was hot and burned my throat but I didn't care because I knew up until summer started again I probably would never have coffee again. I sighed setting the cup down back to its previous spot.

"Morning," my mother said with a wry smile.

"Hi," I said closing my eyes and leaning on her shoulder. I knew she'd like that.

* * *

The drive to the Town Hall was slow because of the blizzard currently going on. It was a complete white out and the snow piled quickly making the road slick and difficult to move through. Thankfully our home is only a few blocks away from the desired destination. When the car stopped we where very lucky because I could see the bus coming in from the corner and rolling its way through the piled high snow, Loren was already outside waiting since Miss Lucky lived right across the street from the Town Hall.

I leaned over and kissed my dad on the cheek. "See you in the summer don't miss me to much," I said quickly and he said his good byes in return. Deidara and Sasori where already out of the car and pulling our luggage from the trunk. I could hear Loren call out to them and me that the bus was coming.

I smiled again at my father and got out of the car. My foot sunk into the snow nearly half way up my calf. I was happy I was wearing my sneakers rather then the toeless ninja shoes.

I walked over to where the others waited as the bus creped down the street. It seemed like it was moving at a snail pace but I knew better the bus was probably moving so fast that it was picking up kids in China while still being right on Elm Street. I suddenly wondered if Santa Clause was a ninja.

This thought didn't invade my mind for long because the bus was in front of us and Loren was pulling me along. The boys put all of our stuff in the compartment at the side of the bus that holds the luggage. Loren and me went on into the bus and the Justus that hid our ninja look faded. Deidara and Sasori fallowed behind Deidara's black hair become gold as he came back onto the bus and his coal colored eyes got back there rim of cerulean. Sasori visibly hardened and his eyes lost there human light of life oddly it was the first time I could actually tell that Sasori was no longer human, I guess it was because I'd seen him alive and real the past week.

We ignored Orochimaru's glares and got to the back of the bus which was still rather empty. There where only a few other kids on the bus and I didn't know any of them.

I sat down and looked out the window to see my dad in the car still parked at the side of the road. He didn't see me but he was looking at the bus. I waved he caught my eye for a second but we where already gone and all that you could see where the old Japanese houses flying by.


	34. Overly Protective Boyfriend

**AN: Wow havn't updated Academy in a while! Hmm well anyways this chapter ends the mid year and next chapter will be the beginning of the Final Exsam. I've been planning on it for a while so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four: Overly Protective Boyfriend and Needless Frustrations

You know for a long while I was so happy Deidara looked like himself again. Loren had fallen asleep on Sasori (seems she still felt for him even if he wasn't human all the way. Loren has weird fetishes what can I say?) Anyway thanks to her being asleep I could put all my attention to Deidara and his glorious blue eyes and how sunlight seemed to radiate off him. My own personal God of Sunshine!

I couldn't say for sure if I was in _love _with Deidara I mean really that is a bit of a stretch seeing that I'm only fifteen and all and he is my first real boyfriend and we'd been together for a week. But the feeling of maybe being in love was there and it was almost fairytale like. I leaned my head on his shoulder buried my face in his hair. I didn't even feel the bus stop I was much to preoccupied with Deidara's intoxicating earthly smell.

"Well I should have seen this coming," laughed a jolly but dangerous voice (kind of like Santa with a shot gun pointed at your head.) "Looks like everyone is hitched except me," Kisame sighed. (Kisame Clause!)

I tilted my head up to see that he sat in the seat across from me and Deidara. I smirked at him and waved while the blond leaned his head on mine. He looked tiered and perhaps he wasn't as enthusiastic as me about going back to school.

"How was your vacation Kisame-kun?" I asked and smiling when I realized I was using Japanese honorifics again. I was speaking Japanese again!

"Hmm boring other then the part when I heard on the news that some ninjas saved a bunch of people from a gang or something the only thing that told me it was you guys was the giant bird that flew over the building," he said with a sharp toothed grin.

"Better give credit where credit is due hmm," Deidara piped up and I smiled.

"Think so? Well I'm sure Itachi-san is going to be mad as hell actually," the blue skinned ninja sighed as the bus made another stop.

"Why?" I heard myself say.

"Why the hell not?" Kisame replied "He's never happy after spending a week with_ his_ family. The Uchiha are a bunch of anal blood line holders and Itachi loathes having to listen to them."

"Itachi-san doesn't like dumb people," said Sasori who'd been eavesdropping on the conversation. "But I can't say he loathes anyone. The guy goes with the flow really."

"Look who's talking Mr. Emotional yeah," Deidara jabbed.

"Don't start with me brat my girl is asleep," Sasori growled. (Well that was a bold thing for the puppet master to say.)

"Not anymore," Loren yawned and scratched her head and I heard Sasori sigh softly. "Hey Kisame-san."

"Hey," Kisame replied even though he didn't know Loren very well I don't think they had even really acquainted actually even though I knew they'd get along.

"Kisame that's my friend Loren she'd from the Wind Tower," I said to clear things up for him.

"I see," and he grinned at Loren and she smiled back and Sasori put his arm around her shoulder. His face showed little emotion since he really was unable to but his action gave him away he was being protective. He'd always been like that with Loren after Gaara had his freak out but he was never so up front about it. He really took there relationship seriously that was for sure.

Loren was wrong she could and did find someone who cared about her. That fact made me smile stupidly for no real reason.

Then Deidara felt like stone under me. I knew the only person who made him get like that was Itachi! My head sprang up from the blonde's shoulder and I saw Itachi was sitting next to Kisame.

"Itachi-sempai!" I squeaked. The raven haired God of Darkness looked over at me. I knew he was my teacher, and I knew I had no chance with him, and I knew Deidara was right there but I missed the Uchiha so much and I'd been so worried about him too!

"Hey Jen-Chan," he said using my common nickname around the Akatsuki but it was the nickname Deidara had made up and it seemed that didn't go over well with him.

"Hey don't call her that, what kind of sempai are you for being so informal hmm?" Deidara snapped but Itachi didn't seem to be in the mood.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Itachi growled "I'm talking with Jen-Chan as an equal I'm only teacher when I teach."

"Don't call her that hmm!" Deidara yelled getting up. Itachi glared up at him.

"Deidara," I said taking his elbow and pulling him back down into the seat. "I don't mind Itachi is my friend as well as my teacher." The blond looked at me and I gave him a 'what's your problem?' glare.

The rest of the ride was a tence silence and I almost broke into a "Wahoo!" when we finally got to the gates of the Academy. Of course I couldn't make a celebratory scream because I was currently being mad at Deidara. Men rune fun! Of course he had no idea why I was angry so when he tried starting a conversation again and I completely ignored him he and became confused.

I didn't care. So when the bus stopped and the doors opened I pushed past him and out the door. Sasori could get my luggage because I'd completely forgotten to get mine in my rush to the temple. People flooded the main street, greeting each other and getting there luggage out from the belly of the buses. I however didn't care about seeing anyone.

I headed up the slick steps of the black marble temple and down the hall the only sound being the squeak of my sneakers on the floor. I went far down the hall and up the spiral stair case. Up to the large open room with the fire pit at its center.

I wasn't really angry just kind of annoyed really. So I sat down on the black stone that made the rim of the unlit fire pit and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I heard an authoritative voice ask. I looked up to see the ringed eyes of Pein standing only feet away from where I sat. "You should be in your dorm."

"Oh uh Pein-sama," I quickly got up and bowed my hair falling around my face crazily.

"Stand up straight girl," he ordered and I did pulling some strands of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him sheepishly. "I don't care what your problem is, you're going to go down stairs and unpack your things…Then you can come back up here and we can practice some taijutsu so you can let some frustration out."

"Really" I asked with a big smile, the corner of Pein's lip went up.

"Yeah," he said and I beamed at him before rushing to head back to my dorm. I crashed into Deidara, but brushed past him as I dumped the insides of my luggage (which he'd brought in for me) onto my bed. I quickly stuffed my new clothes in my drawer of our shared dresser. I was about to change my sneakers to put on my ninja shoes when Deidara grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards.

"What?" I snapped and he blinked at me.

"Sorry un. I was just wondering where you where going," he asked "you seem in a rash."

"Oh," I piped about to tell him what I was doing, well before I lied of course "Itachi said we could do some taijutsu outside, just to stretch the muscles a bit."

"Oh…"

"See you later," I said before kissing him quickly on the cheek and zooming out the door and down the black marble hallway. I hadn't changed into my uniform but it matter I could move well enough in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I jetted up those stairs like there was no tomorrow and I nearly bumped into Pein who had been waiting for me at the top of the stairs. I smiled sheepishly as he raised a brow at me.

"Okay let's go," he said as we both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The field had a thick cloud of morning fog hovering around it and the grass was slick. The air was cold and the wind took your breath away with every sharp gust. Difficult as it was it was even harder to try to hold my own against Pein. He was incredibly fast even in the clunky Akatsuki cloak.

I punched out but he blocked it with his hand and tried to knee me in the gut. I was able to twist away pulling his arm behind his back but he was able to get out of my hold. Pein turned quickly and punched me square in the cheek and my clone fell to the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I watched him from the top of the tree I was currently sitting in. He had let his hand drop to his side but he wasn't looking around for me as far as I could tell he had expected a clone. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to do. I had suppressed my charka but I wasn't really sure how well I was doing it, Itachi could usually find me easily but that was mostly because his Sharingan could see charka even if it was only a little, but I wasn't sure how well I was hiding from Pein.

Suddenly Pein turned around but I'd already bolted for a better hiding spot. He was looking at the exact branch I'd been sitting on. Such a sudden movement would mean he'd only had just found my spot or he'd known where I was the whole time and was just using mind games. And with how well I could suppress my charka being an unknown variable I couldn't be truly sure which the correct answer was.

"Shadow clone jutsu," I whispered and another of me appeared behind me. "Attack him from a different position," I ordered her and she nodded back at me before bounding off silently.

I watched as the clone attacked the orange haired man from behind. Pein quickly took her out with ease and looked back to the area I was in. He _did _know where I was! I jumped out of the trees, no use in hiding, and tried a kick but he'd crossed his arms in an X over his face and pushed my foot back. This made me do a back flip before landing on all fours.

Pein stood over me and I knew the fight was practically over. I was huffing for breath and I was cold and shivering. My brow hurt from where a punch had grazed me in the very beginning of the battle but other then that I'd been able to block most of Pein attacks.

"Your strong and fast but you should work on your endurance," he said as I slowly got to my feet still breathing hard. "And you need to work on charka control, you did a pretty good job hiding but the random flares gave you away quickly. And you'll need all the stealth you can manage for the Final exam."

"The Finals," I blinked "you know what it's going to be?"

"Uh huh," he replied looking slightly amused. I gave him a look saying 'Oh Tell me tell me tell me!' "It's a secret though," he said playing with the many rings in his ear.

"Humph," I sighed as I tried to wipe the mud from my jeans, it wasn't working out to well so I stopped. "Way to make me start wondering now, Pein-sama." He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle but I wasn't quite sure. "I'm glade you invited me to spar with you though; I was getting kind of sick of everyone."

"Why?" he asked as we began the long trek back to the temple. "Is somebody giving you a hard time, Hidan maybe?"

"No," I laughed "it's just people acting stupid and treating me special I guess. I don't like people thinking I need to be protected."

"I see," he said "well boys will be boys, and the Akatsuki is made up of mostly males."

"Yeah I know," I said with a small smile. It was nice to know that there was someone I could talk to about my unnecessary frustrations. Loren often said I would freak out about little things. "I guess little things get to me sometimes."

"Well sometimes the little things are the most important…but to be a shinobi you must learn to control your emotions better," he said and I nodded. Pein was a smart man but he didn't really understand what was my problem, at lest he tried though.


	35. The Drums of War

**A.N: Okay here we go people!! The rules to the Final Exam are reveiled! **

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, or Harry Potter which are all mentioned in this chapter because I'm weird. **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five: The Drums of War Smack You In The Face With A Frozen Tuna Fish

Spring was coming, you could feel it by late March and I was happy for it, I could remember if I'd always hated winter but something told me that I disliked it greatly. So I was very glad to know that the warm weather would be coming back. I would miss however how good it felt to sit with all the guys in front of the fire place and tell jokes while drinking strong tea that Zetsu made by scratch.

The day was pretty much over even though it was only twelve thirty, but everyone had ended early so we could have a last day of winter get together. The date for the finals had been set for April 5th and everyone wanted to relax before that time finally rolled around. Which was like in a week.

My arms ached from the morning's surprise weight lifting class which I was still pissed at Itachi about but other then that I felt wonderful. I sat on the floor with Deidara leaning into his chest and watching the fire flicker. Around the Akatsuki we where one of the three couples, me and Deidara, Sasori and Loren, and we where all pretty sure Konan was seeing someone though who was a mystery.

Hidan had made himself as leader of the squad to find out who was Konan's secret man. The squad consisted of himself, Zetsu (he lost a bet), Tobi, Kisame, and Kakuzu (he was bribed.) Curiosity had took hold of me as well as to who the origami ninja was seeing but I respected Konan more then most of the others, I looked up to her in many ways being the only other female in the class so I minded my own business. Besides Hidan is insane and the group hasn't found out squat even with Zetsu on the team.

"Yo," Tobi greeted sitting down cross legged next to us. He had clamed down a lot since I found out his true identity as Madara, and Itachi's uncle. But still every once and a while he'll go back to being childish and annoying, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hi," I said before taking a sip of Zetsu's home made tea, I'd become much addicted to the stuff. I think it had nicotine or heroin mixed in with it or something because I couldn't stop drinking the stuff.

"_Hi_ sempai," Tobi said waving a gloved hand Deidara's way. Deidara still despised Tobi for no other reason then that he was annoying. But that's Deidara.  
"Hello Tobi," Deidara murmured behind me "what do you want yeah?"

"Tobi is just enjoying the fire," the masked Uchiha replied practically. "Does anyone besides me know what the final exam is going to be?" I shook my head mid sip and the orange mask sighed. "Tobi thought so…"

There was a long pause.

"Well are you going to freaking say?" Hidan growled making me look up and see that everyone had clustered around the fire place, it seemed even Konan had no idea what the finals was going to be.

"Pein-sama told Tobi not to say!" Tobi replied crossing his arms valiantly. I felt for the kid's bravery but the whole Akatsuki was about to jump him. "He said it's a secret!"

"Of course it's a secret," Kisame spoke out in his growling tone "it always is until like the day before the exams!"

"Yeah," Hidan agreed "just tell us!"

I was too preoccupied to voice my opinion but I wanted to know what the test was going to be also. Wanting everyone to know what I thought I just hummed into the cup which everyone kind of just ignored while they voiced there thoughts.

"_Don't say it Tobi," _Zetsu warned **"if Pein finds out you told we're all dead meat!" **

"Zetsu-san has a point," Itachi said.

"How did you find out anyway hmm?" Deidara demanded leaning foreword and nearly knocking his chin into the back of my head. "Sorry Jen-Chan," he murmured and I just hummed into my cup.

"_Well_," Tobi said "he didn't exactly say what the exam would be about…," this caused an up roar "But he did tell me to give these out to you all." With that he reached into his clock and pulled a bunch of scrolls that fell to the ground. "Oops…"

Hidan picked one up with a red band. All of them had either a red or black band on them and kanji written in gold leaf. "Damn I can't read this crap," he grumbled and passed it to Itachi would could read Japanese. Though we could all speak it because of a jutsu if you couldn't read Japanese in the outside world then you can't read it in the Academy either.

"This one is for Zetsu," Itachi said dully before passing it to the plant men I should say since Zetsu is technically two people.

"Oh Pein-sama said not to open them till your alone," Tobi warned and everyone nodded as Itachi passed out the scrolls to there owners. "Um and then he walked away," said Tobi just to finish his story but everyone was too caught up in the scroll frenzy to listen to anymore of the masked Akatsuki.

I was soon given my black taped scroll and was fingering the lovely paper and the gold lettering that made up my first name. In the end Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and me all got the black papered scrolls while everyone else got red. No one really noticed the separation.

I however was very interested and eager to open the scroll and was all ready thinking of a time when I could rip it open and read its context. This had to have something to do with the final exam and I was so excited to find out what it was.

I turned my head slightly to see a wall of white blond hair (Deidara's hair got lighter when warm weather started) and I could see that Deidara was fingering the paper also. I smirked and twisted around so I was facing him, kneeling on the floor between his legs.

"So," I whispered making him look up "what do you think this is about?"

"I'm not sure hmm. They didn't do this last year," he said with a smile "last year they kidnapped us in the middle of the night."

"This school is weird," I sighed and Deidara nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay here I was in the bathroom. It was probably three in the morning on April 4th. Somehow I'd made myself wait to open the scroll for this moment. So I sat on the black marble seat that made up the toilet. (Yes even the freaking toilets are marble!)

Locking the door I then proceeded to carefully to rip the black tape of the scroll. God now I know how Charlie Bucket felt when he was opening that winning bar of Wonka chocolate. Anyway the tape ripped apart easily and I carefully unrolled the paper.

_**Hello Black Team Member**_

Was printed beautifully in Japanese, French, Chinese, Korean, and then lastly in English. Then it was just a blank page except for…well it's hard to explain so I'll just show you what was written under the title.

**日本のラムの馬のヘビのため **

**Pour ****Français: ram, cheval, tigre **

**為中國公羊馬龍**

**한국****램****말****개를****위해**

**For English: ram, horse, bird**

Understanding I needed to do a seal to be able to reveal the message, quickly I did the seal and the ink that held the list faded Tom Riddle style and new text came up. All in English this time and I was able to read what was on the scroll.

**Further explanation will go on later today April 4****th**** 2008. **

**But the importance of this scroll is great.**

**Wrapped up at the bottom is a ring with the kanji ****空****pronounced Sora meaning sky.  
Do NOT allow anyone to see your ring through out the exam but keep it on your person at all times (training, sleep, bathing ext.) **

**Teams and rings where chosen at random (this will be further explained in the meeting.) **

That was it and I began to unwrap the scroll further too finally find a ring tied to a silver chain. I carefully picked up the ring which was silver and had a simple round baby blue stone at its center with the kanji sky written into it, just as it had said so in the scroll. Gingerly I put on the long necklace tucking the slack in my shirt where the ring touched just above my navel.

I shivered from the cold metal touching my skin and got up and opened the lid of the toilet. Slowly I began to shred the pretty paper and dropped it into the mouth of the toilet and that's when there was a knock on the door and I froze up.

"What?" I asked finishing ripping up the scroll into little pieces of paper.

"You've been in there for an hour," said Sasori's monotone voice "hurry the hell up."

"You don't even need to use the bathroom," I grumbled back as I flushed the toilet and watched the little paper pieces spin down the whirl pool and then disappearing.

"Don't be sassy you know how much I hate waiting," he growled back obviously having heard my grumbling.

"Art is fleeting," I snapped back as I opened the door and dodged Sasori's cable as he striking out at me for saying those unholy three words. "Okay fine you win," I said jumping over to my bed.

"Good," the red head replied before recoiling his cable, and settling back down in the sofa.

Deidara was still sleeping through the whole commotion.

* * *

The morning meet had commenced and everyone was in there Akatsuki gear (cloak, jingle hat, the works) and the only person we where waiting for was Kiss-Me-I'm-Irish Pein. (I'm not really sure if Pein is Irish I'm just making fun of his hair silently.) Anyway the wait seemed like forever and Sasori was visibly the most fidgety after about five minutes of silence.

And then he suddenly was there. As if he'd been there the past twenty minutes and no one had noticed his presents which is next to impossible because Pein always had a strong charka signature that you'd have to be blind, mute, deaf, and retarded to miss it.

"Itachi light the fire," Pein ordered and once the flames where flickering from the pit in the middle of the room he spoke again. "The exams this year will be incredibly difficult. From mid night tonight till the end of the exam the Academy Towers and Temples will be at war with each other." Our eyes widened at this. "And as an added twist…" a small smile curved on his lips "the Akatsuki will act as a group in civil war as well as have enemies on the outside. This exam is to test how you all can run a government under stress of war. As the test goes on I will keep an updated log on the Red team and Black team on your progresses with the other 'countries' around you and your diplomacy at home also. By the end of the exam I expect you to have mended the civil war and for you to have made at lest three unities with the outside 'countries.'"

Everyone was very silent before Itachi slowly raised his arm. Pein nodded at him.

"What are the rules of war?" he asked quietly.

"Outside these walls you are at danger of attacked and if beaten you will be a prisoner of war. Same goes if you are captured by someone of the opposite team. You will be treated as a prisoner of war either way. From now on I want you to hate anyone who doesn't belong to your team." Pein said slowly letting the information sink into our skulls. "You will from now on govern the Akatsuki temple, my rules no longer apply." I looked over to where Deidara was he was part of the red team. "Also the Red team will now stay in the rooms at the right side of the hall while black will be held in the left side of the hall. You will move as needed today. Hmm what else?" Pein paused for a moment "Oh right there is one trader to the Akatsuki as a whole to any country they choose, that person has the ring with the kanji sphere carved into it. Your final task will be to capture that person and detain him or her. That will be all."

* * *

**A.N: This chapter was very fun to write but took Lot-O-Planning. **

**BTW I didn't make up the Sky ring it was an actual Akatsuki ring used by Orochimaru before he left lol. **

**Anyway lets see what's next in store now that the Akasuki are divided and the students are running the school!**


	36. Juliet finds her Paris

**A.N: Um yeah sorry it took so long I havn't been in the writting mood lately. I put a bit of Romeo and Juliet influence in this chapter because that's what it remided me of when I desided that Jen-chan and Deidara would be on different teams. But wait who is this new guy? Perhaps a Paris? **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Juliet finds her Paris

Everyone decided that there was safety in numbers so we cramped another mattress into my, Sasori, and Deidara's dorm. Deidara was nearly finished packing once Hidan and Kakuzu successfully got the twin sized mattress through the door and where arguing over who was going to sleep on the sofa.

"Dei," I called taking his shoulder as he was about to leave "I'll miss you."

"Yeah…well I better go I guess yeah?" he smiled but he looked sad.

"I guess," I said awkwardly looking away but he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me in front of the whole Black Team. The kiss was quick and he pulled away smirking before leaving to head to the other side of the hall.

"Ugh it's going to be Romeo and Juliet with you two isn't it?" Hidan growled and I silently giggled at the comparison.

"You read Shakespeare Hidan-kun?" I smiled turning back to the five boys. Hidan rolled his eyes as he lay back on Deidara's bed. Kisame chuckled from his spot on the poop sofa. "Hmm I have a feeling this exam is going to suck."

"Tell me about it," Hidan sighed "they have Itachi, Konan, and Zetsu. And what do we got? Nothing! We don't even work much together."

"Neither do they," Kakuzu said practically "and we're both of equal strength, if anything they are weaker, they have Tobi after all."

"Don't underestimate Tobi," I snapped making Kakuzu glare at me "he's stronger then he looks. Plus Zetsu trains him so no telling what he could do."

"Lets not underestimate any of them," Sasori said "what we should worry about at this particular time is food. The Academy is now being ruled by the students," Sasori stated as I sat down onto my own bed. "What we need to do is find a way to be able to get food quickly and easily without the Red teaming knowing."

"Our best bet is to go by night then," Kisame said "probably around one or two in the morning before the mad rush starts tomorrow."

"What about that trader?" Hidan asked making everyone look up "we can't send one person…the factor of the trader means we can't trust anyone team mate or other wise."

"True," I agreed "and we'd need people to keep watch at night, to make sure no one leaves the room unauthorized. Pretty much we have to know where everyone is at all times."

"What if the trader is on the other team?" Sasori asked making me look over at him "we have to be able to track there moves also."

"Yeah and since each team has five people we can't buddy up," Kakuzu pointed out "one person will always be the odd one out."

"Well…" I murmured making everyone look over at me "I don't know if you noticed but today Pein said that his meaning all Academy rules no longer apply…including that for what was on the scroll. So when the exam starts I'll show you guys my ring because I know I'm not the trader and since Pein can't do anything about it I wont be punished."

"He never said there would be punishment anyway," Kisame said "he just said not to show others your ring. It's a mind game to make people do what you want."

"Yea but we shouldn't push our luck," Sasori said "Jenny will be the only one to show her ring. We still don't know all the variables so if we are going to break a rule lets at lest break it softly."

"I agree," Kakuzu said but Hidan didn't look satisfied.

"Why don't we all show our rings?" he demanded "that way we either get the trader quickly or the trader is on the other team."

"But…" Kisame butted in before Hidan could go any further with his rant "if the trader is on our team we'll be down one person and that would be a weakness the Red Team can take advantage of. Better not to unmask this person so quickly into the war. We should wait until the civil war has been settled before finding the trader."

"I side with Kisame," I said. "He's right Hidan, this civil war can end three different ways. One we beat the Red team and keep them captive till the end of the exam, two we join back together as Akatsuki peacefully, or three number one would happen but only to us."

"Then why can't we just make peace with them in the morning?" Kakuzu said "they are our friends after all."

"Because this is a test to see if we can get two groups that hate each other back together duh," Hidan drawled "even Romeo and Juliet are going to have to hate each other."

"This sucks," I muttered falling back on my pillow. Hidan laughed half heartedly.

* * *

We stayed up until midnight the start of the exam and as I promised I pulled the chain of my necklace out of my shirt and showed everyone the light blue gem. They studied it as Kakuzu roughly translated the kanji making sure that it wasn't I who had the ring reading sphere, which I didn't. Now able to trust me they paired off evenly, Kisame being paired with Sasori, and Hidan and Kakuzu being partners since they where room mates and knew everything about each other. It would be easy for the zombie brothers to tell if there partner was lying so Kisame and Sasori where really our only variables.

"Since Jenny is alone she should go out for food first," Kisame said.

"But she'd just a first year Kisame-san!" Hidan growled looking over at me, "don't take this the wrong way, your good and all, but you'll be mauled by upper classmen."

"I think I can take care of myself Hidan-kun," I muttered slightly annoyed. "It's just getting food for five people that shouldn't be to difficult."

"How about someone go with her for back up?" Kisame asked. "I'll go I don't mind."

"What's the point of having partners if we're going to divide them anyway?" Kakuzu remarked "Jen-Chan can go alone. If she isn't back in a few hours we'll go after her."

"Thanks Kakuzu-san," I murmured.

"Alright," Sasori said making everyone look over at him type away at the computer "you should go then Jen-Chan, don't you dare make us wait."

"Err right," I said hoping off my bed and opening the window next to my bed "see you guys in an hour or so." I took my Akatsuki cloak, slung my wakizashi on my left hip and my katana on my right, I took the four dragon scrolls and put them in there respective belt pouches, lastly I took a leg pouch of kunai and shuriken. Finished my preparations I said a quick good bye and jumped out the window.

I landed in a near by tree that grew five feet from the window. I shielded my charka the best I could, I knew I wasn't the best at charka control when it came to suppressing it. So with that I jumped silently from the tree to the ground when I saw that the cost was clear.

Then I was of in a sprint. I wasn't the best runner in the world even with my long legs but at lest I was silent as I ran and hopped through the shadows of campus.

"Over there Suigetsu-kun!" someone yelled making me look up suddenly and almost trip on my own feet. It was a female voice but I couldn't really tell where it came from.

"Shut up you dumb-ass!" growled a male voice along with foot steps.

My stalling didn't last long. Thinking fast I jumped up onto a shop roof. That was a bad idea.

"Hey what-?" a guy looked up from a girl he had been previously making out with. My eyes widened ten fold and I tried to step backward but remembered that the edge of the roof was behind me. "Of for the love of-Damn Akatsuki," the guy whom I realized was Sasuke and the girl was…Oh My God Ino!

"I-uh have fun," I quickly said popping out a smoke bomb and smashing it in front of the couple while I made my cunning escape…right in front of two Sound Temple students.

"Well what do we have here?" the light blue haired boy said with a sharp toothed grin.

"Looks like that new Akatsuki whore," the red haired girl giggled next to him.

"What did you call me?" I growled remembering the girl being one of Sasuke's many groupies. Her name was Karin I believe and she was another of the few American ninja students…she came from California or something like that. She was a first year like me and the blue haired boy was also. I remember them from the beginning of the year when we where given out our classes, Karin at first had been in the Wind Tower but I guess she switched mid-year. The other kid had also been in a different Tower but I guess he switched also.

"You heard me you little-" I didn't let her finish her sentence because I'd already punched her in the face. She fell and I quickly unsheathed my twin swords to block the other kid's on coming beheader blade. I used extra charka to be able to hold him back, the kid was incredibly strong. "My nose!" I heard Karin cry out behind me.

The boy in front of me smiled wickedly. He had a handsome face with pale skin and dark purple eyes. His smile was a crooked grin with one long fang sticking out the side of his mouth and curling over his lower lip. He was cute in a different kind of way, kind of like how Kakuzu was handsome despite first glances.

"Nice punch girl," he said putting more force behind his blade "takes a lot to make that moron shut up. What's your name?"

_Is he flirting with me?!_

"Jenny," I growled replacing my feet so I could push back.

"I'm Suigetsu," he replied pulling back and away.

I kept my blades up defensively. He just smiled before looking back at his partner who was still whimpering over her bleeding nose. I watched him roll his deep amethyst eyes before resting his meat cleaver of a sword on his shoulder.

"Come on Karin-baka-Chan," he sighed "there's no need to fight today."

"But-Orochimaru-sama said to bring down any Akatsuki members we find," she said trying to pick herself up.

"Why do his orders count anymore? He can't do anything to us," Suigetsu said before smiling over at me "besides I'm not going to even try taking down someone who is so much prettier and probably way smarter then you."

"_Hey_!" Karin spat getting to her feet "That _whore _is not prettier then _me_!"

"But you do agree that she is smarter," he replied smiling as his red head partner began to fume. "You can go along Jenny-san you'll find no fight from me tonight," he replied looking over at me.

I glared back at his amused gaze before leaping away.

* * *

Breaking into the 25 cent store was very easy. I grabbed as much stuff as I could hold in my clock (I used it as a make shift bag). I got some frozen meals along with a giant bag of pre-popped pop corn, two half gallons of water, oranges, and rice. I haled the massive weight onto my back and headed out running faster then I had trying to get to the damn store.

"Finally you got back here," Sasori said as I entered through the window "I hope you remembered to steal a microwave."

"WHAT?!"

Hidan chuckled at my face as I put my clock filled with food onto my bed my face red with rage.

"I got the food didn't I?" I yelled over at the puppet who was still typing at his computer. "Someone can go get a damn microwave in the morning!"

"You seem flustered Jen-Chan." Kakuzu said with amusement in his emerald green eyes "did something go not according to plan?"

"Well first off I found Sasuke making out with some girl on a roof, I smoke bombed my way out of that situation and jumped right in front of two Sound kids. I punched one of them out for calling me a whore and the other one I fought till he decided I wasn't worth fighting…it was weird," I sighed as I went over and curled up at the top of Deidara's bed next to Hidan.

"Nice," the Jashinist replied and I gave a snort. "Don't worry your little head," Hidan teased poking my leg "we guys will watch out for you next time."

"I agree, making her go alone was a bad idea," Kisame muttered from the sofa.

"I'm tiered," I murmured curling up into a tight ball on Deidara's pillow, silently meditating to preserve my memories.

The whole time Sasori tapped away at the computer keys, this light sound rang though my dreams.


	37. The Shadow Known As Sphere

**A.N: This chapter goes to Loren again. I mean really how can I tell the story of the exam and forget about her and her difficalty? Anyways enjoy**

**disclaimer: I do ot own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Wind Tower Council And The Shadow Known As Sphere

Loren was for lack of better words 'bored out of her F-ing mind.' She drummed her fingers on the edge of the long oak wood table that her and five others where currently sitting at while her other hand poked her color bone till the skin was red. The five others happened to be the other council members that would meet regularly to govern the Wind Tower.

She had never been one to care for politics but the other first years on hearing the news of the war like Academy had voted her as their voice within the government. She was very proud of her standing at the beginning but so far she hadn't been asked on what she thought the Tower should do to protect its self.

Gaara who sat to her right (he was made the second year's representative) was having a calm argument with Temari (4th year representative) about how they where to feed about one hundred and fifty mouths that made up the Wind Tower. Gaara argued that each year should be able to provide them selves food while his sister wanted a group that could feed all.

"What do you think Loren?" Gaara asked calmly as ever not looking at her. Still this acknowledgment for her existence snapped the weapon's master/puppeteer out of her glazed over slum. Suddenly the whole table was silent all staring at the first year. Apparently her word would be law to finish off the argument once and for all.

"I think we should have a few groups," she said picking at her now raw neck "I mean like we should section each year off. We don't have to have six different groups as Gaara-san says; four would be able to feed everyone if we plan this out currently so our food stock will always be full."

The sixth year boy nodded and looked to the fifth year girl next to him. Loren didn't know their names yet but if she wanted to be respected in the council she'd have to get to know them. The two spoke briefly in murmurs. Apparently these two would lead the counsel, this irked Loren slightly but she kept calm outwardly for the two leaders.

"Okay," said the soft-spoken blond boy as he stood up from the wheeled chair he had taken residence in. "All in favor of Gaara and…" he looked at me.

"Loren," said the red head beside her before she could open her mouth.

The blond sixth year nodded thankfully. "All in favor of Gaara and Loren's plan please raise your hand." Of course Loren and Gaara raised their hands, as did the third year, and the blond sixth year.

"Elizabeth-chan?" the sixth year murmured to the girl beside him. She glanced up with her blue-gray eyes. She was a stone of a woman, like her body had been carved of living marble, even her hair was almost silver rather then blond.

"Yashamaru-san don't you believe that these two are rather young? Shouldn't we speak over this a while longer before going with the plan concocted by a first and second year?" her voice was bitterly cold and her accent was a hard Russian. The obviously vain girl made Loren's blood boil and her perfection vexed her to no end. Loren wanted so badly to pop out of her chair and scream at Elizabeth who obviously thought she was the shit for speaking of her and Gaara like they where ignorant children.

"Their plan works though and makes sense," Yashamaru said "it would be difficult for one group to get food for the entire population. It's not like we can make food ourselves since we have no land to grow food on. If we we're a real country we'd have this advantage but we do not."

"What about the court yard?" Temari snaps making all gazes go to the spitfire of a girl. "Surely we could grow vegetables of some sort."

"The court yard is strictly for medical ninja use only," said the third year that was a medical ninja himself. "It's impossible Temari-san."

"Why?" Loren finally spoke up "She has a good idea if we can grow our own food then we will have an advantage over the other Towers and surely the Temples also."

"The court yard is for medications! Some of which are very rare," the third year snapped at the first. "You can't just pull up herbs for a simple garden, that's crazy and stupid."

"I didn't _say _we had to kill the medical plants," Loren replied, trying to hold back the fact that she'd just been called stupid. "I _know _for a fact that there is more then enough room in the court yard for a good sized garden."

"We're ninjas not farmers girl," snapped Elizabeth who only made Loren angrier rather then silence her. Loren stood up her knuckles on the tabletop. The other council members stared at her (however she was sure Gaara was not surprised.)

"With all due respect Elizabeth-san," she said slowly and carefully "I haven't heard _you _have one plan for the benefit of the Wind Tower. So I suggest you speak up on a marvelous plan that will fix all of our issues or keep your silence. We are all equals here, some have more experience then others but that doesn't mean you upper classmen can ignore me and call me ignorant. Same with Gaara whom is probably the smartest guy I've ever known."

The beautiful Russian girl was silent giving a long cold glare before casting her perfect gaze away her pale brows pressed together in embarrassment but her tile white cheeks didn't flushed under the eyes of the others of the council.

"All right," said the blond Yashamaru "I believe you've made your points." His gaze went over other the students. "The sixth year class agrees on both Loren and Gaara's original plan but also on Temari's garden."

"The fourth year class agrees also," Temari said giving Loren and Gaara a sly smile, she was thankful that Loren had stood up for her.

"As does second year," Gaara said in his harsh but quiet voice, a raspy sound, as if he'd swallowed sand.

"Same with the first year," Loren said sitting back down on her stool (which was very unconvertible on her butt.)

"Alright…I'm sure the medical ninjas can make room for a small garden, the third year agrees." Said the violet haired boy crossing his arms.

Now it all rested on Elizabeth, like her say really mattered anyway since the majority had already ruled in Loren's favor. The silver perfection brought her hazy eyes back to the other council members, Loren wondered if the vain upperclassmen would suck up her pride and agree or if she'd stay in stubborn defiance for no other reason but that she didn't see the others as smart enough to have any say.

"Fifth year…" she paused her eyes flickering with a deep distaste "_disagree_." Loren sighed inwardly because these next three months where going to be a living hell with the stone woman around.

* * *

When Yashamaru who obviously didn't want a full on brawl to start since Temari had become incredibly angry with Elizabeth dismissed the council meeting soon after. It was decided on what the Tower was to do about food and it didn't matter what the white haired woman said. Still Temari was pretty pissed even as the three of them (Loren, Temari, and Gaara) walked down the hall to their respective dorms.

"She must have won just on popularity!" the blond girl ranted making Loren smile lightly at the other. "Or she must have blown a lot of guys or something because she's an stubborn idiot. Elizabeth _humph _what dose she think she is a queen? Cause I tell you right now-she-is-_not_! Well perhaps a drama queen." The blond moved her turquoise orbs to Loren who walks beside her. "Am I right?"

"Yes Temari, she's a selfish bitch," Loren replied automatically. The blond nodded and muttered something along the lines of _yeah I thought so_. "What do you think Gaara?"

"Her influence is annoying but unimportant," he said still looking straight ahead. "As long as the majority chooses wisely her arrogance wont become problematic." His sister nodded in agreement calming from her murderous out burst. Loren's smile widened slightly.

She respected Gaara greatly and to a point still loved him, yes he had hurt her but she couldn't hate him forever, he didn't mean to do it. Of course she would never make voice of her feels, for one it would make thinks difficult for Gaara who obviously didn't feel the sand and two Sasori would be heart broken. She knew how difficult it was for Sasori to give his feelings to her though he wanted to badly and she didn't want to destroy his last shred of human emotions. That would be an incredibly cruel and stupid thing to do.

Deep in her thoughts Loren hadn't realized that Temari had gone to her dorm already and she was alone with Gaara. They walked in silence but she could feel awkwardness in the air as if Gaara had read her mind and found out about her forbidden feelings. Loren's throat closed as the narrow sexy dark rimmed eyes went to her.

"Smartest guy you'll ever know," he murmured, it wasn't a question but Loren answered anyway.

"Smartest ever," she said cheerily trying to hide her discomfort. "I learn more from you then Baki-sensei could ever teach!" Gaara didn't smile nor did any deep emotion pass over his eyes like they would in a girly high school manga or in a sappy romance novel. He just regarded her and she wondered why she was always attracted to the silent ones when she was the complete opposite in every way. Perhaps it was the mystery in there silent cold gazes that always made her wanting more…or maybe she just liked red heads. It was probably a mixture of the two she thought.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Loren had ended up falling asleep on the sofa while Gaara watched an old horror film next to her. Her dreams where confusing and rather then having any people in it there where just solid shapes of color and the sounds of voices. She couldn't interpret what they said.

"Hey," said a voice clearly and she replied with a hello though she didn't know she was speaking out loud as she often did in her sleep. "Hey! Get up," snapped the voice more urgently and before she could reply with a 'why?' she was shaken away.

Surprised she kicked out and the person in front of her moved away slightly avoiding her trashing. She sat up eyes wide with puzzlement and annoyance. Before her was a form dressed head to toe in black, with a hooded head, and a black bandana hiding the lower half of his face. Narrow eyes bored into her but didn't seem to be seeing her but she disregarded this tiny fact.

"Who are you?" she growled her hand going to her weapon's pouch.

"I am here to give information on the Akatsuki," said the form in a harsh raspy voice that reminded her of Gaara's voice only this one was older and more warn out and she couldn't really tell if the voice was male or female

"Oh?" Loren blinked "Jenny? Is that you?"

The form did not answer her question. "I am Sphere that's all you need to know," it said "the Akatsuki is in a civil war." It held out a piece of paper that was folded intricately in the shape of a water lily flower. "This is a list of the teams that have been created."

"Who are you?" Loren demanded as she took the origami and studied it "Konan?"

"I am Sphere," the form said "I am your key to destroying the Akatsuki." With that the dark form was gone. He/she/it simply disappeared in a haze and Loren was left alone with the list. She didn't know what to do.

After ten minutes of staring at empty space Loren got up to find a sticky note on the blackened TV screen. It had been from Gaara stating that he'd gone to the courtyard to make sure the preparations for the garden where being made.

Sighing her slumped back into the sofa and looked at the paper lily. Silently arguing with her self on what was the right thing to do. Slowly she undid the paper.

* * *

**A.N: Who is this mysterious Sphere? The trador of the Akatsuki by rules of the exam? What's Loren going to do with this new information? Can she be loyal to the Wind Tower and loyal to her best friend Jenny? **

**Please tell me what your thoughts are in your lovely reveiws!**


	38. The Land Of The Evil Moon

**A.N: Woot omg I can't believe all the wonderful reveiws! I'm so amazed how many people like this story! I've been getting stuff like "this is my favoret fan fiction ever" and I even got today "I like this story very much! It's amazing how much thought has been put into this- it almost has more of a plot than the manga." from SconemeepT.T and I was like "OMG THANK YOU!" You people are spoiling me really. Thank you All!**

**disclaimer: Xp**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Land Of The Evil Moon

Kisame had been out for a while now I noticed. It had been a week since the beginning of the exams but things have been fairly peaceful, only an odd skirmish happening when the need for water became dear. Other then that we'd yet to have any word from the Red Team, in truth we didn't know if they'd even left there dorm, both teams where staying very low key.

Okay, right I nearly forgot about Kisame. He'd gone back to his original dorm to pick something up. Kisame and Itachi's room was on our side of the hall so we didn't worry about attack or anything, but it'd been thirty minutes since he left already and I was beginning to get worried.

"Where's Kisame?" I asked, Hidan looked up from his channel surfing, Sasori from his computer, and Kakuzu looked up from Mister B. Gone a lovely book I'd bought at Wal-Mart over the vacation, I'd read it mouths ago so I let Kakuzu read it. Anyway back to the topic at hand.

"He's been gone for a freaking while," Hidan snorted, "maybe he's the trader after all!"

I rolled my eyes getting off my bed and padding to the door. I opened the door a crack and looked outside. The hall away dark and I was surprised to see Kisame and Itachi in brutal combat.

"Shit," I growled closing the door and leaping to the other side of the room where my swords rested on the widow sill. "Guys come on Kisame and Itachi are fighting!"

"Huh?" Hidan's eyes widened "Well that's just perfect now isn't it?" I glared at him in a way that said 'just shut and get your scythe.' I shielded my blades of there golden sheathes leaving the shells on my bed as I headed out with only the bare blades and my pouch of ninja hand weapons that was strapped to my thigh.

"Come on," I growled before slamming the door behind me. I quickly leapt into battle by Kisame's side. The great blade Samehada clashed with Itachi's katana. Some how the blue man was able to fight with his eyes avoiding Itachi's deadly windmill gaze.

"About time you showed up," Kisame huffed as he unclasped his sword from the Uchiha's. Apparently the Red Team have yet to figure out the absents of there Uchiha because I saw no one else.

"The others are on there way," I murmured as I tried to keep my gaze away from Itachi's, it's much more difficult then it seems. I couldn't afford being caught up in a genjutsu with my chakra control being less then impressive.

Thankfully Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori soon stumbled there way out, I was about to yell at them when I suddenly saw that a Uchiha had gotten himself right in front of me. I made the mistake of looking up in surprise at the black razor wheel that was the Mangekyou.

I'd never been trapped before in the Tsukuyomi before, I'd asked Itachi if he'd do it to me, out of both boredom and curiosity. Itachi's answer was by ignoring me for four days, I thought he was being overly touchy but I now found out that he had good reason to be angry at my stupidity.

The sky was red and had a full horrible moon above. I hung on a cross, practically crucified. I looked around and the world looked like it was a negative photo. This sucks but at lest I have the Black team to get me out of this mess, Itachi was out numbered…right?

The Uchiha stood before me silent and I hysterically tried to kick out but my legs where bound to the crucifix. Itachi watched on with out sympathy but biting the corner of his lip as if wondering what to do with me. After a long pause the cross began to lower till my feet touched the black ground and I was face to face with my captor. He leaned in putting his mouth near my ear.

"Now in what way would make you tell me what your ring is?" he asked, "What sort of method will make you sing Jen-_Chan_." His voice was cold and overly playful for this to be the Itachi I know, the kind but silent Itachi was not here. This was Itachi Uchiha master of the mind-rape and my brain was about to be screwed. "Tell me what the Black Team is planning or it will be a very unpleasant three days for you."

"Go die!" I yelled trashing though I knew it was fruitless. "I'll tell you nothing you blind bastard!" My insults where hollow and acted but it was necessary.

He pulled back my hair making my throat visible to him. "You will tell me!" he yelled looking positively evil. He was a good actor because if I where someone else a real enemy I'd be screaming in pain already.

"Can't do it can you?" I laughed bitterly "Where you not the one who told me that a ninja must only care for his own well being? Huh? But now you stand before me and you can't harm me even though we should be loathing each other. Do I mean that much to you Itachi-_kun?_"

Was it a low blow? Yeah I know Itachi hates to have his words twisted on him. Itachi's morals are as solid as concrete and for me to tell him that he'd broken his own belief was very insulting. But it worked.

He slapped me across the face with the back of his hand. My head hung low and I spit out some blood from my now split lip, but I reminded myself it wasn't real. I looked at him and his brows where pressed together hard and I though his beautiful face might break from the presser.

He looked back up at me with angry Sharingan spinning and suddenly he held a katana. I stared at him as he looked to the side. I did the same and saw Deidara, Loren, and Sasori standing in the negative world. And he killed them.

He dismembered Loren first. A silent scream plastered on my face as I watched him carve into her, I couldn't look away I couldn't blink. He didn't let me. Once she lay in only chunks of flesh he came over to me with a piece of her in his hand. He bit into it, blood rolling down his chin and then he forced me to eat the rest. I wanted to throw up, and make the cold sickly feeling in my stomach to end, but he didn't let me.

_It's not real! It's not real! It's not __**real!**_

Satisfied he moved on to Sasori. The raven-haired student pulled out Sasori from his nestled spot in the chest of the puppet body he wore and came back over to me with the little organ within a canteen, the little organ that was Sasori, small and vulnerable.

He took out a kunai once he was in front of me and began to cut off the soft little veins that came off the cylinder and Sasori began to bleed. The blood dripped onto Itachi's hand as he held the poor little flesh. I knew he was torturing the quiet red head with every velvet bit that fell to the ground.

Soon Sasori was completely shaved and Itachi looked at him then at me with a small cruel smile on his face. And he crushed it in his hand before dropping the broken organ the stepping on it once…twice…three times. Then he touched my cheek almost lovingly with his blooded hand and I recoiled. He frowned.

I-It's not real…

One last victim, one last horrible death. Would I be freed after this or will he just reply this horror again? I watched my eyes barely seeing anymore as he sliced off both of Deidara's arms and the blond screamed out. The last two had been mute killings but Deidara's scream nearly killed me. I would surely die if I had to hear him be killed.

Itachi grabbed the blonde's hair and hatefully cut it all off. The beautiful gold rays falling to the ground and all the time Deidara whimpered as his arm stubs bled out.

"Enough!" I cried out unable to see much more. Tears rolled down my cheeks mixing with Sasori's warm blood then dripping down my chin and neck. "Let me go Itachi! I don't to see you as this!" He was in front of me his nose only inches from mine. He was clean of any blood as if those horrific murders had never happened…because they didn't happen…right. I was breathing hard from my emotional destruction. "I don't want to see you…so…I-"

And he kissed me.

"I-I hate you," I murmured insulted as the evil world melted away slowly.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the same place I'd been before. Right beside Kisame but Itachi was on the ground his nose bleeding. It seemed that Kisame had punched him in the face when he saw that I'd been taken into the illusion.

"Come on _Tueur_-Chan," rumbled Hidan's voice as he picked me up and threw my over his shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Everything was going by so fast and I could barely register what was going on around me so I stabbed Hidan in the back with my short katana but he didn't seem to mind. I heard him chuckle as we re-entered the room leaving Itachi to bleed in the hallway.

"Hey are you alright?" the white haired upperclassmen asked sitting me down on the bed and slowly pulling out my now bloody wakizashi from the depths of his back. If he weren't immortal that detail would be problematic but he treated it as if it was nothing more then a splinter. "Jen?"

He was staring at me with those beautiful purple red eyes almost caringly, as if he had never hated me at the beginning of the year, as if he where my brother. I couldn't hold myself together anymore and I hugged him crying into his bare shoulder. There was silence other then my weeping so I knew that the other two where staring and that Hidan was probably very surprised.

"Heh okay Jen-Chan…you can let go of me now…"

* * *

Itachi sniffed trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Kisame had punched him really hard and his face throbbed painfully but he didn't really care. He stood up and grabbed his sword and sheathed it with one hand over his bleeding orifice.

He felt like breaking down into loud sobs, he hated war with a passion; he hated war with his friends even more. He hated the fact that he hurt Jenny and now she hated him, he hated himself too at the moment.

"Perfect," he mumbled heading back to Tobi and Zetsu's room that had become 'home base.' The others where all talking quietly as he walked in.

"What happened to you Itachi-_kun_?" said the masked boy known as Madara to him. He narrowed his eyes and he could faintly see the other Uchiha's Sharingan shine from behind the mask. Of course his eyesight was bad so he didn't trust what he thought he saw.

"I attacked Kisame," he murmured in reply, the blood was beginning to congeal within his nose making his voice slightly nasally. "But Jenny heard and called for back up."

"She punched you in the face hmm?" Deidara asked with a smug grin as he kneaded a wad of brown clay in his hands.

"No," he said "Kisame did when I pulled her with genjutsu." Deidara's eyes widened and his big pupils contrasted into a tiny dot in the sea of his blue iris.

"You better not have hurt her yeah!" the blond growled standing up from his spot in the corner of the room staring at Itachi with hate, oh joy more hate. "I'll make you eat shit if you did!"

"Like I had a choice!" Itachi snapped back losing his calm composer "she knows how I sword fight Deidara. What was I going to do? Be captured?"

"I don't care you don't touch her with your freaky illusions okay?" the blond yelled stomping over to the other and shoved Itachi in the shoulder.

"Leave him alone Deidara-san," Konan warned but the blond didn't listen to her and pushed the Uchiha again.

"You know what Deidara," Itachi growled shutting off his Sharingan so his eyes just became dark slate pools, "I didn't need illusions to kick your ass."

"I didn't think you could swear Uchiha," the blond smirked when the black haired boy pushed his back. "Whatever," the blond turned away slightly as if to walk away.

Suddenly Deidara twisted around and swung his arm at Itachi's face. Itachi was able to dodge but the fist grazed his cheek. He couldn't however see the uppercut that plunged himself in the stomach making him gap for breath. Deidara watched him with a big smirk on his face but Itachi was now angry, very angry in fact. He looked up between his bangs as Deidara declared himself victor and then jumped him.

The fight didn't last long since Zetsu and Tobi where able to break up the two, but the blond and black haired boys each had lovely battle scars. Itachi's nose was bleeding again as was his lip and he had a row of bite marks on his left shoulder. Deidara's visible eye was now a big black and blue as well as scrunched up from the swelling his nose was bleeding too. He'd also lost a tooth in his left hand from when he bit Itachi and the other had wrenched away violently.

The two glared at each other from the opposite sides of the room as the other three cleaned there cuts the best they can. With Tobi poking fun at Itachi as he wiped the blood from his spit lip and nose while Konan twittered around Deidara trying to figure out how to get the tooth back in the hand mouth.

"_This isn't good_," Zetsu sighed looking at the two boys glaring daggers at each other "**Yeah what the hell? It's bad enough we're in this civil war!**" "_We can't afford those two being at each other's throats too._" "**This sucks." **

* * *

"So…the Akatsuki are divided," Loren murmured looking at the list that was given to her. She didn't know what to do. Really, if you knew a way to take down a powerful treat would you? If your life depended on it would you backstab your best friend?

If life was normal and she and Jenny where normal high school students she would say never in a heartbeat, but with all that was happening she was no longer so sure. She didn't know what would happen if the Wind Tower decided to invade the Akatsuki Temple. She didn't know if she had the heart to do it.

Suddenly Gaara came throw the door his eyes wide. Thinking quickly Loren stuffed the note in her back pocket hoping the red head wouldn't notice her fast motion.

"Yes?" she asked wondering why he was so surprised.

"Where is the Student Council note?" he snapped, "You know the one with all our names and room numbers on it?"

"Oh on the…" she looked over at the empty coffee table that once held a pink slip of paper. "It's gone."

"Oh crap well do you know where Yashamaru-san's room is?" Gaara asked making her think for a second trying to recall what was on that paper.

"Oh um one sixty…something," she sighed unable to remember the last digit.

"Well whatever," Gaara shrugged "he just messaged all the Counsel members over the intercom. He said he's got some top secret information that he wants to review with us in his room."

"Oh?" Loren blinked wondering what the Counsel leader thought was so important before adding dully. "That's probably the most word you've said all year."

Gaara just stared at her for a few second. "And that matters why?"

"Just letting you know!" she piped with a smile.

* * *

**A.N: Oh don't hate me! Poor Itachi I felt bad for him while I was writting this XD. Yeah I wonder what Yashamaru wants!**


	39. The Light In The Shadows

**A.N: Everyone who has figured out who Sphere is up to this point gets a cookie!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Light To The Shadows and The Ignorance To Pain

I went out that night for 'shopping' when I also wanted to vent out some anger. I couldn't believe what had happened epically with Itachi, I felt betrayed and taken advantage of. Crying on Hidan's shoulder (of all people) hadn't really helped as much as I thought it would. Which sucks and I still felt sick to my stomach.

I had decided not to wear my clock just for the effort to not be seen. Of course it didn't work and I was spotted by once again Sound Temples as I was leaving the ramen place. But this time there where more. There were seven all together including Suigetsu and Karin from three nights ago.

"Hey there's that Akatsuki slut from the other night!" the red head yelled, "Remember Suigetsu-kun?"

"Oh right," said the purple-eyed boy with the sharp teeth.

"Let's get her!" said a scrappy looking red headed girl who wore a cap on her mess of hair.

My eyes widened as the mob charged at me.

My swords clanged the katana with what looked like a bone blade that came out of one boy's upper arm and my smaller blade holding back Suigetsu's meat cleaver of a sword. I was able to push myself off them and jump back a few hundred feet. But I couldn't rest; a big guy with orange hair that was poking up from the top and sides of head had a massive fist coming my way.

**What the hells are you doing girl? **Growled four very restless dragons that resided in my skull all at once. **Why don't you let one of us out? **

_I don't need you, _I thought as I parried the blow and pushed him back with the halt of my sword.

**Are you crazy? **Snapped the earth dragon whom I'd forgotten the name of but recognized his evil voice. **Let me out!**

_I thought you hate me _I thought angrily as the two red headed girls came after me with kicks and punches.

**I do hate you but I don't feel like dying today! **

_Fine! God let me just get these idiots off me_. I punched Karin again in the face and pushed the scrappy girl off me too. _Oh wait crap what's your name again?_

**Ao Run you foolish girl! **

Quickly I preformed the seals surprised at how fast my hands where going before I was holding the final seal of the ox. Then I opened up the scroll with the white tape around it and looked up at my enemies. "Spirit Transformation Jutsu: Ao Run!"

The white light consumed me and my body began to change painfully into the low to the ground form of Ao Run. My chin was to the floor as was most of my belly also. I felt my body curl around a near by building but I didn't care I was glaring down at my enemies. All four of my legs where on the ground and I couldn't do any hand seals which made me panic.

**Your tail girl, **I blinked on hearing this but suddenly realized that my tail really ended in two human-like hands, which I lifted up off the ground. The Sound ninja where all panicking wondering what the hell they where going to do now. **Ram, monkey, snake, hands out in front of you, then monkey and then snake. Hold the last seal as you stomp your front legs into the earth. **

I nodded to the voice in my head and began the jutsu. Then holding the last seal with my tail hands I stomped my feet into the ground causing it to crack open and send the Sound Temple students scrambling. My lips turned upward as I did the same thing again breaking into the cobble stone road once again and making near by shops shack and rip from there foundations.

_Hope I don't have to pay for that _I thought with a hiss as I felt someone pull down on my back leg. I glanced back over my pearl white scales and growled at the orange haired brute. I tried shacking him off but he held down my short leg as the white haired bone kid ran over to stab into my thigh.

I roared in pain my scream sounding like something from Jurassic Park. I pulled my lips up over my fangs and whipped my tail at the two grabbing each with one of my tail arms and with a flick of my tail sending both off into the horizon. They fell somewhere in the tree line of the training field. I gave an amused grunt that was suppose to be a laugh but my thick reptilian vocal cords made it sound like an angry growl.

I cast my gaze back to the last four fleas, the two girls, Suigetsu, and a pale guy with glimmering green lipstick. I was silently satisfied with Karin's swollen black eye.

"Where out of here!" yelled lipstick guy who turned to run. I was puzzled to see another head coming out of the base of his neck. I wanted to dwell on this oddity but I didn't have the time.

KABANG!

My three enemies where suddenly gone lost in the fires of a blast that had gone off between us. I looked up my mouth parted slightly and there was a giant pale brown bird flying meters overhead. I backed up coiling my body around a few small buildings and trying to keep low to the ground. My chakra supply was beginning to drain and I was unsure how long I could hold my dragon form, but the sooner I was human again the sooner I could get back to the safety of the temple.

I watched the bird circle a few times and heard the soft whoosh of wind as the rider of the bird dropped bombs on my. I growled and high tailed it out of there my body slinking back and forth quick on my short legs like a blue tongued skink (only hundreds of feet longer and many times larger.) Five bombs went off around me as I ran down the narrow street my girth filling the whole area. I felt the heat painfully begin to melt my plated skin but I ignored it. I knew Deidara could hit me if he really wanted to, if I where him I would have dropped the biggest bomb I had right on this ugly lizard's head.

Finally my chakra decompressed and my body shrank bit by bit until I found myself crawling on my hands and knees. I paused for just a second as I realized I was myself, the pain in my thigh firing up again but I didn't care I got up on my feet shifting my backpack filled with a week's full of dry ramen and sprinted for home, the bird was no longer in my sights.

* * *

Loren and Gaara where finally able to find Yashamaru's dorm room but they where the lasts ones to get there, the room was a lot bigger then there own but there where four beds rather then two and Loren was happy her living area wasn't so cramp.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as they walked in and Loren couldn't help but roll her own eyes at the elder. Everyone was very quiet and Yashamaru was sitting on a bed cross-legged like an Indian in his hand he held a bit of paper that had complex fold marks going through it just as the one in Loren's back pocket did. She sucked in a hard breath as if the air had suddenly gone very thin.

"Did you guys get one too?" Temari murmured holding up her own piece of paper that had the same fold marks. Gaara looked perplexed but Loren nodded solemnly.

"Do you think that guy…Sphere was telling the truth?" the third year medic asked looking to the other Council members. "About the Akatsuki?"

"It could be a trap," Elizabeth said practically "It is Akatsuki style." Loren couldn't argue with that. The Akatsuki where unpredictable and something like this could be a trick.

"But out of all the other classes, why would they choose the Wind to attack?" Gaara asked "we are not the strongest Tower but they have no fight with us. If they where to attack a Tower it would be the Fire."

"I'm just wondering who the hell Sphere is," Loren said making everyone look at her. "What? You're not wondering that too?"

"I don't see the importance," Elizabeth said and Yashamaru nodded. "We should be trying to figure out why the Akatsuki would contact us like this, who this person is well that's irrelevant."

"She's right," said the third year Loren still didn't know the name of.

Loren sighed and kept quiet as the others contemplated the authenticity of the notes. She closed her eyes thinking about who Sphere could be. She knew some how if she figured out whom that was then the rest of the puzzle would fall into place.

* * *

"Jen," Kisame said as I got myself through the window and collapsed on the carpet floor. I was so tiered I didn't know what to do with myself, my brain buzzed dully from lack of chakra but at lest that dulled the pain of my burns and of the deep tare in my thigh. "Kakuzu," the shark ninja growled, "get up we need you."

"I'm fine really," I said attempting to sit up but the vertigo made me lay back down.

"Let me see," I heard Kakuzu say and I felt his dry rough hands on my leg. "God, what happened?"

"I um…Oh the sound ninja," I said as Hidan helped me sit up and I leaned on his chest as Kakuzu used the threads that connected his body together to stitch back together the fibers of muscle in my leg. "There was a bunch of them and one of them stabbed me while I was in my dragon form…Where's Sasori?"

"He went out to look for you since you'd been gone so long," Kisame said.

"Sweet you got ramen!" Hidan said behind me and I rolled my eyes before wincing as Kakuzu used thicker string to bind my skin together.

"Your going to need disinfectant for your burns but that can wait for tomorrow," the dark skin ninja said inspecting my burnt arms. "My thread will clean your wound from the inside. You go take a shower just so the burns don't get infected to quickly."

"Okay," I murmured as Hidan slowly helped me up and walked me to the bathroom.

"I'll be fine Hidan," I grumbled blushing after he insisted to help me into the shower. "Now leave me be."

"Okay, okay," he said with a wide fake charming smile and I rolled my eyes as he left the small washroom.

* * *

Loren had wanted to walk for a bit after the meeting. The Council had decided to lie low until Sphere gave any more information if he was going to come back that is. She was in the courtyard now. Like promised the dig up for the garden had already started but now there was no one around and above was a small round tunnel of dark sky and stars twinkling prettily.

She closed her eyes and listened to the breezeless air and the crickets that made the courtyard home. In her hand was the crumpled list that Sphere had given her, she had a good idea of who Sphere was too, but she didn't let her mind even think of the name, she didn't want to give a name to faceless form even if she knew she was right. She had to be right.

"Hello," said the low voice from before, the old voice that had forever been swallowing tons of sand, the sound Gaara's voice would be like in twenty or so years.

"Hey," she murmured opening her eyes to look as the dark form standing five yards or so away. "I figured it out Sphere…who you are."

"I'm nobody," it replied and she gave a knowing smile.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, "tell me the truth."

"I have to," it sighed turning slightly and a flicker of his pale skin could be seen in the dim lighting. He spoke again in his usual smooth young voice that she could now recognize; he had no more need to hide, not from Loren. "It is one of the rules Pein gave for the Akatsuki," he said walking over to her and sitting down next to her and letting the hood slide from his head. "The person with this ring must betray the others," he said holding the dull gray blue stoned ring, "it says Sphere."

"Oh," she said taking the ring from his long fingertips. Artist hands she noticed. "So it's not your choice to betray them?" she asked and he nodded. "You just have to?" she paused her brow scrunched and looking at the ring. "That's not right."

"Loren," he said making her look at him "a ninja has the duty to do as he is ordered. To kill, to steal, and to betray, we have to do all of it to get what we want, and I happen to want to be able to pass this test." His gaze was cast down. "I've done my job. But I trust that you will keep the Wind from attacking the Akatsuki. I chose this Tower because I know I have a shot to keep everyone safe until the temple gets back together."

"I'll do what I can to make that others to not attack the Akatsuki," Loren said with a determined nod. The sides of Sphere's lips turned upward slightly at her, knowing he could trust in her.

"It wont be me the next time we meet," he said standing up taking the ring back from Loren's hands and then pulling the hood back over his head. "It's amazing I was able to leave today with everyone so paranoid, and don't call me by my name, always call me Sphere."

"Okay Sphere," she replied as he disappeared leaping up the sides of the wall before leaving through the hole at the top.

* * *

The burns hurt like hell as the water hit my skin making me cry out. I couldn't stand very long on my bad leg so I sat down in the shower and let the water patter on my back. This sucked so badly. With not only the other classes on our tail but also the Red Team and with me being the only trust worthy one in the Black Team I was the only one able to go out for food. This needed to stop soon. We need to figure out who Sphere is now or the Akatsuki is doomed.

I closed my eyes the cool water beginning to sooth rather then inflict pain. When had I become so ignorant of pain? It was there but yet I kept moving. Was it when I got shot in the warehouse? Or the fight with Konan at the midyear exam, or rather when I fell from the sky went I was dueling with Deidara? Perhaps it was that very first day of school when Itachi had beaten me senseless to see how strong I was.

I couldn't recall when I'd stopped feeling pain. All I knew was that I had from there to here. A life time ago I'd been a meek girl just fresh out of middle school not ever wanting to get with a fight in fear of getting hurt. And now I'm a shinobi about to end my first year of high school now not thinking twice about fighting and never worrying about injury. Wounds will heal in time, but you can't fix death.

I guess in a way pain is no longer a frightening thing. Pain is welcomed when you're a ninja, because it reminds you that you're still alive.

* * *

**PLEASE DON"T SAY WHO SPHERE IS EVEN IF YOU ALREADY KNOW. Please and thank you. i know it's rather obvious but I just don't want to ruin it for the people who still haven't figured it out. **


	40. Mending the Divided

**A.N: I'm so sorry there was such a long gap but I'd had the biggest just white out for a while and then when Trials and Tribulations of a Stuborn Blond came to mind I couldn't stop writting that. ****So yeah we are really almost done with The Academy! Amazing yes? **

**disclamer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this plot**

* * *

Chapter Forty: Mending the Divided

When I got out of the shower and into my pajamas I found an interesting sight, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame where all holding a cursing and screaming Jashinist down on the floor. I kind of didn't want to ask what was going on but it seemed important though I was to sore and to tire to really give a damn.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled and the four boys looked over at me.

"He's Sphere!" Kisame yelled pointing at the white haired Akatsuki. "The ring was sitting right next to him!"

"What?" I demanded looking at Hidan wiggling and cursing the most colorful cussing I'd ever heard in a weird Japanese and French mix.

"It's not true!" He yelled in between his curse fest "My ring is in my pocket damn it! Get the fuck off me Kakuzu or I'll rip your head off!"

"I don't think so!" Kakuzu growled twisting the other's arm harder behind his back.

"Let go-Well hmm no do that again that actually felt pretty nice," Hidan commented making Kakuzu give a look of distaste.

"Guys get off of him," I said and the three holding Hidan down glared at me. "He's got no where to go," I said before taking out my katana from the coffee table "and if he really is Sphere I'll just cut his head off."

"You're a nasty woman," Hidan said with a smile as the others slowly let go of him. He got up slowly from the floor and reached into his pocket. We we're all wary however; it could be a weapon he was reaching for rather then a ring. But in fact he did pull out a ring. A pretty amethyst was held in the silver ring and on it three little dashes. Now I don't read Japanese but I could guess that the three lines really did mean 3 and not Sphere.

"See!" Hidan yelled at the others showing each person his ring. "I'm as much Sphere as Jen-Chan is!"

"Well then who's Sphere?" I murmured as Kisame pointed out the blue gray ring that sat on the floor near Hidan's bed.

"I don't know!" Hidan growled as if I'd asked him.

"That question was hypothetical," I sighed picking up the ring and putting it on my night table. "Anyway it doesn't matter. We know one of us if Sphere so that narrows it down to Kisame, Kakuzu, or Sasori," I glared at the three guys who had been holding Hidan down, one of them knowing that Hidan wasn't Sphere just to save his own neck. "Hidan can you keep watch tonight I'm about to pass out?"

"Yeah sure I can do that," he grumbled getting onto his bed as the others found there places mumbling and grumbling. I slipped under the sheets and stared up at the ceiling my whole body just feeling like one big hurt. It felt kind of good. Sadistic yes?

* * *

I woke up last. The sun shown bright through the window and it must have been at lest two in the afternoon but that didn't bother me as much as the silence did. The dorm was completely empty except for me and the wreckage that was left over from what looked to be a tornado that had ran threw the room, but I know better. I sat up, my back ripped with pain from the dry burns but I ignored it and looked around.

The walls dripped with deadly purple poison and as the furniture was flipped and disturbed except for my bed as if the fight had hit everything else but saved my bed in fear of waking me. Which what was probably exactly what had accord. I hated the thought of being left out of a fight so I quickly dressed and headed out the door into the hall.

What I found was disturbing. The whole Akatsuki, both black team and red where all ganging up on Sasori who only had his own body left for weaponry, the torn and mangled bodies of puppets littered the black marble floor all had been completely destroyed by the Akatsuki boys and of course Konan as well. My sleep drenched brain tried to register what was going on. Why was everyone fighting Sasori?

"Jen-Chan! Come on yeah! We need to capture Sasori!" Deidara called from the battle area. He said that just as a jet of high presser water was about the cut me right in half. I ducked and the wall was suddenly adorned with a sharp scar.

"Hurry up!" someone else called "he's almost finished!"

Getting my wits I unsheathed my double swords and pounded my feet on the ruined marble as I neared the battle. I heard the high speed whizzing of Sasori's blade wings and the swish of the deadly cable that came down near me nearly stabbing Tobi in the head. In fact it would have stabbed into the Uchiha's head unless Tobi hadn't let the attack just pass threw him. I was going to have to ask what kind of amazing jutsu that was later.

I stopped about 50 meters away from our enemy, I stood along side Itachi, Tobi, and Hidan who where the best at short rang fighting, as was I. Behind us stood Kakuzu and Kisame who where mid range and in the back where Konan and Deidara since they where long range attackers. (In other words they stayed back there for last minute use if someone in the higher ranks where injured. I'd never been told what sort of range attacker I was so I just assumed I would to be staying with Itachi since he was my teacher. (Even if I was still mad at him.)

"Get back," Tobi commanded making me lose focus for about a second.

"No!" I yelled as we both jumped up to not get hit by the assaulting cable. "I'm short range aren't I?"

"Whatever just get out your going to get hurt," Tobi growled from behind his mask and I could see the flicker of red from within the blackened eyehole.

"Oh shush I'll be fine," I said landing beside my raven-haired teacher. The masked Uchiha landed to my other side. "We need a plan by the way. Sasori is a puppet so it's not like stabbing him will hurt him, unless it's in the heart but I'm not planning on killing my friend."

"The only way to make him completely helpless is to get him out of the body," Itachi said in a harsh whisper.

"What can I do guys?" Hidan asked from a little behind us as Kisame was assaulted by high presser water, easily blocking with his massive sword.

"Not much," I said to Hidan "Sasori has no blood. You can't offer poison to Jashin-sama right?"

"Jashin-sama would be most insulted," the white haired man sighed.

"Right so we have to do this forcefully hmm," Deidara said from behind me making me almost have a heart attack.

"No, planning!" Sasori screamed as a blast of fire came our way. The group scattered away from the flames. The puppet had the ultimate defense by not being human. He could never tier and stabs to his body wouldn't slow him down. We needed to pop the canteen out of his chest and lock the thing in a safe till the test was over. Easier said then done. Just like everything else in this crazy high school.

"**Guys!**" Zetsu's voice cried from somewhere in the walls "_We've got very unexpected company. _**There is an army of Sound students at our front door! **_It's kind of important that we abandon the Akatsuki temple. _**LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**"

Right after the message there was a banging on the double doors. It sounded like someone was trying to break them down with a giant log like in the movies. I wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what they where doing!

"We have to get out of here," Kakuzu said looking over our shoulder.

"Hell with Pein's orders! Sasori isn't our enemy! All of Pein's instructions are knell and void under the rules of the exam!" Hidan screamed angrily. "We where screwed over by Pein the very first day!"

"Shit," I swore because Hidan was completely right. We'd fallen into Pein's game like pawns on a chess set. "Zetsu! How big is the army?"

"_Probably the full Fourth, Fifth and Sixth grades. Perhaps some lower classmen also. _**It's hard to tell!**"

"We are so badly out numbered," Itachi murmured.

"If we don't get out they are going to have us trapped like rats," Tobi said with a bit too much excitement in his voice.

"The Morning Meeting room!" Konan said making us all look at her "we can escape from up there threw the balcony."

"Yeah! Let's get going," Deidara said already molding clay "I'll make some clay birds for us to travel on yeah. They Sound morons wont catch us from the skies."

So that was the plan. Freed from any false rules we became one and headed up the stairs to the Morning Meeting area. We could still hear the pounding on the doors down stairs as Deidara worked feverously to create two giant birds that would hold five people each.

"Tobi you fly one and I will the other hmm," he said and the masked Uchiha nodded before staking clam to one of the giant birds. We divided ourselves again into groups of five but we knew we where together again. We where Akatsuki and nothing would ever break us apart again, not even our own leader.

From high above we could see the Sound army finally knock down the doors to our home and fill themselves into it. We knew that our things where probably being trashed and run threw. It was like rape. I looked away burying my face into Deidara's back; we all felt the horror, disgust, and pain of being figuratively raped by our most hated enemy.

"Did _you _bring them?" I asked the person who sat behind me cross-legged on the cool clay bird.

"No, I leaked the information to the Wind Tower knowing Loren wouldn't cause us harm," Sasori said. Even as a traitor he was still more honorable then any man of flesh and blood. I was happy for Sasori's logical ways. "I told her this morning that I was probably going to get caught soon anyways and speak of the devil Kisame woke up at the same time I was climbing back threw the window this morning."

"Very ninja," I said hugging Deidara tighter as he steered the bird away from the horror going on in the temple. Tobi flew just behind our bird. "I missed you," I whispered to him over the wind.

"Missed you too yeah," the blond said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Statues report?" Kakuzu grumbled looking into our campfire.

"Homeless, hungry, and annoyed so shut your trap Kakuzu," Hidan snapped from a tree branch he was resting in. Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame had gone off to go fishing in the pond and had been gone since five o'clock, it was about five forty something now and the sky was beginning to darken slowly as the sun neared the horizon.

"Was there a need to tie Tobi to a tree Hidan?" Konan asked walking back over to us with firewood in her arms, I was walking behind her with more wood.

"Yes," Hidan said "but I don't remember what that need was."

"Help!" Tobi squeaked looking completely miserable tied to the tree Hidan was currently resting in the branches of. I would have felt bad if it wasn't so amusing to watch Konan unbind him. Madara could have simply let the ropes go threw him but he would rather be dramatic and I didn't feel like helping.

After a chuckle I chucked the sticks in my arms into the fire. The smoke would have been a worry to us but thanks to Tobi we had a nice little genjutsu protecting our camp. The only people who would be able to see threw it would be people with Sharingan. So we where pretty safe unless Sasuke was popping someone's cherry near by.

This thought disturbed me greatly because thinking about Sasuke doing it made my mind wonder to Itachi. I shook my head my dirty hair feeling very limp. I needed to wash it badly but I needed privacy for that. No, way I was going skinny dipping alone with so many guys around, family or not. I'd have to ask Konan if we could bath after we ate something. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I wasn't too bashful about it anyway; naked girls did nothing for me, not any need for embarrassment, I just want to be clean.

Food came soon after in the form of three large carp that Kisame cooked over the open flame careful to cook every last bit of flesh so no one would get sick from under cooked fish. I ate with Deidara who shared his cloak with me since I didn't have mine (again) which wasn't at all a bad deal. I mean really who wants their own cloak when you can share one with _Deidara_? My face went hot but not because of the steaming food. Just the fact that my dad would probably kill Deidara for me not having said to my parents how well our relationship was going.

Oh well I had a whole summer to explain things…a whole summer without Deidara.

* * *

**A.N: I sware we are almost done! I'm thinking maybe five more chapters or so (maybe more you never know). But yeah I want to get this done soon! It's been such a crazy ride but the funs not over just yet!**


	41. Revenge Is Sweetest When It's Red

**A.N: It's been so long! I've had no idea how to wrap everything up till now! I'm a horrible horrible person for not having any ideas as of late! I truly hope you like this chapter. **

**disclamer: insert disclamer here**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Revenge Is The Sweetest When It's Red

"Thanks Konan-san," I said as we both dipped into the lukewarm water of the pond. "I'm really happy you came with me. I would have been all alone without you."

"It's fine," she said letting the water get up to her chin her blue hair spread out on the surface of the water. "It's a nice night and the water feels good."

The water stung at my stitched up wound and I winced slightly. Konan also had wounds. Dark burses ran up her ribs and she also had a few scraps on her cheek. We didn't ask each other about our injuries we just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. So it was silent for a long time and curiosity was tugging at my brain. I hadn't been in the company of another girl in sometime and I was craving some girly gossip.

"So who do you like?" I asked and her head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" she asked kind of to defensively. I giggled seeing her face.

"I mean boys of course," I said and she stared at me. "Do you like anyone in the Akatsuki?"

"Ha!" she laughed nervously "Nah they are all younger then me, but I'd have to say Itachi-kun and Hidan-kun are rather handsome."

"Yeah Itachi-sempai is really cute," I sighed before putting my head under the water to wet out my hair completely.

"All Uchiha are very good looking," Konan, said as I came back up, I could see the pink tint to her cheeks. I could tell she didn't have girl talk often. "Well at lest when they're teenagers, after forty some begin to look old."

"I can't see Itachi-sempai ever getting old," I murmured with a slight blush. "But it's not like he'd like me or anything, I'm sure he knows he's hot."

"Yeah," Konan nodded "Deidara-kun is better for you anyway. You even each other out."

"You think?" I asked and she smiled before nodding. We where silent for a long time before I pressed my brows together as a thought came to mind "Does that count Pein?"

"What?"

"What do you think of Pein-sama?" I asked looking at her. She pressed her lips together and played with a dripping lock of her hair. I knew that I'd hit a soft spot and I tried not to break into a big grin. "How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty three," she sighed with a small smile. "Yeah I love him," she confessed and I broke into that stupid grin I'd been talking about earlier. "Is that wrong?"

"No, there's never anything wrong with love Konan-chan," I said as I began to get myself out of the pond and dried myself with my pants before dressing in my clothes from this morning. We left in a rush, it's not like I could pack anything other then my weapons that I already had on me, and the clothes on my back. Konan followed soon after me wringing out her hair.

"I'm glad you're around Jen-Chan," she said with a bright smile. "I live with five brothers plus the all boys class it's hard to talk with another girl."

"We really should have hung out more over the year," I said pulling my wet hair into a braid. "And you graduate this year so…"

"I'm planning on coming back next year," she said before I could finish "I'll take missions from here, it will be easier for me since I still live with my parents. I don't want massager ninja coming to my house. You know till I get my feet."

"Sounds wonderful," I said as we walked back to the campfire.

* * *

Deidara went out for recognizance over the temple to check on the damages. He'd left his cloak on me as a blanket but I woke up a few minutes after he left anyway from the missing body heat. I felt sore from sleeping on the ground and I had to pick twigs and leaves out of my curly dried hair. The braid had come undone while I was asleep and now my hair was a curly crazy mess.

"Morning…mop head," Sasori said and I happily flipped him off. The side of his mouth twitched up in amusement. "We have an alliance with Wind, Water, and Fire, I'd headed over there before Deidara woke up. When he gets back Loren has an army ready if the Sound is still in our temple. If they left well we still have an army to back us up when we attack them."

"Whoo hoo," I grumbled punching the air "I love pay back."

"Yeah I'm happy that Loren has the Wind Council by the balls," Sasori said his dull red eyes half opened and a proud smirk rested on his lips. "She's leading that Tower better then the Kazekage did."

"That's so funny," I giggled and shook my head my crazy hair feeling annoyingly heavy.

There was a loud blast of air from above making us look up. Deidara's bird was hovering over us; I couldn't see him, just the shadowed bottom of the clay sculpture. I stood up Deidara's cloak resting around my shoulders and blowing behind me from the breeze.

"Those Sound bastards are still at the Temple!" Deidara yelled down at us. "This means war!"

And that's when the up roar started. The group around me yelled up at the skies my voice joining them. It was furious and it was spectacular, the sound of humans screaming out in the name of war, with an animalistic language that all creators understood. All man, animal, and even the vegetation around us knew our anger and they knew our revenge was near.

We went threw the forest like an on coming storm. The Wind Tower was gathering forces on the other side of campus and we where going to trap the Sound between us. There would be no escape, and if someone where to lose there life in the fray well that shows them not to mess with the strongest class in The Academy. They'll pay.

"Keep your head Jenny," Itachi said watching me as we jumps threw the branches of trees. To my left and a bit ahead where Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan had blood lust in his eyes and Kakuzu was up for the fight too.

"I'm fine Itachi-sempai," I said slightly annoyed that he was babying me rather then egging on me on for the battle.

Itachi smirked at my glare yes he smirked at me! Like I amused him though I probably do being so useless as I am but so willing to jump into a fight that could well kill me. I really can't wait for this stupid exam to be over.

Then a bomb went off and we saw the flash of light in the distance. Deidara had gone ahead of us and was already on the attack. There wasn't much of a plan, no time for one. Putting it in Hidan's words 'We'll just go in, kick ass, and go home.' Brilliant plan isn't it? Everyone else sure thought so, especially Hidan, he's quite proud of himself.

Before I knew it I was no longer running threw forests but rather streets and the Akatsuki had conformed to a V shaped formation. We where soon followed by Wind, Fire, and Water. Joining our army as we headed for the taken over Akatsuki Temple. There where no other temple students in sight, the temples other then Akatsuki and Sound usually keep to themselves thinking themselves to weak to stand up to the other classes. But screw them!

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the flood of Tower students that would fight with us. I did not see Loren's face in the crowd but I did spy Gaara high above us on his magic sand. Not seeing my friend was a bit depressing but I just told myself that she was probably ordering troops from the Wind Tower rather then on the front lines, but that didn't seem her style. But I ignored the thought anyway fingering the red tapped scroll at my hip.

The fire scroll was the last I would need to unleash and this battle seemed fitting to bring out the King of the Dragon Kings. Blood shed in the name of revenge; yes I do think Ao Qin would greatly enjoy that.

The Sound Temple army waited for us within the ruined fort I'd called home the past year. Their where scars in the ground where Deidara's earlier works of art had dropped. Tobi and Konan had made themselves the front liners and when they stopped the rest of the group stopped also.

I pulled out the red scroll from my belt as the army watched what seemed like hundreds of Sound ninja slowly showing themselves. They stood before us and all was silent.

So.

Very.

Silent.

And then it happened. Several five pointed starts thud into the ground sticking out before the Sound army's feet. I looked back and saw Loren on a tall pillar of sand at the very rear of the allied army. Gaara floated beside her as a second in command and I grinned from ear to ear and roared as the armies charged into each other like Spartan and Persian troops in that movie 300.

The groups smashed together in a chaotic thunder of bodies and blades. I had little time yet to snap open the tap of my scroll now I'd leave the jutsu for later. Deidara's bombs dropped close to the front of the Temple so that the enemy had nowhere to fall back on. In his mind, his mission was to do everything to keep the enemy fighting even if it meant destroying the entire marble building which at one time was glorious.

By now I'd lost the other Akatsuki in the melee and was fighting off Sound students with my swords not caring if I'd stabbed to kill. With me where three Wind Tower students and a Water Tower student I knew as Haku. I knew who he was though he wore a warrior's mask but his long bangs gave him away quickly.

"Jen-Chan," he said finally noticing me though I'd been standing next to him the whole time "Nice seeing you again." He threw a dozen or so senbon, which hit the presser points of a few Sound Temples sending the enemy to back off.

"Yeah, didn't think Water would fight with us," I said my swords out in front of my defensively.

"I pulled a few strings," he said and I could almost see the sweet smile from behind his mask.

"Thank you," I said before heading backward to where the two generals had posted themselves leaving Haku to fight with his other Water Tower brethren.

It was not simple to get threw the armed forces that protected Loren and Gaara. But I gained passage when they saw I was no threat and climbed up the pillar that made up my friend's throne.

"Jenny!" the girl glowed on seeing me "I'm glad your okay! I saw you in the very front lines and I got worried."

"I'm okay," I said with a smile "I need a place to do my jutsu where I wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides the Sound scum that is!"

"Best hurry," Gaara said in his usual monotone "unless you want Deidara to completely destroy your temple trying to keep the enemy in the area we have to finish this quickly."

"Right so is there any plan before I do this?" I asked looking back to Loren.

"Yes, at my signal Gaara is going to send his sand in and cover the enemy then Deidara is going to send a C3 down on them, but we need to cut there army in half before doing that or we'd be at risk of harming allies."

"You mean…kill nearly half the upper classmen in the Sound Temple?" the idea suddenly seemed horrific to me though I'd probably already killed five or so while in battle. But the brutality of the mass murder seemed…I don't know Hitler-like?

"Well that's kind of just the last resort if we can't get them to surrender," she murmured sheepishly. "Why not up for it?"

I stared at her and I could see the blood lust in her eyes, she wanted revenge as well. Even if she wasn't avenging herself she was avenging me and it seems she was even willing to kill on my behalf. Would I do the same for her in this situation? And if so would she be as disgusted by the gruesome plan as much I am?

I finally smiled and nodded. "If that is what it must come down too I will send fire down from the heavens," I clamed and ripped open the scroll.

But I uttered no words, I didn't need to I could feel the hot white chakra flow threw me. It wasn't a normal transformation; it was different, and not painful. I could feel bones crack and bend but it wasn't bloody murder, it felt dared I say…natural.

"Jenny," Loren gapped and I blinked when I saw that I'd stayed exactly the same height, but I did feel transformed.

_**Well it seems you've unlocked the true power of the Dragon Kings without needing to even unlock me. **_Spoke Ao Qin from with in me. He didn't sound threatening or evil as he had in the past he sounded amused and almost blissful.

"What are you-?" I looked at my arm and gasped seeing gold armor plating running up my forearm. Scales covered my hand like a protective glove and my fingernails extended out to long claws. I looked up seeing Loren and Gaara's shocked looks.

I soon found out I had a tail and a pair of glassy bat like wings. But the rest of me was relatively human except for the gold scales that covered my naked body. Seems my close had been torn off during my transformation much to my chagrin. But my armor hid me modestly while allowing me easy movement. It was actually rather awesome if I do say so myself.

"Wow," Loren murmured and I grinned before spreading my wings and taking off over the battlefield. Flight felt amazingly natural and easy.

_Okay so what can this body do? _I questioned to my brain where I felt three proud serpents crawling around in my thoughts.

_**Besides fly? **_

_Well duh _I thought rolling my eyes taking a sharp turn as two paper bombs on kunai nearly hit me.

_**Well how about you land and try figuring it out yourself? **_

_Thank you, you guys are incredibly helpful! _I thought sarcastically while the four dragons chuckled among themselves. I looked down and saw Itachi and Sasuke fighting. Do those two realize that they are on the same side?

Itachi was clearly attempting to get away from his furious brother while Sasuke was pretty much getting the crap beaten out of him. I landed as good old Karin attempted to attack Itachi from behind and I slashed my nails across her chest. She jumped back glaring.

"Sakura!" Karin yelled and the pink haired Fire Tower jumped out of nowhere and kicked me square in the ribs. Even with my armor I could feel ribs crack from the force of the attack.

"You bitch I'm on your side!," I coughed and held my injured side. The two girls smiled and my eyes widened with the realization.

Fire had betrayed us!

* * *

**A.N: Next chapter should wrap up the battle and the chapter after that will probably read THE END at the bottem **


	42. The Make Believe War

**A.N: second to last chapter**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: The Make Believe War

Sakura and Karin stepped to me as if they where about to own me but a poison dripped metal cable made a beeline for them and slapped them away sending them back into the mangling crowd of bodies. Thank God for Sasori! He was after them and I was able to yell out a thank you before he disappeared in the chaos. By now most of the army must know of the deception because Wind and Water Towers where confusingly beginning to battle Fire Towers.

I quickly recovered ignoring the pain in my side to help Itachi with his meddling brother. My smaller katana had been thrown from my hand by Sakura's kick but I grasp my remaining sword by both hands and flung myself in between my teacher and his brother. My blade clashed with Sasuke's kunai and I was staring into the angry pools of the Sharingan. I did not fear to look into them for these eyes where not as deadly as Itachi's but I didn't let my guard down.

Sasuke is the best in his class and though I learned the ninja way under Itachi's protective black wing I still did not hold the caliber of skill Sasuke held. And as our lock seemed to lengthen I could feel my arms begin to give, my chakra was running on low and the pain in my side was becoming less easy to ignore.

But this gave Itachi time to pull back and activate his Mangekyou Sharingan. Now I just need to get Sasuke to look into Itachi's eyes. I pulled back from Sasuke and attempted to shift to the side so Sasuke's gaze my just glance over my shoulders, but this was unsuccessful as Sasuke made a upper cut for my face which I blocked with my scaled arm, but his eyes allowed him to read me quickly and I was stuck with the kunai between two of the larger plates that protected my shoulder.

"Ah!" I growled jumping back but the Uchiha followed attempting to stick me again where my armor was weak. Thankfully Itachi stepped in and took the kunai blow for me.

Blood splattered onto the ground from where Itachi was stabbed in the gut but his eyes where locked with Sasuke's. Now it became my job to protect Itachi from outside invaders for the next seven seconds or so.

One Mississippi

I blocked a rain of kunai coming for us.

Two Mississippi

Itachi nearly lost his hold of Sasuke as the kunai dug deeper into him.

Three Mississippi

Karin came back and I was forced into battle with her.

Four Mississippi

I punched Karin in the face and she swore at me.

Five Mississippi

I swore back and knocked her out. Go me.

Six Mississippi

More blood spilled from Itachi's wound.

Seven Mississippi

Sasuke was let go from the genjutsu and he fell unconscious.

"Itachi," I breathed seeing that the Uchiha was just standing there looking out with a dull black gaze. He instinctively pulled the invading object from his body and gagged. I ran to him and made sure he wouldn't fall over and bleed to death even though he was working pretty well on the whole bleeding to death thing.

"I'm alright," he grimaced "I don't think-I don't think it hit anything."

"Well don't fall over you'll get trampled!" I exclaimed but even so the chaos seemed to move around us as if we where in a protective bubble. "We've got to get out of here," I murmured looking around franticly. "My wings wont hold us both in the air for long."

"Don't worry," he said and looked at me with sharp eyes "I'll be fine, the fight is almost won."

"Almost won!" I yelled angrily "The Fire Tower betrayed us! Our army has been cut by a third! We'll be fighting for days if something doesn't give!"

Itachi just gave me a cool smile that said everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him though as he quietly passed out and I haled him onto my shoulder. Now you'd be surprised how freaking heavy this guy is!

Somehow I was able to leap away from the worst of the melee and into a tree. I hid Itachi within the branches as well as I could, then ripped a strip of cloth for bandaging and practically corseted his wound. Lastly I put masking seals around the area so enemies would not feel Itachi's chakra as he slept.

I touched his chest lightly gazing at him for a second before taking off and gliding over the carnage. By now Loren and Gaara had abandon there posts and where in the thick of the fighting. Sasori was still in battle with Sakura and the battle seemed deadly even. Hidan and Kakuzu where fighting with a three man Fire team one of them being the bitch Ino. I could not see Zetsu, Konan, Tobi or Kisame they seemed to be in a thicket of Sound students. As for Deidara he was still bombing but he'd given up his main position of stopping the enemy escape and just starting bombing the enemy themselves. I could not find Haku and I feared for his safety as well as my other friends.

I flew upward toward Deidara's flying creature and landed lightly on it. He did not turn to me he was preoccupied with his work fiddling with his camera eye and molding birds. I in need of rest took refuge here with him though I silently hated myself for taking a break but my body didn't seem willing to fight. I pit my clawed hand to the wound in my shoulder and felt the hot blood on my fingertips.

"Itachi might be dying," I said looking at the blood.

Deidara let a few birds fly down from his hand and looked at me. His eye was dilated and his hair disheveled from the wind and his art crazed high. Deidara enjoyed battle but a somber expression slowly took his face.

"Where is he hmm?" Deidara asked.

I pointed to the trees where I'd hid Itachi. "He's got chakra masks on him but I need you to give the message to Loren. I would fly there myself but…I feel so weak right now."

"Okay," Deidara quickly molded a bird scribbled the message into the wet clay and let the bird off. "When do you think that jutsu will ware off you yeah?" he asked looking at the scales running up my body.

"Hopefully not soon," I said annoyed "my close got ripped off."

"Oh!" was Deidara's brilliant reply.

"It's sucking my chakra though," I said getting to my feet "Got any solider pills?"

"Uh huh," he said a slight flush on his face as he retrieved a small leather bag and handed it to me. "I'm a bit unnerved that you're running around naked yeah," he said with a smug grin.

I popped the bitter pill in my mouth. "No, you're just unnerved that I'm standing in front of you naked."

"You don't blush at anything anymore yeah," he said.

"Ninjas don't blush," I said with a smile as the energy packed pill brought my spirits back up. I hugged him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Be careful," I said and jumped off the bird snapping open my wings.

I skimmed a bit to low for safety and it was a bad mistake because about twenty seconds after I jumped from Deidara's bird I was tackled. I heard a yell from up high but my face connected with the ground and who ever were on me growled hungrily in my ears. The impact with the earth made my mind cloud over and if it wasn't for the solider pill I'd probably been knocked out.

I felt nails drag across my back scales not ripping flesh thanks to the armor. But the attempt to scar me did kick me out of my daze and I tried getting up but who ever it was sitting on my back. Again the moron tried to cut me with nails but could not bypass my scales.

So I curled my tail around his waist and flung him off me, which must have surprised him. I did a tumble roll once he was off me and landed on my toes. I turned and saw a blond growling on all fours with animalistic red eyes. I remembered him, the idiot at the ramen bar; damn what was his name again?

He snarled and charged at me and it looked like red flames where curling from his body. He punched and I blocked by crossing my arms in front of my face, the force of the punch dragged me backward nearly ten yards.

_I know he was named after some sort of weird food…_

He wasn't as fast or precise as Sasuke but his fighting style was strong and unpredictable, like a rabid dog. He pulled back and I stood in the defensive. He created a shadow clone and I was suddenly on alert. Yet something wasn't adding up.

Shadow clones where for trickery or a quick get away and they where easy to destroy. So for him to summon one didn't make much sense to me until I saw what he was doing. The original held out his hand as the clone began to hit the air around it and I couldn't believe my eyes as a sphere of blue spinning chakra began to form in the boy's palm.

"Rasengan!" he growled and charged.

I had a really bad feeling that if that jutsu hit me it would shatter my armor and probably make a hole that went straight threw my chest.

But lucky me always have an angel somewhere and this time it came in the form of Loren. She sent her foot into the blonde's side making him crash into a tree and sending the Rasengan into that unfortunate tree.

"Can't you ever take care of yourself?" Loren asked jumping next to me and I smirked.

There wasn't much time for jokes because the animal boy was getting back up and red flames where a thick aura around him.

"What is that?" I asked gapping at the strange energy.

"Demon chakra," Loren said, "That's Uzumaki Naruto and he holds the Nine Tailed Fox Demon within him."

"Oh well I hold four annoying dragons in my head," I said as he glowered at us with silted pupils. "Do you think we got a fair shot?"

"Not particularly," she replied.

"I knew you'd say that," I sighed.

Naruto charged again. And thank goodness that my eyes where trained well. I blocked his right hook and swung to the left spinning around a full 360 before kicking him hard in the same side Loren had. He was sent back again growling like an animal.

"I think you pissed him off," Loren murmured her metal stars slicing threw the air around her. Naruto was about attack again but Loren went her storm of ninja stars at him nicking at his close and flesh. They stormed around him like an irate mass of bees and the assault seemed to distract him.

"Dragon Hurricane Jutsu," I yelled making the wind burst from my pours and push Naruto back slamming him for a second time into the Rasengen scarred tree. There was a sharp crack but it wasn't the tree that had become broken and I was glad to see Naruto dazed at the base of the tree covered in cuts and holding a ruined hand close to his chest. I was about to cheer when I heard a terrifying decompression pop of air and Loren and I looked over at where Naruto had fell and saw that there was nothing but a soft wisp of smoke.

"You thought I'd go down that easy!" he yelled from behind us.

"_Rasengan!" _

* * *

...

* * *

"Jen-Chan," said a voice I could barely remember. There was too much pain to remember anything at the moment and all I wanted to do was sleep here on the hard cold ground and slowly bleed to death blissfully. What was the point? How did I think that I could be a ninja? What in God name was I thinking?

"Jen-_Chan _please wake up it's been a day un," said that same voice with a funny accent at the end of his sentence. It was a deep baritone sound that was both worried and tiered. Then the silly voice poked my cheek annoyingly.

I tried to ignore it I really did but the more he persisted the more I came to realize that I was no longer in pain. Maybe I died and this was some angel trying to raise me from my grave and take me to the afterlife. Though I'm not sure why an angel would have to be so aggravating. So curiously I cracked open my eyes.

Everything was very fuzzy but I did make out two colors, blue and yellow. I felt my lips smile seeing that it truly was an angel coming to get me, I don't mind being dead. Then someone took the blaring light out of my eyes and I saw that it wasn't an angel after all…It was just Deidara.

"I knew angels didn't have funny accents," I rasp smiling dumbly at him. My head felt very light and my body felt oddly heavy.

"What…? No, never mind I'm not going to ask yeah," he said and brushed his hand over my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird," I sighed as the soft lips of his hand mouth grazed over my brow. "What happened?"

"You almost got killed by the Kyuubi brat but I sent a bomb down in between you both yeah," he said. "Your armor protected you from the worst of it though but you got knocked out."

"Wha-What about Loren!" I exclaimed franticly trying to sit up. "She didn't have armor! She'd been killed in the blast!"

"Relax it was only a C1 bomb," Deidara said holding down my good shoulder with one hand while the other stay limp to his side. "It can only kill someone by direct connection to the clay, she only had minor burns hmm."

"Oh…Deidara," I said scrunching my brows together.

"Hmm?"

"Where is your other arm?" I asked seeing that the sleeve of the button up he was wearing was completely empty.

"Oh it's in a freezer right now," he said as if it was completely normal place for his arm to be. "I have surgery at eleven to fix it back on so no worries yeah."

I just had to blink for a second before breaking into hysterical laughter. Deidara found this amusing as well and we laughed for a good while before calming back to an uneasy silence.

"How is… everyone?" I asked with a hard lump in my throat that brimmed my eyes with tears.

"Hidan is dismembered but fine, Kakuzu was stabbed in the heart but is living off his other four perfectly fine, Konan-Chan, Kisame, and Zetsu have minor injuries. Tobi-Baka-san is perfectly, the little bastard, and came out of battle with one scar on his stupid mask. As for Sasori-Danna…"

"What happened?" I asked my eyes wide.

Deidara gave a rueful smile and looked at me. "We're still looking for him. Loren-Chan and Zetsu have been hunting the area for his capsule practically all night after Loren woke up of course."

"Why'd I sleep so long," I grumbled cursing my weakness.

"You where working off solider pills Jen, it's not like you had much energy to begin with yeah," he said and I shut my mouth. "Anyway we found his body but _he_ wasn't in it."

"I hope he's okay," I murmured before looking up again. "And Itachi-sempai?"

"Sleeping," he said giving me a dull look "the stab wound wasn't fatal."

"Ah…and how many…died?" I asked feverously.

"Not a lot," he said with a humble smile "we have exactly twenty-five MIA and only five deaths. I know them too yeah…well I know there names from the announcements."

"Say them please," I whispered and he saw the worry in my face and his expression became more solemn.

"Dan of Fire, Yamato of Wind, Udon of Sound, Kin of Sound, and Zabuza of Water," he said and I almost sighed with relief that I knew none of them personally but then I stopped myself because they'd died in a make believe war.

"More probably would have died if the teachers hadn't called in professional medic ninja from Japan hmm," Deidara said while absentmindedly running his fingers threw my hair.

"So it's over?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Yeah, it's over."

I was going to ask him if we had won or not but then again it doesn't really matter does it?

* * *

**A.N: Haku lovers are so lucky cuz I was sooo close to killing him off. Lawls. Anyways yes the next chapter will be the last of Year One. Year Two is yet to be known and if you ask nicely I MIGHT write it**


	43. Happy Endings and Dark Beginnings

**A.N: IT'S OVER PEOPLE! Academy year one is officaly over as of this chapter. This chap starts with a little mini story and then the end. It's short but I like the ending ()**

* * *

Mini Story: Finding Your Heart

"_We've been looking for 20 hours. _**Yeah we are **_**so**_** tiered Loren-san!**" Zetsu complained again. "_He might not be alive. _**He's a goner!" **

"Shut up we will find him," Loren said glaring at the plant guy who sighed before melting back into the earth to look for his lost teammate. Loren was angry I mean really how could Sasori get himself lost? She'd gotten rather…protective of Sasori and for him to just disappear well she was going to have to kick his ass later. Good thing he has no nerves too, it's going to be a good ass beating.

She kicked at a bush in frustration and sat down on the grass. The war area looked pretty much the same as how she left it, only minus the warriors. Pretty much the Akatsuki campus had been completely trashed as well as the temple. Quite sad really Loren had always thought the black building had been rather noble and beautiful. She'd wished she could have taken some photos of it before Deidara used it as target practice.

"What a waste," she murmured looking down. A shadow cast itself over her but she did not notice the intruder to engross with her thoughts. The intruder stood there silently for a long time before Loren cast her gaze up. "Oh…Gaara I didn't see you there."

Gaara didn't move his hands stuffed in the pockets of his Nightmare Before Christmas sweater. Everyone had begun to stop wearing uniforms; there was still anarchy going on and until the teachers got power back no body really gave a crap. Gaara was just one of those 'I-don't-give-a-crap' kind of people.

"Still looking for Sasori-san?" he asked and sat down next to her and she nodded glumly.

"I'm really worried," she murmured and Gaara observed her face. "This was all so stupid, the Akatsuki just wanted revenge and everyone was blinded by that. I don't think anyone realized that this was not a class and people could actually die."

"You'd planned on killing more," he said which only made her feel worse weather he realized it or not. Gaara needed work on the whole comforting of another human being thing.

"I know," she whispered and looked at him "I feel horrible about it."

Gaara didn't know what to say so he stayed silent.

"And with Sasori being gone, it just adds another nail," she sniffed and whipped her eyes. "I feel so bad and…Sasori…I miss him."

Gaara still didn't know what to say but words weren't really his strong point he was more of an actions speak louder the words kind of guys. And sticking with his strong point he silently put an arm over her shoulder. Loren didn't react surprised to the affection just rested her head on his shoulder.

The wind shifted and tussled their hair and Loren smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Gaara now really didn't know what to do but he'd gone this far and now there was no way of going back.

"Loren," he murmured moving his arm slyly so it wrapped around her waist.

"Hmm?" she asked looking back up to his face and watching his eyes shift to the side in thought then back to her own eyes.

"We make a very good team," he said awkwardly making her smirk slightly. Knowing that Gaara didn't know what to say she found very endearing and wrapped her arms around him in return. She loved having such a good friend. "So…maybe…"

He was interrupted by a sound coming from the bush Loren had previously kicked and they both looked. Something was humming rather violently within the bush and the glanced at each other before Loren pulled away to investigate, Gaara just watched mutely. Loren knelt down listening to the hum before pulling some branches away and smiling.

"Sasori," she said looking upon the fully intact capsule that held Sasori's only organic body part.

Gaara simply feel back into silence keeping his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Happy Endings and Dark Beginnings

I had nothing much to pack. Our room had been trashed and the only survivors where some of Deidara's bags of clay, a few of Sasori's smaller puppets, Deidara's trusty hair dryer, and my black sweater. So I had to wear my uniform home and just my sweater. Which was okay, clothing and drawing books can be replaced but at lest my friends where okay.

"I can't believe this thing made it out," Deidara said holding his black hair dryer, which didn't even have a scratch on it. I smiled at that while Sasori mourned the loss of his beloved laptop, which had been snapped in half. We'd promised him a burial for it after we finished packing.

Of course like I said packing didn't take long. And me, Sasori, and Deidara where soon digging a hole in the front yard. Well Deidara and I where doing the digging, Sasori was holding his broken computer like it was a dead infant. Usually we'd complain but Sasori was kind of well…out of it. He had been acting differently since Loren had found him. Perhaps it was just the fact that he'd been a whole night out of his body that he just needed to upload for a little while. Anyway it made us nervous so we decided not to fight with him.

"Okay Sasori-kun," I said putting the shovel down and Sasori placed the dead technology in the foot deep hole and Deidara began to put dirt over it a clearly place 'I'm not amused' pout on his face. It was rather adorable.

"I can't believe the year is really over," I said as the blond patted the earth with the back of the shovel. "It went by all so quickly."

"High school does that," Sasori said looking at the little grave.

"Seems so yeah," Deidara agreed. "Four more years of this crap."

"Five for me," I said with a smile.

"Sucks to be you," Deidara said with a smile and wrapped his newly re-attached arm around my shoulders. "I'm going to miss you by the way hmm," he said and kissed my head.

"You have my phone number," I said with a smirk.

"Your parents are going to love the long distance phone bill and we're going to love trying to understand each other yeah," he stated practically.

"Yeah well I'll try to learn Koran then and you can try to learn English," I said smiling at him.

"I've already started," he replied "by next year I'll have it done pack."

"Come on guys," Sasori said, "The buses are coming in half an hour."

"Damn," Deidara grumbled.

We headed down the razed areas of the campus. The tree of us for the last time together until the next time we should meet, but a year wiser we leave each other and only time will tell how we should meet again as we stood with a whole group enemies mixed with friends as we waited for the vessels we will depart in.

And so I stand here in the same position I was at the beginning of this Odyssey. Waiting for the buses which where of course late nervous with anticipation. Not impatient to leave however but impatient to return.

And I tell you one thing; it's going to be a very long summer.

* * *

**Later That Day**

* * *

"So things are settled then?" hissed the pale man from across Tsunade's office. She was reading over the paper work that the man had given her and her brows where pressed together in a way that said she was going to be drinking heavily later on. "Well Tsunade-Chan?"

"Don't call me that," she growled and Orochimaru chuckled in his creepy pedophile way. "Anyway…" she said looking at the list of Head of Classes that did not want to have a certain first year in their Tower/Temple next year. "I don't know what you did to get these signatures but I suppose I have no choice but to put the boy in your class."

"Perfect," Orochimaru smiled.

Tsunade sighed and pulled out the list of students that would be attending as first years next year from her desk. She opened the seal and looked threw the names before stopping at one and glared at the man standing before her. "I will figure out how you did this," she said before writing down Sound next to the boy's name. "There his spot is fixed now leave my sight."

"Of course Hokage-sama," he said with a cruel smile before vanishing.

Tsunade bit her lip as she began to roll up the seal and stuff it back within her desk. She had a very bad feeling about all of this but what could she do?

And of course I'm clueless to all of this but sadly ignorance is never long lived.

END

* * *

**A.N: It took me over a year but it is completed! And as you can probably tell I will be doing Year Two and it should be online sometime this week once I think of a good beinging. **

**Anyways thank you to all my fans and readers of The Academy I really can't believe that this idea written on the fly would become such a populare and deep plot. Again I thank you all and hope to see you in class for The Academy: Sibling Rivalery**


End file.
